House of Hope
by rbsschess
Summary: Bella is a 27 year old widow whose late husband has given her a task to help her live and hopefully find love again. Edward is a 40 year old CEO who has learned the hard way that women are gold diggers. Can he look past his misconceptions to find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

I hated this part of town. Why my mother felt the need to actually interact with these people was beyond me. Just give them the donation and forget until next year - that had become my motto. Not my mother if she wasn't actually interacting with the less fortunate she didn't feel as if she was helping. Now I was being forced to interact also because her car wouldn't start. That is how I ended up at Hope House, a halfway house for young single parents trying to build a life for their child. They were actually in the process of moving to a much bigger house in a nicer neighborhood thanks to a grant that come through from The Sinclair Foundation.

As I pulled in to park I noticed my mother talking to a young woman on the porch, a very attractive young woman. As I approached the house Kate came running out to greet me.

"Edward, it has been too long since I have seen you. What reason could the elusive Mr. Cullen have for being here today?"

"I am here to pick up Esme, she is having car problems. I can see she is in her element here." Just as I looked at my mother again a young boy ran up to the woman and plopped down on her lap. So she was a tenant not a volunteer that changes things drastically.

"I see," Kate said. "It has been good to see Esme again but I find it hard to help young mothers when I have a little one at home myself."

"I am sorry I have not had a chance to see your little one yet Kate. But with the Sinclair Foundation looking to possibly open an office in Seattle, the work on their bids has been taking up all of my time. I hope to see her soon, maybe at the BBQ in a few weeks?"

"I would like that Edward. You should settle down soon and start working on those grandbabies for Esme. She has been looking at the children all day with longing. You are still young, 40 is the new 30 or so they say."

"Kate, you know my history and why I have a hard time settling down. Esme will have to badger Alice for those grandbabies she wants so badly."

_flashback_

_Paige and I had been dating for 2 years. She did not come from money like I did but that didn't bother me and I believed she loved me for who I was not what I had. At 30 I was young and stupid. I had picked out a ring and was going to ask her to be my wife, I loved her so much._

_I had come home early from a business trip to surprise her. The surprise was on me, not only was she in bed with another man but they were talking about how long she would need to be married to me before she could divorce me and get a nice settlement. To say she was shocked to see me would be an understatement._

_As I was physically dragging the man out of my house she took great satisfaction from telling me exactly how long they had been planning this scheme and that she had never loved me. I was a means to an end and that was all._

_That incident reinforced my worst fears - no one would ever see me just my family's money. This was not the first time this had happened to me. That is when I decided not to marry and I have played the field every since. I rarely took a woman out more than a couple of times and only ones that came from money also. I had no use for gold diggers and everyone knew it. Nothing set me off quicker than someone cozying up to my family for our money and life had taught me that most women wanted money and social standing not love._

_Once I became CEO of The Cullen Group things only got worse and the gold diggers came out of the woodwork. I used to be upset by how cynical I was becoming now it is just my life. A lesson learned the hard way._

"Edward, I didn't mean anything ..."

"I know Kate and I am sorry if I snapped at you. Even after all these years it just stings."

"Well, Tanya is always ready to help you..."

"Um, No. Just no. I know she is your sister and she is fine as a friend, in small doses, but there will never be anything else there. I just don't see her that way and she needs to realize that."

"I know," Kate said laughing, "I can't help but tease you. She will never give up on you Edward. You must know that by now and I do understand about the small doses, even if she is my sister."

As I was saying goodbye to Kate I noticed my mother hugging the woman on the porch. "Kate, do you know who the woman with Esme is?"

'No, but I know she is new. She wasn't here last month but she was here before I was this morning and I was here at 7. I have heard a few of the women call her Bella and she appears to be on good terms with the tenants and staff. No one has said much about her or her circumstances. Why do you ask?"

"Esme seems taken with her and you know how I am with my family."

"Then I feel I should tell you that I overheard her and Esme talking. She was asking questions about you and Cullen Construction. When Esme mentioned about it now being The Cullen Group she had more questions about the other businesses in the group. I didn't hear much more but she asked very pointed questions Edward. She knows quite a bit about your business, more than someone with a passing interest should."

"Thanks for the heads up Kate. I will have to be sure she doesn't become too attached to Esme." With that I walked off to collect my mother.

BPOV

I loved helping out at Hope House, it felt good to know that the money provided by the Foundation was being put to good use. We were moving the single parents into a bigger house and this one would be used young adults. They could be recovering addicts or someone coming out of the foster care system but the house was here to help them get on their feet. I was currently working with Esme Cullen outside and watching some of the young children.

Her husband and sons company was one of the ones I was expecting bids on for a possible office and other buildings. Seattle was the 5th of 6 cities I had to look at for a possible second office, the only city we had eliminated was Miami. There was no way I was living in that constant heat. I took the opportunity to ask her about the company and her son Edward, he was the one I was suppose to work with and I had heard he was a hard, cold man. I had never met the man but if he was like people said I couldn't believe Edgar had set me on this task.

_flashback_

_It was a week after the funeral when Gabe came to see me and gave me the letter. Edgar had wrapped it up in a task for the Foundation but I knew better._

_Edgar & I had been talking about opening a 2nd Foundation office for months before he became to sick to work. We still talked about it once in a while but by this time we were just holding onto every second we had together. _

_"Bella it is important to me that you move on. You are still so young I want you to find someone special, to love and have children with. That is my greatest wish for you. Do not spend the rest of your life mourning me. You would do me a grave injustice if that is what happens; my joy in life comes from seeing you happy. I know you love me; I have never and could never doubt that. I want you to fall in love again and have someone to take care of and let him take care of you. Believe me when I say I know it would not diminish your love for me. Your heart is so big that you could love us both and still have room left for kids. This is my last request of you, move on and have the family I wasn't able to give you. I love you Bella, please do this for me."_

_The letter stated that if the 2nd office for the Foundation was not open within 3 years after his death I had to go look at the 6 cities he had picked. In each of those cities he had listed 2 companies I had to try to work with and who within those companies I must make initial contact with. I had one year to visit each city and make the location choice for the new office or I could not remain President of the Foundation. I would still be on the Board but not President. He knew that would motivate me._

_Two cities had stars by them Seattle & San Diego and under each city one man's name had a star - Edward Cullen & Jacob Black. That was when I knew what he was doing. Edgar was forcing me to interact with men he deemed acceptable to take his place. That isn't saying that he tried to pick his replacement. He was forcing me to get out in the world and live. Edgar had been a force to be reckoned with in the business world so I knew he had interacted frequently with these men. If he thought they may be acceptable to me I would at least give them a chance. I had always trusted my husband's judgment and even though I hated what he was trying to do I understood. I wouldn't him to be alone for the rest of his life either._

I was brought out of my memories when a man, a very handsome man approached the porch.

"Edward" Esme called excitedly, "Thank you for coming to pick me up. Bella, this is my son Edward. Edward this is Bella Si.."

"Kate told me who she was. Nice to meet you." Edward spoke effectively cutting off Esme and looking at me as if it was not nice to meet me at all. I started to speak but Edward spoke again, "Mother we need to go, it is late." With that he pulled Esme to the car so fast we only had time to wave goodbye to each other.

I went in the house and said goodbye to the staff. As I was getting into what I considered my gardening truck I waved goodbye to Kate as I passed her car and drove home. After I got cleaned up and made a light dinner I went out to sit on the beach and think about all that had happened since I arrived in Seattle 2 weeks ago.

Two weeks ago I had opened Sinclair House on Bainbridge Island. I loved this house because it was on the water and kept a year round maid, gardener and caretaker on site. Almost immediately the rumors started about "Old Widow Sinclair" opening the house. I was at the grocery store one day when I overheard two young women talking about it so I asked them what they meant.

As the rumor mill tells the story 'Old Man Sinclair' died 3 years ago and his widow has now returned to Seattle to see about opening a new office for their Foundation. It seems no one has seen her though she does have some young woman going around taking meetings for her. She is a cougar see, and was 15 years older than Mr. Sinclair so she is 60 now. I wanted to bust a gut laughing when I heard this, instead I asked about the young woman. Well, they say she is a no good gold digger that latched onto an unsuspecting Mrs. Sinclair for her connections and hopes to get in the old ladies good graces because the Sinclair's do not have any heirs. I went home that day and laughed harder than had in 3 years. I called Gabe, Sinclair Industries CFO, we laughed over it together and agreed not to do anything to stop the rumors, the truth would come out in the end.

Once I understood the gossip some of the meetings I had taken now made more sense, especially when I had to clarify that I was 'Old Widow Sinclair.' Widow Sinclair was not a cougar but was actually 18 years younger than her husband, which made me 27 now. She was not a gold digger but was actually a Chicago Swan and had more money than her husband when they married and that was saying something. If the way Kate and Edward had treated me today was any indication the truth had not caught up to the rumor mill yet. It would be interesting to see Mr. Cullen's reaction tomorrow. He was my 1:00pm lunch meeting to go over The Cullen Group's contract bid for work with The Sinclair Foundation.

When I went to bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen and things Esme had told me about him. He was the first man since Edgar that I had ever given a second though about, too bad he was a jackass.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Updates should come weekly. Please read & review.**


	2. Meeting or Not?

Chapter 2

EPOV

As I approached the porch my intention was to be polite but not necessarily friendly. The closer I got I noticed more about the woman. She was young, probably in her mid 20's and she wasn't simply attractive she was gorgeous and I felt myself attracted to her. That pissed me off, I hadn't had this instant attraction to someone in a long time and this woman was completely unacceptable in my world. Esme said something to her and she threw her head back in laughter, it was probably the most heartwarming sound I ever heard and I felt myself responding to it physically. So when Esme went to introduce us I was angry and rude and gave her a look that definitely let her know nothing would ever happen between the two of us. When I saw her blanch at the look I was giving her I knew I got my point across. Then I looked at my mother and knew I was in trouble, she wouldn't stand for rudeness, and it would be an eventful ride to my parent's house. As soon as I closed my car door Esme pounced.

"Edward, I can not believe you were so rude. I raised you with better manners. You did not even allow me to properly introduce you to Bella. Have you met her somewhere that I am unaware of because I do not understand your attitude towards her?"

"I apologize for my behavior mother. It has been a long stressful day and I have my mind on my meeting tomorrow with Mrs. Sinclair about their possible Seattle office and a few other projects. While I was more hostile than I meant to be you know how I feel about people trying to latch on to our family."

"She is not trying to latch onto our family. She is a nice young woman Edward you should give her a chance. When you see her you need to apologize for being so rude to her."

"If I see her again I will apologize as long as she knows she needs to not become attached to the family."

"What do you mean if you see her again, of course you will she works for the Sinclair Foundation. Are you sure you know who she is? I mean she runs ...."

My cell phone started ringing cutting Esme off. "I need to take this." There were a few things that were still off with the Sinclair contracts and the call lasted until I was pulling into my parents drive.

"I am sorry about that mother. Yes. I know who she is I told you Kate told me about her. Are you still having the luncheon tomorrow? I can't be there for the actual lunch because I have a meeting but I could stop by after my meeting if you would like?"

"That would be great dear. I have invited the wives of the Sinclair Executives that are in town for the week, of course the Denali sisters, Victoria, Charlotte and the normal crowd. I do hope the Denali's behave themselves; they are not always accepting of new people. I am sure Tanya will be happy to know you will be stopping by."

My mother was laughing at my expense when she got out of the car. I shook my head as I pulled away. Tanya desperately wanted to be a Cullen and since I was the only male she was convinced we should be together. She wasn't just pursing me it was an all out campaign to become my wife. She makes sure to try to drive off anyone I show any interest in. Gold diggers weren't my only problem sometimes it was a woman who just wanted to be higher on the social ladder. I have almost resigned myself to never marrying.

All I wanted was a woman who saw me for who I was, not the money or the name but just me. At heart I was a very simple man. I preferred a quiet night at home over a club or gala. I wanted a woman I could curl up with in front of the fire and either talk softly to all night or say nothing all night and have both situations be comfortable. I wanted someone to love and love me in return. I knew I was becoming bitter and cynical but if I couldn't find that I preferred to be alone.

I spent the rest of my night preparing for the Sinclair meeting. I had heard the other meetings went well but the people were surprised by Mrs. Sinclair, she was not what they expected. I had also been told she had a young woman working with her who was very intelligent and advised her on business decisions. I couldn't understand the mystery surrounding Widow Sinclair but hopefully tomorrow I would have my answers and a signed contract.

As I laid in bed waiting for sleep to take me I found myself thinking back to Bella. I was feeling guilty about how I treated her and I was pissed at myself because the more I thought about her the harder I got. I wanted her badly but would never act on that because I couldn't offer her anything more than sex. As I drifted off to sleep I saw myself and a brown haired beauty curled up in front of the fireplace.

BPOV

I jolted awake in the morning in a cold sweat. At first I had trouble orienting myself then I remembered I was in the Seattle House. I loved this house; it was my second favorite next to the Chicago house of course. The reception we received in Seattle when we married was what helped us make the decision to live in Chicago. The social circle in Seattle was not at all accepting of Edgar and I, they judged us without having any of the facts. That thought is what made me remember my dream.

My dream about Edward Cullen, the one where he was yelling at me in a crowd about how I would never be good enough for him or his family. The one where he was looking down on me in disgust telling me I would never be worthy of his love and in that dream I wanted his love. I think that is what caused me to wake up because in the light of day while I was attracted to him I didn't want his love I didn't even like him. Yet I was due to have a meeting with him in a few hours.

As I was in the shower I thought back to yesterday. I had enjoyed Esme's company, in some ways she had reminded me of my mother. Once I had explained who I was and why I was in Seattle she had been more than helpful in answering questions about The Cullen Group and Edward. I didn't tell her what I thought Edgar's true task was but I knew I needed more information going into my meeting with Edward and she gladly provided it. I had noticed the way Kate was watching us and Edward's behavior after talking to her confirmed my suspicions about her opinion of me. That was one reason I disliked Seattle no trial, no explanations just judgments.

The Sinclair Executives had been rotating visiting between cities with their families and I knew Seattle is where they were receiving the coldest welcome. When Esme mentioned she had invited several of the wives to her luncheon I was worried about how they would be received. After the first batch of executives had been through we warned the others who would be visiting and I promised them we would not open an office in a city where the people were openly hostile to them or their families.

As I drove to the Metropolitan Grill to meet Edward Cullen I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be when I explained who I was. He had said Kate explained who I was but she since she didn't actually talk to me I didn't think she had any idea what my name was besides Bella. I arrived at the restaurant first and got us a table. I was going through my notes for the meeting when I noticed Mr. Cullen making his way to the table behind the hostess. When he realized which table he was being lead to the look on his face went from curious to furious. He stood beside the table for a minute and it looked as though he was deciding if he would sit or not. When he finally pulled out his chair and sat I decided it was time to clear up any misunderstandings and hopefully he would calm down.

"Mr. Cullen it is nice to meet you but I feel I should clear up any misunderstandings from yesterday. I don't think Kate realized who I was when she told you about me. I am Bella Sin..."

"I told you yesterday I know exactly who and what you are. You are the young woman who has been taking meetings for Widow Sinclair and trying to ingratiate herself into Seattle social life. I thought I was meeting Mrs. Sinclair. You do realize I am the CEO of The Cullen Group and I usually don't take these kinds of meetings but I was told I was specifically requested that the meeting had to be with me. If this meeting had to be with me then why am I meeting with an underling?"

The venom in his voice shocked me and it took me a moment to respond. "Well, yes I do realize who you are and I appreciate you meeting with me. I am not an underling Mr. Cullen if you would just allow me to explain then we can continue..."

He opened his briefcase and removed a stack a papers throwing them on the table as he stood. "Listen I don't have time for this or for someone who probably just received their MBA based on your age. Here are the contracts take them back and let someone who knows what they doing look over them and get in touch with me. This was a waste of my time. Oh and Bella you need to stay away from my family. Apparently I wasn't clear enough in my message yesterday so let me speak plainly so you will understand. I will not allow you to get your gold digging, social climbing claws into my mother, my family or me so if any more of these meeting are needed I suggest you have someone else take them. If we attend the same business functions I suggest you give us a wide berth, the next time I have to explain this I will not be so nice about it. Have I made myself crystal clear?"

We had garnered quite the crowd as he was making no effort to control the volume or fury in his voice. "Yes Mr. Cullen I understand completely." As soon as the words left my mouth he turned and left the restaurant leaving me stunned and speechless. I gathered up the papers and left returning to Sinclair's temporary offices at Rainier Tower unfortunately Cullen's offices were also in the building. I was so busy making sure Edward wasn't around as I entered the building I didn't notice who I stepped onto the elevator with.

"You're Carlisle Cullen?" The man nodded. "I'm Isabella Sinclair but please call me Bella. I met your wife yesterday at Hope House, she was very welcoming."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Esme enjoyed spending time with you also. I thought you and Edward had a lunch meeting today. If I may ask, how did that go?"

"The meeting was ... surprising I suppose you could say. Edward is very concise and no nonsense. I can honestly say I left it knowing exactly where I stand with him and that rarely happens." The elevator stopped on my floor - thank god I could escape.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Cullen. I hope to see you again at the fundraiser on Saturday night."

"Very pleasant to meet you Bella and I look forward to speaking with you more on Saturday. Have a good afternoon." Then the doors closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I really liked Esme and Carlisle seemed nice also. How did the two of them combined to have a son that was such an arrogant prick?

I passed Gabe's office and asked him to join me in my office. I told him about the meeting and Edward's reaction to me. "Gabe I don't think he has any idea who I am but he is so full of himself that he won't give me the opportunity to explain. What bothers me most is the venom coming from him and the fact that he won't allow me to explain. I tried several times and he cut me off every time. It really makes me wonder about how he not only treats women he has to work with but women in general. We have too many women executives for him not to have to interact with them sometimes and I will not allow my executives to be treated with that level of disrespect. I do not think Seattle is a viable option anymore the environment here is just to hostile."

"Bella I was going to wait to tell you this but you need to know now. Esme Cullen hosted a luncheon today concerning Hope House and invited the wives of the executives that are currently visiting. I have received several calls about that lunch. Apparently while some of the attendees were nice the majority, especially the Denali's and their cohorts, were openly hostile in their criticism of why they were there. Things were said about gold diggers and social climbers and how no one working for the Sinclair's would ever be accepted in Seattle. Things were thinly veiled but my understanding is it got ugly."

"I don't understand this Gabe, how did things get to this point? We won't make a final decision to keep Seattle on the list or not until after the fundraiser on Saturday. I am giving a speech and will make clear to everyone who I am. Maybe after that attitudes will change, if they don't Seattle is out I don't care how good of a deal the city tries to give us."

"OK I agree. For now give me the contracts to look over so I can see what they are offering us. Did you need anything else? We are almost at the end of your task, any thoughts on that?"

"You and I both know why Edgar set me on this path. I must admit it feels nice to get out and meet people and interact with the world again. I am not sure how long it would have taken me to do it on my own. I find it hard to believe the he wanted me to meet Edward Cullen, the man is a self righteous, pompous, condescending son of a bitch and I can't believe Edgar ever would have found him acceptable. What was he thinking?"

"Bella I have heard Edward has changed quite a bit in the last several years. It is possible that with Edgar being sick he didn't realize this and that is why he is still on the list. Anyway we still have to go to San Diego and meet with Jacob Black of The Black Trust. We leave on Sunday morning and will be in California for two weeks. We do not have as many firms to meet with and will be working out of hotel as we do not have any current projects ongoing there."

"You're right. Look over the contracts and we can talk about them in the morning. I will be spending tomorrow afternoon at the new Hope House and then I will see you Saturday at the fundraiser."

Tanya POV

I was upset before I even arrived at Esme's lunch. I knew she only invited me because I was a Denali and she couldn't invite my sisters and not me. Kate had told me about seeing Edward and the way he looked at the woman at Hope House. He wouldn't let anything happen because she was nothing in his world and he had learned his lesson the hard way.

Then there was the lunch itself - who did these upstarts think they were. They didn't come from money. Yes their husbands made money and a lot of it but they didn't **come **from money. They hadn't been born into it and had no idea how to survive in this circle. I made sure the younger women froze them out, they got the idea they weren't welcome here and wouldn't ever be. I was almost starting to enjoy myself when I overheard the conversation that put me into a rage.

The woman from Hope House was Isabella Sinclair. That would not do when Edward found out his reason for avoiding her would be out the window. Then I heard he was having a meeting with her today for the Foundation. I would have to call him tonight to find out if he knew or not. If he knew she was Sinclair I would have to dig in her past and find a reason to get rid of her. If he didn't know I would take care of her on Saturday night. She needed to realize, Edward Cullen was mine. He may not have come to his senses yet but every woman in Seattle knew he was mine and the consequences of seeing him. I couldn't wait to explain that to Isabella.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	3. Fundraiser

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was furious when I left the restaurant. Mrs. Sinclair had demanded that I personally take this meeting and then she doesn't even show up. It made me wonder if it had been Mrs. Sinclair demanding or Bella that I do this. It should have been Emmett McCarty as the President of Cullen Construction who took the meeting in the first place. I wondered what Bella's ulterior motives were. Was she looking for advancement in the business world? Climbing the social ladder? After the way I treated her the first time I saw her I can't believe she thought anything would happen between the two of us. Was she hoping that through me she would meet someone in my social circle? The more I thought about her using me the angrier I became. I was not going to fall for her Little Miss Innocent act and I wouldn't let anyone else either.

Sometime on the drive to my parents my thoughts on Bella using me to get to someone else shifted. I was still furious and worried that that was what she was doing but now I was pissed because I didn't think I could stand to see her with another man. Whoa where did that thought come from? Why would I have a problem seeing her with another man - I didn't want her - did I?

As I thought back on the two times I had seen her I tried to look past my anger to what else I had felt. I was instantly attracted to her and that had pissed me off. She was beautiful in an old world Audrey Hepburn kind of way, the type of beauty that you just knew would be enhanced by her personality. When she threw her head back and laughed so care freely it had felt like being bathed in sunshine and wrapped in warmth. When I had looked at her with disdain she had blanched but ultimately held her ground as I walked away with Esme. When I arrived for lunch she at first looked - hopeful? Until I opened my mouth and caused a scene, she sat there looking at me expectantly and then I saw the anger in her eyes. She had no right to be angry with me, she had sat there as if she belonged in this world and was placating a child having a tantrum. That was the last straw, I threw down the contracts and stormed out only then noticing that the restaurant was quiet and watching us.

Why was I reacting this strongly to her? I had met lots of women like her and always managed to remain civil. Was it because she was with my mother the first time? Esme had a soft spot for less fortunate people maybe that was it; she was forcing herself onto my mother. No, to be honest that line of thinking just didn't feel right to me. As I pulled up to my parents' house I was relieved that it looked as if most of the ladies had left. That relief was short lived when I realized Tanya was one of the ones remaining - just shoot me now!

I greeted my mother and some of the other ladies before Tanya managed to latch onto me. I saw the looks Esme was giving her and knew she had done something at the luncheon. Tanya asked me to walk her out so she could talk to me.

"Edward I wasn't expecting to see you today but I am glad I did. Kate told me about that Bella at Hope House and how she was trying to get in good with Esme. I was hoping she would be here today but she wasn't. Some of the other Sinclair Executives wives were here though."

"She wasn't here? Was she invited?"

"I assume she was invited. From what I gathered from the wives she is Mrs. Sinclair's PA, they are rarely apart from each other. Didn't you have a meeting with Mrs. Sinclair today, wasn't she there for it?"

"Yes she was there but Mrs. Sinclair didn't show up. I was furious and left the meeting. I will not allow her to bother my family."

"I'm not sure you can stop it Edward. The wives who attended are obviously reaching to try to fit in here and with us but they did talk quite a bit about Bella. The grapevine says she is very interested not just in The Cullen Group but in you also. I would watch out for her Eddie she is fooling a lot of people. The Old Matrons who have met her couldn't stop talking about how nice she is blah, blah, blah - it was enough to turn my stomach."

"Thank you for warning me Tanya. After the meeting today I expect her to not want to see me or my family any time soon. I appreciate you watching out for us, you're a good friend to me."

Tanya had moved to put her hands on my chest. I knew her reasons for snooping and telling me was so she could try to further our friendship. In reality I had never considered Tanya even a friend, if not for the fact that our families were so close I wouldn't be nice to her. She was one to talk about being a social climber.

"Edward you do know if you would just give in and go out with me we could have something very good. We come from the same place and want the same things; it would get rid of the gold diggers for good. We could have a good life together. I love you Eddie and I know you could love to learn me."

How do you love someone who can't even get your name right? "Tanya, we have been through this before. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Our families are too close if it didn't work out. It would be awkward and you know it. However I would appreciate your help in keeping Bella away from my family if possible."

"I won't give up on you Eddie I know we could be great together. I'll keep the little imposter away from your family. You do know she'll be at the fundraiser on Saturday, don't you? See you then and don't worry I'll take care of Bella."

I was shocked as Tanya pulled away. One, by her thoughts on the two us, it looked as if I would have to get rude about things with her. For that I have to warn my mother first. Two, was that Bella would be at the fundraiser, I shouldn't have been. She worked with The Sinclair Foundation and they were one of the founders of Hope House, of course she would be there. I went inside said goodbye to my mother and went home. I just wanted to forget this day.

Friday was busy at work. I was trying to get everything done so I wouldn't have to come in over the weekend. With the thing on Saturday I wouldn't really have time to anyway. I was surprised after lunch to see Bella walking away from the reception desk and on to the elevator on my floor. What was she up to?

"Jessica, what was she doing here?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen she was dropping off some paperwork for Mr. McCarty." Jessica was holding up a large manila file.

"I'll take that. I will be sure Emmett gets it after I look over it."

"OK Mr. Cullen."

I opened it on the way to my office. It was the contracts I had given to Bella to have someone look over. Some of the changes they wanted made were ludicrous but what intrigued me the most was the note attached for Emmett. It made it sound as if Seattle was not a viable option for their offices anymore. That was odd. As of last week rumor was Seattle was the top pick with Philadelphia a close second. What had changed? I made a copy of the file to look over at home, gave it to Emmett and put it out of my mind.

Saturday I slept in. Tonight would be stressful and I was expected to be on my best behavior. I wasn't taking a date so that would draw all the single ladies out, I wish I could bow out of thing but my mother would kill me. She was very involved in Hope House and expected all of us there. As I worked out I wondered how I would deal with Bella tonight. If I was openly rude or hostile Esme would never let me live it down. I suppose avoidance is in the cards tonight. I would avoid her. If she was clinging to any of my family tonight I would deal with it on Monday. I would also tell Mrs. Sinclair she needed to control her employees. Yes, it was a sound plan, avoid her tonight and deal with the problem on Monday.

With that decided I would look over the Sinclair contracts before hitting the shower. Everyone was gathering at my parents' house for a light supper before heading to the Fundraiser. Dinner was a laid back affair with everyone looking forward to the night. Alice and Jasper along with Emmett and his wife Rose would be accompanying my parents and I in the Cullen limo to the Fairmont Hotel where the event was being held. While everyone was getting ready to go I asked Emmett if he had a chance to look over the Sinclair contracts and what did he think of everything?

"I did Edward and I was surprised by some of the changes they want. Mostly I got the impression that Seattle is being taken off the table as a city for their move."

"I thought that too. Do you have any idea what has changed? Last I heard Seattle was the top pick so far."

"No I don't have a clue as to what changed. I did make some calls to try to find out but so far all of my contacts say nothing has changed on their end. If things are changing it has not gotten out to their organization yet."

"I met Mrs. Sinclair on Thursday and she seemed a little shaken. How was she at your meeting Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She wasn't at the meeting. She sent her PA to it and I admit I was so mad I didn't stay. I dropped the contracts and left before causing more of a scene than had already happened."

"She told me she had met with you?"

"What? No she wasn't there. What did she say about it?"

"She said the meeting was surprising but that she left it knowing exactly what you thought about things and in business that was a rarity."

OMG - no it couldn't be. She had to be pretending to be Mrs. Sinclair. What would that accomplish though? "What did she look like?"

"She is in her late 20's, petite, dark hair, and brown eyes. I would call her a classic beauty. She told me to call her Bella."

No fucking way - this had to be a cruel joke.

"You told me you knew who she was at Hope House Edward. I tried to properly introduce you but you kept cutting me off." Esme said.

I scrubbed my hands over my face and laid my head on the back of the seat. I was fucked in so many ways. How do I explain this and knowing what I now know how do I face her.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me. "You are getting really pale Edward. Are you going to be sick?"

I looked at Esme & Carlisle, "Are you 100% sure that Bella is Mrs. Sinclair?"

They both nodded at me. "I remember when they were married. It caused quite a stir because of the age difference. She and I both found it funny when everyone started calling her 'Old Widow Sinclair'. I thought it was a joke at first until she explained at the house how serious people were." Esme said, "Does this create a problem for you? She was asking me questions about the company so she could be better prepared for her meeting now that all the companies are under one umbrella."

This could not be happening to me, not only is my personal life a mess but this could deal a serious blow to the company's and my business reputation. I must have taken too long to answer because the next thing I heard was my father's question.

"What did you do? I can tell by the look on your face that it may not be an easy fix. I demand you tell me before we get to the hotel. As Chairman of the Board for The Cullen Group I can not step out of this limousine unprepared. What exactly are we going to be facing in there?"

"Let me tell you what has happened so far and then we can figure out how to proceed. When I arrived at Hope House the other day Kate approached telling me about Bella and how she overheard her asking Esme questions about the company and me. I thought Bella was a resident so I was rude and glared at her when I met her. I was pissed at the meeting on Thursday I thought I was meeting with an underling and a gold digging, social climbing one at that. I told her what I thought of her and that at my level I didn't take meetings with underlings and then I may have told her to stay away from the family and asked if I made myself crystal clear. She replied she understood completely."

Carlisle was staring at me with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I have no idea how to respond to that Edward."

"Well just wait there's more. I talked to Tanya at the house after the luncheon on Thursday and she was proud of how rude they were to the Sinclair wives and managed to put them in their place. I ask her to help me keep Bella away from the family and she said she would especially tonight. That's it - everything."

I waited for the fall out. "That's everything." Esme said stunned, "I think that is more than enough. I am not sure if I am more embarrassed by your arrogance or ashamed of the way you treated a woman. I didn't raise you to feel as if you are better than anyone. You never know someone's circumstances and I thought I had taught you to be respectful to any woman regardless of their standing. I understand you have relationship issues and your need to be careful but those issues should never overflow onto other people, especially someone you have never met. I have no idea what to say to you. I will need time Edward. This is something I never expected of you."

"We are almost to the hotel" Carlisle started. "We go on tonight as if we know nothing about this. Edward you will avoid her at all costs. Do not seek her out, look at her or engage her in anyway - I mean it. If the chance presents itself Esme & I will talk to her about coming out to the house tomorrow to discuss this, all we can do is hope she says yes. Either way you have a lot to answer for Edward, I suggest you spend your time thinking about that."

As we pulled up to the Fairmont Tanya, Irina & Kate as well as Charlotte and Victoria were out front laughing and high fiving each other. As I stepped from the limo Tanya came to me. "Edward you just missed it. I don't think you will have to worry about Bella tonight. I can't believe she would show her face after what just happened. Let me explain." I was dreading the story she was about to tell.

Tanya POV

I was waiting in the lobby for Bella to arrive. The hotel looked nice and the casino theme would raise a lot of money. But inside the "casino" was loud and to get the results I wanted this confrontation needed to be seen and heard. I was going to make sure she never returned to Seattle. After talking to Edward I was more determined than ever to get rid of her. I have watched and waited for him for too many years to let her take him from me. Edward didn't understand his feelings for her yet but I did, I had seen them before just never this strong. Isabella Sinclair had the potential to fix him and that was my job, I just needed more time to convince Edward of that. The girls were at the bar waiting for things to start and then they would join in with me. The lobby was filling up with people coming to the fundraiser then I saw Bella enter. It was perfect Mrs. Malloy and Mrs. Yorkie were in the lobby, the 2 biggest gossips in Seattle the word would spread by morning.

"Excuse me" I said bumping into her, "you're Bella right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry do I know you?"

"No, we haven't met but I have heard all about you. Edward Cullen is mine and you need to stay away from him."

Now the girls were making their way into the lobby. "Oh, I have no interest in Mr. Cullen. It is strictly a business relationship."

"Listen Bella, I have heard all about you and you have no relationship with Edward. He does not want you around him or his family. I am not sure what you are trying to accomplish by coming here tonight but you are not welcome."

The girls had reached me and we were starting to attract attention. "There has been some type of misunderstanding Miss...?"

"Denali, Tanya Denali. The only misunderstanding tonight is you thinking that by cleaning your self up you would fit in with this crowd. You need to go to wherever you came from and stay there. Edward informed us that you are a gold digging, social climber trying to latch onto the Cullen Family. You need to know that will not be allowed. Go back to your side of the tracks Bella."

"Miss Denali I don't know where you are getting your information but I assure you I belong here. I am very involved in Hope House, now if you will excuse me I need to go in."

Victoria took a step closer to her, "Are you calling the Cullen's liars?" she said with venom. As she stepped back she 'accidentally' bumped into me causing my red wine to spill on Bella's dress, her lovely light blue dress. As I stumbled I fell into the others causing them to spill their drinks also.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright? Let me get you some club soda for your dress?"

As Bella was looking at her dress I noticed hotel security approaching. "Is there a problem here ladies? You are causing quite the scene."

"Yes sir. It seems Bella has been stalking the Cullen Family and doesn't have an invite for tonight's event. Edward Cullen asked me to be sure she was escorted off the property."

The security officer took her arm and led her out of the hotel with us hot on his heels as Bella tried to talk to him. "No, you don't understand. I have an invite, let me show you."

"I'm sorry ma'am but if the Cullen's don't want you here then I can't let you in, invite or not. Please just leave." He stood there looking at her until she gave the valet the ticket for her car. Once she was leaving we all started laughing, that was easier than I thought it would be and just in the nick of time too the Cullen limo was pulling up.

BPOV

What the hell just happened? Of course once again it had to do with Edward Cullen. As the car pulled away from the hotel I told my driver to just go around the corner and park. I really liked Esme but enough was enough, it was time Seattle found out who they were dealing with. I took out my phone and called the hotel. "Hello, may I please speak with Mr. Smyth? Hello, Bruce? It's Bella Sinclair. I had a bit of a problem in the lobby and I was wondering if you could sneak me through the back. Thanks Bruce I will see you in 5 minutes."

"Joseph please pull the car around to the kitchen entrance. Then go back around front and try to find parking on the street I don't anticipate being inside more than 30 or 40 minutes then I will be returning to Sinclair House on the island."

"Yes Ma'am."

Bruce was waiting as I exited the car. "Thank you Joseph."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Do you have a private bathroom I can use to clean up some? Then I want to immediately take the podium to make an announcement. I know the speeches aren't supposed to be for a while but I want to get this over with and go home. I am traveling to San Diego tomorrow."

"OK Bella let's get you cleaned up first."

As I used his bathroom I still couldn't fathom what had happened or why. This whole damn town was so judgmental, it was the main reason Edgar and I decided to make our permanent residence in Chicago. Well after tonight good riddance I could send someone else to finish up the open projects. I looked in the mirror and this was as good as it was going to get, now to go and set this town on its ear.

"Ok Bruce. Let's go to the podium and I don't want you to introduce me or anything just bring the lights up to get everyone's attention. Thank you for this Bruce."

"No problem Bella, after everything you and Edgar did for me this is the least I can do."

As I stood behind the podium and the lights came up I noticed the Cullen's enter the room as the other guests looked around in surprise. Here goes nothing.

"Excuse me if I could have your attention for a moment I have a brief announcement to make and then everyone can get back to gambling. Some of you know me but most of you don't. I am Bella with The Sinclair Foundation. Most of you know that the Foundation has been visiting select cities looking for a place for another office. When Sinclair House was opened for our visit I admit it was with humor that I listened to the stories about 'Old Widow Sinclair'. It took a week and my meeting with Banner Construction to realize it wasn't a joke people believed there was an old widow. I suppose I hadn't expected things to be forgotten so quickly. I must say I was surprised by the attitudes that I started encountering around town and by businessmen I met with. People seemed to think I am Mrs. Sinclair's PA and nothing but a gold digging, social climbing bitch and I started to be treated like a pariah. My female executives and the wives of Sinclair's male executives have been met with hostility and treated with disdain. How do you hope to ever entice a corporation like Sinclair when you treat it's people like dirt? You can't."

I scanned the crowd and it seemed as if most people still hadn't put together who I was. "I will say that for the most part in business meetings I was allowed to explain things. However socially once a charge had been laid against me it was quoted around as the gospel and judgment was swift and non-reversible. I would like to say that Esme Cullen and Angela Weber have been very warm and welcoming and I thank them for that."

I looked to Esme and Angela and they were smiling, I almost felt bad about what I was going to do - almost. "I apologize beforehand to Esme but this needs to be said. There was one person who has made my short time here hell. Edward Cullen if you had at any time just shut up and let me explain or listened when Esme tried to introduce me we would not be at the place we are now. I find you to be a self righteous, arrogant, narrow minded, misogynistic, self centered jackass. Even if I was what you thought I can't believe you treated a potential client the way you treated me. Then on top of that to have Tanya Denali warning me off of you, it takes a special kind of asshole to believe that after being treated that way I would want to even do business with you let alone anything else. Tanya as I said in the lobby I don't want him and I actually think you two deserve each other. So I wish you luck with that."

"For those of you haven't figured it out yet, I am Mrs. Isabella Sinclair, the old widow. My late husband Edgar left me a task on visiting 6 cities to visit for the second office before tonight Miami was the only city off the list. As of right now Seattle is also out. You can not expect and I would never ask my team to move their families into an openly hostile environment. The Sinclair Foundation will complete all open projects but we will not be locating an office here or starting any new projects. I wish things could have worked out differently but given my initial taste of Seattle social life I must say I am not at all surprised. Lastly, Mr. Cullen public humiliation never asks for or deserves a private apology so don't bother. Please return to gambling and enjoy your night it really is for a good cause. Thank you."

With that I took one more look around the room at their stunned faces and stepped down. Bruce escorted me out front where Joseph was waiting to take me home. As the car pulled away I saw Edward and his family in front of the hotel watching me leave.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please read & review.**


	4. Repercussions

Chapter 4

EPOV

What the hell just happened? I couldn't believe the story Tanya told but when we walked in and I saw the state Bella was in I knew Tanya probably toned down her story for my family's sake. I had no idea just how bad this night could get. I could already hear the whispers of how I didn't want Bella near my family and that is why Tanya had her thrown out. This was not good at all. My parents were looking at me as if they would gladly skin me alive and stake me to the ground to die a slow very painful death. I was almost ashamed to admit to myself that I was a 40 year old man that was scared to death of what his mommy was going to do him when she got him home.

Then the lights came up and Bella stepped to the podium. When she first started talking I was relieved, it appeared as if I was not the only one who didn't know who she was and that made me feel better. I stole a glance at Tanya and she was shocked that Bella had the backbone to address the audience in her disheveled state. Bella mentioning Esme and Mrs. Weber fondly is what drew my attention back to her and I felt the tension starting to leave my body. Nothing would happen tonight and we could talk to her tomorrow and straighten everything out. I could still make this right.

I was turning to say something to Carlisle when she spoke my name and I snapped my head to look at her. Then she called me out on all my shit. With each thing she rightfully pointed out about how I had treated her I noticed more and more heads turning my direction. I couldn't bring myself to look around the room I forced myself to watch Bella. I became confused at the part about Tanya warning her off and didn't know what to think when she said Tanya and I deserved each other. I did not deserve a bitch like Tanya but as I thought about how Bella perceived me I had to concede Tanya was probably just the kind of life sucking leech I did deserve.

Then she said the thing that could end my short tenure as CEO, Sinclair would not be coming to Seattle. I knew there were other reasons but I was also sure my treatment of her was a primary reason. As I felt every eye in the room shift to me I knew it would not just be my company I would be explaining to. Sinclair Industries and The Foundation were highly regarded companies that went above and beyond for the communities they located in. It was the reason the competition was fierce between each city they visited to get their business, they wielded an enormous amount of clout in the business world. Fuck - how do I explain the level of fuckery I had made of this? I didn't think I could - to my family yes I could but to the other businesses and probably at least one City Councilman that would want answers - no I couldn't without looking like an even bigger douche.

Then came the part about public humiliation and private apologies, I understood why she said that. I had personally humiliated her twice in public and Tanya used my name for the third while I would give a private explanation and apology it would not be anywhere close to enough to repair the damage I had done. As she walked through the crowd she held her head high, she had done nothing wrong and she knew it. She had only tried to help the community we lived in and look at how she was treated, look at how I treated her.

As I turned to move towards her thinking I don't know what, my father stopped me, which is when I noticed the Hotel Manager Bruce Smyth was walking her through the crowd so no one bothered her. "Leave her alone Edward," my father whispered "we will try to talk to her later."

My mother is the one who spoke up, "I need to speak to her now Carlisle." As she moved to the lobby to try to catch Bella the entire family followed. We arrived outside just in time to see her car pulling away. She must have had it waiting for her. For the first time tonight I noticed camera flashes, how did I not notice them earlier. This was a big event of course there would be press - greeaattt. The fun just keeps on coming.

"Nothing can be done tonight so we just need to endure this." Carlisle said. "We ignore the gossip until we can return home and then we will discuss everything. I do not want Edward left alone at any point tonight. It would be best if one of the ladies are with him at all times, they can help him escape to the dance floor if need be. We close ranks and just get through this."

That is what we did, as the gossip circled all night I just endured the whispers, stares and angry faces of everyone in the room. I was never left alone and have never danced more in my life but Carlisle was right it was an easy way to avoid questions. In the meantime I observed him, Jasper and Emmett being cornered time and time again. They could honestly say they didn't know what was happening but would find out. Thank God tomorrow was Sunday and we could form a strategy hopefully one that did not require me to step down as CEO.

As the night wore on it seemed as if more and more of the blame was shifted onto me. I realize I was a large part of it but I was not the only reason Sinclair decided Seattle wasn't viable. I would shoulder my part in this but not someone else's. It also became clear as the night progressed that I was expected to fix this problem. Could it be fixed? Was I really the one to do it? At this very moment I didn't feel like I should be within a 100 miles of Bella Sinclair and I damn sure didn't expect her to want to see me again - ever! After a few very uncomfortable hours Carlisle signaled it was time to leave, the family made their rounds making sure to say good-bye to everyone necessary. Tanya attempted to corner me to talk to her on the sidewalk. "Tanya after everything that has happened tonight we need to distance ourselves from each other. I am sure you understand. Goodnight." With that I climbed into the limo and endured the silent but tension filled ride to my parents' house.

Carlisle POV

I had no idea how to fix the cluster fuck Edward had cultivated. A public apology and statement would have to be issued but by who and what to say exactly. After some of the conversations I had tonight I wasn't even sure if I could keep Edward as CEO. The most startling thing I noticed tonight was I don't think Edward even knew why he reacted to Bella the way he did. He had been in these types of situations before and had always remained calm and respectful if forceful. Why was this situation so different?

I had personally been cornered by the Mayor, 2 City Councilman, the Head of Seattle's Social Services Department, and the President's of several companies that would benefit from Sinclair choosing Seattle. People knew that if the Sinclair Foundation was located in Seattle then Sinclair Industries would give us a serious look the next time they needed a property. I was honest I didn't have any clue has to what had happened but I would find out and attempt to fix the problem. I watched as Jasper and Emmett were approached by different leaders in our business community and though many tried to get to Edward none did and that was they only good thing to happen tonight.

The ride home was quiet. Everyone was trying to process the events of the evening. I was having a very hard time moving passed the shock of Edward behaving this way. As we pulled into the driveway I still hadn't come up with a way to handle the situation, if I was honest I felt like I was missing a large piece of the puzzle. As everyone settled into the living room I looked at Edward, he looked as if he was facing a firing squad and in a way he was but I needed 100% percent honesty to get us through this.

"Edward, did you tell us everything that happened both times you saw Mrs. Sinclair. Something is missing Edward and until I know what that is I can't effectively help you. What are you leaving out?"

"I didn't leave anything out, I told you before I was angry, rude and short with her. I did not understand the part about when Tanya 'warned her off', I have no idea what that is about. I understand I am a part of why she made this decision but even she said others treated them with hostility and I have never meet with anyone else from Sinclair. This can not all be placed at my feet."

"It is being placed on you because you were the only one called out by name, you know this Edward. Stop your pity party and help us resolve this issue. What aren't you telling us? We have to know everything."

I watched as Edward stood and paced in front of the glass doors leading to the beach. Finally he turned his back to us and stared out towards the water. "The only thing I have left out is the way I felt with each of those encounters. When I first saw her at Hope House I was instantly attracted to her and noticed her beauty. When she threw her head back in laughter it felt as if my body warmed and I wanted to keep that feeling. Kate told me about her questioning Esme and implied she was a resident of the house. I was instantly furious, all I could think in my mind was how dare she and I had to keep her away from mother and me. I dreamed of her that night, well I dreamed of a dark haired beauty. I didn't see her face but we were just at home in front of the fireplace being normal for lack of a better word. I have had that dream many times but the woman is always fuzzy and when I woke up I just knew it was her and that pissed me off because she would be completely unacceptable."

"Before my meeting with her I had heard about the young woman who was taking the meetings and that she was intelligent and business savvy as well as beautiful. I was confused going into the meeting as why Sinclair had demanded the meeting be with me rather than Emmett. When I saw her at the table I was once again immediately drawn to her and then I just saw red, I don't think I have ever been that angry. The big difference between this meeting and the first was this one was much more public and I determined she would get the message to back off me and my family. It wasn't until I was done ranting about her being a gold digger and a social climber that needed to stay away from my family that I realized the audience I had attracted. I also may have questioned her intelligence by telling her to get someone who knew what they were doing to look over the contracts and that I didn't take meetings at her level and she would need to deal with someone else if anyone at all. Even as it was happening I couldn't stop myself, it was as if my brain checked out and I was running on pure emotions."

"OMG you like her," Alice squealed "I mean you really like her, as in she could be the one for you."

"Alice, I don't know her," Edward said. "How do you get I like her out of the way I treated her anyway?"

"Because emotions were involved Edward, very strong emotions. If this was just business you would have handled this calmly and coldly. If you thought she was just another gold digger you would have been firm but civil, lord knows you have had enough experience with that. But something in you recognized that she was a threat to all the walls that you have built up and you came out fighting. Purely a defense mechanism, you stupid, stupid boy."

"No, no Alice you have this all wrong. I don't have feelings for her, she is so young. I'm sure she never wants to see me again anyway. You are way off base this time sister."

"I notice you didn't mention that you don't like her. Deny this all you want Edward but I am right. The sooner you really think about the situation and admit this to yourself the sooner your life gets easier."

I had been watching Edward throughout their exchange and he had gotten paler if that was possible. I think Alice is onto something and if that is the case things are even more delicate then before. We can't tell people he acted this way because he likes her, don't boys outgrow that behavior by age 10. Esme was sitting next to me wide eyed looking at Edward; she was starting to see Alice's point. Heaven help him now.

Esme POV

"Well, nothing is going to be decided tonight. I suggest we all sleep on it and come up with a strategy tomorrow, we won't be expected to respond to any of this until Monday. Everyone stay here tonight so we are together tomorrow."

"Edward you need to think about what Alice has said with an open mind. You need to be honest with yourself and with us. This is not something that needs to or would be shared outside the family but for us to get through this you need to understand and acknowledge what you are feeling and why."

I watched as my son went upstairs looking broken. It broke my own heart to see him like this. The more I thought about it the more what Alice said made sense. Edward had a terrible track record with relationships. He thought it was just about his money but it was also his looks and it used to have quite a bit to do with the way he would pamper the special someone in his life. I had watched over the years as he turned hard, bitter and cynical towards love and relationships. I think he had resigned himself to the fact that he will always be alone and that is why he reacted so strongly to Bella. Edward felt that his business reputation and life was all he had left, that is why he worked so hard to make it to the top and stay there. I don't know how he will take it if he has to step down as CEO. As I climbed into bed I decided to let Carlisle worry about the business end and I would worry about the personal side of my son's life.

I tossed and turned all night never sleeping for more than 45 minutes at a time. Finally when the sky was starting to lighten I decided to get up for good, I made some coffee and went out on the deck to watch the sunrise and think. Just as the sun was rising over the water I noticed a figure jogging on the beach. As the person ran closer I came to a decision, I needed to talk to Bella. It couldn't make things worse and if things went like I hoped it would make them a lot better. I walked down to the beach and the waited for Bella to reach me.

Bella POV

I have always enjoyed running especially near the water, it has a calming effect on me. This morning I ran because the demons of last night were chasing me and not for fun, the calm I kept waiting for never came over me. When Gabe called me last night to fill me in on what happened at the fundraiser after I left, he had me actually feeling sorry for Edward Cullen. The man is an arrogant asshole and not only did he deserve what I said but every single on of those traits I listed are true. But it had come off as if he was the sole reason I had pulled Seattle off the list and that wasn't true. It had as much if not more to do with Tanya and her bitch brigade than anything else. They were openly hostile to the wives and female executives and would be the same way with the kids. Of course some of the male executives at other companies weren't happy working with so many females but I had expected that.

When Gabe told me how the wives had been frozen out at the luncheon is what made me first think about pulling Seattle, it brought back painful memories. Edgar loved Seattle, several of his college buddies were from there, and he had visited several times and loved the area. He bought the house on Bainbridge Island after we were married; the original plan was for us to live in Seattle year round and visiting Chicago in the summer. But the disdain with which I was greeted into Seattle Society quickly changed that plan. I was willing to endure it until it passed but Edgar was so angry he closed the house and we didn't visit for 2 years. We lived in Chicago where we were both from and people had a better grasp of our history. Oh, it irritated the socialites in Chicago that at 36 he had married an 18 year old but our families had known each other for generations and I had known Edgar all my life. At least in Chicago we were given the benefit of the doubt. After 2 years I convinced him to visit Seattle again and that is how Sinclair House became our summer home. We had people over but rarely went to the society events, life was easier that way. The icing on the cake this time around was the stunt Tanya pulled at the Fairmont, now she was interfering with my business and that I wouldn't allow. I should have let myself calm down before addressing the crowd. I was pulled from my memories when I spotted another figure on the beach as I got closer I had no idea what to say to her, Esme Cullen.

"Bella dear my I please speak with you for a moment?"

I stopped in front of her, I really enjoy her company normally but right now it was just uncomfortable facing her. "Esme, I feel as if I should apologize for last night...."

"Oh no, you do not owe us an apology." She said cutting me off. "Edward is the one who should be apologizing for his actions and believe me he will. I was hoping to talk to you and maybe explain some things before you are confronted by the press for a statement."

"OK. I suppose the press will be wanting a statement, I hadn't really thought that far ahead to be honest with you."

Inviting me to sit on the sand with her she started, "Bella there is a lot that is just not my place to explain especially about Edward's past relationships but I do want you to know the way he was acting had nothing to do with you personally. Actually it had more to do with what you could represent to him."

I must have looked confused because she started explaining again.

"He had no idea who you were Bella and has been hurt in the past by women just after his money or the Cullen name. How he treated you was not right but Alice pointed something out last night and it actually makes sense. I think he saw in you someone who could fix things in him and for a man who has resigned himself to be alone in life those thoughts frightened and angered him. He lashed out and very publicly at you. I am not trying to excuse anything he did but after you left last night several approached Carlisle about forcing him to step down as CEO."

I gasped. I hadn't thought things would get that far this fast. "Esme, I was angry last night and while I did mean everything I said I could have made it more clear that Edward wasn't the sole reason for Seattle being pulled from the list."

"People only hear what they want to hear. I listened to you and understood that while Edward is part of the problem he is not all of it. I don' think your decision was even necessarily based on purely business but also the environment you would be moving your employees and their families into and that is very admirable. What I hope is that when you issue a statement that you reiterate that point. Before last night Edward felt like the only good thing in his life besides his family was his job and now that is being threatened. As unfair as it is of me to ask you, can give him peace of mind and make his job more secure by the statement you issue?"

"Esme, at this time I can not put Seattle back on the table, that would completely undermine me. I am sorry but I can't."

"Oh no, I understand that but I hope you could stress the other reasons for taking Seattle off and play down the part Edward had in the whole fiasco. Just think about it please Bella?"

"I will Esme and I hope in the long run we can still be friends."

"I would like that too and this doesn't change that friendship."

As I finished my run I thought over our conversation. I did not want Edward to be forced out as CEO. He had a great business mind and reputation; he had worked his way up the hard way being a Cullen did not automatically get him the title of CEO. I didn't want to be the one to take that from him. He may be a tool in his personal life but business wise he was a genius. I knew just how to handle this.

After I showered and called for the helicopter I called a friend from college that I kept in close touch with. I knew it was early but for this she would forgive me.

"Hey Jules its Bella. Sorry to get you up so early."

"No, that's fine. I wasn't expecting to hear from you today especially after last night."

"Really, did something exciting happen last night?"

"Come one Bella don't try that crap with me. I do this for a living."

"Ok Ok. Were you there last night? I mean did you witness it?"

"No and I didn't. Only so many passes were given to freelancers and I didn't get one. I did hear it was quite the party before and after your speech."

"That is why I am calling actually. I need to issue a statement and I want you to do it."

"You want me to write the statement for you?"

"No, I want you to do the interview of me and the Cullen's. Before you get to excited I want final say on what goes into the article. The Cullen's can look at it too but I have final say. Rumors are flying and things need to be explained. I trust you to do that and do it fairly. I can guarantee it being in the Seattle Times and you can sell it to other sources if you like. I need to go to San Diego in a couple of hours so come on over to the house and I will tell you what I want to get out then you can go the Cullen's. Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding, this is the type of story journalist's kill for. I get it exclusively right?"

"I am not sure who the Cullen's will talk to but you are the only one I am willing to talk to."

"YES!!! I will be there in 20 minutes. You're the best Bella."

When Jules arrived she told me that the gates were crawling with press trying to get in. That was just one of the reasons Sinclair Industries owned several helicopters, when it came time to leave Michael would transport me to the airport where the Sinclair jet was waiting for me.

I spent the next 2 hours explaining to Jules the Edward Cullen tale. She laughed in some places was pissed in others but overall I knew she got the jest of the point I wanted to make by doing this interview. When we finished I asked her if she wanted a ride to the Cullen's then she could walk back on the beach to her car, she couldn't get outside fast enough.

The look on the Cullen's faces as the black helicopter, The Lady Swan, with its white swan landed on their front lawn was priceless. As Jules got out I told her ask for Esme and explain to her what we are doing. Do not give specifics of what I said unless they ask. Thanks for doing this, e-mail me the article for approval I am on my way to San Diego.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please read & review!!**


	5. Interviews & Articles

Chapter 5

Esme POV

After talking to Bella on the beach I tried to lie back down but my mind would not stop working. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation. Even though I had only known her a month I liked her and hoped as she did that we could cultivate a friendship. I remembered her from years ago but I assume that is a time she would rather forget so I never mentioned it to her. To say she and Edgar's wedding disturbed people would be an enormous understatement.

Edgar Sinclair had attended college with several of the executives of Fortune 500 companies in Seattle so he was out here for business often. Even though he lived in Chicago the young women of Seattle saw him as quite a catch and pursued him mercilessly whenever he was in town. The announcement of his marriage came as a shock to everyone; he purchased a house on Bainbridge Island and gossip spread they planned to live here. Once they arrived people immediately began to judge, Isabella was so young she must have trapped him into marriage. Rumors ran rampant and almost all doors were closed to her unless she was with Edgar. She never complained to him and thankfully it only took him a few months to realize what was happening. From what Carlisle told him Edgar 'lost it' at a business luncheon and told the men in attendance exactly why they wouldn't return to Seattle. They moved back to Chicago and didn't visit for years. When they did visit again it was only during the summer and were never seen out although rumor had it some people were invited onto the estate. Once he died no one ever heard about Isabella again but there were times throughout the year that the estate appeared to be lived in. Mrs. Sinclair inspired loyalty in her staff because they never said if she was visiting no matter often people asked and no one was ever allowed past the gate.

If I was honest with myself I thought their marriage was strange too, but I questioned his motives not hers. I mean she was 18 had he been seeing her when she was underage, was he a pedophile. I called a friend in Chicago and discovered that they and their relationship were much more than it appeared to be and on a firmer foundation than most of the women who judged her. I wasn't able to find out much, they were a very guarded couple and the people close enough to know most of the story refused to talk especially to someone in Seattle. I couldn't say I blamed them. I was brought out of my musings by the sound of a helicopter and it sounded close.

As I made my way to the door to see what was happening most of the family was coming downstairs having been woken by the sound. We stepped out onto the porch as a sleek, black helicopter landed on the front lawn. It had a white swan emblazoned on the side and was called The Lady Swan. As woman opened the door and got out, I saw her talking to Bella before shutting the door. She came running over to the porch before turning back and waving to Bella as she took off again. The woman turned and looked at us then zeroing in on me, "Esme Cullen?" she asked. "Yes" I answered warily.

"I'm Julie Matthews, Isabella Sinclair is a good friend of mine and she recommended that I speak with you in private."

"Oh! Please come in Miss Matthews. We can go in my office to talk."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen and please call me Jules. Bella seemed to be rather taken with you and that is the only stamp of approval you will ever need in my book, she is an extremely private person."

As I closed the door to my office on the stunned faces of my family I looked at Jules. "I am glad to hear that Jules please call me Esme, I like Bella too. Why don't you have a seat and tell me what she proposes?"

"I got a call from Bella not to long after sunrise and came out to see her. I am a freelance reporter and Bella and I have known each other for years. She told about the interactions between her and Edward and gave me a general idea of the point she wants to get out to the press. She assured me the article would be in tomorrow's Seattle Times and I could sell it to anyone else I wanted. Of course your family is free to talk to whom ever they wish but I am the only reporter she will talk to and then she recommended that I come talk to you. Bella gets final say in the article, Edward has approval but Bella's is the final one that counts. What do you think Esme?"

"This is different from what I thought she would do when I spoke with her. I was expecting her to just issue a statement and that would be that I hadn't expected a joint article. I would have to ask Edward first."

"I understand Esme, I do. If you prefer that Edward not give an interview I understand and I will just do the article on what Bella wants. But please think about this Bella is normally spot on when it comes to handling the press. Would you like to talk to your family now? Should I wait or you could call me with your decision?"

"Let's go talk to the family know, I am sure they are dying to know what is going on in here." We walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting and I filled them in on what Bella's idea was. It didn't take long for the questions to start.

"Why did Bella call you Miss Matthews? I don't mean to be insulting but there are more seasoned, more renowned reporters this could go to?" asked Jasper.

"Please all of you call me Jules. I met Bella in college and we have remained close friends for 10 years. She called me because she knows she can trust me and in the world she lives in that is saying something. She also knows this would be a big feather in my cap and that I am willing to give her total control over what makes it into print. Lastly when it is all said and done I am willing to turn all my notes over to her also. I would rather die than do anything to betray our friendship and she has faith in that."

"How can you have known her 10 years if you met her in college, she would have been 21 or 22 when she graduated? The numbers aren't adding up." questioned Carlisle.

Jules was laughing as she started to answer, "Bella is much, much more than she seems. I am 4 years older then her. I was 21 when I graduated college, Bella was 18. By the time she was 22 she had her first doctorate. There is only so much she is allowing me to say. If you want her history you will need to get that from her. I can tell you that the only person to know her inside and out has passed away and he took a large part of her with him."

"How would this work exactly, the interview? How can Bella guarantee that this will be in the Seattle Times and picked up by other news services? Will I have the opportunity to talk to her personally before this comes out?" Edward was firing off questions very quickly. He always did when ever he was nervous. I think he is uncomfortable with this so far, he may not do it.

"Whoa, slow down Mr. Cullen. When I spoke with Bella, it was more like a story. She gave me the facts of everything that happened from the time she first met you at Hope House and from there she went into what she would change or clarify given the chance to do so. She also gave me her feelings behind some of her actions. How personal this gets is up to you, remember you will see your part of the article and have approval of that, I will then add Bella's part and she will have the final approval for print. She can guarantee it will appear it certain new sources because she owns them including the Seattle Times. She wants this to be in the papers tomorrow so I need to get it in no later than 5pm today that is the reason I am here so early. Bella is on her way to San Diego and she will be there for two weeks so I don't think you can see her. I'm sorry."

EPOV

WOW! Bella had a doctorate by 22, her first. How many does she have? I couldn't sleep last night so I spent most of it thinking. As my mother suggested I tried to be objective and brutally honest with myself about myself. I ended up making several lists, about her, about me and about what I wanted out of my business and personal life. When I held up the proverbial mirror to myself I had to admit I wasn't happy with what I saw. How and more importantly when had I become this pretentious, self absorbed dick?

I did feel drawn to Bella, at first on a sexual level but very quickly it was on an emotional level. Even in that first meeting when I was an ass she looked at me almost with pity. As if she saw passed the walls and the facade to the fact that I had been hurt and was scared. The more I learned about her the more I liked her. The fact that she was 13 years younger than me floated in the back of my mind as well as the fact she lived in Chicago and of course the big obstacle she hated me and with good reason. But when I got passed those things I could admit to myself I wanted to know her. I wanted to know why I was drawn to her and I wanted her to be in my life somehow in some capacity, I just didn't know how to make that happen.

When I came out of my thoughts I realized the room was silent and everyone was looking at me in anticipation. "I'm sorry Miss Matthews I was sidetracked for a moment. I want to do this but I am not sure how it will play from a business stand point. Why I lashed out was for purely personal reasons and I have to say I do not want that splashed all over the business section of papers nationwide."

She actually laughed at me. "I understand Mr. Cullen and I don't write business articles. I would be shocked if this showed up there. I expect this to be in the features section. Bella is trying to move this away from the business image both of you project into the realm of society gossip run amok and she can't do that if this shows up in the business section. She wants women to read this and then ask their husbands about it, that is what gets the businessmen to read it."

"Smart girl" I heard Carlisle and Emmett whisper.

"OK let's do this. Are you going to ask questions or should I just tell my story?" I asked her.

"Just start talking and remember I want the personal stuff. You have my word I will not make you look like a fool and anything you aren't comfortable with will not be in the article. As long as you don't object I am going to record this also."

I nodded at her that I didn't mind and started my story. I didn't get into my past a lot just that I had learned to be very cautious with myself and my family but from there on I told her everything I had told my family the night before right until I came downstairs this morning. I talked for almost 2 hours and she rarely asked questions.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen. I will have draft for you to read in a few hours. If you could write down a number I can fax it to you at when I am done. I will need you to get back to me fairly fast so I can make any changes and get it to Bella for approval. I will be at Sinclair House until the story is filed so please call me there. It has been a pleasure meeting you all. Bella said I could just walk back on the beach since your properties run into each other and it will give me time to clear my head and start writing. Is that OK?"

Esme spoke up, "Of course, follow me out to the deck."

As they walked out I looked at everyone else. "Well does anyone have anything to say? Was it Ok or should I just step down now as CEO?"

"No I think it will be fine Edward." Emmett said. "We need to wait and see what she faxes to us."

"I agree we wait and see. If we aren't happy with it then pull Edward's entire portion." Carlisle said. "I am surprised at how open you were Edward but it is the best way to get past this."

"I know but I meant what I said. I do want the chance to get to know her. I know there are and will be a lot of obstacles but I have to know why I feel this pull to her, to ignore it just feels - wrong."

I went out to the beach to sit and wait for the article to be faxed to me. I had to do something to let Bella know I appreciated her gesture and I was sorry. It took 30 minutes of calling around to hotels to find where she was staying in San Diego, another 30 minutes of looking up the meanings of flowers, 45 minutes of growing the balls to call the florist and 15 minutes ordering flowers and getting the card just right. By the time I got off the phone I was beginning to wonder if I had turned into a girl. As I went back inside I noticed my family around Alice's laptop. While they hadn't had time to get anything into the Sunday paper the Times website was full of what happened. People questioning if I should step down, was I a good community leader, mentor and did I single handedly sink the Sinclair deal?

I turned to Carlisle, "I think we need to be prepared to answer questions tomorrow. Even if the article works people will still have questions and I am sure the Board will call a meeting. I will be shocked if they don't push for a vote of confidence and I need to be ready for either outcome."

As I turned to leave the room we all heard the fax beep in Esme's office. I went to retrieve the papers and read them on the way back to the living room, everyone was looking at me. I held the papers out for someone to take so they could read them. "I think it is as good as it gets given the situation. Mom, could you please call Miss Matthews and tell her I'm fine with my part. I'm going upstairs to figure out about tomorrow - please just give me time."

BPOV

The entire flight to San Diego I wondered if I had done the right thing by calling Jules. I knew she would do a good job but I didn't normally put my personal life out there like I did this time. Time would tell. Maybe he would be willing to talk this out and then I would have the chance to figure out this weird draw I felt to him. It made me really uncomfortable this pull I needed to get passed it.

I had been booked into the US Grant Hotel in the Historic District. It was gorgeous and from the Edwardian Period. Could I not escape that man? When I entered my suite I couldn't miss the large bouquet of Purple Hyacinths and Pansies they were beautiful. As I opened the envelope a card fell out telling me their meanings, so someone wanted forgiveness and was in thoughtful recollection. Before I looked at the personal card I was sure they were from Edward.

_Isabella -_

_I want to thank you for throwing me a rope so I can hopefully climb out of this hole I have been digging myself into. When you return to Seattle I hope most that I can see you and explain in person. I am truly sorry for so much - please give me a second chance._

_Hoping -_

_Edward_

Well, the asshole does have a soft side after all, not a bad start Cullen but let's see what he does after the article and the press release come out. We were both guilty of letting past prejudices influence our behavior and I was willing to move past it all if he was. Also, I was really curious as to what his reaction would be if he ever heard my full story. But then again I never shared the full story with anyone; Edgar only knew it because he lived it with me. If I was ever to tell Edward it would mean I was keeping him forever and the thought of forever with anyone at this time seriously scared me.

After I settled in to my suite I set up my laptop and opened my e-mail. I had 2 e-mails from Jacob Black, he was persistent I had to give him that. We had a meeting set up for tomorrow morning but he wouldn't stop offering to take me to dinner tonight. No means no, if Edward came off as just aggressive then Jacob looked to be passive-aggressive. I also saw an e-mail from Jules; this was what I had been waiting on. I opened the attachment:

_**If you take Edward Cullen and mix in Isabella Sinclair you get... a Major Mess!**_

_Anyone who attended the gala for Hope House on Saturday night paid for dinner and gambling the show was free. It started with Tanya Denali accosting Isabella Sinclair in the lobby of the Fairmont Hotel using Edward Cullen's name continued on with Mrs. Sinclair airing her personal opinion of Mr. Cullen to everyone there, then pulling Seattle off the table for the new Sinclair offices and ended with Mr. Cullen not knowing what his job title would be today. While these are the facts they don't tell the whole story, I talked to Edward and Isabella who filled in the blanks._

_In talking to Mrs. Sinclair she wishes she would have taken a breath and calmed down before addressing anyone. "My personal opinion of Mr. Cullen should be just that personal; it has nothing to do with business. He is a great business mind and shouldn't be punished because I let the half truths and lies of Tanya Denali, a known social climbing 'ho influence me."....._

_.... Mr. Cullen went on to explain "I felt a pull to her when I first saw her and it took me off guard. Instead of talking a step back and thinking through things I lashed out due to inaccurate information and past experiences. I wish more than anything I could go back to that first meeting and just do it differently."..._

_When the topic of why Seattle was pulled as a new Sinclair location Mrs. Sinclair became obviously upset. "When Edgar and I were first married my introduction to Seattle Society was less than pleasant and I saw the same thing happening to the wives and families of my executives. I can handle Edward Cullen and I can handle the self centered women of Seattle but my executives' spouses and families shouldn't have to. They have done nothing wrong in fact they did something very right, they helped their spouse become a successful executive and my reward to them for that it is to not subject them to that kind of treatment."_

_...."If you can believe the rumor mill then I would have to say the ones who are pushing the hardest for Mr. Cullen to step down need to look in their own backyard for the reason Seattle was pulled from the list. As the saying goes people who live in glass houses shouldn't though stones.".... "Edward Cullen is a brilliant businessman who in his short tenure as CEO has recognized the signs of the future and is working to make The Cullen Group a technological giant in the future. I recognize this and anyone who truly believes that I would let personal differences make business decisions is not only an idiot but also seriously underestimates not only me but Mr. Cullen as well."....."I did not get to where I am today by making flighty decisions or letting my heart rule my head and neither did Edward Cullen."_

_I asked Mr. Cullen if there was one point he could get out about the whole fiasco what would it be? "I would want people to know I love my job and think I am good at. I made a mistake that led to other mistakes but I am only human. I am deeply sorry for allowing past experiences to cloud my judgment but it was a lesson learned the hard way and those are often the ones that stick with you the longest. As much as I hope these mistakes do not cost me a position I love I hope even more that they do not cost me the chance to get to know Isabella Sinclair because not having her in my life even if only as a friend would be the true tragedy."_

_Since I believe a woman should always have the last word I asked Mrs. Sinclair what her thoughts were on Mr. Cullen's future hopes. "I have a quote hanging in my office by Paul Boese and it says, 'Forgiveness does not change the past but it does enlarge the future.' I keep that quote close to my heart. So Edward I forgive you. What you do with that forgiveness is up to you and I look forward to an enlarged future."_

I was happy with the article. It had the right mix of hard facts and poking fun at the entire situation. This article would make the press release that would be in the business section all that more potent. I e-mailed Jules thanking her for everything and then forwarded the article and press release to all the appropriate people. Now I just had to wait and see if playing the rest of my cards would be necessary.

CPOV

Emmett, Jasper and I spent the afternoon fielding phone calls and strategizing for anything and everything. Edward didn't come back downstairs and I knew he was thinking about if he deserved to be CEO and then about how to keep his position. The Cullen Family retained control of The Cullen Group with 53% of the stock. The Board couldn't fire Edward without our approval but if a vote of confidence did not go his way he would step down on his own and I knew it. I hoped this article smoothed things out some because if not things didn't look good.

At 5:30 Esme came to me with a fax from her office machine, it was from Isabella. I called the family to Esme's office. "I received a fax from Isabella telling me to check my work e-mail. So let's see what we have." I pulled up the e-mail and was surprised to see it had gone out to every member of the Cullen Board, City Council, the City Planning Commission, the Mayor and a few select businessmen in Seattle. It also had 2 attachments, I opened the article and printed it out for everyone to start reading but the second document had me intrigued it was titled press release. I opened it and was shocked at what I read; this is what would keep Edward as CEO and another piece of the puzzle that is Isabella Sinclair fell into place. If nothing else it explained the name of her helicopter.

"Well, what does everyone think? Will it do what we hoped it would?"

"It's good" Emmett said. "It is light hearted enough to take the focus off the business end."

"I am not sure it detracts enough though." Jasper interjected. "I think we do need to be prepared for a board meeting."

"There is another document and it is a press release but instead of printing it out I am going to read it. It is set to run in the Business Section of tomorrow's Seattle Times and it is being issued by Swan Enterprises Owner and Chairman of the Board I.S.S." I saw the confusion on their faces when I said it was a Swan release. "It reads:

_Swan Enterprises had planned on announcing this next month after the bids went out but in light of the business climate in Seattle we are opting to announce first and then send the letters requesting bids from select companies._

_Due to new medical technology we require a new factory and distribution center. Seattle is one of 2 cities in the United States being considered, there are also 3 cities outside the US under consideration. Either old facilities will be revamped or new ones will be constructed the decision has not been made yet and we will be accepting bids on both. Swan Enterprises want firms that can handle all aspects of the process to bid, the architecture, the construction, being environmentally friendly and most importantly to understand what we hope to do with the new facilities._

_With those criteria in mind it has always been my hope that we would be able to work with The Cullen Group and more importantly their CEO Edward Cullen. The company offers all the services required and Mr. Cullen's knowledge in the medical field would prove invaluable in the initial start up, if of course, they win the bid._

_To be honest we at Swan Enterprises would have to think twice about a city and more specifically a company that does not support its leaders. To make Mr. Cullen a scapegoat for a decision that he had nothing to do with is bad business and would not reflect well on how Swan maybe treated if we choose to do business in Seattle._

_Think carefully gentlemen, I know we are._

_Isabella Swan-Sinclair_

_Owner and Chairman of the Board_

_Swan Enterprises_

When I finished I looked up at my family and they were stunned, except for Esme. I wondered if she knew about this. Edward was the only one to speak. "Oh. My. God. Isabella Sinclair used to be a Swan? I have no idea what to think let alone say. WOW!"

Wow indeed I thought.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	6. The Boardroom

Chapter 6

Tanya POV

I can not believe that bitch was calling me a 'ho and in the newspaper of all things. I had to give Isabella credit; she had not done one thing I had expected her to so far. Talk to anyone all you get about her is: she's private, she's quiet, she's nice and she's very kind hearted. What no one tells you is that Little Miss Nice & Quiet is also capable of calling you out and not in a private way.

I never dreamed she would still take the podium on Saturday night, not looking the way she did. After she gave her little rant I have to admit the way she looked only helped her cause. When she said the part about me and Edward I looked over at him and the look on his face spoke volumes. It was WTF meets PLEASE GOD NO- would the man never realize that we belonged together. At least Sinclair was pulling out of Seattle. She would go back where she belonged and I could concentrate on getting Edward to forget her.

Then I glanced at the press release to be printed in the Business Section. So Isabella also owned Swan Enterprises and they wanted to work with Edward in Seattle - over my dead body. He had been avoiding me since Saturday night and that just would not do. He was mine. Isabella was right about one thing, I wanted the Cullen name. Edward was very handsome if a bit stuffy and I do love him, in a way, but I loved his money and standing in the community more. It was time to turn up the heat I needed to know how he felt about **her **and I needed to do some digging in Chicago, everyone had secrets I needed to find Isabella's.

Alice POV

Things had not settled down since the Gala Saturday night. It was a shock when I realized that Edward **liked** Bella Sinclair. I was pretty sure he liked her a lot - he would screw this up on his own. Hell he already had and that was before he knew what he felt for her. When he gave the interview I was even more surprised at how open he was. Edward was trusting Bella, to a point, to not make him look worse. I wasn't sure that was possible, then article came and I thought it sounded ok. What I didn't understand was the press release and the importance of her being a "Swan". The guys talked over what might happen tomorrow and if a Board meeting would be called and in the end I think Edward was feeling better about things. After dinner Jasper and I returned to our house and I was hoping to have him explain things to me.

"Jasper, what does Bella owning Swan Enterprises have to do with anything? Why is that so important?"

"It's not that Alice. It was the surprise of it I guess. The Sinclair's & Swan's practically founded Chicago and they are definitely the reason it is the power it is today, not just in politics but business as well. From what I remember Bella's parents were killed before she was of age and there was some kind of dispute about the trust the company was put into but because of her age that information was kept private. When she married and became a Sinclair I think most people outside of Chicago forgot there was a Swan heir left, I know I did. Being a Chicago Swan is almost like being a Kennedy. People automatically listen to what you say."

"Ok I understand that, but it doesn't explain the shock that she is Chairman of Swan Enterprises. There is more Jasper, tell me."

"Well, without a Swan heir at the helm the corporation seemed to float along, there was a difference of opinion in the direction the company should take within the Board. Due to those differences opportunities were not taken advantage of and they lost some of their market share. A few years ago a new Chairman took over Swan Enterprises but all that has ever been made public were the initials I.S., anytime pictures have been taken or the Chairman is needed it has always been a man and I guess everyone assumed that was I.S. In the 2 or 3 years since the change Swan has gained back their market share and is considered a technological leader now, even more so than before the death of Charles Swan, all the credit is given to the new Chairman for turning things around. So, yeah, it is a shock to find out the driving force behind Swan's new, very successful direction is not only a 27-year-old woman but also the last of the Swan's. It will be interesting to see how the business community reacts when word of this gets out."

"Why would people react badly, isn't having a Swan at the helm a good thing? Is this good or bad for Edward?"

"It could go either way Alice. While have a Swan running things again is good, she is only 27 and that could be a problem. Also, why the need to keep things secret? Swan Enterprises throwing their support behind Edward is good thing, regardless of who is running things."

"I hope so Jasper. He likes her and she could be really good for him. I don't want this getting screwed up because of business."

EPOV

As I drove home from my parents I felt the best I had in the last 24 hours. I was still worried about tomorrow but I felt like I had a chance of keeping my job. I still wasn't over the shock of Bella being the last Swan heir and was curious as to why she hid that fact but hopefully I would get a chance to ask her myself. I was surprised by the press release, she must be a very forgiving person to have issued that and thrown me her support. The more I learned about her the more I wanted to learn, she was fascinating and nothing like I thought she would be.

Esme told me about her talk on the beach with Bella and why she couldn't put Seattle back on the table for The Sinclair Foundation and I understood her reasoning. She was right; from a business standpoint it would make her appear weak. From a personal point of view, I wanted her in Seattle so I could start to make amends and get to know her better. I wasn't sure how involved she was in Swan Enterprises but I was hoping she would be very involved on this new bid they had going out. Working with her would give me the perfect chance to get to know her. I knew she was very involved in the Sinclair office search so I didn't think that would give her much time for the Swan bid and that worried me. If Seattle wasn't an option for Sinclair I prayed they wouldn't pick San Diego. Jacob Black was real charmer, a snake charmer.

I had not been concerned at first when Jacob took over as President of The Black Trust but we started losing jobs I was sure we were low bid on and several high level executives left suddenly, it made things look very suspicious. Nothing has ever been said openly, it was all conjecture but rumors were start to float that Jacob Black was not always above board in his business dealings. If that was true he would take one look at a young Bella and see an easy mark. I knew she would see through him I just hoped she wasn't bullied by his high handed ways.

My phone rang pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at the caller id and groaned.

"Hello Tanya, what can I do for you?"

"Edward, how are you doing? I feel bad about Saturday night. If I had any idea she was Isabella Sinclair I would not have done that, you have to believe me."

"I am fine thank you. Saturday night is not your fault Tanya. I did not know who she was either. I don't want you to feel bad about."

"Have you talked to her about it yet? I read the article and it seems you were interviewed together."

"No, I haven't talked to her. She gave an interview and then I gave one. The reporter put the 2 interviews together. Wait, how did you read it already, it won't come out until tomorrow?"

"Daddy is on the Cullen Board and he forwarded me what was sent to him, you know this Eddie. The article seemed fine and she is backing you in the press release. Are you going to talk to her about everything? In the long run it may be for the best if you just let it go until everyone moves on to the next scandal."

"I can't just let this go Tanya. I judged and hurt her unfairly; she at least deserves an explanation. That is if I can even get her in the same room with me, I wouldn't blame her for never wanting to see my face again."

"She deserves an explanation?" Tanya said very harshly. For some reason she was furious about something. "She doesn't deserve anything Edward, especially your time. You made an honest mistake she should just move from it. You didn't deserve what she said about you, it wasn't true. Forget about her Edward she isn't worth the aggravation." Ahh, and there it was, Tanya is jealous of Bella. It is time to end this conversation, when will Tanya learn that she is not the one for me.

"Tanya I need to go, I have something to look over before tomorrow. I appreciate you calling though. Goodnight." I hung up before she could say anything, the woman needed to learn to let go. Thank God I had never slept with her, a few dates in college were enough to let me see the real Tanya. As beautiful as she looked her personality was just as ugly. She was trouble with a capital T.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I heard my Blackberry vibrate, I walked to the bed and looked at it - Carlisle. It was past midnight, this wasn't good, and it was 10 minutes before I could open the message. _Edward - The Board has called for an emergency meeting at 10:00am. We suspected this was coming, do not stress over this you are an excellent CEO and the family stands by you. - Carlisle_

He was right I did know this was coming, but knowing something and then facing it was two different things. I did not have a good feeling about this at all. I noticed I had missed an e-mail earlier from work, after dad's text I wasn't sure I even wanted to open it. Deciding it wouldn't go away if I ignored it I reluctantly opened it.

_Mr. Cullen-_

_I threw a rope because you weren't the only one with a shovel digging that hole. Life has taught my early not to give second chances, 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me' not to mention if I do it will actually be your third. If you truly want that chance then you have to earn it, the door is not open but it is cracked a little. I am interested in how you plan on widening that crack. The ball is in your court Edward._

_Waiting - _

_Isabella Sinclair_

Well, she didn't slam the door on me and that is a good sign. How do I widen the door? It doesn't sound as if she is willing to meet in person until it is, I need to talk to Esme she should have some idea of how to proceed. I hope, I can't afford to fuck this up. Bella didn't need to say this was the last chance for me to know it was. I would take this as slow as I needed to get this right. As I drifted off to sleep I dreamed of the brown haired beauty again. This time I knew it was Bella, as we lay on pillows in front of the fireplace she was looking at me with desire, passion and most importantly I saw love, a deep love. When I woke in the morning, I wanted that dream to be real. I would do whatever was needed to make that dream reality.

BPOV

I woke up thinking of Edward Cullen, at least in this dream he wasn't yelling at me. We were sitting on a hillside filled with heather and he was looking at me as if I was the most important thing in his world. I hoped that dream was a sign that I wasn't stupid for giving him another chance. I also hoped he realized I was not someone who was going to take his crap, if not I am sure he would soon. Making life a little hard on Mr. I Know Who You Are Cullen could be interesting but I needed to focus on the meeting I was having shortly.

Jacob Black. I had no idea what to make of the man, he was 38 and became President of The Black Trust two years ago when his father became ill. On a personal level if you asked about him, people said he and his wife split very amicably and that he was a gentleman in every way. On a business level though rumors were starting to circulate about unsavory business practices and several high placed executives had left since he had taken over. The Sinclair Foundation had a long standing reputation as an honorable philanthropic organization and I would not allow that to be tainted by Jacob Black if the rumors were indeed true.

He was late, 30 minutes late to be exact. I was just standing to leave when he approached the table full of apologies.

"I am sorry for being late Mrs. Sinclair. To be completely honest I was reading an article out of the Seattle Times. I understand Seattle is out, Cullen just couldn't help but let his true colors show could he?"

"Good Morning Mr. Black. Yes, Seattle is out but as the article clearly states Mr. Cullen was not the reason for that. It was other things. Now, why don't we order some breakfast and discuss what your firm and San Diego have to offer."

He didn't seem happy that I took control of the conversation and was unwilling to discuss Seattle or what happened there. We spent the next 2 hours going over his proposal and while everything looked to be above board, his figures seemed much lower than anyone else I had talked to in any city. It made me wonder if he was using substandard materials or low-balling his estimate, I would not accept either business practice. I wasn't sure if he was insulting my gender, my age or my intelligence but it was insulting.

As things were winding down he kept asking personal questions and I kept deflecting them. I didn't share the personal side of my life with anyone and damn not sure not someone who was treating me like I was an idiot.

"Mrs. Sinclair, would it be possible for me take you to dinner tonight? I would like to find out more about the work the Sinclair Foundation does and how that could help San Diego."

"I am sorry Mr. Black but I have a dinner meeting with the City Planning Commissioner to discuss some things but I do thank you for the offer."

"Perhaps another time and please call me Jacob. I look forward to meeting with you again before you leave town."

"Thank you Jacob. I will have Sinclair's Controller go over the proposal and set up a meeting within the next week and call me Isabella."

He looked confused, "I thought someone told me you preferred being called Bella?" then he smirked.

My jackass alarm went off, he knew much more about me than he had let on. I wondered why? "My friends call me Bella yes, but business associates address me as Isabella or Mrs. Sinclair. If you'll excuse me I have a conference call I need to make. Goodbye Mr. Black." That wiped that smirk right off his face, it was replaced with an angry scowl I don't think I was suppose to see. Passive-aggressive definitely, I walked away with out looking back.

Once I returned to the suite I immediately called Gabe about the meeting. "Gabe, I am going to fax you the proposal, something just is not adding up. I don't want to say more, I would rather you come to your own conclusions about it and we need to take look at Jacob Black."

"Why? Did he do something?"

"No, but he kept trying to circle things back to personal issues and wouldn't drop the whole Seattle issue. When I told him to call me Isabella he mentioned he thought I liked to be called Bella. He made it seem as if he knew more about me then he was letting on and it made me uncomfortable."

"Ok, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I will look deeper into Black's personal history. Now, do you want Allan there sooner or is next week still fine?"

" I need him by Thursday. I told Jacob I would set up a meeting by the end of this week and I want Allan to be there as the Controller. Fly Allan in on Thursday and I will set the meeting up for Friday. I hope my other meetings go better, I would like to have an office on the West Coast but Jacob Black may not make that easy. Right now Philadelphia is still first, do you agree?"

"Yeah, with Seattle off the table I would have to say Philly too."

"Good. Now, let me go I need to put my Swan hat on and call Richard. Talk to you later Gabe."

"Bye, Bella."

CPOV

I hadn't seen Edward yet this morning. Before any of the board members arrived I would have said this was going to be easy but now I wasn't sure, some of them were being very stand offish. Emmett and Jasper entered with Edward and I was glad he looked less stressed. He would need to be calm, cool, and collected to get through this meeting. As the last of the members walked in my head snapped to Edward and he looked back confused until I tilted my head at the last member to enter, Richard Campbell. How had I not remembered that Swan Enterprises had a seat on the Board?

The meeting was as argumentative as expected. They wanted the Cullen's to abstain from voting, that meant our majority stock share was out. The people in the room voting accounted for 30% of the outstanding Cullen stock, there hadn't been time to mail out proxies for the remaining 17% owned by small stockholders. The largest voting share is owned by the Volturi Brothers if they pool together they would be the majority with 8% of the public stock.

The Volturi's had been on opposite sides of things with Edward and I recently concerning the direction of the company and large jobs we should or shouldn't bid on. But I didn't expect them to push this hard for his removal and they were swaying other members also.

I sat at the head of the table as I watched my son deflate as his job slipped through all of our fingers. He defended each of his decisions valiantly and in most instances they had benefitted the company but the Volturi's would not let go of this and they were throwing around names of possible replacements also. They were entirely too organized, they had just been waiting for the opportunity to pounce on Edward. As they called for a vote Mr. Campbell's phone beeped, without even looking at it he said "I need to take this call gentlemen please hold the vote."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Na Volturi's brú le haghaidh vóta, ba mhaith leo an tUasal Cullen amach." _(The_ _Volturi's are pushing for a vote, they want Mr. Cullen out.)_

"Sea, tá siad ag luascadh comhaltaí eile agus a thairiscint ar ainmneacha athsholáthair."

_("Yes, they are swaying other members and offering replacement names.")_

"Tá mé Ma'am d'fhág an tUasal Praghas i limistéar feithimh agus tá mé an diosca agus cóipeanna páipéar de na proxies orm." _("Yes Ma'am I have left Mr. Price in the waiting area and I have the disc and paper copies of the proxies on me.")_

"Níl, Ma'am lig mise amháin a mhíniú Carlisle agus beidh mé tú a chur ar speakerphone."

_("No, Ma'am just let me explain to Carlisle and I will put you on speakerphone.")_

I had no idea what the hell was going on. Richard was speaking in a language I didn't understand and it didn't look like any one else did either. I figured out he was talking to a woman and I recognized the Volturi's, Edward's and my own name but not anything else.

Richard placed his phone on the table and looked at me, "Carlisle with your permission the COB of Swan Enterprises is on the phone and would like to contribute something to the meeting. Also there is a Mr. Price in the waiting if he could be escorted back here he may be able to answer questions also."

"No, the debate is over a vote has been called." The 3 Volturi brothers yelled.

"Gentlemen as Chairman only I can call a vote and I haven't yet. I would like to hear what she has to say, go ahead Mrs. Sinclair."

"Good morning, Carlisle. Has Mr. Price entered the room yet?"

"Yes, he just closed the door."

"Gentlemen, Mr. Price is with the SEC, I contacted him yesterday to get his help with what I wanted to do. I will and he can assure you that everything has been handled legally and will stand up in court. Saying that, as of 9:15am eastern standard time I personally own 7% of The Cullen Group, add that to the 6% Swan Enterprises has and Richard is holding proxies for our 401K participants, totaling another 6% of Cullen stock. In all Richard will be voting for 19% of the outstanding stock today."

There were gasps all around the room. "You can't do that," yelled Aro Volturi.

"Yes, she can," Mr. Price spoke. "As Mrs. Sinclair stated I am with the SEC and all sales were and are legally binding Mr. Volturi."

"She is only doing this because Swan has a bid coming out they want him to work on." Aro yelled.

"Yes, and don't think I don't know why you are doing this Aro. Would you like to tell Carlisle why you are so desperate for them to do more work overseas? Edward Cullen is the one pushing not to work on those projects, isn't he? You are trying to do what is best for your company and I am doing what is best for mine. Is this really the place you want to air the dirty laundry of your company or let the others know why you need this so badly?"

"No" Aro said. I swear I think he is sulking in the corner.

"Then I think Carlisle should call the vote unless you want to withdraw your complaint Aro because I assure you with my votes and the others I have with me on this Edward Cullen is leaving that room as CEO of The Cullen Group and you can not stop it."

"Are you threatening me little girl?" Aro snarled.

"No, Sir I am not. I am however letting you know that you do not scare me, not personally and not in business. You forget who you are dealing with, Bella Swan may not be a threat but as Isabella Sinclair I know where your skeletons are buried. Do not force me to dig them up for you. Now are we voting or not?"

"No, Cullen is fine as CEO. For now." Aro said angrily striding from the room.

"Richard, please take me off speakerphone."

"Yes Ma'am. It was not a problem Isabella. Yes, I will. Good luck in San Diego and enjoy the festival. Thank you Ma'am. Goodbye."

Richard turned to Mr. Price handing him a disc, "Mrs. Sinclair says thank you and this should have the information you need on it."

"Thank her for me, good day gentlemen."

The other board members had left the room. "Richard what the hell just happened here? What is up with the Volturi's?"

He laughed, "She said you would ask. I can't tell you much. Mrs. Sinclair spelled out her motives clearly. If The Cullen Group wins the Swan bid she wants Edward as CEO because it will be helpful for the company. What she did today was for the best interest of her company and yours."

"But what about the threats between her and Aro. Does she really know what she is doing? He can be dangerous."

"She knows this Carlisle. Have you forgotten how long Edgar and Aro knew each other and did business together. She probably knows better than most how dangerous he is, but she will not back down on this and she never bluffs. If you want to know any more than you need to speak with her. I need to get back, good day."

Emmett, Jasper and I were looking at Edward, he was having a hard time processing what just happened. "I have no idea what to say about anything that has happened this morning boys. I suggest we all get back to work and use the rest of the day and evening to just process everything on our own. Why don't we meet in the gym tomorrow morning and we can discuss everything then?" They just nodded and went back to work. I was having a hard time concentrating too. It had sounded like whatever Aro was involved in he was trying to involve Cullen in but had not succeeded yet, I had to make sure we stayed uninvolved in it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	7. San Diego

Chapter 7

Jacob POV

I was not happy with how the Sinclair meeting turned out. I knew she was young going in and had been told she had been kept out of Mr. Sinclair's business for the most part so I was very surprised by how informed she was. I expected to be meeting with a mousy woman I could easily sway to do what I wanted. Instead I had a meeting with a barracuda who had looked as if she would gladly sharpen her teeth on my ass if I didn't let the Seattle thing drop. But did I let it drop there, no, no I did not.

It was a mistake crashing her meeting last night with the City Planner, she was not happy about that. I know she saw the confusion on his face at some of the questions she asked, I didn't have all of the needed permission to do some of things I had proposed but I knew I could get it if I could use the Sinclair name as the reason. I needed this contract, without it I am not sure how the company would survive. The Sinclair project would give the company the respectability and exposure it required to expand.

My father was always telling me I wanted everything now instead of doing it slowly and on solid ground. Fuck that I wanted that Sinclair contract especially after that prick Cullen royally screwed up, the icing on the cake would be landing it when he couldn't. When I first heard about the scene I was elated, then between the article in the paper and Isabella's refusal to discuss it I didn't know what to think. When I got the call to tell me about the board meeting I thought finally he is out, couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Again Isabella Sinclair saves his ass and I was pissed, so had I learned my lesson about keeping my mouth shut - no. I brought it up when I saw her and she was livid.

_The City Planner had excused himself for a moment and I took the opportunity to pry a little. "So, Mrs. Sinclair I understand you were forced to save Edward Cullen's ass again."_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Black I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"Rumor has it that after the gala the Board wanted Cullen out and you stepped in to save his job. Even if he can help with your bid, the man has been nothing but rude to you I would think you of all people would want him out."_

_"As I said I don't know what you are talking about I haven't left San Diego and besides the Cullen's hold control of the voting stock. I don't think his job was ever really in danger."_

_"Oh, when she said you called..."_

_"Mr. Black I am here to discuss The Sinclair Foundation. What happens with Swan Enterprises isn't your concern right now and my opinion of Edward Cullen is not open for discussion. Sinclair's Controller will be here by Thursday I would like for him to have access to all your files for this project. Does that create a problem?"_

_"No problem I look forward to working closely with you on this."_

Not to long after that the meeting was over. I would have to be very careful with her Controller and her. I couldn't have her too suspicious, she had the kind of contacts that could shut me out if I pissed her off too much. I needed to see her in a social setting and show her I was a good guy. How to make that happen?

Emmett POV

I left the boardroom thinking WTF? At the end it felt like I was part of play but had no idea what it was about so all I could do was watch. It was nice to see Aro put in this place though. That was good it made me want to pump my fist - go Bella.

Rose and I discussed the meeting that night and what could Aro be after, it sounded as if he wanted Edward out due to some overseas contracts. As long as that was the case it didn't directly concern me and Jasper could worry about it in detail. We were just going to bed when I got a call from a friend of mine in San Diego. I answered his questions and went to sleep.

In the morning I got up and went to meet the guys at the gym to discuss yesterday. I was only half listening to their conversation because I could not get my mind off that phone call last night. They were wrapping things up, Edward was going to look more closely at the contracts Aro had pushed but not gotten Edward to go after, Jasper was going to look into their company in general and Carlisle would try to talk to Isabella to see if she would tell us what she knows. We were heading to the showers when I called, "Carlisle can I talk to you for a minute about something else."

"Sure Emmett. Edward, Jasper you two go ahead and I we will talk later on about this."

I waited for them to walk away before I said anything. "A college buddy of mine called last night, he works in the City Planning Office in San Diego. He was asking very specific questions about how we received federal approval for our environmental permits and our approval for other green measures we use on projects. He said there was a project he was consulting on and didn't think the contractor had the right credentials needed."

"Ok, I don't see where you are going with this Emmett."

"I thought what he was asking about sounded familiar and then this morning I remembered. What he was asking about are the exact things that would be used on the Sinclair Project. Isn't she in San Diego now talking with The Black Trust?"

"Yes, I am sure that is where she told Esme she was going. Do you think Black is making promises he can't keep?"

"I do think that but even more I have an idea. Sinclair said Seattle was out not Cullen Construction. I know the Foundation normally prefers to use local contractors but we already have all the approvals except those specific to San Diego. I want to make a pitch to her Carlisle. We leave Edward out of this and let her deal with me, at this point we have nothing to lose."

"I think you're right Emmett, put everything together and show it to me before you set up the appointment. We will have to bring Edward into this just to let him know it is happening but he will not have any contact with Isabella about this."

"You do realize Carlisle that if we take this project from Black and his on turf it will just piss him off more and probably at Edward."

"Well Emmett it is time he learned an important lesson. I believe the saying is _'if you can't run with the big dogs then stay on the porch'_ and we are just the ones to school him on that."

BPOV

I was looking forward to the weekend and the Shakespeare Festival, this had not been a good week at all. Starting with Jacob Black, he thought he would be dealing with someone he could easily manipulate and then to barge in on my meeting with the City Planner. Did he think I wouldn't notice the odd looks he got whenever I brought up the things we wanted to make sure it was a green structure? I am glad Allan is here and digging into everything, I expect to be told he can't do what his proposal says he can. The man will not leave me alone, I am not sure I want to do business with him so I damn sure don't want to see him socially. I have 'bumped' into him several times during the week but last night was the final straw. I was at the zoo:

_"Isabella I can't believe you are at the zoo."_

_"Yes, well, I love the zoo. I find it very relaxing."_

_"Do you mind if I walk with you."_

_"Yes actually I do. Mr. Black I am not trying to be rude but one of the things I need to think about is possibly having Sinclair in San Diego and I find that hard to do around you. Please, just give me the space I have asked for."_

_"This is about Edward Cullen isn't it?"_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"I have heard all about how he is pursuing you. Don't play coy with me, do you really think she will allow you to get close to him? I am 10x's the man he can ever hope to be you need to realize that."_

_"Let go of me. I have told you before I barely know Mr. Cullen and I don't have any type of relationship with him. Just as I do not have any type of relationship with you, if you can not accept this then I will be forced to remove The Black Trust as one of the companies we work with."_

_"I am sorry Isabella I didn't mean to grab you. Edward Cullen and I have had run-ins in the past and I just... he would not be good for is what I am trying to say."_

_"I appreciate your concern but it is uncalled for. Good-day."_

That was the second time in a conversation that he had said she told him something that he shouldn't have known. After the phone call I received from Chicago I had an idea who she was and she needed to be stopped. It was Wednesday morning when my cell phone rang.

_"Hello Bella, it is Stella. How are you?"_

_"I am fine Stella. Is everything ok in Chicago. How are you grandbabies?"_

_"They are fine and keeping me busy but I miss my visits from you dear. Now, I am not one to beat around the bush Bella and you need to know someone is inquiring about you here."_

_"Do you know who it is or what they are asking?"_

_"Her name is Tanya Denali and she is asking questions about your personal life not business. Of course no one is telling her anything and she is having Carmen ask around too. But after the last scandal Carmen was involved in no one is talking to her either."_

_"Thanks for letting me know and tell everyone thank you for not talking. There is nothing to find but what I like most about my private life is that it is private. Kiss those grandbabies for me and I promise to visit as soon as I get back. Goodbye Stella."_

So, Tanya was digging around and I had a strong feeling that she was talking to Jacob Black. It was time to do some digging of my own and then put Ms. Denali in her place. First I had to be 100% sure that Edward was not interested in her at all.

After placing a call that would get me what I needed on Jacob and Tanya I decided to call the person who could help find out about Edward, Esme Cullen. First I sent her a nonsense e-mail about something for Hope House and then I wrote out the fax I needed to send her. It asked about Edward and Tanya and also asked for her and Carlisle to meet me at my ranch in Mill Creek, California on Tuesday. I was going to send one of the Swan helicopters for them. The prompts I was using were to tell her about my weekend plans and ask her about her weekend plans. I also asked her not to tell Carlisle just to be sure he was on the helicopter and destroy the fax. As soon as she answered I sent the fax.

_"Esme its Bella. How are you?"_

_"I am fine dear and how are you?"_

_"I'm good. I am sorry for asking this of you but I sent you an e-mail about Hope House. I forgot about some of the things that still needed to be done and I was hoping you could help me with them. I am also faxing you some information."_

_"That is not a problem Bella the fax is coming through now, just let me get it."_

_"Did it come through ok?"_

_"Yes, it did. So, are you enjoying San Diego? Do you have plans for the weekend?"_

_"I am actually going to the Shakespeare Festival at the Old Globe Theatre on Saturday and Sunday. I will be seeing King Lear & The Taming of the Shrew, I have heard the company is very good. Have you ever been?"_

_"No, we have not had the opportunity to go. You will have to let me know how it goes."_

_"I will. Do you have plans for the weekend?"_

_"Yes, actually it is Edward's birthday Friday so we are going out to dinner. He said that was the only time he is available this weekend."_

_"Have a nice weekend Esme. I appreciate you doing this for me on short notice."_

_"No Bella, thank you. You have already done so much for us this is nothing. Have a good weekend. Good bye."_

So Edward has no interest in Tanya that is good to know. I hated asking Esme to keep this from Carlisle but I couldn't speak freely until I knew it was safe to do so. Edward and I had been e-mailing each other and he had neglected to tell me it was his birthday. I knew just what to get him and I would have everything delivered to Esme's so he couldn't refuse it. Here's hoping he has a sense of humor and no animal allergies.

EPOV

This week had been weird has hell, its up it's down by Wednesday I was rolling with it and hoping for the best. It was Friday and I was glad it was over, I was planning on surprising Bella in San Diego and I hoped it turned out ok. I booked myself into a different hotel just to prove to her it was a friendly visit I wasn't looking for anything.

The board meeting on Monday shocked me on several levels. Aro & I had not been getting along lately, he was pushing overseas contracts and I have never liked them. There are too many variables and it is extra hard to keep track of everything. So I wasn't surprised when he pushed for a vote but I was floored when he started suggesting replacements. I sat there defending myself watching my job slip away from me, one look at my father told me he couldn't believe either. Then the call came in from Bella and I had no idea what to say, I knew she wasn't doing it for me personally but I was bolstered by her vote of confidence. If a woman I had pissed off and insulted beyond belief had faith in my business sense I must be doing something right. I called her when I got back to my office to thank her.

_"Isabella I just wanted to personally thank you for what you did today. I don't know how I can express the depth of my gratitude."_

_"Mr. Cullen, you're welcome but I must stress that this was purely a business decision on my part. When you receive the bid you will understand, it is very important that you understand my personal feelings had nothing to do with this, I did what was best for Swan Enterprises."_

_"OK. Please, I know I have asked you to call me Edward. Whatever your reasons I am glad for them."_

_"Edward, you have a great business mind and deserve to be in the position that you have. Do not let Aro or anyone else make you doubt yourself. I would like to warn you though, you need to check your own backyard Edward I don't think it is as secure as you think it is. Thank you for calling, goodbye."_

I had no idea what to make of her crypt message but I took it to heart and started looking into things, especially the contracts Aro had been pushing. Something felt off about them put I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I tried to get more information out of Bella but she was tight-lipped about things.

It did however give me a reason to start e-mailing her and we had been doing that several times a day for the last week. They slowly turned from all business to a little more friendly as the week went on. We talked about giving me the chance to get to know her and she said that would be fine but she refused to get personal in any way other than face to face. It was in one of those e-mails I found out she was going to the Shakespeare Festival this weekend - perfect. I decided to fly down and surprise her at the Festival, I would fly in on Saturday and out on Sunday. A quick trip, no strings and maybe she would actually talk to me about things, I mean we would be face to face. I asked her what she thought of surprises and she said _" I have found that with a sense of humor most surprises are fine. Don't you agree?" _Then she laughed and flat out refused to explain any more, the woman was infuriating but I really wanted to spend time with her.

I was at my parents waiting for Alice & Jasper so we could go out to dinner, my birthday dinner, my 41st birthday dinner I was not excited about it. When the doorbell rang we just looked at each other and Esme went to answer it. "Edward the door is for you." and then she bursting out laughing. I cautiously went to the foyer and when I saw what was waiting I couldn't believe it.

"No, there has been some kind of mistake." I told the delivery guy.

"You are Edward Cullen?" I nodded. "Then this is for you. Happy Birthday by the way. Oh, we need to bring in her kennel, toys and food."

"No you need to take her back. I do not own a dog."

"Sir, I have a birthday card for you, the lady was adamant that we not allow the gift to be returned. This is not just any dog, she is a 100% pure bred AKC registered American Pit Bull. She is 12 weeks old and the woman who bought her had us check into her lineage and the mother and father were both very docile. She should be great company for you and here is her special chew toy the lady provided for her. Hey, this kind of looks like you with the hair and the suit. This is great wait till I tell the other guys."

"May I have the card please and the toy?" He handed them to me and left. I just looked at the dog, who was chewing that toy like it wanted to rip it apart. Esme and Carlisle were both laughing now.

"Oh Edward, read the card, I want to know who sent her. They must not be aware of your aversion to pets. She is a cutie though, I wonder what her name is?"

"I have no idea what her name is mom but here you can read the card."

I gave her the card and she laughed even harder when she read it. "This is priceless I think you will be keeping this dog Edward. Let me read you the card."

_Edward -_

_A little bird told me it was your birthday and I struggled with what to get you._

_It isn't everyday you turn 41, then I received a call about a friend of yours and in my mind I likened her to a dog with a bone and presto I knew what I wanted to get you._

_She is a cutie and I will be hurt if you give her away, I actually have 2 at my primary home. The dog's name is Tanya and I named the chew toy Eddie. I had him special made to look like you and I think they did a good job._

_Remember - a surprise is good if taken with a sense of humor - I wonder how good your sense of humor is._

_Happy Birthday Edward- I hope it is a good one for you._

_Fondly - _

_Bella_

I turned to my parents, "I can't believe she gave me a dog."

"I think it is more the message behind the dog you need to worry about Edward." Carlisle said. I just looked at him confused. "Like a dog with a bone, that is not good Edward. Are you sure Tanya hasn't threatened her again?"

"I don't know but I will ask her."

Alice and Jasper arrived and we went to dinner, which was nice and relaxed just what was needed after the week of hell. When we returned to my parents I had to ask Esme if she would watch Tanya, I had to rename that dog, for the weekend as I was flying out in the morning. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, if things went badly I didn't want to answer a lot of questions.

I landed in San Diego late morning and dropped my luggage off at my hotel. Then I explored the city, I found her hotel and the Theatre, I hadn't realized it was an outdoor theater. As it got closer to time for the play I got more nervous, I had talked myself into leaving because it was a stupid idea several times already. The play would be starting soon so if I was leaving it had to be now, I was just about to stand when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. "Edward I had know idea you would be here this weekend, what a pleasant surprise." I turned and was looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Actually Bella I came to see you. I was hoping maybe we could have some face to face communication so I can have the chance to redeem myself and get to know you better." She looked scared as hell.

"Please don't be scared I just want to spend time with you. I am staying at a different hotel than you, I do not want you to feel any pressure. I am hoping we can watch the play, walk around some, have dinner and then I will drop you off at your hotel. Maybe have breakfast in the morning before I fly back to Seattle but to start I want to watch _King Lear_ with you, ok?"

"That sounds nice Edward, let's start with the play and see how things go."

The play was good but the walk around afterwards to look at the Festival was better, she actually started to open up to me.

"Edward I need to be upfront with you. I am willing to tell you anything up to the point I married Edgar, that is off limits and will require much more trust before I can even think of sharing that with you. I don't want you thinking that I will never be able to get over him and that is why I won't share because that is not the case, I just need to know you are willing to be open minded if I ever share that with you. I will tell you that Edgar and I married for a lot of reasons but one of them was not love. We grew to care for each other very much and love was a part of that but not in the beginning."

I was shocked, when you asked anyone about them it was made out to be this great love affair. I knew it showed on my face because I could see her start to become unsure of herself over what she had just said.

"Bella, I just want to get to know you better. I will be happy with what ever you choose to share with me whenever you want to share it."

"Thank you Edward. I thought you said something about feeding me, I have to warn you though I am not the salad kind of girl I know how to eat and enjoy it."

"Good thing I am taking us to Donovan's of Downtown, it is a Steakhouse."

"Mmmmm steak. A man after my own heart." I knew she did not mean it like that but I couldn't help but agree with her.

It had been so long since I had been on a date with a woman I wanted to get to know I had no idea how to act, so I just asked questions and she answered them as long as I stuck to the rules.

We talked of her love of literature and my love of music. Her private tutors and my prep schools, our parents and her loss of hers, my siblings and her loneliness of being an only child, traveling the world and what we liked best of the places we had both visited. We lightly touched on my 'paranoia' as she called it of gold diggers and her need to save as many people as possible. We talked of my MBA and the fact that I was a MD and her college education.

"Edward I was always taught by private tutors, they traveled with us and were there year round. You don't have to be a prodigy when you have that kind of one-on-one attention. Even for college I challenge tested a lot of courses and once I got my bachelor's getting the higher degrees didn't take long. I have a MBA and 2 doctorates, one in behavioral psychology and one in sociology and they have helped me immensely in business, sometimes more than the MBA."

"When you put it that way I can see your point of view but still most young people are partying and having fun in college and it doesn't sound like you did that."

"I didn't grow up that way no and I think just as I getting ready to hit a rebellious stage my parents were killed and that put an end to that."

She looked as if she was getting uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken and it was getting late so I suggested we call it a night and took her back to her hotel.

"I had a really good time tonight Edward, thank you very much." She gave me a hug and stepped onto the elevator and just as the doors were closing I heard her say, "It was a good surprise but I think your birthday present was better." Then the doors closed, how I could have forgotten to ask her about the dog.

I went back to my hotel that night and had a very hard time falling asleep. Tonight was great, even better than I had hoped it would be. I knew I was falling for her and the more I learned about her the more I wanted to keep her with me all the time. I wasn't worried about the age difference as much any more, we had carried on intelligent conversation most of the day and I am not sure when the last time was I had laughed so much.

When my alarm went off in the morning it pulled me from a great dream of Bella, I was just reaching to unzip her dress. My morning wood was hard enough that a cold shower alone wouldn't make it go away. I dealt with it quickly and hurried to meet Bella for breakfast.

She was already at a table when I arrived at her hotel. "Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well." I said as I sat and squeezed her hand.

"I did thank you and did you sleep well? I am sure you will sleep better once you get back to Tanya." My eyes got big and she blushed.

"Ahh. Yes Tanya. I need to talk to you about her."

"Really, is she still unwillingly to take her teeth out of you?"

"Very funny Bella. What possessed you to get a pit bull let alone give me a dog at all?"

"Well Tanya reminds me of a pit bull, I mean the characteristics are there in both of them. I had no idea if you were a pet person or not but I figured if you were serious about getting to know me it was better to start small with something around all the time and build up to an actual human." And then she had the nerve to laugh at me.

I picked up her hand and held it in mine, "So let me get this straight. You bought me a dog to see if I could handle have something around all the time that I have to take care of?"

"Something like that, I really do own 2 pit bulls, Thor and Loki, they stay at the Chicago house. I should warn you though I have guard dogs at all my homes, they are Rottweiler's and once you get to know them they are real softies."

"You have guard dogs?"

"Yes, they have full run of the house and grounds. There are 4 at each house. Stick around long enough and you can meet them."

"Well I am changing her name. No way will I ever allow Tanya to live in my house." She laughed at the look on my face.

We had breakfast and just sat and talked about anything until it was time for me to leave to catch my flight. We walked outside to get taxi's, me to the airport and her to the Festival.

"I am glad I came Bella, I was worried about surprising you but I had a really good time. I hope I can see you when you return to Seattle next week."

As I held the door to her taxi open she gave me a hug, "I'm glad you came too Edward. This is a side of you I don't think I could have seen in Seattle and I like this Edward a lot." Then she stood on her tiptoes and quickly brushed her lips against mine before she quickly got in the cab and drove off. I was still in a haze as I turned to go to my cab so I hadn't realized someone was near me until I bumped into them. I looked to say excuse me and saw the face of Jacob Black.

"Black" I said barely being civil.

"Cullen, why are you here?" he growled at me.

I was opening the car door when I looked at him, "I came to visit a friend." then I climbed in and left, the only thing I could think the entire way home was she kissed me. She KISSED me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review!**


	8. The Ranch

Chapter 8

Tanya POV

I can't believe that no one will talk about the Sinclair bitch, everyone has skeletons and I need to find hers. I even asked Carmen to get involved because she lives in Chicago now and still nothing. I didn't even know if there was anything to find, no one let the conversation get that far. As soon as they found out it was about Mrs. Sinclair the responses were all the same, "she is a very private person and would not appreciate being gossiped about." The bitch inspired loyalty, that was for sure but the same couldn't be said about her husband.

People were a little more willing to talk about him but not much. He seems to have been into some shady business dealings but who wasn't and everyone thought Isabella was left out of the business. Their marriage was sudden but they were very much in love. People thought she was pregnant but they never had children. Things with her just kept getting more interesting.

I had been trying to reach Edward for several days with no luck. They will not be happy that I have not made progress with him. I could go at my own pace and get by with the small things until she showed up. I don't understand the urgency now and it started when she arrived in Seattle. She is also the reason I am losing the small hold I have on Edward. She is causing me a lot of problems which I thought Jacob could help me take care of but he is useless when it comes to women.

As I looked at the caller id on my cell phone, "speak of the devil."

"Hello, Jacob."

"Tanya, did you know Cullen was in San Diego this weekend?"

"What! How do you know that?" No wonder I couldn't reach him.

"I saw him and Isabella together in front of her hotel getting into separate cabs, after she kissed him."

"He kissed her!"

"No, she kissed him. He looked stunned but very happy about it. I don' think she saw me. She is becoming very suspicious of me; I have no idea what to do."

"Of course she is I told you to quit acting like a stalker. Deal with her on a business level and I will think of some way for you to see her in a social setting. For now just back off and I will try to deal with Edward on my end." What an idiot I thought as I hung up on him.

If I couldn't get Edward to shift his focus from her then I need to put him in a position that forces her to lose interest. Who to use, it can't be me, she would see through that too easily but it needs to be someone believable. Who will do it and when is the best time? I will only get one chance at this and it has to work, I deserve this and so does Edward.

BPOV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I kissed him and he looked stunned. He said he would call when he landed so if he doesn't call then I guess it was a bad stunned. But he wouldn't have come at all if he didn't like me a little. Get a grip Bella, he is just a man. A very attractive man, the first man I have been interested in since Edgar, a man I really want to get to know, a man I would love to roll in chocolate sauce and ...whoa enough of that thinking.

We had a good time this weekend. Edward seemed so ... carefree, not at all like the jackass I had met in Seattle. I meant it when I told him I saw a side of him I didn't think I could in Seattle, it made me wonder if I would ever be able to see that side of him in Seattle. Would we be able to enjoy an outdoor festival and be silly sharing an ice cream cone? I don't think so. Would I be able or willing to stay and put up with all the nonsense to see where this could go? Would he be willing to leave? It was way too early to give these things serious thought but I couldn't help but wonder, especially after the dream last night.

_It was sunset and we had dinner on the patio at Sinclair House. He asked me to dance and was telling me how much I meant to him and that he wanted a future with me. We walked to the beach to watch as the sun went down over the water and held me in his arms, kissing my neck. "I care so deeply for you Bella, I have never felt this way about anyone."_

_I turned and looked at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes. He may not have said it but I was sure he felt it. I pulled him down into a kiss, "I know Edward I feel the same way. I want you Edward so much."_

_I reached up to unbutton his shirt, "Be sure about this Bella, once I make love to you I will never let you go. You'll be mine, forever."_

_"Forever Edward." I unbuttoned his shirt and was pushing it off his shoulders as I jolted awake._

_I was able to get back to sleep quickly but the dream had changed, we were still on the beach but Edward was looking at me with pity. "I thought I could do this Bella but I can't. It is just too much to fight against, I'm sorry."_

_As he turned to walk away I heard a female voice, "We're alike Edward and we'll be happy together, you'll see." _

_I jolted awake again but this time I couldn't get back to sleep._

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone, "Hello Edward."

"Good afternoon, Bella. Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Yes, I liked the play today but I believe that I had more fun yesterday."

"I did too Bella. I am glad I came to see you. Do you have an idea of when you will be in Seattle again?"

"I should be back sometime on Wednesday. So, how is Tanya?" I laughed.

"I have no idea but Lady is doing fine."

"Lady?"

"Yes, I told you I was renaming her, that I would not let Tanya sleep in my house."

"Lady, that is not very original Edward."

"Well, she is a lady and she was given to me by a lady, so I think the name is fine."

I couldn't stop laughing and he sounded as if he was pouting, "Ok, Ok. Lady it is then, just as long as you keep her and take good care of her I'm happy."

"I am going to keep her and I will take good care of her too. Bella, can I take you out to dinner on Wednesday, on a date?"

"I would like that Edward, but are you sure it is a good idea. From what I hear people are still very upset that I pulled Seattle off the table."

"They will have to get over that I guess because I want to know you better Bella. I had fun this weekend and to be honest I like the man I am with you."

"I like that Edward too. I would love to go to dinner with you then but nothing fancy, if you learned nothing else about me I hope you did learn that high society is my exception not my rule."

"Yes, I did pick up on that. I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Wednesday."

"That's fine. Goodnight Edward."

Edward and I text or talked on the phone several times Sunday evening and Monday and while we were learning a lot about each other I still didn't think the Edward I was being shown would last in Seattle. There he felt pressured to be a certain way, to bow to what society wanted and that Edward was a jackass who didn't give people a chance. It made me wonder if he felt the pull to me from the beginning, had I not turned to be Bella Sinclair would he ever have given me a chance? I don't think he would and I was having a hard time dealing with that. He was making an effort and I would focus on that for now and hope for the best.

I received some of the information on Tanya and Jacob and the interesting friends they kept, namely each other. Maybe Jacob's stalking made sense if Tanya put him up it. I would have to tell Edward what I found, he needed to know and why did Jacob Black have such a big problem with him. I would rather Edward told me than forcing me to go looking for the information. Of course asking these questions of him, I would need to share at least part of my story with Edgar, I liked Edward very much but things just seemed to be moving so fast with him and the insane attraction I had towards him wasn't helping matters any either.

I did have to tell him about my meeting with Carlisle. He needed to hear from me why I hadn't invited him, I would have to send him one of the phones. With that decided I gave the front desk my overnight package to Edward and went to the airport to take the jet and then the Lady Swan to Mill Creek and wait for Carlisle. I would call Edward from the ranch, when Carlisle was too close for him to talk to, I just hoped he would understand.

EPOV

I was acting like a 14 year old boy after his first kiss, but that is what I felt like. I had resigned myself to never finding love for myself and these feelings I had for Bella, if it isn't love then I don't know what it is. I had never worried or cared before about the progression of a relationship with a woman because I knew I wouldn't stay with them long. But with Bella every little thing felt like a milestone that I crossed, I wanted her with me for a very long time so I had to be extra careful with every step. She made me into a better man, it was as if I could feel the person I had been at 21 returning, the man I had been before experiences had started to turn me bitter. I wanted to be that man for Bella.

I had a great time with Bella and could feel her starting to open up and trust me. I understood when she said I was a different man in San Diego because I was, I could be more open and free. I didn't have to worry about who saw something or what people thought, now could I be anywhere close to that in Seattle. I honestly didn't know but I wanted to try for both of us, I hoped she could be understanding if I didn't always succeed.

Bella and I had been texting and calling each other and every time it seemed we opened up some more to each other. As fast as it seemed things were moving it wasn't fast enough for me and the dreams at night weren't helping matters any. While we were getting closer to doing the deed in my dreams I always woke up before I got her completely naked and then had to take care of my morning hard on in the shower. I had to stop thinking about this or I would be taking care of myself in my private bathroom in my office - again.

Emmett asked to see me first thing Tuesday morning and filled me in on the proposal he was putting together for Sinclair if they decided on San Diego but didn't want Black to do the work.

"Emmett you know they always go with local contractors, it is one of the things that makes them so attractive to cities, they keep all the work local on The Foundation."

"I know Edward that is why I am proposing we be the general contractors and sub out all the work to local contractors. I have enough contacts in San Diego to keep abreast of everything and the locals get the benefit of our federal permits. I think this is a win-win for everyone."

"Have you run this by Carlisle?"

"Yes. I actually ran it by him before coming to you. We feel you should be completely removed from this, that way it doesn't look as if she has had to back down and Cullen Construction still gets the job."

"It looks like a sound proposal Emmett. I know she is coming back into town on Wednesday so see if you can set something with her after that. I will be very hands off on this, so just let me know if you get it or not."

"Thanks Edward."

As Emmett was leaving the office my secretary was bringing a Fed-Ex package to me. When I opened it a phone fell out, no note just the phone - strange. I looked at the envelope and it had come from San Diego, had Bella sent it to me? Why, I already had a phone. I was getting up to see if my secretary had more information when it started to ring, the caller id said Bella Sinclair.

"Hello Bella. I must admit this is a surprise."

"Edward I know this is going to sound strange but I need you to do some things - no questions asked. Please trust me."

"Ok. I trust you."

"First, lock your office door and do not tell anyone. Then put your office phone on do not disturb and hit the mute button. Have you done those things yet?"

"Yes but I don't understand."

"Just trust me. Take your cell phone out and put it in your bottom desk drawer. You have a sound system in your office?"

"Yes."

"Put on music, whatever you normally listen to and then take a seat in your office as far away from your desk as possible."

"Ok done but this is weird."

"I know let me explain and be careful what you say out loud to me. The phone I sent you is not only a secured line but has jamming technology it in also. We have never tested it like this and that is why the other measures are necessary. This conversation is as private as we can get in your office but it is possible they can still hear."

"What do mean they?"

"Edward when I told you to check your backyard I meant it. Aro was entirely too prepared for the board meeting and I think he has bugged not only your office but others as well. I have previous experience with Aro and that is how I know this. After we get off the phone you will have to keep up business as usual, that is imperative. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why tell me now?"

"You need to remain calm and let me explain everything. Please Edward."

"Ok I promise to let you explain."

"Esme & Carlisle are on their way to my ranch in Mill Creek, Carlisle has no idea what is happening but Esme does. I contacted her last week and set this up. My original intention was to be fairly vague with Carlisle but put him on the path he needs to be to protect your company but I have received information that forces me to be more specific with him than I wanted to."

"But why her?"

"Because of all the Cullen's she is probably the one least watched and I even used a rouse with her. It is plausible for her to visit me at the ranch and insist Carlisle come along. I thought about having you come too but that would raise to many flags on several fronts. What I do feel bad about is the fact that I will be sharing things with Carlisle about Edgar and I that I had wanted to tell you myself and some things I never wanted to share about Edgar ever. They are all business related, nothing personal and I can't explain my reasons behind them to you now but I will tell Carlisle he can share everything with you in a safe place. So if he asks you to meet him some place that doesn't appear to make sense just go with it, please."

"Ok. But I have to admit I don't like this, I thought you had started to trust me..."

"This has nothing to do with trust Edward and that is why I risked this phone call because I do trust you. I care for you Edward and I am just realizing those feelings run deeper than I originally thought, I know this thing between us is very new and fragile. I hope by telling you about this meeting beforehand you will believe me when I say I am not trying to keep you out or that I trust Carlisle more than you because that is not the case. I am trying to get you the information you need in the safest manner possible, the people involved are ruthless and they have a lot to lose."

"Ok, I trust you. I am not happy about being left out especially if this is dangerous to you, but I have to admit you have been on top of everything so far and only had the best interests of both companies at heart. I trust your business instincts and this will not in anyway effect anything else that is going on with us. I care very much for you Bella and I want you safe. Will I still see on Wednesday for dinner?"

"Yes, I want to see you for dinner. We could have dinner at Sinclair House if you liked, it would be a safe place to talk. Just think about it especially after you speak with Carlisle and let me know. I hear the helicopter so I need to go. Thank you Edward for understanding."

"No Bella, thank you and I will let you know about where to have dinner tomorrow. Have a good afternoon. Good-bye."

I just stared at the phone. That was bar none one of the strangest conversations I have ever had and that is before you factored in the fact that I didn't even really know what it was about. I do trust Bella especially when it comes to business, hell she had saved my job twice. She was asking me to have faith in her until she could explain everything and I would. She had been nothing but honest with me so far, even when I didn't want to hear it she didn't divert the truth or outright lie to me. She said she cared for me and I would have faith in that and that she would explain when she could. I had faith in her and that was all that mattered.

CPOV

I was not surprised when Esme asked me to spend the day with her, I was surprised when a black helicopter with a white swan and The Swan Ranch on the side landed on my front lawn. I looked at Esme and cocked an eyebrow at her, she did not seemed surprised at all.

"Just get in it will all be explained when we reach our destination," and that was all she said.

I was pretty sure this was not some kind of social visit but if it was business why involve Esme or all the secrecy. When Esme told me we were going to the Swan Ranch in California I was even more confused, so I just went with it and enjoyed the view. I was not surprised when we landed to see Bella waiting for us on the porch of the house.

"Good morning Esme, Carlisle and thank you for coming." Isabella greeted us.

"Good morning Bella."

"Why don't you come on in to the house and we can talk."

"I love the view you have here Bella. Do you use this much?" Esme asked.

"I don't personally get here much anymore but we allow the bunkhouse and horses to be used by Outreach programs through The Foundation so the ranch is regularly used." Bella explained as she led us into an eat-in kitchen.

"Please have a seat and let me get us something to drink. I think this will be the most comfortable because I don't know how long this will take."

Bella returned with iced tea for all of us as well a pitcher and a fruit and cheese tray. She looked very nervous and I couldn't figure out why. What could she know that was so bad.

"Bella please sit you are starting to make me nervous and I have no idea what is going on."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just don't know where to start. You should know I called Edward when you were about 30 minutes from the ranch so feel free to discuss anything with him that you would like. I wish I could tell him myself but it would have raised too many questions to have both of you gone today. I don't think he is happy hearing it second hand but for now he is being understanding."

"Ok there are several different issues here so if you get confused let me know. First we needed to meet at the ranch because it is secluded and it is safe. All of my homes and offices have very intense on site and off site surveillance, they are swept weekly for listening devices and have jamming equipment and software installed to keep anyone from tracking or listening in on the people inside. I know this sounds extreme but I will get to why we have it a few minutes. You should know that at the board meeting Richard was wearing a device that picks up bugs and we were able to tap into that signal, which is how I knew exactly when to call and why Richard and I did not converse in English. Yes whoever was listening will eventually get the language right and translate but it will take some time. You understand Carlisle, your offices are bugged, and most likely your homes and probably your cars and cell phones too."

"WHAT? Who would do this? When did they do this? For what purpose? I can't believe this." I was up and pacing in her kitchen, "Do you know, do you have the answers?"

"I can not 100% say who is doing this but I have a very good idea and I can tell you why I suspect them. Carlisle you need to remain calm during this, I know it is difficult but to be honest I picked you instead of Edward because I feel you are the more level headed."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Where do think Edward gets it from? I don't know how much you told him but I can bet he will have a fit when I tell him. I can't believe he let you off with such a small amount of information or that he hasn't been calling me."

"I asked him to trust that I am trying to do what was best in the safest way and he can't call you. I told you we have jamming technology at all the houses and that includes the ranch. I purposely waited until you were inside that to call him, they only way a call can get in here now is on the landline."

I laughed again. "He is going to be so pissed off, you are lucky he likes you or I would fear for what he says to you."

"I expect him to want an explanation and I will answer his questions on Wednesday. Now, the ones who are behind this on your level are the Volturi Brothers, I am almost sure of it. I do not know who is behind them though. You need to take a good look at the people you trust and your higher level employees, especially Mr. Denali, I am sure he is in on it with them."

I was shocked. "But why? I mean I know we have had our differences but I never thought them capable of this level of corporate espionage. What would prompt this?"

"Edward became CEO."

I looked from Bella to Esme and back to Bella, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you know that your former CEO, Mr. Preston, was a very close friend of Marcus Volturi? A lifelong friend actually?"

"No, but we normally deal with Aro, it is almost as if the other brothers are along for the ride. They always defer to him."

"Yes they do and it is to give a false sense of security to the companies they deal with.

Let me tell you what I know to be fact and then move on to what I think is happening now. Aro is a smuggler of whatever he can move and he uses the overseas contracts to do that without drawing attention to himself. His businesses are legal and he uses them to launder the money, it is other companies that he uses to move the goods through. I know this because he and Edgar were in business together for many years before we were married."

I couldn't believe this, Edgar Sinclair had an impeccable reputation in the business community. No one would believe this without a lot of proof. I had no idea what to say.

"I know it is hard to believe isn't it?" I just shook my head. "This is actually a secret I planned to take to my grave and I will never give any evidence that would threaten his reputation but you have a right to know why I am sure it is Aro. That is one reason Edgar fought so hard for control of Swan Enterprises when my parents died. Aro wanted it and while Edgar did business with him, he wouldn't allow him to run Swan into the ground, so he gained control of it and Swan has never been used for Aro's purposes."

I knew the question I had to ask but wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. "Is he still using Sinclair for his purposes?"

"No and he hasn't been for years. Edgar's illness was not as sudden as people think, he was ill for years before it showed and he used that time to kick Aro out of Sinclair so I would not have to deal with him."

"Did you know he was using my company?"

"No, we had no idea who he went to after Edgar stopped doing business with him. But when Edward took over as CEO and they started having problems, I began to suspect he had been using Preston and that is why he is pushing so hard to get Edward out, so he doesn't have to switch again."

"So that is why you have all the protection?"

"Yes, Edgar set it all up before he passed and I have always kept up with the technology. He also made copies of everything need to bring down Aro and it is hidden in several different places. Should anything happen to me it all becomes public, it is one of the measures to keep me safe and also one of the reasons I can only point you in the right direction. Edgar always stressed to Aro that I knew nothing about their business just that he had copied files for insurance. If I go public with what I know he has every reason to come after me and hard."

"But the threats at the board meeting?"

"You know how he feels about women Carlisle. I am sure he thinks they are empty threats. What and where he is doing his black market business through your company you have to find out on your own. I will keep my ear to the ground for you but I can't be very active or risk exposure. I expect him to pay closer attention to me anyway because of the bids I have out with your firm."

"You do know people are shocked by you, don't you? It as always been assumed you were not involved in the business end of things."

"I know that and you know what happens when you assume. As much as I would love to tell you that story, I want Edward to hear it first and from me personally." I could appreciate that, I think Edward will go ballistic when he hears about everything I have already learned today.

"I respect that Bella. Edward is going to have a hard enough time with what I have learned here today. He cares for you very much and will not be happy with the amount of danger you are in."

"I understand that and am counting on you to reel him in, remember until you have your homes and offices swept for bugs you can not talk freely about this there. If you would like I can alert the staff at Sinclair house of your arrival and you can talk there. The helicopter can fly you there and have Edward meet you, all of my staff are 100% loyal and would not repeat anything they hear."

"I do appreciate everything you are doing for us, Bella. Without your insight we may not have discovered this until it was too late to save the company."

"Well, there is something else Carlisle. Something I do not fully understand but Edward might."

"Edward might?"

"Yes, I think on some level it is aimed at him personally. Tanya Denali & Jacob Black are working together. I am sure she told him about the board meeting and was coaching him to stalk me in San Diego. I don't know if it is personal on Tanya's part but it is on Jacob's. He got very upset that I helped Edward and asked several times what was going on between the two of us. At one point he was talking about Edward's trouble with the board and he said 'it couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"I know they have never liked each other but I will have to ask him if there is something else driving this thing with Jacob. I can't think of anything right now though."

"Now Tanya has tried to scare me off a couple of times, so for her it could be personal or business. She may actually want Edward but given her father's dealings with Aro it maybe business or a combination of both. He needs to be careful in his dealings with her, she is definitely after more than he thinks."

"Thank you Bella for everything, I have no idea how to tell you how much I appreciate what you are doing for us."

"No thanks needed Carlisle, Aro needs to stopped and I am hoping you and Edward are the men to do it. Would you like to stay for lunch and look around some? Esme I am sorry this turned into such a boring trip for you. You need to come back sometime and really explore the ranch."

"Oh no dear, this trip was anything but boring and I think we will take you up on your offer of using Sinclair House, it will be hard enough to not talk about this on the way home. I would love to come back to the ranch sometime, thank you for offering, maybe I could bring Tanya with me?"

Bella and I both looked at her like she was nuts. "Edward's dog. You should have seen his face Bella, it was priceless."

"You know he has renamed her? Her calls her Lady because he will never let Tanya live under his roof."

Esme and I hugged Bella good-bye and we climbed on the helicopter to return to Seattle. I immediately called Edward to have him meet us at Bella's. I hoped I was as calm as she was when I explained it to Edward. I found myself wondering the whole flight just what the hell Kevin Preston and Aro Volturi had gotten us into.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Telling Edward

Chapter 9

EPOV

I was surprised by Carlisle's call to meet him at Bella's house, this must be the odd location she was talking about. After her phone call I couldn't stay in my office knowing someone might be listening to me, so I took an early lunch. I returned 2 hours later when I finally felt calm enough to keep things under control, but did not get any work done, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and it was starting to get to me. I decided to leave for the island early and wait at Bella's for my parents.

As I approached the gate to her estate I was surprised when the guard was expecting me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. They are expecting you, I'll just call up to the house so they can control the dogs for you sir."

"Thank you." I had forgotten she had dogs at all of her houses. I had never been to the Sinclair House before, it was beautiful a lot like my parents house but with more windows and a full balcony. As I parked in front of the house I saw a woman about my age come out of the house to stand on the porch, behind her were the 4 Rottweiler's I had been warned about.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen and welcome to Sinclair House. Please don't mind the dogs."

Easier said then done I thought right as she gave them a command and they walked slowly towards me.

"Girls, Cara." _(friend)_ "They are just going to circle you to get your scent, they won't hurt you. I'm Mary, please come inside Mr. Cullen. Can I get you anything while we wait for your parents?"

"No thank you Mary. Where should I wait?"

She pointed to her left, "The living room is this way but feel free to explore this floor if you would like."

I walked into the living room and above the mantle was a painting of Bella and Edgar on their wedding day. She was beautiful, looking at that picture I realized that it may not have been love for her when they married but it was for him. I wondered if that was how I looked at her, it was obvious she was his world and I felt jealous that he had loved her first. I continued to explore, she loved pictures, every room held many photos. In the formal dining room was where the portraits of past Sinclair's were hanged, there was a library that looked as if it was frequently used, a ball room and a music room which held a grand piano and several violins.

I circled the music room looking at the pictures, some where of her and Edgar, her and the dogs, projects she had done through the Foundation and a few where of her alone. But there was one in black and white, she was on the beach and it must be cold because she was in a cable knit turtleneck sweater, her head on her knees facing the camera and her hair was blowing around her face. It was the look on her face that drew me in, she was happy, very happy and that happiness reached her eyes, like she didn't have a care in the world. I want her to look at me like that one day, I was drawn from my thoughts by the sound of a helicopter. I took a deep breath and tried to ready myself for the conversation to come.

I entered the living room as Mary was showing Carlisle and Esme in, "Mrs. Sinclair insists that you stay for dinner, it will be served at 7 and she also invites you to spend the night here if that would make you more comfortable. Please make yourself at home and call if you need anything."

I didn't like the look on my parents' faces, it was very troubling. They looked as if they had no idea what to say to me, this should be an interesting evening. They hugged me and we all sat down.

"I honestly have no idea where to start Edward. I know Bella feels guilty that she isn't telling you this herself but after hearing the story I agree with her, it would have been too risky. She must have told you something because you came here without an argument." Carlisle said.

"She sent me a secure phone, essentially told me my office is bugged, which freaked me out, said she wished she could tell me herself and then said if you called asking me to meet someplace out of the ordinary to just go with it. I am really trying but I need some answers."

"I think I should go first," Esme started. "I received a call from Bella last week asking me to do some last minute details for Hope House. She had sent an e-mail and was sending a fax to me, while I had her on the phone I opened the e-mail and it didn't make any sense, then the fax came through. It had 2 questions on it and the prompts she would use for the answers and then I was to destroy the fax. She asked about you and Tanya and was I sure you weren't interested in her and she asked if I could get Carlisle on the helicopter to Mill Creek, no questions asked. I answered her questions, burned the fax and waited for Tuesday."

"When I talked to her she mentioned contacting you and when I asked why she told me that you were the one least likely to be bugged or followed."

"She is probably right since Esme is the least involved in the business and she knows Bella through Hope House." Carlisle said. "We are meeting at her house because of the extensive security and surveillance she already has in place. She thinks our homes, cars and phones are bugged and she knows our offices are. She knew when to call during the board meeting because Richard was wearing a device that could tap into a listening device already planted."

"What the hell! All of our houses and offices are bugged? Who can do something like that? Why would they want to? How does she know her house is safe? Is she safe?"

"Calm down Edward, you do no one any good if you can not think rationally." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder. "She has her houses and offices swept every week for bugs plus everything has jamming capabilities on it, even her helicopters. She also said her staff is 100% percent loyal and I believe her. She is fairly certain the Volturi Brothers are behind this, Edward."

"Why? I mean I know we have had our differences but this is insane. Is she safe? I need to talk to her." I was pacing and trying to call her when my mother took my hands in hers.

"Edward, she is safe. That is the reason things have been handled this way, to keep her safe. She told us that she can only point us in the right direction because everyone assumes she knew nothing of Edgar's business, if it gets out she helped us to this extent she will be in danger. She is keeping herself safe, trust me."

"I'm confused, what does Edgar's business have to do with this? I need answers! I have to know she is safe."

"Son, she is safe, now sit down and let me explain the rest to you." Carlisle said as he forced me to sit on the sofa. "You need to wait until I get through this before saying anything. Bella recognizes the tactics as Aro's because Edgar and Aro used to be business partners. Aro is a smuggler and uses the overseas contracts of companies he works with to move the goods and then his companies launder the money."

"What the fuck dad! He pulled her into a smuggling operation? He still has one of the best business reputations around, this is too much to believe." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Edgar Sinclair's reputation was impeccable and he had been part of a smuggling ring, a ring he drew his wife into. I was ready to pull my hair out, Bella should never have been exposed to those kind of people.

"I know Edward, but I believe her and she wasn't willing to tell us much about it, just that he was sick longer than anyone knew and started cutting his ties with Aro at that point so Bella wouldn't have to deal with him. He made copies of files and hide them so that if anything ever happens to her it all becomes public. Bella was adamant that she would deny Edgar's involvement if anything became public, she will not allow his legacy to be tarnished."

"She is going to protect him?"

"Yes Edward, he was her husband. Her husband who saved her fathers company from Aro when it was in danger, who cut ties with Aro soon after they married and whose credibility is tied very closely to her own even now. She is extremely loyal Edward, you know this, and of course she is going to protect him. Rather than be jealous and upset that she is willing protect him think of the possible reasons she is willing to risk exposure to help us."

"Did she know it was our company Aro used after leaving Sinclair?"

"No," Carlisle emphasized, "she didn't suspect us until you became CEO and started having problems with Aro. She thinks Kevin Preston, the former CEO and lifelong friend of Marcus Volturi, was in it with him and she said we should look at Mr. Denali. She suggested we take a good luck at our own employees for others who are helping them."

"Edward" my mother called to me, "she mentioned something else. She said Tanya and Jacob Black are working together, she doesn't know why but thought you might. She doesn't know if Tanya's motive is business, personal or a combination but she is sure that with Jacob it is personal. Do you know of a reason why he would be out to get you on a personal level?"

"They are working together? Is she sure?"

"Yes, Bella said Tanya told Jacob about the board meeting and probably is the one who had Jacob following her while she was in San Diego. That is one reason Bella thinks Tanya may have a business interest in you also, because of what she is feeding to Jacob and her father." Esme was looking at me sadly, "I think she wanted to ask you this herself and not involve us because it is personal but she realized that we needed the information to figure this out. I also think this is something she would rather you told her when you are ready and not because she asked."

"If Tanya is doing this for business purposes it must be with the hope that she will have access to things because she has not asked me anything or shown any real interest in the business. She doesn't seem to have any business sense at all really."

"But have you ever discussed business around her or left her alone in your office?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes to both questions, I have never had a reason to question her loyalty until now. It would explain why she stepped up her campaign when I became CEO and since Bella has arrived she has stepped it up even more. She told me she had no idea who Isabella Sinclair was, can that be a lie, and do you think she did that at the fundraiser to make things worse for me?"

"It's possible Edward, you have always known she was more interested in becoming a Cullen than anything else. Be very careful around her now but you can't cut her out altogether, we need to know what she is doing. Can you do that Edward?" mom asked.

"I have never been very welcoming to her so it should not be that hard to keep up the appearance. The last time I talked to her is when I said I felt the need to make things right with Bella, she was furious and I just wrote it off as jealousy. Do you think she is capable of hurting Bella, I could never forgive myself if she was physically harmed because of me?"

"I don't know Edward, we all just have to be prepared for anything. I am sure Bella has thought of this and is prepared. Trust her to keep herself safe." my mother stated patting my hand. "Now, Jacob Black what does he have against you?"

"We have just never gotten along. He was a few years behind me in college and from our first meeting we rubbed each other the wrong way. I dated his sister in college for a few months but when I overheard a conversation between the two of them it became obvious she was just like all the other girls and I stopped seeing her. The times I have seen him since were mostly in a business setting but he has always treated me like I never had to work for anything, it was handed to me and he found me undeserving. Wait, what did you mean Tanya has him following Bella? He is** stalking** Bella? He was at her hotel on Sunday, I wonder if she knows that, is there something she can do to stop him?" I was up and pacing again, I had to keep her safe. I couldn't let something happen to her before I even got to know her. Keeping her safe had to be my top priority. My father grabbed my shoulders to stop my pacing.

"Stop this Edward, you do her no good if you can't calm down. She is safe, remember that right now she is safe. For what she said he has popped up several places she has been, her meeting with the city planner, the zoo and a few other places. She is dealing with it and him. I know your first instinct is to protect her but Edward look at the facts, she is on top of things and several steps ahead of us at the moment. She knows what she is doing and more than that she seems to understand things with Aro on a level we don't. It makes me very curious as to what her life with Edgar was like if this is her everyday life now."

"When I was in San Diego she told me she would discuss anything freely up until the time she got married. To discuss that would require a lot more trust, if what I have heard so far is any indication of her life with him then I can see why she would wait to talk about it. She just seems to be taking things with such ease, it makes me wonder..."

"Excuse me" Mary interrupted, "Mrs. Cullen, Mr.'s Cullen dinner is ready. Do you prefer the dining room or we have a large nook in the kitchen if you would like?"

"The nook sounds wonderful Mary, thank you."

"It is not a problem Mrs. Cullen, right this way."

After we were seated and eating Mary was cleaning the kitchen when mom started to talk to her. "Mary, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Yes Ma'am is there something I can get for you?"

"Oh no, I was actually hoping I could ask about something Mrs. Sinclair said."

Mary didn't look like she wanted to answer. "I will answer if I can but Miss Bella is a very private person and does not tolerate gossip at all."

"I understand and if you can't answer I accept that but when she offered her house she said that her staff was 100% percent loyal to her and we could trust everyone. She said it with such conviction that I couldn't doubt her. I suppose what I am asking is how she can feel so confident in everyone because she is so private." Esme asked.

"I can tell you about my experience with her and I know the others are from a some what similar background. She saved me, it is that simple. She was volunteering at a women's shelter the night I came in with my son after I had been beaten by my husband. She cleaned us up, feed me and Bobby and when my husband came looking for me that night she threw him out, literally. I later found out that Mr. Edgar insisted that she learn self defense if she insisted on volunteering in the shelters, but that night to see a girl who couldn't have been more than 21 and ten years younger than me pull out those karate moves and beat the crap out of my husband has always stuck with me. When people say Miss Bella doesn't back down **ever,** in general they have no idea how true that statement is but I do. I watched as two cops pulled her off my husband, who was 6 feet tall and went about 220 pounds, after she realized he had beat my 7 year old son when I had passed out. I never saw him again, she handled everything. I was divorced six months later with full custody of my son and I receive child support checks every month from his employer even though he has no visitation. We were one of the first ones to move into Hope House until my divorce was final and then she asked us to work and live here."

"I am glad she was there for you when you need it." Esme said. "I understand where the loyalty comes from now."

"She only asks three things of the people who work for her, trust, loyalty and honesty. The only thing she asks of us is to 'pay it forward', like the movie, we were lucky enough to have someone help us and when we see someone in need to help them, the smallest thing in a persons life can make a difference, even just listening can help someone. She has already discussed college with my Bobby, she will pay his tuition to any school he is accepted at for whatever he wants as long as when he graduates he does two years in pro bono of some type. It is my understanding that almost all of her homes are staffed that way."

After hearing that story I am surprised Bella is even willing to talk to me. She cares so much for people in general and the way I treated her before I knew her, no wonder she thought I was a total ass - I was. There was one question that had been floating around in my mind that I hoped she wouldn't ask me but now I knew she would and I still didn't have an answer, if I had never found out who she was would I have ever given her a chance? The truth was I didn't know, I would like to think so but the more honest answer is probably no, I wouldn't have, I dread her reaction and pray she never asks.

We decided to take Bella's offer and spend the night in her house, it felt odd to not feel comfortable going home. As I walked into the guest room I couldn't help but think that Bella thinks of everything, on the bed were pj's and a set of clothes for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see her again.

BPOV

I felt bad for Carlisle as he and Esme boarded the helicopter, he was obviously shocked but as I mentioned Preston he looked betrayed and hurt, I knew the feeling. It felt like a betrayal of Edgar to tell Carlisle as much as I did, but he needed to know that I knew what I was talking about when it came to Aro. I was not looking forward to having this conversation with Edward, he would want much more information and I didn't know how much I was willing to share.

I spent the rest of the day on the ranch, riding and relaxing. I wanted to give the Cullen's the privacy they needed for the discussion I am sure they are having. Mary called to let me know they were going to stay the night and I reminded her to give Carlisle and Edward the list of companies I used for different services, to mention my name and ask for the same services I received. I wondered how Edward would take everything. He said he would call to let me know about our date tomorrow and when I didn't receive a call before I climbed into bed I clung to the fact the he surprised me in San Diego so he must like me a little.

If only my dreams had remembered that, I tossed and turned all night, one nightmare after another of the ways he would ignore me, belittle me for not telling me himself or just removed himself from my life entirely. By morning I had managed to really freak myself out. I took my time in the shower to calm down, he is just a man, he said he would let me explain, he said he cared for me, this became my mantra while traveling back to Sinclair House.

As the helicopter landed I noticed there were not any cars in the driveway, the Cullen's must have left already. I called out to the girls as they rounded the side of the house to see who had arrived and headed inside. I greeted Mary and she informed me the Cullen's had left about an hour before I arrived and Edward had left a note for me.

_Isabella,_

_I understand why you handled things the way you did. My parents had to calm me down after hearing everything, I want you to be safe Bella, I don't think you realize what you mean to me. I know we have much to discuss but that is not what tonight was about when I asked you and it still isn't._

_I want to take you out to dinner and if after that we decide to discuss things, fine, and if not then it can wait for another day. I'll pick you up at 6:30, dress casual, we are going to The Crab Pot near Waterfront Park._

_Missing you - _

_Edward_

Ok. This did a lot to settle my nerves, I ran to my room like a teenager and picked out what I would wear tonight and laid it on my bed. With that done I went to my office in hopes that working would make the time pass faster.

I called into the office and had a message from Emmett McCarty and several from Jacob Black. That man was relentless and starting to piss me off, I didn't want to have to turn the matter over to my security but he was getting close to not leaving me any choice. I decided to return his calls first.

"Jacob Black" he snapped as he answered his phone.

"Mr. Black, this is Isabella Sinclair returning your call."

"Yes Isabella, I have repeatedly asked you to call me Jacob, please."

"As you wish, what can I do for you today?"

"I am in Seattle on business for the next few days and I was hoping we could get together and discuss any questions you may still have about the proposal I submitted for The Foundation Project. I would love to take you to dinner and put any of your fears at ease."

I would never be at ease with this man, "I'm sorry Jacob but I have dinner plans tonight. I know Allan is still looking over some of the estimates and permits but feel free to call my office and set up an appointment to discuss things in a few days."

"Well, what about tomorrow night, I would like the chance to get to know you Isabella. I am just asking for a chance."

"Jacob, I don't think that is a good idea, call my office and we can discuss this more then. Have a nice afternoon. Goodbye."

I could hear him still talking as I hung up. Ugh! The man needed to get a clue. I looked at the clock and decided to call Mr. McCarty, I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Emmett McCarty" it sounded like he was smiling.

"Mr. McCarty, this is Isabella Sinclair returning you call."

"Mrs. Sinclair thank you for getting back to me and please call me Emmett."

"Ok Emmett, call me Isabella and what can I do for you today?"

"I haven't set up an appointment yet because I wanted to see how open you are to the idea first. Cullen Construction wants to submit a bid for the Sinclair Project if San Diego is chosen."

"Oh, Emmett you must know it is our practice to use local contractors as much as possible."

"Yes I understand, however, what I am proposing will have Cullen as the general contractor overseeing the local contractors. I would love to do a presentation for you and discuss it in length."

"I have to admit it is not something we normally do, but I am willing to meet with you to discuss the idea. Please call my office and set up an appointment. So you know, Allan, my Controller, will be there also."

"That's fine and I appreciate the opportunity Isabella. I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye Emmett"

It was an interesting idea, we normally used a local general contractor but I was not happy with the bids that came in and I was convinced Black was low-balling their bid. Of the cities left Philadelphia was slightly better until you factored in the weather and then with the 'green' items we want San Diego was much better. San Diego's problem was The Black Trust, if not for them I would have already announced our decision. If Cullen Construction could pull this off I wondered how Jacob would react, even though I would be dealing with Emmett I knew he would hold this against Edward. I would deal with that later, this needed to be a strictly business decision.

I looked up at the clock and Edward would be here in an hour. I jumped up to go get ready. I was ready on time just coming down the stairs when I heard Mary letting him in, as I crossed the foyer I had to admit he looked good in his khaki pants and polo shirt, I had never seen him dressed so casual.

"Bella" he said taking my hands, "you look beautiful tonight." I was glad I had chosen the deep blue blouse with dark jeans.

"You look very handsome Edward, I don't think I have ever seen you so casual."

He kissed my cheek and took my hand, "Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way sir." I would have tripped down the stairs if he hadn't been holding on to me when I saw his car.

"Wow Edward, I am impressed a Mercedes SLS AMG. I love these cars especially the doors." Just as I said it my door started to rise and he helped me into the car.

As he got in he said, "I actually have a Volvo I drive everyday but I am trying to put my best foot forward and impressed this girl I like. Do you think it will work?"

"Well, I don't know a lot about cars but this one is very nice, I think it would impress her." I said with a laugh.

We slipped into a comfortable silence and I listened to the classical music playing softly. We arrived at The Crab Pot and were seated outside on the water, we ordered the Seafood Feast for 2 and waited for the crab to start arriving. I looked out over the water, "This is really nice Edward. I love the water."

"I hoped you would like it and it is not all high society, which I know you don't like."

"No, I don't. High society is fine to visit but not where I want to live and given the homes I live in I know that is a strange thing to say. I don't think I know where you live Edward, are you on the island also?"

"Yes I have a home there but I also have condo in town that I use when I am working late."

"Do you have a preference of one over the other?"

"Actually I have always loved the house, even though it isn't on the water but it seems so big with just me there that I tend to spend more time at the condo." He looked sad as he was speaking, as if his house would never be a home.

"I know what you are saying, my house is big. That is one of the reasons I tend to close off certain parts of it, so I get the warm comfy feeling I crave. My sanctuary is actually my bedroom, it is huge and the one place I can 100% be myself with no one watching."

Our crab arrived and it was fun and messy and we laughed a lot. We talked more about our childhoods and college, about people we both knew and how rigid Seattle is. After dinner we went for a walk on the pier and ended up by the fountain. I was in Edward's arms as we watched the sunset over the water.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." I turned in his arms so I could see his face. "I agree with what you said about this being new and fragile but I have to know, where do you see this going with us?"

I placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, he looked scared. "I don't know Edward, I know I want to see where this goes. You are the first man I have felt anything for since Edgar and while on some level that scares me it excites me more. I know that when I look down the road I see you there with me. Is that not what you want?" I leaned my head against his chest, now I was scared, what if we didn't want the same thing.

We put his hands on my cheeks and tilted my face up, "That is what I want Bella, I just needed reassurance that you did too. I need to know that even if you're in Chicago and I'm in Seattle that you want this and will work at it with me. These past weeks have been very special to me Bella, I can feel myself becoming the man I was when I believed that I would get my happily ever after and it is because of you. I like that man, I like who I am with you, I want that happily ever after Bella, I want it with you."

"So do I Edward, so do I." He leaned down, pressed his lips to mine and everything just felt right. I bit down on his bottom lip softly and he moaned as he deepened the kiss. He pulled me tighter to him as my hands ran through his hair. God - I loved his hair, so soft.

He pulled away slowly, "It is getting late and I should get you home." We walked back to the car hand in hand. As we pulled through the gates of the estate he took my hand.

"Bella, I want to take you out again on Friday. I want to take you to dinner at the Edgewater."

"Edward, I..." he cut me off as he parked in front of house.

"I know it would be more of a 'society' dinner and you are worried about the reaction, but I think that is why we need to do this and just get it over with. I want to date you Bella, I want to be able to say to everyone that you are mine and I don't care what they think. I know in the past I have cared but I want to show them and you the changes I am trying to make and ..."

I placed my finger on his lips, "Take a breath Edward. As I was saying, Edward I would love to."

He kissed my finger then got out and came around to open my door. As soon as it closed he gently pushed my back against the car and held me there with his body, "Thank you Bella, for having faith in me." Then he gently kissed me as if I was precious to him. He took my hand and led me to the door.

"Do you want to come in? We never actually talked about the current events."

"No, not tonight. I would like to this weekend if that is ok with you? I know we need to but I would like more time to process things and get some new information."

'This weekend is fine. I had a great time tonight Edward, thank you very much."

"Thank you Bella, I had a wonderful time as well. I'll call you tomorrow." Then he kissed me once more, got in his car and left. I walked into the house and leaned against the closed door, that man was damn near perfect tonight.

Jacob POV

Fucking Cullen. He gets everything. It was dumb luck that I came across them at the pier. She is being fooled by him. I have to show her how he really is, a player who will use her to get ahead and then cut her loose. Pompous prick never worked for anything in his life. Tanya is right they need to be separated, then she take Cullen and I get Bella.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please read & review.**


	10. Touches

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Miss Bella" Mary called to me. "Stephen called and he is one his way to the main house."

"Thank you Mary, I'll wait for him in the kitchen. Have a good night and kiss Bobby for me."

"Yes Ma'am."

What could Stephen want? Had there been a problem tonight? I knew he had security on me but they had kept their distance and I am sure Edward didn't notice. He entered the house through the kitchen and he looked worried - not good.

"Good evening Stephen, how are you tonight?"

"I am fine Miss Bella. How was your evening?"

"It was wonderful Stephen but I am guessing you are about to bring it down a little." I chuckled to him.

"I am sorry Miss Bella but we do need to take new security measures."

"Why, nothing happened tonight or did it?"

"We actually think it started off as an accident but from the time you went for a walk on the pier Jacob Black followed you and Mr. Cullen. He was actually parked just a mile down the road until 15 minutes ago."

"He followed us?"

"According to Anthony he looked very surprised when he first saw you, then angry when he realized you were with Mr. Cullen and followed the two of you from there."

"He is becoming a pain in the ass but do you think he is dangerous?"

"I didn't but he followed you to Seattle and has been meeting with Tanya Denali. More people are starting to speculate about his business practices, he is becoming more desperate Miss Bella. It is time to up your protection when you are away from the house."

"Ok Stephen, you are the Head of Security and I trust you. I guess I should tell you then that I have another date with Edward on Friday and we are going to the Edgewater Hotel for dinner."

"That's fine Miss but you will need close protection for that. I want Anthony to accompany you anytime you are away from the house, even at the office. On Friday you will need Anthony and two others with you and Mr. Cullen and of course your driver."

"You do realize that this means I have to tell Edward. How close of protection are talking about, just in the room?"

"One outside and the other two no further than 25 yards, if you go for another walk like tonight then at least within 25 feet."

"Stephen, your a nice guy and you know I like you but you are about to kill any chance I have of dating Edward Cullen."

"I am sorry Miss Bella but it is my job to keep you safe. I would like to be able to keep you safe and happy. It was good to see you laughing again tonight. If you like I can talk to Mr. Cullen for you?"

"No, I will talk to him. I am sure I will need to explain why I didn't tell him we were being followed tonight. Is that everything Stephen?"

"Unfortunately, no ma'am. You need to start wearing your panic button and I would like permission to activate the tracking system, just as precautions."

"That's fine Stephen, I will take whatever measures you feel are needed. Thank you, I am going up to bed now. Have a good night."

"Thank you Miss Bella, have a good night."

I hated the bump in security. Jacob Black needed to back off, well if he approaches me now he is in for a rude awakening. I couldn't help but wonder if Aro and Tanya were also reasons for the bump but they must not be a true threat or Stephen would have said something. I drifted off to sleep with the date on my mind and dreaming of Edward.

_We were sitting in front of the fireplace watching the fire and I was educating Edward on some of the more modern music when the IPod began playing 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train and he pulled me to my feet and we started to dance a mini waltz, when the song switched to 'Take Me There' by Rascal Flatts we were just swaying to the music. He cupped my face in his hands and started to sing softly with the chorus, "I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare. Take me there. I want to know everything about you. I want to go down every road you been. Where hopes, and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid. I want to know the girl behind the pretty stare." The he leaned in a softly kissed me. He picked me up and laid me back on the pillows._

_"You mean so much to me Bella, I want to know everything about you. I want to know what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what makes you angry and how to soothe you until the anger passes. I want to know why you love the water so much, I want you to trust me with your secrets, I want to be your best friend, your lover and one day if you'll have me I want to be the one you call husband and spend forever with."_

_He brought me up on my knees, unzipped my dress and slowly pushed it off my shoulders as he kissed behind my right ear, "I want to know your body better than you do, I want to learn what makes you sigh, all of your ticklish spots, what makes you long for more, the places that drive you crazy with need and I want to hold you close to me as you come undone and have you know that you are safe because I have you in my arms and I am never letting go. I will never let go of you, Bella - I love you." He had removed my bra and was just getting ready to take my breast into his mouth..._

When my alarm went off, aarrrgghhh. I sat up in bed, that was a hot dream. I went into the shower to start my day, I had a meeting with Jacob Black that I was not looking forward to.

As I came down the stairs I noticed Anthony waiting in the foyer for me. "Good morning Anthony, are you my driver today?"

"Yes Ma'am, I will also be shadowing you today but it will be a loose shadow."

"Thank you Anthony. You do know Jacob Black will be in the office today for a meeting with myself and Allan?"

"Yes Ma'am and I need to be in the room for that meeting, outside the door is not acceptable."

"I understand Anthony and I will try not to be too difficult today."

When we arrived at Rainier Tower I was hoping to run into Edward so I could explain about the security but I didn't. I would have to call and ask him to come to the house early so we could go over everything with him.

Allan and I spent the morning doing one last check of the Black proposal and vaguely touching on the Cullen meeting for tomorrow. We were intrigued by what Emmett was proposing, if we did this it would be the exception not the rule but with his contacts I felt he could pull off what he said he could. We would find out tomorrow.

Jacob stood as Allan, Anthony and I entered the conference room. "Good afternoon Mr. Black. How are you enjoying Seattle?"

"Good afternoon Isabella, I am enjoying Seattle. I have enjoyed seeing a little of the city, especially Waterfront Park."

"Yes that is a nice area, I like it down there myself." Jackass, I wish I could just call him out on his actions but that will have to wait for another day.

"Mr. Black, Allan and I have thoroughly reviewed your proposal and I am sorry but we will not be able to award the bid to The Black Trust."

"May I ask what the problem is? Perhaps there is something that I can revise to better suit Sinclair's needs, your needs Isabella."

He did not just imply what I think he did, I looked to Anthony and he had moved closer to where I was sitting. "To be honest upon further inspection I am unsure that you can deliver what you say you can. You do not have all the required permits, federal & state, to do many of the green measures we are requiring. I am sorry Jacob but at this time your proposal just is not feasible."

"So San Diego is out, is that what you are saying? Where will it be then?"

"Actually, San Diego is not out yet. I have one more firm I am meeting with and then we will be making the decision. I want to thank you for everything and I am sorry we won't be able to work together."

"Wait, if you are returning to San Diego soon why did I have to come to Seattle to get rejected?"

"We are meeting in Seattle because you called me and said you were in town for other business. I would have come to San Diego to talk to you but now I don't have too. Have a good afternoon Jacob." I stood wanting to get away fast before he realized my slip, I just wanted to get away from him.

"Thank you Isabella, maybe we will have a chance to work on a different project some time in the... did you say now you don't have to come to San Diego? What about the other firm?" He had stood up and was murmuring to himself getting agitated. "If you don't have to come there then that means they are here. Who here would be able to bid on a job there?"

I was at the end of the table when he put it together. Anthony had moved closer to me but Jacob was fast, he reached out and grabbed my wrist. "It's fucking Cullen isn't it? They are the last one to bid. Why can't you see him for the prick he is?" He was shouting in my face and Anthony had him from behind trying to force him to let go of me. "Can't you see he is only doing this to fuck with me, he always takes what is mine but not this time. I saw you first, a year ago, I will not allow him to do this."

"Jacob you need to let me go, do not force me to hurt you. This has nothing to do with the Cullen's. This is business not personal."

"Not personal," he screamed "not personal. Of course it is personal when it involves Edward Cullen. You have no idea, I will not allow him to take you or this project from me. He is ruining my company and now you, we will not allow..."

I had had enough of this, I brought the palm of my free hand up and pushed it into his nose, breaking it from the sound of things. The pain caused him to cry out and let go of me, it caused blood to gush from his nose all over both of us. Anthony pushed him to the ground and called for more security. "Mrs. Sinclair I need for you to go to your office and wait for me. Do not leave this floor. You may want to clean up some."

"Yes Anthony, I'll go clean up and wait in my office."

As I was exiting the conference room I caught a glimpse of someone I thought was Edward in the elevator as the doors were closing. When I heard him shout my name I knew it was Edward. "Sue," I called to our receptionist "when Mr. Cullen returns please show him back to my office."

"He wasn't here earlier Mrs. Sinclair."

"I know but I am betting he is looking for a way off the elevator now. Just show him back."

"Yes Ma'am"

I had cleaned the blood off my face when Edward walked into my office followed by a frantic Sue. "He wouldn't give a chance to announce him Mrs. Sinclair. I tried to tell him..."

"It's fine Sue, thank you."

Edward walked over to me and went to gather me in his arms. "Wait Edward I don't want to get blood all over you, just give a chance to change."

"What the hell happened Bella? I think I just lost 10 years off my life when I saw you standing there covered in blood. Then I had to go up 2 floors before I could get off. Are you hurt, do you need to go the hospital?"

I left the door cracked to the bathroom so I could talk to him while I changed. "I am fine Edward, I had a meeting with Jacob Black and he was not happy with the fact that I had to reject his proposal."

"He attacked you? That son of a bitch, I'll kill him for this, he should never lay a hand on you. Is he still in the building?"

When I opened the door the entire way Edward was on his way out of my office. This could get ugly. "Edward wait," I pulled on his hand before he could get through the door. He looked down at me, "Please come back in the office and let me explain before you confront anyone."

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet as he buried his face in my hair. "Are you sure you are unharmed?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I promise you I have not been hurt." I kissed the side of his neck. "It was his blood on me. I broke his nose and unfortunately when that happens there is a lot of blood. Come and sit down with me, I need to explain things to you." I explained to him about the meeting and Jacob's reactions and especially his feeling towards Edward. "Do you have any idea why he feels so strongly about this Edward? He is convinced you are taking things from him, he was mumbling to himself at the end."

"I have no idea Bella, I have never spent much time around him. Not even at business conferences, I would barely call him an acquaintance."

"Ok, let's forget about him, I am sure security will take care of him. I actually have something else I need to tell you about Edward." There was a knock on the door and I answered it to allow Anthony in the office.

"Has he been removed from the building?"

"Yes Mrs. Sinclair. I need to apologize ma'am for not getting to him before he grabbed you."

"Anthony it is fine. It happened very fast and I was not hurt. Be sure you tell Stephen that I want you on the detail tomorrow night. I trust you Anthony, this doesn't change that fact."

"Thank you ma'am. I will be in the conference room when you are ready to leave."

As I turned back to Edward he had a confused look on his face. "What detail for tomorrow night?"

"That is what I needed to explain to you. Jacob Black came across us at some point last night on the pier and then followed us. Because of that my head of security is insisting that my protection be increased."

"How do you know he followed us?"

"Because I am almost never without protection Edward, they call it loose shadowing. I don't see them but they always have eyes on me. The only time it is not like that is when I am physically on one of the estate grounds."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had someone following us?"

"Edward, I have told you that some things you will need to wait for them to be explained. This is one of them, to be honest I have lived with this for so long I really do forget about them, especially when they are loose shadowing me." I whispered softly.

"Bella, I want you to be able to tell me things, I want to know everything about you, I want you to trust me. I realize that trust is earned and comes from different levels, I can wait until you feel ready to tell me about this."

I look up at him with tears in my eyes, "Thank you Edward. It is not so much trust as it is hard for me to talk about. I come with a lot of baggage Edward and I do not warm up to people easily, experience has taught me to be very cautious. I'm afraid I will require more patience than you have."

"You let me worry about my patience. You are worth the wait Bella, I know in my heart you are, even if I have to wait forever you are worth it. Now what did you need to explain to me?"

"They are increasing my security to close shadowing and that means they are more visible to me and others. Tomorrow we will need to take my Mercedes and Anthony will be our driver, 2 others will travel in a car behind us but will be having dinner at the same time we are. I also have to carry a panic button on me at all times. You will have the opportunity to meet them before dinner if you like?"

"I really hope you can explain this to me soon. I have to admit I am not only curious but also nervous as hell for your safety. Yes, I would like to meet them and I don't care if they need to sit at the table with us, I want to take you out and I want you safe - that is all that matters."

"Thank you Edward and I will explain to you soon, I promise."

He kissed my forehead as his cell phone beeped. "I need to go, that was Carlisle and they are done sweeping the offices for bugs. I am off tomorrow because the company you recommended will be sweeping my house and condo but I will be at your house at 6:00. Is 30 minutes enough time to meet the guys going on our date?"

At least he was chuckling so I lightly slapped his arm, "Yes it is wise guy."

"Ok then I will see you at 6 tomorrow. Have a good evening Bella."

"You too Edward."

I collected Antony from the conference room so we could go home. To say Stephen was not happy about the incident would be a gross understatement, he would put me on lockdown if he could.

"Stephen I will stay on the grounds as much as possible until Mr. Black leaves but I have an appointment with Mr. McCarty in the morning and I am going to dinner with Edward at the Edgewater. He will be here at 6 to meet the ones going with us, also please contact Sensei Moore I need to brush up on my Ninjutsu and Muay Thai. Have a good evening and Stephen, thank you."

"Your welcome Miss Bella and I will see you in the morning."

I did not sleep well, waking from dreams of running from Jacob and Tanya sinking her claws into Edward and in one of the last ones before I finally got out of bed was Tanya, Aro and Jacob looking down and laughing as I was forced to watch Edward die. Was my subconscious making connections? I would have to think about that later along with Jacob's mental state, now I had a meeting to get to.

I am sure we were a spectacle getting off the elevator on The Cullen Group's floor, Anthony was in front, then Allan and I followed by William. We were shown into the conference room, William stayed outside by the door but Anthony was in the room with us, Carlisle and Emmett looked surprised by the extra men.

"Carlisle, Emmett allow me to introduce you to Allan White, Sinclair's CFO, and my security Anthony and William is the man outside the door. Everyone shook hands and then sat down to get to business.

Emmett's proposal was very intriguing, most of it was the same as their Seattle bid but with San Diego having so much sun we were able to include solar panels, gardens and more 'green' measures then we could have in Seattle.

"Emmett how confident are you that the city will approve the new permits needed?"

"Very confident, I had this idea because the City Planner you met with is a college friend of mine. He called me asking questions about the permits and how Cullen Construction obtained them. The next morning is when I realized I had enough contacts in San Diego that we could do this and do a good job."

"Allan will need to check up on a couple of the local contractors you plan to use but barring anything strange coming up I think I can announce in a week or two that you have the contract."

"Thank you Isabella. I know this isn't normally how you do things and it means a lot to have your confidence in Cullen Construction."

"You deserve this Emmett, of course the announcement will need to take place in San Diego and you will need to be there for that but we can finalize details at a later date."

"I expected that and I look forward to hearing from you. If you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to call."

We stood to leave and shook hands, "Have a nice afternoon, Emmett, Carlisle and I look forward to working with you both."

Allan took the contracts and went back to the Sinclair offices while I returned to the island with Antony and William. I worked out for a few hours with Sensei Moore before getting ready for my date with Edward.

I was nervous about tonight, people here are so unforgiving and judgmental. I was curious which Edward would be a the restaurant tonight, the jackass I meet first or the sweet, sensitive man I met in California. I truly hoped it was San Diego Edward, as I heard to door bell ring I went downstairs to find out.

EPOV

As I drove to Bella's I thought over the last few days, I almost had a heart attack on the elevator when I realized the woman standing there covered in blood was Bella. Then I couldn't hit the button fast enough to open the doors, I had to go up 2 floors and run back down the stairs. As I ran past the receptionist asking which office was hers I couldn't get to her fast enough. Then to find out it was Jacob Black, while I was happy she broke his nose and wasn't hurt, I am going to kill that little fucker. I can not figure out what he has against me, I don't even know him really.

As I turned in her gates I thought about the security that would be accompanying us tonight. As much as I wanted Bella to tell me what had happened to her that required this level of security around her, I also didn't want to know. I mean what the hell had happened during her marriage to cause this and add to that the fact she had such a hard time talking about it. I hope when she does tell me that I can handle hearing it. As I stood at her door I thought here goes nothing.

When Mary opened the door I immediately saw 3 men standing in the foyer in suits, that must be them.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, Miss Bella will be down in just a minute."

"Thank you Mary."

I looked up as I heard someone on the stairs, she was beautiful in her black dress. It came almost to her knees and the heels she was wearing made it look like she was all legs, how the fuck was I suppose to control myself around her tonight. I walked to the bottom to wait for her, "Isabella you look ravishing tonight." I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"You look very handsome tonight Mr. Cullen." The way she said it and looked at me, I felt myself starting to get hard. I saw the laughter in her eyes, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I gently pulled her towards the foyer, "Introduce me to our chaperons tonight so we can go."

"Well, you already met Anthony, he will also be our driver for tonight. Next to him is William and then Grey. I am not sure who will going in with us tonight but they will figure it out amongst themselves I am sure."

After shaking hands with each of them I turned to Bella, "How long have they been with you?"

"They have been with me about 5 years, William and Grey just flew in yesterday when it was decided I need close protection, they are normally with me in Chicago."

"Why fly them in?"

She looked at me and then looked down before she sighed and looked up again. "Their specialty is close hand to hand combat. All 3 of them were highly decorated Navy SEALS until they joined my detail. All of my security is former military of some kind."

I was surprised, "So they could kill me with their bare hands."

"Yes and they work for me so behave." I thought she was serious until she giggled.

"Very funny Isabella."

"I would never have them hurt you Edward but seriously yes they could kill you with their bare hands easily, in several different ways. Forget about them, they won't do anything to draw attention to themselves unless it is necessary."

I have to admit it was nice to be able to sit with Bella and discuss our day instead of driving. As we approached the Edgewater Bella seemed to get nervous.

"It will be fine Bella, they will either accept us or they won't. I don't care either way, I just to show everyone that you are mine and we make each other happy. I don't need their acceptance."

"Ok let's do this."

As we exited the car Anthony motioned to Grey and he stayed with the car, guess he was the one to stay outside tonight. As we were shown to our table the restaurant slowly quieted down as more people noticed us together, that was until the whispering started. Bella sat looking over her menu as if she didn't hear it but it was starting unnerve me. I hadn't expected this, it reminded me of the gala. As I glanced around the room some people were looking on in shock and others with disdain, I was use to looks and whispering in small amounts but never at this level.

"Edward if this makes you too uncomfortable we can leave. I am used to this but I doubt you are to this extent, it really isn't a problem. I do not want to cause problems for you socially or in business."

She had spoken at a normal volume so the tables closest to us heard her and had stopped whispering. I must have taken to long to answer because she was laying her menu down and reaching for her purse as she pushed her chair back, I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No Bella, I want to stay and have dinner with you. I told you I care for you and want to show people you are mine, please stay. I can handle it if you can."

"In that case I hope you brought your wallet because I am having the Alaskan King Crab." and she smiled at me. I was relieved that she was being patient with me and realized I was trying. We ignored the people around us and just enjoyed each others company. While we got looks all night after about 15 minutes we weren't an oddity anymore and people started to talk again.

We had a great time at dinner opening up to each other. While Bella never got in to specifics, she did mention several places and vacations she and Edgar had gone and we were each telling funny stories from our childhood. We were getting closer to each other and that thrilled me. I was also surprised that having her security around wasn't a problem, we barely even noticed they were there.

"Bella would you like to go for a walk on the waterfront?" I asked as we were leaving the restaurant.

"I would Edward I don't want this night to end but the security will have to be much closer to us in the open like that. We could go back to the house and walk on the beach. The house is secure at all times so no one would need to be with us."

"That sounds great, as long as you are comfortable with it."

"I would not have offered if I wasn't comfortable Edward."

As I led her out of the restaurant I noticed that people still turned and whispered, it was easy to see why she had taken Seattle out of the running if she put up with this all the time. It had probably been worse in the beginning and Tanya had fueled the fire all along. It was hard for me to think about how I had first treated her, to know I hurt her cruelly.

"Bella I have to apologize to you." She looked at me confused. "For the way I treated you the first few times I saw you." Her eyes got big and she started to speak, I placed my finger on her lips. "Please let me get this out. I don't want to get into particulars now but I do need you to know I'm so sorry for that, I judged you based on past experiences and I shouldn't have done that. I mean it when I say I like the man I am with you, you make me want to be a better man and I will do whatever it takes to make those first ugly encounters up to you."

"Edward, we both know that if I hadn't turned out to Isabella Sinclair we wouldn't be sitting here, you never would have given me the time of day."

"I want to think that isn't true. I was very drawn to you and it made me angry but I honestly don't know if I would have been able to stay away from you or not. I admit I wanted to stay away because of my perceptions but I don't think I would have been able to. The honest answer Bella is I just don't know. What I do know is that I hope you can see past the ass I was to the gentleman I am trying to become. I like myself and my life better with you in it."

"I like you in my life too Edward and because I do I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. This conversation is not completely over but as long as you continue to try and not judge people based on their circumstances and give everyone a chance then I am in this for as long as you want me to be. I know change doesn't happen overnight, especially when it comes from heartache, all I am asking for is an honest effort."

She slid closer to me and ran her fingers through my hair, "Can you make an honest effort?"

"Yes Bella, I can." I whispered as I ran my nose along hers and kissed her. We arrived at her house and I noticed that once we exited the car none of her security followed us. She laughed as we walked into her living room, "I told you we could be alone here. I know it can be frustrating Edward but hopefully it will not last too long."

"It's fine Bella, it is what is needed to keep you safe." Looking around the room I noticed an IPod station that I hadn't before, walking over I looked through it and found what I wanted. I set it to play Norah Jones' _Don't Know Why & Come Away With Me_, "Dance with me Bella?"

It felt so right holding her, her hand in mine, her other hand gently playing with my hair and my hand making small circles on her lower back. She belonged with me, I could feel it and when I looked in her eyes I knew she felt it too. I leaned down to kiss her softly and she moaned. As I pull away I hear her whisper, "Stay with me Edward."

I know my eyes are wide as I question her meaning. "I don't want you to leave, I want to wake with you in the morning. I am not sure anything will even happen but I know I want you to stay with me."

I pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs, "I want to stay Bella, I know this has to happen at your pace and I am happy just to hold you all night."

She pointed out her bedroom and I sat her on her feet by the bed. While she went into the bathroom to change I stripped down to my boxers and sat on the side of the bed. I had no idea what I was doing, it was to early to have sex and I knew that but I did want to be close to her. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a white floor length nightgown that was see through before she turned out the light. God she was beautiful. She walked up to me and I rested my head on her stomach as she ran her fingers in my hair. I loved it when she did that it was very relaxing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed on top of me, "You are so beautiful Bella, I don't deserve to be here with you."

"Yes you do, you make me feel beautiful Edward." She was running her hands over my chest kissing right above my heart.

I ran my hands up her sides, grazing her breasts and she moaned again. "I have never felt like this before Bella, the emotions are so strong." I said as I kissed her and ran my hand down to cup her ass.

"I know Edward, believe me I know." I groaned as she circled her tongue on my nipple and then bit down. "Damn" she murmured moving to my other nipple, "you have a magnificent body, so hard." and she ground into my erection.

"Shit Bella," I was pulling up her nightgown with one hand and rolling her onto her side. "You are so soft and my god your scent is driving me crazy." I pulled down the straps of her gown as I licked her neck. He nails were lightly scratching down my back as I nudged her gown down over her left breast with my nose.

"You make me feel so good Edward, I don't ever want to stop feeling this." Her small hands grabbed my ass as I licked her nipple and cupped her over her thong. "Fuck baby you are so hot and wet."

"For you Edward, just for you, I never been this turned on in my life." Her words shocked me and fueled my desire for her. I felt her tiny hands in my hair as she pulled me in for a kiss. I felt one of her hands work down my chest to the top of my boxers as I wrapped my fingers around her thong and ripped it off of her. I was gently caressing her folds and clit as she wrapped her hand around my hard on. "God Bella your hands feel so good on me." She ran her thumb over the tip for lubrication, I was leaking pre-cum and my cock was so hard it hurt. I moved to nip on her right breast as I used my thumb to circle her clit and her body jerked off the bed.

"God I am so close already Edward, please I need to cum Edward, please." Her hand was stroking my cock and I was as worked up as she was, I knew I wasn't going to last long. She was twirling her hand as she stroked up and down slowly, fuck but that felt good. I slowly slipped a finger into her. "Fuck Bella you are so tight baby and hot." I slipped another finger into her and she was stroking me faster as I moved my finger in and out of her faster. She was whimpering, "It feels so good Edward I'm gonna cum, pleaseeee." I wanted to see her cum so I lifted my head so I could see her face.

"Open your eyes and look at me Bella, I want us to see each other." Just as she looked at me I felt her g-spot and started rubbing it, "Holy hell, Edwarddddddddd!" she screamed and squeezed my cock the tightest yet, "Fuck Belllla, I'm cummingggggg." Watching her come undone was a thing of beauty. I pulled her to me, "You are amazing Bella, thank you so much for sharing that with me."

"Thank you Edward, I haven't felt that way in a very long time. Stay with me?" She was drifting off already, I smiled down at her as I got out of bed to clean myself up. When I came back to bed I pulled my boxers on and fixed her gown, she was out for the count. As I laid down she rolled over and put her head on my chest with her hand on my stomach and curled into me. I felt whole, it felt like she had always belonged with me, I wanted her with me always. Just as I was drifting I felt her squeeze me and mumble, "mmm...Edward...home."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	11. Explaining

Chapter 11

EPOV

I sighed, rolled over and was immediately hit with Bella's scent. My eyes popped open as I remembered last night and I looked around for Bella, she wasn't in her bedroom. I thought back over last night, it was a good date. I had a hard time at first in the restaurant but I was able to calm down and enjoy dinner, then dancing with Bella and when she asked me to stay I was floored. I wanted to stay, I didn't want to leave her yet and then in her bedroom...ugh...I was going to have to take care of my morning wood if I continued with those thoughts. I decided to look around her bedroom, she had said it was her sanctuary and I could see why. It took up one side of the house on the second floor and was painted a pale gold with dark hardwood floors. At one time it looked as if it had been 3 separate rooms but now it was one large room that was sectioned off with a small library and office area. The best part was the wall facing the water was completely floor to ceiling windows with 2 sets of french doors that opened onto the balcony.

I went to her en suite bathroom to get a shower and was surprised by the large garden tub situated in the corner of 2 walls of windows facing the water. When she said she loved the water she meant it. I showered quickly, put on the sleep pants from the first time I stayed and went in search of Bella. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was sure I heard her voice coming from the kitchen area.

"Jules, its Bella. I need a favor."

"No, not like last time, to be honest I'm not sure if you will ever be able to write about this or not. I need your investigative instincts for some research I need done and I trust you to keep it all under wraps."

"I need you to look into any connections between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Jacob is becoming aggressive and it looks as if most of his hostility is aimed at Edward and I am just getting caught in the crossfire."

"I did talk to Edward and he can't come up with anything. He says he barely knows Jacob, I mean they went to the same college but were several years apart."

"Yes, I believe him. Whatever it is Edward is either totally unaware of or it was so insignificant to him he doesn't remember, but it obviously meant a lot to Jacob."

"Yes, the guys are doing background checks but they won't snoop at the small stuff like you will."

She was silent for awhile and I felt bad listening to her conversation so I walked into the kitchen where she could see me. She was still on the phone but turned to look at me.

"Actually Jules I would rather you talked to Edward last, I don't want anything he says to cause you to put more or less weight on certain things. Just do it blind first and then you can talk to him about what you have found."

"Thanks, do think you can have something to me in a week or two?"

"That's great, let me know if you need anything."

"Bye Jules."

I walked over and lifted her into a big hug, "Good morning Bella. I hope you slept well?"

"I slept great, you?"

"It was wonderful until I woke up by myself."

"Sorry about that," she giggled.

"That's ok Bella, it actually gave me a chance to look around a little. I can see why you call it your sanctuary, it has a very peaceful vibe."

"Yes it does and I worked hard to create that. In the last year when Edgar was ill it was an escape for me, it was where I went to center myself so I could face another day."

She didn't look sad but wistful almost, I wanted her to smile so I kissed her changed the subject. "So I couldn't help but overhear your phone conversation, should I be worried that you have a reporter digging in to my past?"

She laughed, "Only if you have something to hide."

"Well, I don't so she can dig all she wants, there isn't anything to find."

"She isn't really digging into your past Edward, she will be looking for connections between you and Jacob Black. Did Jacob like a girl you dated, did you receive some recognition that he felt should have gone to him, did you win a business contract he wanted, and those kinds of things are what she will be looking at."

"Ok, why do you need her to do this? Isn't your security looking into things?"

"They are but Jules has a knack for this type of thing. As a reporter she is use to looking for the small, odd connections that can push people over the edge. She is very good at what she does Edward and I trust her implicitly. Nothing she finds will ever become public knowledge if we don't want it to."

"I trust you Bella and with everything happening that says a lot. You are one of the few people I trust outside my family."

"I'm glad. I made breakfast why don't we go out on the deck and eat. I would also like to talk to you about something you said last night."

I could tell by the way she avoided looking at me for too long what she wanted to talk about. I was about to have the conversation I had been dreading, but why now? Did she regret last night? I hoped not it would hurt beyond belief if she did. "Ok Bella. I want to answer all your questions. I have to warn you the answers may not always be pretty but they will be honest."

"That is all I ask for Edward, honesty."

Once we were settled and started eating she began. "I would like to do this in increments, if that is okay with you?"

"Whatever you need Bella, I want to answer all your questions and put any fears you have to rest."

"Thank you. The way you felt when we first meet, have you always felt that way about women. I mean in high school or college, there must have been a time you didn't feel that way."

"I attended an all boys' prep school Bella. So there were only a few times a year that we interacted with an all girls' school that was close by. Even then I wasn't noticed much by girls, I was gangly, all arms and legs and a nerd. I put all my effort into my studies, I didn't want to disappoint my parents. My senior year is when I realized if I wanted my body to fill out I would have to help it along. That is how I met Emmett at a gym and he helped me bulk up. Alice helped me look like less of a nerd and I felt ready to start college where I would be around girls much more."

"I can't imagine you a nerd Edward. Studious yes but a true nerd, I think not."

"Oh I was and my mother has the photos to prove it. Although if you care for me at all you won't ask her to show them to you."

"I do care for you Edward but I am asking to see those pictures the next time I see her. Remember you need a sense of humor around me." She said laughing. "Anyway, let's move on to college, I am assuming the nerd is gone now."

"Yes he is for the most part but the shy part of the nerd, the part that never learned how to interact with girls is left for the next few two years. I went East for college, Yale, and rather naively thought that the prestige of the school would protect me to a point from people who were just seeing what was in it for them. Those first two years I probably dated 3 or 4 girls and it took me awhile with each to figure out they never got to know me, it was all about them. They just wanted to date me because of either my looks or money and wanted people to know they were with me. Each time it would crumble when I started wanting to do things I enjoyed rather than allowing them to drag me where they wanted. So I returned my Junior year with a firm rule of no dating and just concentrating on my studies. It was around Halloween that a girl who was in one of classes approached me with an interesting offer. She was very studious also and never seemed to date even though she was very pretty. She taught me about being friends with benefits and late night booty calls. We had studied together a few times and when she asked I explained why I wasn't dating anyone and that is when she offered we take care of each others needs with no strings. We would accompany each other to different functions if need be but it was always understood it was just friends and even though we were sleeping together it would never become anything more."

"You were ok with that arrangement? You never wanted...more?"

"In college no, not even when I went to Columbia for my MBA really. What always bothered me though was that as soon as girls found out who I was or that I had money they became extra sweet to me and it was just so shallow. I have always wanted someone who saw past all the bullshit and saw me not the trappings. During my residency I thought for a moment I had found someone I could see seriously and we had been dating almost 9 months when I overheard 2 of her friends talking one night about how if they had known it would land them a rich doctor they'd twist their ankles on purpose too. When I questioned her on it she didn't deny it but said things had changed and she actually loved me for me, so I ask her some questions about me and things I knew I had shared with her several times and when she couldn't answer one of them I ended it and gave up on dating."

"Oh Edward, as much as I wish you didn't have those experiences because they hurt you, I am glad you didn't find someone because then we wouldn't be here. But there must have been one defining moment?"

"Yeah there was. It happened when I was around 30 and her name was Paige." Then I explained the Paige incident to her. "That was really the last straw for me. It was after her that I began to question any and every female's motive who showed any interest in me. Even women in my own social circle like Tanya, she wants me so she can be a little higher up on the social ladder. It wore me down I guess is the best way to put it and over the last few years I have felt myself growing more and more bitter. I know it isn't right but that is how I felt."

"And when you saw me at Hope House?" She was looking at me as if she didn't want to know the answer but couldn't stop herself from asking the question.

I sighed and reached for her hand, if this was it she would have to force me to let her go, there was no way I was walking away voluntarily. "When I saw you Bella, I was instantly attracted to you and then I heard you laugh. I swear to God it caused my entire body to warm, then Kate came over and said she thought you were a resident and heard you questioning Esme, the little boy ran into your lap like he belonged there and I immediately started questioning your motives. Kate said...something that made me think of Paige and I was instantly furious. I had resigned myself, years ago, to the fact that I would be single, I would never find someone to share my life with and I have never had the type of reaction to a woman I had to you and it scared the shit out of me. Not only was I having an insane reaction to a woman I hadn't met but she was completely unacceptable in my eyes, she wouldn't want me, she would only be after what I could do for her. On a very fundamental level it hurt to think that. I dreamed of you that night, it was a dream I have had many times but the woman was always fuzzy and all I saw this time was your hair but I knew it was you when I woke up."

She wrapped her free hand around mine, "Will you tell me about the dream?"

"It is very simple, just me and you sitting in front of the fireplace at my house. That's all, just relaxing. But that is something I have always wanted to do with a woman, just relax, not go out to the latest restaurant or club. So, the day after the dream is when we had the meeting and to be honest Bella I don't know what happened. I remember being fine and then it was as if my brain just checked out and I said things that I knew were hurtful and some that weren't true but I couldn't stop myself. I would do anything to take those encounters back Bella, I really would."

"I know Edward, I really do. I have to admit it helps knowing where these feelings originally came from but I left that first meeting thinking it was a miss understanding and I would correct it at the business meeting. I watched as you walked across that restaurant and became angrier with each step, do you realize how hostile you were to me? I left that meeting wondering if you would be able to even work with the female Sinclair executives or women in general."

I moved to kneel in front of her chair and took her hands in mine. "I was a jackass Bella, I understand that and I can't explain my behavior. I was angry at myself, a large part of me wanted to throw caution to the wind and get to know you but the part that has been hurt over and over was screaming no make her leave you alone. In the end the hurt part won, I opened my mouth and said whatever it took to push you away. I dreamt of you again that night only this time I saw your face and you were looking at me with such love, I didn't think it was possible for someone to love me like that and I wanted that dream to be true. That is when I realized exactly what I had done and I was going to talk to you and apologize and beg for another chance but then the Gala happened. You have to believe that I had no idea what Tanya was going to do and then you were saying how I deserved someone like her and I was pissed but when I thought of how I treated you I understood what you meant. I don't want her, I don't want someone like her and I don't want someone** like** you Bella, I want you - only you. I want to prove to you that I want you and can change to be the man you deserve. I just need a chance to do all of that, can you give me that chance?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me but didn't speak, that was when my hope started to fade.

BPOV

I moved my hands to hold his face, he looked so dejected, the truth was I wanted to give him a chance and I knew he was trying but would he be able to expand on that. "Edward, I want to give you that chance I really do but you have to understand that I do quite a bit of hands on volunteer work and I host a party every year for the residents of Hope House among others. There is no nice way to say this, I am aware of how you feel about the less fortunate Edward. Is that something you think you can work on because helping people is a very big part of my life."

"Yes, I know I can Bella. Before I turned into a jackass I actually did some volunteer work and believe it or not I respect someone who works hard to make a better or more fulfilling life for their family. When I say I want to change, Bella what I mean is I want to change back to the man I used to be before the bitterness consumed me. You can help me get back to that man Bella, I know you can." Edward looked so earnest it was impossible to doubt his sincerity.

"Ok Edward I am giving you the chance you want but I will not hesitate to call you out on your bullshit if need be."

He started laughing, picked me up and swung me around. "I fully expect you to, no one does that to me better than you and I hope you never stop. I keep telling you - you make me a better man, I want you to call me on my shit and make me take an honest look not only at past actions but present ones too. I know you can't fix me but I am hoping with your help I can fix myself."

"Good, because that party I always host is in a few weeks and I want to you to come as my date for the day. The Sinclair executives decided they wanted their yearly summer party at Sinclair House this year so I am combining the 2 and it should be fun, it usually is. I am not sure the island is ready for it but I can deal with them."

"I will gladly come as your date but what do you mean the island may not be ready for it?" Edward was back to smiling and the mood had lightened.

"Let's just say, it is a good thing your parents are my closest neighbors they will at least be understanding. The party progresses as the day does, it starts out in the morning and afternoon with carnival/beach party atmosphere aimed at kids and by the time it is dark it is the adults partying with the bands playing and the booze flowing. It is an opportunity for everyone to really cut loose in a safe place. I provide babysitting services and a place for everyone to sleep. You will love it and you should invite your family too."

"I will tell them about it, my parents are having a BBQ next weekend that I would like you to attend with me. I am sure it will be stuffier than yours but I am required to be there and I would like you to be my date. You should know that the Denali's will be there, all of them."

"I can handle Tanya, don't worry about that Edward and I promise to be on my best behavior."

He laughed, "It is not your behavior I am worried about and I am sure you can more than deal with Tanya. Thank you for agreeing to go with me. Now, I am going to run home and change my clothes but I was hoping that I could come back around dinner time, make a fire on the beach and cookout. Roast hot dogs and S'mores just like at camp, what do you think of that?"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. "Did you ever go to summer camp Edward?"

"Well no, but I have heard stories and seen movies and I am sure I can pull it off with the right incentive."

"Camp it is then and if you are lucky I will let you kiss me when the counselors aren't looking."

"Very funny Bella, but I will take that kiss any way I can get it. I will bring everything with me, all you have to do is supply the beach."

"I happen to have a rather large supply of beach and you can have full use of it tonight. I want to thank you for everything you shared with me this morning Edward. I know it wasn't easy for you and I am glad you feel you can trust me with it."

"I do trust you Bella. I don't want to have any secrets from you."

"I don't want any secrets from you either but I'm afraid it will take longer for me to tell you everything than it did you to tell me. But, it the spirit of no secrets you have a choice to make. Tonight I can either tell you about my life with Edgar or the reason I have so much security. I'm sorry I just can't go through both stories in one night but I will tell you whichever one you decide on. I trust you Edward. I want you to know that."

"Thank you for trusting me and I will let you know tonight which one it is, ok?"

"That's fine. Now go so you can come back already." I laughed and kissed him then he went to gather his things to go. As I watched him walk to his car I couldn't help but notice what a fine ass that man had and I had to admit maybe Edgar had known what he was doing after all. I wonder what Edward will think of that part of the story. I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell phone beeped, I looked at the caller id and smiled.

_"Heidi it has been too long. How are you doing?"_

_"I am good Bella. How are you?"_

_"Fine. Busy."_

_"From what I hear you are much better than fine, rumor has it that you have managed to snare the attention of one Edward Cullen. Do you have any idea how badly you have angered one Tanya Denali?"_

_"Really, because you know, it has always worried me what she thought of me. Seriously though Heidi, I am sure I have. She has tried to warn me off of him several times already and it hasn't worked. She has known him for years, I would say her time has passed. I am curious how you found out about all of this though?"_

_"From Tanya."_

_"What? I had no idea you knew her."_

_"Her sister married one of my cousins, small world. Since she can't scare you off she plans on putting Edward in a very compromising position with a woman and leaving them for you to find. The goal is for you to then run away and leave him alone so she can comfort him."_

_I started laughing. "Does she know that you and I know each other?"_

_"No, when she first mentioned your name I tried to tell her but she cut me off. Once she told me what she wanted I decided not to tell her at all. I told her no, I didn't think my husband would appreciate me doing that and she hung up on me."_

_"So she has no idea we are loosely related?"_

_"Not a clue. I would have thought my maiden name being Sinclair would have been a tipoff. She seemed really desperate Bella, be careful with her."_

_"I will Heidi and thanks for the heads up. I think it may be time to put her in her place for good. I'll be sure to let you know how things go. Bye."_

So Tanya was scheming a plan and a stupid one at that, Heidi's family was wealthy but not the extent Edgar's had been, that was probably why she didn't put together that I would know Heidi. I would have to be sure to warn Edward about it. I was also curious as to what he had found out about Aro's recent dealings, it was not like Aro to be quiet this long and it made me nervous.

I spent the rest of the afternoon planning the announcement in San Diego for the new office and lining up the entertainment for the party in a few weeks. I am not sure the island is ready for this type of party but they would have to deal it, I had the permits and it would be on private property - my property. Still I was sure this would earn me another black mark in Seattle, I just couldn't find it in myself to care.

I had showered and dressed for an evening on the beach when I went downstairs and noticed that Edward had already arrived and was setting everything up. He had quite the fire pit and fire going with a table and two chairs, so we could roast our hot dogs. I noticed he had everything needed to make S'mores also and I couldn't help but laugh which alerted him to my presence.

"Hey you," he said as he wrapped me in a hug and led me to a double chaise lounge he had set up. "I just about have everything ready then we can roast our dinner."

"I take back what I said about camp Edward, you have done a great job here and it looks like fun."

"Thank you Bella, I think it will be fun too." Then he proceeded to cook me one of the best hot dogs I have ever eaten. As we were eating I told him what I had found out about Tanya and her plan.

"I can't believe she would do that Bella. I have no idea what to say, it is like everything she has said and done to this point is a lie."

"She is desperate and that is causing her to do desperate things. This has to be more than personal Edward, if this was just because she wants you for herself she would try to wait me out longer. She needs this to happen soon for some reason. You have to be careful Edward. If she plans on doing this where I find you then it must be during something public, she could never gain access to my house or yours, so she must be planning it during a party or some event that she thinks she will have easy access to. You may want to tell your family about this so they can keep an eye out for you."

"This is beyond embarrassing Bella, the last thing I want to do is tell my family. I wish we could get away with not inviting her to anything but the families are too close to do that without creating suspicion."

"I understand you don't want to tell them but you need to Edward. She has to know you will not just go along with this, so she is going to have to incapacitate you in some way. Your family can keep an eye on you when she is around, to make sure she doesn't drug you or worse."

"Do you really think she is capable of that Bella?"

"Did you decide which story you want to hear Edward?"

"Yes but I don't understand what that to do with this, I mean..."

"Which did you choose?"

"Bella, really with Tanya..."

"Which one?"

"Why you have so much security."

"I thought it would be that one. I will tell you the whole story but here is why I believe Tanya is capable of this. I was taken Edward, twice actually, but the first time was as child by one of my tutors. I was young and don't remember clearly but I do know it had to do with my father's business and the tutor's children were taken and beaten badly unless he delivered me. So to save his own children he took me and I have never blamed him for that. So do I think Tanya could this, if the right thing is used against her then yes she is very capable of this. Please take this seriously."

He moved us on the chaise so that I could curl up in his lap close against his chest. I was small compared to him and he easily held me and rubbed my back. "I had no idea Bella, I will take this seriously, I promise you, I will. Do you think you can tell the story, if not that is fine - I can wait."

"It's ok I can tell you. Like I said the first time I don't remember much, I was around 8 when it happened. I know it had to do with my dad's business and that I was only gone a few days. After that I never went anywhere without bodyguards, a lot of them. It was also after that incident that I had a tracking device imbedded in the back of my neck, just above the hairline."

"You have a what?"

I moved my hair and took one of his fingers so he could feel it. "Do you feel that little ridge?" He nodded. "That is a tracking device, if I am ever taken they can track me very quickly. The first one was implanted when I was 8 and I have had them removed and replaced every five years since then."

"I have no idea what to say, I never expected anything like this."

"I know but I understand it. I had just been returned from being taken by someone no one would have ever expected. My parents made sure if anything like that happened gain they could immediately find me. It isn't always active but recently, with the Jacob situation, Stephen asked for permission to activate it and I told him fine. On a screen right now in one of the security rooms is a monitor that shows my exact GPS location. If you would like I have a number I can give you and should anything ever happen when we are together you call it and tell them I have been taken. That phone call will set in motion a network of things to find me."

"I definitely want that number Bella, I want you as safe as possible. You mean the world to me, I couldn't bear it if anything ever happened to you." I nodded and hugged him tighter to me. "Can you tell me the rest?"

"Over the years the security around me evolved to the close and loose system we have now but they were always there. When my parents died and Aro was trying to take over the company an attempt was made, while I was not taken several bodyguards were killed. Edgar took over and we married, I was volunteering at different organizations and in order to continue Edgar insisted I take self defense. I started with Judo and Tae Kwon Do, both strictly defensive. After the incident with Mary's husband, Edgar insisted that I work with Sensei Moore. He taught me Ninjutsu and Muay Thai, they are very aggressive, offensive martial art styles and I am a black belt in both. After Edgar decided to get rid of Aro and his on the side business I was taken from the estate grounds in Chicago. They are pretty sure I was shot with a drugged dart because no struggle was detected and I would have put up a fight. The thing that bothers me the most is that it has never been determined to what extent Aro was involved and since I pretend to know nothing about his side business I can't dig to deeply into it." I chanced a glance at Edward and I was unsure what the look on his face meant, he was shocked, saddened and furious.

"Edward, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm fine Bella." He said as he pulled me tighter to him, he looked anything but fine. "Just finish the story." His voice was tight, he didn't sound fine either.

"That abduction is what brought about the guard dogs, the sweeps for bugs, the panic button and the fact that now my detail is mostly ex-military. It was discovered that they had bugged the house, so they knew when to take me and that I had been studying martial arts, what they didn't know about was the tracking device. I was rescued two days later and have been shadowed every single day since then. Whatever house I am in is swept weekly and never the same day, if an outside contractor comes in to fix something it is done again as soon as they leave." I peeked up at Edward again and he looked even more upset. I pulled out of his embrace so I could see his face.

"Edward, I understand this is a lot to take in and even harder to live with every day. If you want to stop this, if you want to walk away I understand, I do, I am just so used to it is second nature to me. But to someone new I am sure this appears to be...crazy." He still hadn't said anything and I was getting worried. "Edward, I do understand if you need time to think about this or need to get away..." He pulled me close to him again and his voice was shaky when he finally spoke.

"Bella I do not need time, I am in this with you now. I can't walk away from you, I won't. You mean too much to me. I want you safe Bella that is all that matters to me. I did notice you left some things out. Who took you and how did they treat you? Why has this never been made public?"

"I will answer your questions as best I can. Who took me - I don't know. I know it had to do with business and I know that once I was back with Edgar retribution against who did it was swift and merciless. I overheard a phone call of Edgar's once and that is the only reason I know, he refused to discuss to with me. How did they treat me - I wasn't raped. I was beaten but that is only because I fought back. Once the drugs wore off they were moving me and I beat the crap out of two of my guards before they subdued me again. After that I was kept in a room by myself. As far as making it public, you know how these things work Edward, they are never made public unless the victim dies. Edgar would have killed anyone who even tried to insinuate that he couldn't protect his own wife."

"What kind of hell did he drag you into Bella? I never would have suspected any of this."

"I know Edward and I will tell about my marriage eventually but I just can't tonight. Edgar was not a bad man, it is important that you remember that and for the most part we were very happy. In reality he didn't pull me into anything, it started when my parents died and I don't think I would have survived without him. Don't judge him until you hear the entire story."

"I'm not and I won't Bella, I promise. Although I do need to admit that I want to keep you with me at all times so I know you are safe. How sure are you the Aro was involved in the abduction?"

"Very, the timing was too convenient for him not to be involved."

"We have been looking over the contracts overseas that he pushed and we did work on, we are finding discrepancies in the shipping documents. We will need to step things up and see if we can catch him. He has been staying away from us since the meeting and that won't do, we need to make him comfortable again."

"Well I am comfortable right here Edward, you make me feel very safe and secure." He gave me a little squeeze. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Stay with me." I could have sworn I heard him say "Forever Bella" right before I went under.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	12. BBQ

Chapter 12

EPOV

As I lay here holding Bella I can't help but think of the story she just told me. What kind of hell has she been through in her short life? The abductions definitely explain all the security, especially if Aro was involved, he is free and she is forced to interact with him at times, she must have nerves of steel. I was more curious than ever about her marriage now, but I recognized that she would tell me when she was ready. I just hoped when she was ready I would be too, I had a feeling I would not like most of story she told.

A breeze was blowing off the water and Bella shivered before settling in closer to me. I picked up the blanket and wrapped us in it, I enjoyed her in my arms too much to go inside yet. How did this lovely woman come to mean so much to me in so short of a time? I loved her, I knew I did and I also knew she was not even close to being ready to hear me say it. While I was extremely happy she was opening up to me, I wanted to tell her how I felt. She cared for me I could tell she did but I could also see the struggle within her, she felt like she was betraying her husband on some level and that held her back. Did she love me? I wasn't sure but I knew it was close to love if not that already. I would wait as long as it takes, she was worth the wait and I had been waiting a long time.

My mind kept floating back to Aro and what we had learned so far. We was definitely smuggling, the discrepancies in the shipping logs verified that fact. What was he smuggling and why had he backed off so suddenly? He had to know by now that we had found the bugs and removed them. We hadn't made a secret of sweeping the offices or that we were looking hard at upper management. Did he suspect that Bella had told us about that possibility? I didn't think so, if he thought she was involved he would have acted by now against her, I think.

We contacted the FBI about Aro and what we suspected he was doing, at this point nothing could be done. Essentially he needed to be caught in the act for them to do anything. They were watching the docks and our shipments but since the board meeting the shipments hadn't been tampered with. Interpol had also been contacted so they could keep an eye on the countries we shipped to. We needed Aro to believe that we had moved on from this so he would start up his activity again. The first step was to bring Eleazar Denali into our circle more or at least make him think we were. He was in on things with Aro that we were sure of, so we pull him in and he reports to Aro that we don't suspect him and hopefully Aro starts shipping again.

The next question was what to do about Tanya. On one hand I didn't want to believe what Bella had told me, on the other hand though I knew this was right up her alley. As desperate as she appeared to be getting I had to agree with Bella that on some level she was involved with her father and Aro. I found myself hoping she was just a pawn in all this mess, she would not do well in prison at all. Plus she was working with Jacob Black. When I first overheard Bella talking to her reporter friend I was hurt that she would have someone dig into my past instead of just asking. Then I heard her say that she had asked me and I didn't know what Black's problem was with me and she is right I don't. That is when it made sense to me to have an outsider look into things, she was right someone else might see or find something that I was missing or just never deemed important. What I couldn't figure out was how Tanya and Jacob even knew each other, he was not someone she would normally associate with. Yes he had money but it would be considered 'new' money and Tanya had always had a thing for 'old' money and the prestige associated with it, her two ex-husbands confirmed that fact and that she would always marry up.

"Mmmm...Edward...need you...stay..." I looked down and Bella was still sound asleep, she was dreaming about me and I couldn't help but smile. I whispered, "I'll stay as long as you let me Bella." She sighed, "always...want you...forever..." and she squeezed me tighter to her. This moment gave me hope that she was at least starting to love me. I needed her in my life and I realized in that moment I wanted her as my wife. Getting her to agree would be an uphill battle, my father was right when he said she was fiercely loyal, it was one of her best qualities. How to convince her that loving me would not be betraying Edgar? I would definitely have to keep my opinions to myself concerning some of the things he exposed her to. Attacking Edgar would be like attacking her and would not end well for me or what I wanted.

I was just letting things float in my mind trying to make connections when I made one that shocked me and had me quickly rethinking my opinion of Edgar Sinclair. Was I really any better than him when it came to Bella? She was in danger now and being harassed by Tanya because of me and my business dealings. I only knew as much as I did because of her. I decided I would be very open minded when she told me her and Edgar's story, maybe he couldn't control things any better than I could when she was drawn into everything.

I could feel the sun on my face and fingers being run through my hair, then she licked from my collarbone to my ear which she bit. "Uhh Bella you need to stop." She pulled back and I opened my eyes, she had an unsure look on her face. "Bella it isn't that I didn't like it, I did a lot. But after holding you all night and the dream I was having when you did that I don't think I would be able to stop until I made love to you and neither of us are ready for that yet." I rolled over on top of her so could feel my morning wood and how very much I did want her. "Plus when I do make love to you it will take all night. I will worship your body like you deserve to be worshipped and when the sun rises you will have no doubt as to how very much you mean to me." I leaned down and kissed her before standing and offering her my hand to help her up.

"That is not fair or a very nice thing to do Edward. It was almost down right cruel of you." She said pretending to pout.

I chuckled at her. "Come on and get up, let's get some breakfast. Unfortunately I have some work I need to do today as much as I would like to spend another day at camp."

She laughed as I pulled her up. "So what is the boy scout making for breakfast?" I almost dropped her and she was laughing harder. "You should see the look on your face. I take it you don't cook?"

"No, I pretty much served up the entire menu of what I can make last night."

"Good thing for you I can cook so let's go make some breakfast." Once we were in the kitchen she started pulling out eggs, bacon, fruit and vegetables, she looked like she was cooking for an army.

"You do realize that there are only two of us?" She stuck her tongue out at me as she laughed.

"Yes I do, but I am meeting with Sensei Moore later and I need energy for that. If this is too much for your system old man I am sure I can whip up some bran muffins for you."

Oh no, she did not just say that. "Did you just call me old?"

"No, I asked if this was too much for your old man system. You are the one who implied it might too much for you." Then she had the nerve to laugh at me. I got up and stalked over to her - she did not look scared I might add.

"Are you seriously calling me old?" I asked boxing her in against the counter.

"Am I calling you old - yes. Am I doing it seriously - no. Would you rather I called you seasoned?" And she ducked under my arms going back to the stove. "I don't like either term." I murmured but she heard me anyway.

She jumped up on the counter next to me and pulled me in between her legs. "Edward, I really was joking. You do realize that you are 5 years younger than Edgar would be today?" I nodded. "I would never be happy with someone my own age Edward, I am not interested in the party scene and all that. I want someone to settle down with and who can take care of me, not someone I have to baby sit. Does the age difference bother you that much?"

"No I hadn't even thought about it before, I think I was just caught off guard. If it doesn't bother you than I am fine."

"I love to tease people Edward, I am sure you know this, don't be surprised when I tease you too but please know it is only teasing." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "you could call me little girl and I could call you sugar daddy?" I growled and crushed her lips to mine, god the fantasy that conjured should be illegal.

"Ok smart ass I get the picture, now make me breakfast before I go off to earn my pay. It is actually your fault I have to leave anyway."

"My fault?"

"Yes, yours. I received a bid late Friday from Swan Enterprises and I have to admit, if they can do what they are proposing it sounds fascinating. Can you really do it?"

"We have done it in a few select test cases and the results are amazing. However, so far we have only done it on very new amputations with skin grafts used to fuse the prosthesis to the limb, and titanium is fused directly to the bone. It is quite the process and the chip technology to interpret the brains signals, it really is like something out of a sci fi movie and so promising. What we need to find out now is if we can do it on a larger scale than what is currently being used."

"Do you think you can? I would love to be involved in this and see the technology for myself."

"I think we can. The other firms that were invited to bid also have someone in their organization with a medical background. I really can't tell you anymore about it without appearing to be playing favorites but I can tell you this - read the bid very carefully and look for ways to get what you want. It is not blatantly spelled out so read between the lines. I have faith that you will know what I am talking about when you see it."

"Ok, I will go over it with a fine tooth comb then, I really want this contract Bella and I am sure the others will too once I tell them about it."

"To be honest I hope you get it, but this is business Edward so you have to win it fair and square. Now, finish your breakfast and go get to work, Sensei Moore will be here soon to put me through my paces."

I hurried up and finished breakfast, I wanted to look at that bid. Bella sounded excited about it so maybe it would be keeping her in Seattle if we won it. I pulled her to me to kiss her before I left and I couldn't help whispering in her ear, "I will call you later little girl."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later sugar daddy." She purred and cue my hard-on. I wouldn't be calling her that very often if this was the reaction I had to her response. She laughed and said "have a good afternoon Edward." She knew exactly the reaction she got from me as she shut the door in my face. She could be so frustrating but I had to admit it was one of the things that drew me to her - she did not take my bullshit.

Aro POV

I was still fuming over the way the board meeting had gone. The Sinclair bitch was still a thorn in my side. Edgar had done a very effective job of protecting her before he died and she had kept up with all of it. It was impossible to get to her without them knowing it was me. I was just as certain that she is the one who tipped off the Cullen's that their offices were bugged, her phone call was just too well timed. My money was on Richard Campbell wearing some kind of detecting device, I should have remembered about that. Her threats were empty, I was sure of it. I have tested her time and time again and she has never given any indication that she knew anything about my business with Edgar.

Now Cullen was sniffing around because I wasn't able to get him out. He was too straight laced for his own good. I thought Jacob Black would be a good substitute but he is consumed with beating Cullen and his business is suffering. I can't afford to have a business go under that brings all kinds of audits. Now Black's obsession with Isabella was very convenient. He had no idea of the kind of security she had around her or that she could easily kick his ass either. If he would just take her that may give me the diversion I needed to complete my delivery. If it came down to it I could have Cullen taken and make it look like the target was Isabella and he was taken instead. That would be a last resort that bitch would stop at nothing to get him back I am sure.

If the Denali slut had been able to reel him in none of this would be necessary. She had one last chance to get him away from Isabella. If she couldn't deliver this time I would give her to Felix to pay her debt. As his wife she would be treated just like she deserved. He has been all but begging for her.

The only good thing so far is that Eleazar was being pulled in as an advisor to the Cullen's. He was helping them go over their staff and contracts to look for clues as to who may be doing this. I needed him to lead them astray enough so I could make the last delivery. I wasn't sure I had the kind of time that any of these plans would take to show results. At most I estimated I had 2-3 weeks before I had to take drastic measures to save myself. I had nothing against Isabella or Edward personally except for the fact that they kept screwing up my business but I would sacrifice them in a heartbeat to save myself.

BPOV

The look on Edward's face was priceless when I shut the door. I'm a joker what can I say. I do hope the age difference doesn't really bother him because it was too much fun to tease him about. I was glad he was so excited about the bid. I did hope The Cullen Group won it, this was right up his alley and we both knew it. The bid was worded such that the bidders could take a limited tour of the current operation facility if they requested it. They would need to sign confidentiality agreements and no one person was allowed to see the entire thing but they could get in. I was hoping he figured out the loophole that allowed him access, it had been put in intentionally because it would be hard to do an accurate bid without viewing the process. This was almost a test to see which bidders could figure out how to get in.

The week flew by and Edward and I were able to get together a few times for lunch but both of us were extremely busy. He never once mentioned the bid again and I was grateful. I had meant it when I said it was business, I could not show him any favoritism and keep my credibility in the business community. We had one request from a firm in Boston to tour the facility and when we reminded them the bid says no one may tour the entire facility they immediately backed down, they had not found the loophole.

I had a meeting with Emmett to tell him Cullen Construction had won the contract for San Diego. We had concerns about one of the local contractors because they worked closely with The Black Trust but if Emmett felt he could keep an eye on them that was fine with me. We made arrangements to announce next week in San Diego, we were both sure Jacob Black would be on hand to make a scene. Stephen would have a fit when I told him about this trip. I am sure the level of security he would insist on would drive me insane. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a call to hold the elevator. I was surprised to see it was Edward.

"What floor Mr. Cullen?"

"Your floor Mrs. Sinclair?" I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I believe that I am your 2 o'clock meeting."

"Really? I know Gabe, Allan and I have a 2:00 meeting but Sue didn't tell me who it was with. Interesting." Edward looked to Anthony, who was standing behind me. He was getting use to always having someone close to me. The elevator doors opened and we walked to the conference room where Gabe and Allan were waiting for us. After everyone was comfortable I turned to Edward to start the meeting.

"What can we do for you today Mr. Cullen?"

"The Cullen Group needs to tour the Chicago facility to accurately submit a bid. I am here requesting permission to do that."

I looked at Gabe and Allan before turning to Edward. "The bid clearly states that no one may tour the facility. I'm sorry but we can't allow that."

He smiled and turned to the section of the contract that dealt with a facility visit. "I beg to differ Mrs. Sinclair. The bid states that no one may tour the entire facility. What I propose is that 4 Cullen Group executives be allowed to tour 4 different areas of the facility. That keeps any one of us from seeing everything and the confidentiality agreements are not a problem."

I smirked at him, "I don't see a problem with a tour then. When did you want to set this up?"

"Would it be possible to do it next week?"

"Next week is fine. I will be in San Diego the later part of the week announcing the Foundation's contract award but Gabe or Allan could accompany you on the visit."

"Could we push it to the week after next then?"

"Yes, I would be able to do it the beginning of that week. Have someone get with Sue and she will make the travel arrangements for everyone. If you like everyone could stay at Swan Manor."

"That would be great Isabella and I'll be in touch." He stood up and shook our hands before leaving. Gabe looked at me with a smirk.

"I swear I did not give him any hints on the clause. He hasn't even brought up the contract since he first received it."

"I believe you," Gabe said. "But boy do you both have it bad."

"Shut it Gabe." I said laughing as I went to my office. I knew Edward would figure it out, now the question remained how many others would? Bids wouldn't even be considered from a firm that didn't.

The weekend came and it was time for the Cullen's BBQ. Esme had been a trooper about my security. Stephen and I had had several go rounds about the BBQ until I broke down and asked Esme if we could come talk to her. When he saw the guest list included the Volturi brothers and Tanya Denali he said the only way I could attend was if Anthony was my date. I killed that idea real fast, there was no way Edward would agree to that and I didn't want it anyway. I was just getting ready to apologize to Esme because I wouldn't ruin her party with my security when she asked Stephen what it would take for me to be able to attend.

"After dark we would need a boat on the water. During the entire party I need 2 guys on the roof and 2 circulating outside with 1 inside. I would also need a room so we could keep an eye on her tracker and panic button." I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Done" Esme said, "do what ever it takes for you to feel comfortable with everything."

"No, Esme. You should not have your house taken over because you invited me. It is fine really."

"It's not fine Bella. Edward would never forgive me if I didn't make it safe for you and he will not attend without you. I see the changes in him and I know it is because of you and what the 2 of you are building. I insist on this. Make her safe Stephen, whatever it takes."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I will have someone here early Saturday morning to start on everything. The other guys will show up as regular guests, no one will know why they are here." The next thing I knew Stephen was dragging me out of there to consult with the rest of the team.

I arrived early so I could help Esme and meet Edward's family. Emmett wasn't technically family but he and Edward were as close as brothers. I had never met Emmett's wife or Edward's sister and her husband. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, was gorgeous if a little stand offish. She didn't seem bitchy like the others, just guarded and I could understand that. His sister, Alice, was a force to be reckoned with, I had no idea one person could have so much energy. She was convinced that we would be close friends and started rattling off about shopping and everything, I felt bad reminding her that I oversaw 2 companies and didn't have an abundance of spare time. She looked so dejected I found myself promising to try to find time to fit in a shopping trip with her. Alice's husband, Jasper, was the calm to her storm, they were the perfect example of opposites attracting. He was very laid back and just went with the flow. I had never been around a family of this size and it was interesting to watch how they interacted with each other. I had often been alone as a child but it was times like this, when I watched families together that I realized how truly alone I had been.

Guests were arriving and I saw Kate, who I had met at Hope House, she couldn't keep eye contact with me. Angela Weber arrived and I talked with her for awhile, she was very nice and had been since I first arrived. I lost track of Edward when he was pulled aside by Mr. Yorkie to discuss a business deal they were doing together. I noticed Anthony had arrived and he did not look happy. As I made my way over to him I passed a group of ladies I had seen before but had never been introduced to.

"I heard he is only dating her because she saved his job and he feels obligated."

"Well my husband said he is after a big contract her company has out and what better way to get it than to sleep with her."

"Maybe he is having a mid-life crisis. I mean she is young and maybe he is trying to recapture his youth. He belongs with someone his own age."

I finally reached Anthony to see if there was a problem. "Is something wrong Anthony?"

"No, Ma'am everything is fine from a security standpoint."

"Is there something else?"

"I just don't like some of things I am hearing."

"Walk with me by the water, please. Does this have anything to do with what is being said about me? Or more specifically Edward and I?"

"Yes, these people don't even know you and the things they are saying, it is bad enough with the women but the men are just disgusting. They are intentionally talking loud enough for you to hear them. Do they not have any shame or care what the truth is?"

I looked across the crowd and saw Edward frowning my direction, probably worrying about why Anthony was with me. I smiled and waved so he would know everything was fine. He returned my smile and continued his conversation. "No they don't care if I hear them or not. You need to let it go too Anthony. They are looking for a reaction and I refuse to give them one. Perhaps I can pretend not to notice because it happens everywhere I go and I have no idea what causes it. I use to wonder if it was jealousy, ignorance or plain malice. I hate to admit it happens so often I have stopped trying to decipher it and just ignore it. Neither they nor their gossip are worth your trouble Anthony, believe me, just let it go."

"As you wish ma'am, we need to get back closer to the house."

As we approached the party the whispers had changed to how now I was on the prowl for someone younger. It was getting hard to determine if the jabs were meant against me or Edward. I went inside to use the powder room, just to get a moment to myself to regroup and plaster my smile back on when I was stopped by Alice. She had a question about the party I would be having at Sinclair House in 2 weeks and if it would be appropriate to bring her 4 year old daughter. I think because of how we were standing the men must not have been able to see her, people had been very careful to not talk about us when I was around one of the Cullen's.

"Can you blame Edward for tapping that I mean just look at her, with that body she must be a hellcat in the bedroom."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind Cullen's seconds if it was with her."

"From what I heard she has really been throwing herself at him. I if you could get a young thing like that you'd be plowing her too."

Alice gasped. "Ignore it Alice. Do not say anything."

"How do you expect me to ignore it?"

"Trust me it is only worse if you engage them. I am sorry that their malice towards me is running over onto Edward and your family, had I thought it would be this bad I would have declined to attend. Do not tell Edward, I am a big girl and can take what they throw at me, it will just make things harder for him if he defends me publicly."

"Bella, I can not just let this go. I mean..."

"Yes you can and you need to. Please show me to the powder room, I just need a moment to myself."

"Very well Bella, if that is what you want."

"It is and thank you Alice."

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt like breaking down, but that would get me nowhere. I didn't want Edward to know what was happening, he would not deal with it well at all. He had a hard time at the Edgewater, this would freak him out totally. I wasn't ready to lose what I had with him yet and I worried that this type of thing would do it. As I opened the door to the powder room Edward was standing against the wall waiting for me.

"I have been looking for you. Are you enjoying the BBQ?" He looked at me like he was worried about something. I hope Alice didn't say anything to him.

"Yes I am. I love this house and your family has been very welcoming."

"Come on then they are serving dinner and I want to introduce you to some of my business associates and their wives."

"I would like that Edward." He kissed me quickly and led me outside, excited to introduce me to people. As we approached the table I could barely stifle a groan, the 2 couples seated at our table were ones I had heard discussing Edward and I. This would be a long meal.

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to Michael Newton and his wife Liz and Todd Stanley and his wife Jessica." I looked at everyone and they acted as if nothing had happened at all today.

"Pleasure to meet everyone." I said as I sat down. It was an interesting meal, the women ignored me and as much as Edward tried to include me in his conversation with the men it was obvious it made them uncomfortable. Esme asked Edward to do something and he excused himself for a moment. As soon as he walked away from the table everyone dropped their facade.

"You do know everyone thinks you are just Cullen's whore? Do you really think he will stay with you once he gets that contract?" Mr. Newton asked me.

"Everyone knows Edward doesn't stay with any one woman for very long, so you are just the flavor of the month honey." Mrs. Stanley felt the need to warn me.

"What is it exactly you think you have to offer him except for business opportunities. I mean can you even converse with him intelligently about business? Besides sex and looking good on his arm what do you have to offer? You have male Presidents of your companies to do the actually work." Mr. Stanley questioned me.

I was getting ready to respond when Edward returned and kissed the top of my head. "Are you having a good time and enjoying the meal?"

"The food is great and everything else is just lovely Edward. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I am and I am especially happy that I get to share it with you Bella."

"That is the favorite part of my evening too Edward, the time spent with you." I saw the looks the couples gave us, they were filled with disdain. Was it really so hard to accept someone new?

"Then come dance with me sweet Bella." He pulled us onto the small dance floor and I couldn't help but remember the night at my house. Norah Jones started to play and I gasped.

"That was one of the best nights of my life so far. Don't listen to what people are whispering, know that I care for you very much Bella." It wasn't the whispers that bothered me, I could hear them now. It was the things people outright said to me. I have never taken this kind of abuse from anyone but here I was doing it for Edward. I just hoped my resolve could last through the night.

"I do Edward, I do." I laid my head against his shoulder and let the calming effect of being in his arms take over.

When the song ended I heard someone clear their throat behind me to get our attention. "Do you mind if I cut in?" It was Tanya and I felt Edward stiffen.

"No, that is fine. Enjoy your dance." I said and I squeezed Edward's arm before I walked off the dance floor. As I walked through the crowd I noticed William look at me with alarm at the same time I felt a hand on my elbow.

"So you don't mind getting cozy with clients, it is just me you don't want to get cozy with?" I recognized that voice, Jacob Black.

"Mr. Black I am surprised to see you here, I didn't think you liked the Cullen's?"

"The Cullen's are fine. Edward Cullen however has been handed everything on a silver platter and that obviously includes you."

"How dare you? You have no right to comment on my personal life. I do not know what your problem with Edward is but leave me out of it. I do not want to see you again Mr. Black. Please let go of me."

"Everything I have ever wanted Edward Cullen managed to get to first but not this time. I will not give you up to him without a fight. We could be great together Isabella if you would just give me the chance. Why won't you give me the chance?" He was starting to raise his voice and draw attention to our conversation.

I could see William making his way over to us to force Jacob to let go of me. "I am sorry Mr. Black but I just don't see that happening for us. I do not have those types of feelings for you. You need to let go of me before William makes you."

"Who the fuck is William?" he all but shouted at me. People were stopping to see what was happening with us. I was surprised that Edward had not come over yet.

"My body guard standing right behind you." Jacob turned around and dropped his hand once he got a good look at William.

"Fine I will leave you alone for now but first I think there is something you need to know about your precious Edward. Follow me." I looked around and saw Tanya walking away from the pool house. That was the direction Jacob was walking in. I knew what I would find, the only question was who would the woman be and what exactly would be happening.

Jacob pulled open the doors of the pool house and on the coach was an obviously naked Edward with Jane Alexander lying on top of him covered by a sheet. It looked as if Edward was passed out and Jane was trying to act as if she had been woken up. I turned to William and told him to get a blood sample from Edward immediately. I heard several gasps close by and realized that other people were seeing this also, I quickly pulled the doors shut. I turned around and one of the people standing there was Esme, looking devastated. I pulled her off to the side.

"Esme, did Edward have to opportunity to discuss with the family Tanya's plans?"

"No, we haven't discussed Tanya recently."

"I need to do something Esme. It will be like what happened at the gala but not directed at anyone in your family. Is it ok if I address the crowd?"

"If you think it will help Bella, then yes."

"Truthfully I have no idea if it will help but it will make me feel better and your BBQ will be the talk of the summer, believe me."

"Please forgive Edward Bella, he loves you I know he does. I have no idea why he would..."

"There is nothing to forgive Esme, just listen." I made my way to the steps leading into the house before I stopped. I could see Tanya smirking, she thought she had me. She may be 10 years older than me but she was a baby compared to me at these times and she was about to schooled about playing out of her league. I could see William and Grey helping Edward out of the pool house and he looked like death warmed over.

"If I could please have everyone's attention for a moment, I have to say tonight has been very illuminating. Everyone seems to have something to say about Edward and I dating but I would like to take this opportunity to answer some questions I wasn't able to earlier and I just assumed since I was such a topic of conversation I would let everyone hear the answers. To the Newton's & the Stanley's, do you have any idea how insulting it is to Edward to say that he has to sleep with me to get a contract or that he is only with me for the business opportunities? Do you even realize you are insulting him and not me? I don't think you do because none of you are the brightest bulb in the box. I mean if you were then Liz would know Michael is screwing his secretary, his very young and perky secretary, every Tuesday and Friday and Michael would know that Liz goes to Vegas for the strippers and gambling when he is on business trips. Or maybe Jessica would like to tell Todd about the threesomes with her daughter's horse coach and the pool girl. Better yet maybe he should watch one of the tapes you guys made, and you have the nerve to call me a whore. If you would like to see a real whore Jessica, then Todd can take you to meet the one he hires every time he goes out of town to play his wife. You people need to understand something. I do not care what you think of me or the relationship I have with Edward Cullen. Talk about me all you want but expect me to call you out on all your hypocritical bullshit. I maybe young but I am not stupid and I know where your secrets lie so I suggest you start treading lightly before I have an article run on the front page of the Seattle Times telling everyone just how freaky each of you are. I own the Seattle Times, it is not an empty threat. I will not allow anyone to attack Edward because we are friends and business associates."

I paused to look around and wanted to laugh at all the shocked faces. I saw the Cullen's standing together, the men looked in shock and the women looked as if they were ready to pee their pants they were laughing so hard. "Now, let us talk about what everyone just saw going on in the pool house. Where is Tanya Denali?" People happily start to point out the table she is sitting at and she looks at me as if she has no idea why I am talking about her. "Rumor has it that Tanya has wanted Edward for years and had managed to scare off several women. The facts state that Edward can't stand Tanya and that is why he won't date her. Tanya tries unsuccessfully to run me off so now she has to come up with a plan to force me to stay away from Edward on my own. Her plan is to drug Edward and get a woman in bed with him so I can find them and then I will run away never wanting to see him again. I know this is her plan because she contacted someone I am loosely related to be the woman to do this. We have drawn some of Edward's blood and when it comes back he was drugged Tanya and Jane will have some explaining to do. I don't think they will do very well in prison." The look on their faces was great and Jane started arguing with Tanya about something.

"Why would she do something so desperate you ask? Well, it could be because she has already blown through the money from her first 2 husbands or it could be because she has developed quite the little coke habit and her dealer is insisting on getting paid. Maybe it is because for years she has been saying she would get Edward for herself and she can't back down now and appear weak or is it because of that little home porno video that was made when you were in New York last year? I don't care for your reasons Tanya, you need to stop this obsession with Edward. Do you really think he will want anything to do with you when he finds out that you have been not only fucking Jacob Black but passing information on for the last few years?"

That was all she could take and she rushed towards me. "You fucking bitch how do you know all of this?" I flipped her over my shoulder before she could really touch me. "Know your enemy Tanya it is the first rule of warfare." William and Anthony had moved to flank me when Tanya had tried to attack. I stood to address the crowd one last time.

"I can't say this applies to all of you but it does to most of you so listen well, I hate repeating myself. You seem to be under the misconception that because I am young, keep to myself and a widow that I am an easy target. Making that mistake will get your dirty laundry aired in a very public way. You have no problem starting rumors or fueling half truths in an attempt to ostracize me. Let me make this perfectly clear, I do not care what you think of me or what I do. The people whose opinion actually matter to me know who they are and I am glad to say it is not the majority of you here. Gossip about me is off limits, I will not play by your rules. Hunting season on me is over. This is your only warning. Coming after me or any of the Cullen's because of their association with me is tantamount to signing your own social death warrant. I may appear to young, meek Isabella Sinclair but remember I have been attacked like this for almost 10 years, since the day I married Edgar Sinclair it has been nothing but a constant attack on my character. Trust me when I say you are playing way out of your league if you choose to play this game with me." I scanned the crowd one more time to be sure I had made my point, and then I turned and walked inside the house.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

A/N: I will be on vacation until the 28th. We are going to Harry Potter world in Florida. I will try to write while there but don't expect and update for 2 weeks. Thanks for reading.


	13. BBQ II

Chapter 13

EPOV

We had been at the BBQ for several hours and I could hear people whispering but not exactly what they were saying. I also saw the looks we were getting, it wasn't until I was talking to Mr. Yorkie that I realized the looks and whispers weren't aimed at me or us but at Bella alone. I expected this of Tanya and her friends but not of the people in general, especially at Esme's BBQ. While I had never noticed their behavior being this bad before, I had to admit that I had never shown an interest in a woman not already accepted before. Was this how every newcomer was treated?

I scanned the crowd for Bella and found her by the water talking to Anthony, who looked to be pissed off. I was trying to excuse myself from the conversation when Bella smiled and waved at me, letting me know she was fine and to stay where I was. I turned back to Mr. Yorkie and he was smirking at me like he knew some secret.

"She is gorgeous Edward, I can't blame you for going after her and with her connections the sky would be the limit for you."

"Excuse me?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Edward there is nothing wrong with dating or even marrying someone to get ahead in business, it happens all the time. She would be quite an asset too, I mean just look at her, and you wouldn't even need a mistress with her warming your bed."

"I am not dating Isabella to get ahead in business, I care for her very much. That is insulting to her and me." I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Why else would you be dating her Edward if not for her body and business connections, everyone knows you have pretty much vowed never to get married and she is the only one Denali can't scare off of you. What else does she have to offer, she is well connected arm candy and there is no shame in admitting that."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Is that the reason people thought I was seeing Bella, just to use her. Yorkie had said it so matter of fact, like it was the gospel truth. Did people really think so little of me and her? Bella came into our line of sight on her way into the house.

"She is very beautiful and has a great body, I bet..." I had heard enough.

"If you'll excuse me I see Carlisle trying to get my attention, enjoy your evening." I couldn't get away fast enough, is this what I was dragging her into? A circle of people who would never respect her. As I looked around I noticed most of the couples' whispering were ones where the husband definitely ran things in the marriage. I suddenly felt very uneasy about leaving Bella alone with this crowd, she had seemed apprehensive about coming today from the beginning and now I knew why. Would they ever see her for the intelligent, compassionate, giving woman she was?

I passed Alice as I went inside to find Bella and she looked very upset.

"Are you ok Alice?"

"I'll be fine Edward, I just can't believe some of things I am hearing come out of the mouths of people I have known most of my life."

"I know Alice, believe me I know. Have you seen Bella?"

"She just went into the powder room."

I hugged her close to me, "thanks sis" and I went off to wait for Bella.

She opened the door and while she still looked calm and collected on the outside her eyes looked weary. But I was growing to not only know but understand Bella and she would not want to discuss or even acknowledge what was happening now, that could wait until we were alone.

"I have been looking for you. Are you enjoying the BBQ?" She looked intently into my eyes, probably trying to see if I had a hidden meaning to my words.

"Yes I am. I love this house and your family has been very welcoming."

She smiled at me and I took her hand, "Come on then they are serving dinner and I want to introduce you to some of my business associates and their wives."

"I would like that Edward." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I was pretty sure she was trying to just get through the day.

I kissed her quickly and tried to be excited about doing this. I tried to pick couples that I thought would not be openly hostile to her. "Isabella, I would like to introduce you to Michael Newton and his wife Liz and Todd Stanley and his wife Jessica."

"Pleasure to meet everyone." We sat down for the meal and it was...uncomfortable. The women ignored Bella and I tried to draw her into our business conversation but it was obvious that effort made Mike and Todd very uncomfortable. She ended up sitting there listening and people watching. Esme came up and whispered she needed a word with me so I excused myself for a moment.

"Edward you need to know that Tanya has been spotted at the BBQ with Jacob Black. Bella's security has been alerted and they are moving closer to her but I felt you should know also."

"Thanks mom. I need to get back to Bella." I knew Jacob would try to at least talk to talk to Bella and this would be the perfect setting for Tanya to try something. I should have talked to my family before today. I needed to be careful not to drink anything Tanya offered me.

As I approached the table it looked as if Bella was getting ready to tell someone off so I kissed the top of her head to let her know I was back. "Are you having a good time and enjoying the meal?" I caught the looks of disdain on the couples' faces before their masks dropped back into place.

"The food is great and everything else is just lovely Edward. Are you enjoying your evening?"

That is a loaded question I thought, but I said, "I am and I am especially happy that I get to share it with you Bella." I wanted the others to realize that I was on Bella's side.

"That is my favorite part of the evening too Edward, the time spent with you."

"Then come dance with me sweet Bella." I led her on to the small dance floor just as Norah Jones started to play, I was hoping she would remember that night at her house. I heard her gasp and knew she recognized the song being played. "That was one of the best nights of my life so far. Don't listen to what people are whispering, know that I care for you very much Bella."

"I do Edward, I do." she said as she laid her head on my shoulder and I felt her relax into my body. I love the way she feels in my arms and she was running her fingers up and down my neck which was very soothing and arousing at the same time. The song was ending and I was about to kiss her when I heard Tanya and stiffened.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Bella squeezed my arm as if to say it's fine and be careful at the same time before she looked at Tanya, "No, that is fine. Enjoy your dance." I watched Bella walking through the crowd before Tanya spoke drawing my attention back to her.

"I really don't know what you see in her Edward. I have so much more to offer you and it wouldn't cause the stir that is now occurring among our peers." I could care less about the stir Bella and I were causing. She may consider these people her peers but after today I couldn't find it in myself to think of most of them that way.

"I thought you were here with Jacob Black, where is he?"

"He is around, he said he needed to talk to someone." I was looking around for Jacob or Bella when I saw the alarmed look on William's face. I felt a pinch on my neck like a bee sting and raised my hand to swat at it.

"You are a stubborn one Edward but you aren't leaving me much choice now. I am sorry it had to happen like this though."

I was starting to feel lightheaded. "I'm sorry Tanya but I am not feeling well and think I should sit down for a moment."

"Ok, let me help you to the pool house so you can rest for a moment. It is closer than the house."

"No, just let me sit down at a table for a moment and clear my head." My body was starting to feel heavy and it was hard to focus on anything. I shut my eyes hoping that would help some. I could feel Tanya and someone else leading me somewhere. The last thing I remember was someone saying "we don't have much time" before everything went black.

Tanya POV

Getting to Edward was easier than I imagined but I was surprised that he knew I had arrived with Jacob. As we danced I quickly jabbed him with the dart and waited for the drugs to take effect. He didn't even notice I had been dancing him closer to the pool house, by the time he became dizzy we were almost there.

Once inside, he was out before we could get him to the couch. However that also meant he didn't fight us when we removed his clothes. He is one fine man and I was jealous when Jane removed her wrap dress and lay on top of him while I covered them with a blanket. I could hear Jacob yelling at Bella and knew I had to get out of there before they arrived. I slipped out of the pool house and made my way to the table Victoria and Charlotte were seated at, I had not told them of my plans tonight as I was counting on them to be my alibi.

I had a perfect view of Bella when Jacob threw open the pool house doors to reveal Edward and Jane, her reaction was not what I expected. She wasn't angry, she looked...sad. She immediately turned and said something to a man next to her and after he entered the pool house Bella closed the doors.

When I saw the look on Esme's face I almost felt bad about what I had been forced to do, I would have liked to have had her acceptance. Then I remembered that no one would know it was me and my conscience left just as quickly as it had arrived. Bella talked to Esme briefly before she moved to stand on the steps leading into the house and asked for everyone's attention. She proceeded to air the Newton's and Stanley's dirty secrets since they had been the most vocal about her tonight. While I wondered how she knew these things they were having the tables turned on them and I loved it.

I was feeling confident this would drive a wedge between Bella and the Cullen's, they would not want to be associated with a scandal. I heard her ask where I was and people started point in my direction, I had no idea why she was talking about me.

"Rumor has it that Tanya has wanted Edward for years and had managed to scare off several women. The facts state that Edward can't stand Tanya and that is why he won't date her. Tanya tries unsuccessfully to run me off so now she has to come up with a plan to force me to stay away from Edward on my own. Her plan is to drug Edward and get a woman in bed with him so I can find them and then I will run away never wanting to see him again. I know this is her plan because she contacted someone I am loosely related to about being the woman to do this. We have drawn some of Edward's blood and when it comes back he was drugged Tanya and Jane will have some explaining to do. I don't think they will do very well in prison."

I couldn't believe what she saying, Jane came running over to my table arguing that she would not do prison time for me. I was having a hard time getting past the fact that she was related to Heidi. She was the only person I contacted before approaching Jane to do this. Jane had her own reasons for wanting to get even with Edward Cullen. My attention was drawn back to Bella.

"Why would she do something so desperate you ask? Well, it could be because she has already blown through the money from her first 2 husbands or it could be because she has developed quite the little coke habit and her dealer is insisting on getting paid. Maybe it is because for years she has been saying she would get Edward for herself and she can't back down now and appear weak or is it because of that little home porno video that was made when you were in New York last year? I don't care for your reasons Tanya, you need to stop this obsession with Edward. Do you really think he will want anything to do with you when he finds out that you have been not only fucking Jacob Black but passing business information on for the last few years?"

How had she found all of this out. No one had called to warn me there were questions being asked about me. "You fucking bitch how do you know all of this?" I yelled as I ran towards her, she flipped me over her shoulder before I could touch her.

"Know your enemy Tanya it is the first rule of warfare." She said before she turned her attention back to the crowd. Edward was being moved into the house and he looked terrible. Two men picked me up and escorted me into the house. I began to wonder if they would press charges against me, a part of me hoped they would. As rough as prison would be the fate that awaited me at Aro's hands was even worse, I did not want to have to marry Felix Volturi.

Esme POV

A part of me was wishing I had let Bella back out of the BBQ gracefully when she suggested it last week. I picked up on the whispers and the finger pointing at her and Edward and had never been more embarrassed by the people considered to be my peers.

The women who were my age or older, the ones considered the 'Old Matrons' had warmed considerably to Bella, recognizing a unique soul in one so young. But as her acceptance grew among us the next generation of women seemed to resent her even more and I placed blame squarely on Tanya's shoulders. I should have allowed Edward to put her in her place once and for all years ago but I didn't want to cause problems socially or for the business. That decision had now come back to haunt me as I saw my son sprawled out on the pool house couch with Jane. I couldn't believe my eyes, he would not hurt Bella this way I was sure of it. As I saw the look on Bella's face I was devastated, could she forgive him for this? She closed the doors and pulled me off to the side for a private conversation.

"Esme, did Edward have to opportunity to discuss with the family Tanya's plans?"

"No, we haven't discussed Tanya recently."

"I need to do something Esme. It will be like what happened at the gala but not directed at anyone in your family. Is it ok if I address the crowd?"

"If you think it will help Bella, then yes."

"Truthfully I have no idea if it will help but it will make me feel better and your BBQ will be the talk of the summer, believe me."

"Please forgive Edward Bella, he loves you I know he does. I have no idea why he would..."

"There is nothing to forgive Esme, just listen."

So I did just that, I listened as she called the Newton's & Stanley's out for the hypocrites they are. They loved to gossip and spread rumors about everyone, thinking their secrets were secure. I had no idea how she had found out the things she did but judging by the looks on their faces it was all true. As I scanned the crowd most of the guests looked as stunned as Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett did but Alice and Rosalie were trying very hard not to fall down they were laughing so hard.

When Bella asked where Tanya was I brought my focus back to what she was saying. I knew Tanya was behind this and so help me god I would have that woman out of our lives once and for all. As I listened to Tanya's past indiscretions I became very thankful that Edward never had an interest in her. Then she was running towards Bella wanting to know how Bella found everything out and Bella made her comment about the first rule of warfare. After Tanya and Jane were being escorted into the house by Bella's security she looked over the crowd one more time but I only heard bits and pieces of what she was saying, I was having a hard time getting passed the warfare comment.

"I can't say this applies to all of you but it does to most of you...I am an easy target...you have no problem starting rumors...ostracize me. I do not care what you think of me or what I do...the people whose opinion actually matter...not the majority of you here. Gossip about me is off limits, I will not play by your rules...coming after me or any of the Cullen's because of their association with me is tantamount to signing your own social death warrant...I have been attacked like this for almost 10 years, since the day I married Edgar Sinclair...you are playing way out of your league if you choose to play this game with me." Then she turned and walked into the house.

I could easily see how Bella would consider this warfare or a war game, she had done nothing to deserve the treatment she was receiving. She came into our community as an asset and was trying to bring in projects that would only help Seattle and was treated with disdain at every turn. The more I thought about it I was amazed that she had not walked away, never looking back. Was it Edward that kept her here? She was so calm and composed, was she used to this type of treatment? Did she get this everywhere she went? I didn't think she was treated this badly other places, after talking to Angela and some of the other wives that had family in different cities that did work with The Sinclair Foundation I had pieced together that she was admired in those communities. They loved when she personally came to visit and she was warmly welcomed. Did Tanya really have that much influence over things here? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and went to check on Edward.

They had put him in his old bedroom and he was currently being checked by a doctor. The doctor was sure he had been drugged with some type of date rape drug but we needed to wait for the test results to come back to know exactly what it was. Edward would be fine but probably out of it for the rest of the night and have a hangover tomorrow from the drug. I watched as Bella ran her fingers through his hair saying she was sorry and I had no idea what for. I decided to go downstairs and wait to talk to her.

Everyone had gathered in the living room trying to figure out what had happened in the last few hours when I noticed Bella coming down the stairs.

"Bella, what did you mean when you asked if Edward had told us about Tanya's plans?"

She sighed and looked at everyone before she spoke. "I received a phone call a few days ago from a distant relative of mine about a plan Tanya had to force me away from Edward. Tanya had asked Heidi to be the woman he was found with not realizing that she had married recently and definitely not knowing we are related. It was essentially what happened here today although I think we both expected her to put something in his drink rather than injecting him. I asked him to take this seriously and tell all of you about this so you could help keep an eye on him and make sure she didn't do anything. I assume he didn't have time to but I am not sure."

"He did not mention it to me. Did he mention it to anyone?" I looked around the room and everyone was shaking their head no. As I turned back to Bella she was crying and looked as if her heart was breaking.

"Esme, I left a letter upstairs for Edward when he wakes up. I am going to go to Swan Cottage for a few days until I need to be in San Diego."

I gasped, "Bella no, he will be so upset when he wakes and you aren't here. He loves you I know he does."

"I do not doubt how he feels for me or how I feel for him that is not the issue. I realize the Aro issue would be here if I was present or not but the Tanya and Jacob problem is directly related to me seeing Edward. I feel as if I have only brought Edward and your family into danger since I have been here and for that I apologize. I truly never expected things to get this out of hand. I would never ask or expect Edward or any of you to put your business or social reputation on the line for me and I feel that is what it has come to, especially after today. I am used to being treated like this but your family isn't, I don't want to drag you down with me."

Carlisle spoke up this time, "You are not dragging us down and to think that or that Edward won't stand by you does us all a grave injustice Bella. I know my son and he will not turn his back on you and neither will the rest of us."

"I do not mean to insult any of you that is the last thing I want to do. But to hear the whispering and gossip is very different than living with it. I have explained quite a bit to Edward but today is the first time he has had to deal with it directly and I am sure it will prove to be an eye opening experience for him. He has the right and needs to take the time to process what happened and if the potential aggravation of us being together is worth it or not. I know how I feel but he needs to examine his feelings without my input. The letter explains everything to him. I feel I should tell you that the letter also states that I do not think I could ever have Seattle as a permanent home."

"You are underestimating Edward if you think..."

"Oh but I'm not Carlisle, and that is why the letter tells him exactly where to find me when he is ready." Bella said with a small smile on her face before she left surrounded by her security.

I could see that it hurt Bella to leave but it also appeared that she had confidence in the fact that Edward would come to her. I was almost positive that she loved him, I needed to be sure he understood that is why she was giving him this choice.

Edward didn't wake up until the next afternoon and when he did he was not pleasant to be around, to say he had a hangover was a large understatement. He told us what he remembered happening before he blacked out, the things Mr. Yorkie said, how Mike & Todd treated Bella at the table and then the dance with Tanya. Alice explained what she had overheard when Bella was on her way to the bathroom and Bella begging her not to say anything to anyone. Edward had been trying to ask where Bella was and we kept cutting him off or ignoring the question.

Carlisle explained the drug used on him was a mix of GHB and Ecstasy and that Tanya and Jane had been arrested but we didn't what if any charges would be pressed against them. He had just started to explain Bella calling out the Newton's & Stanley's when Edward reached his limit.

"Enough of this, where is Bella?" He looked at all our faces as I walked to his desk to retrieve the letter to give to him.

"She left?"

I nodded and sat on his bed. "She said the letter explains everything Edward."

He grabbed it out of my hand and looked as if he was going to rip it in half, I grabbed his hand. "No Edward, where she went is in that letter, she wants you to find her." His eyes went wide. "Then why did she leave?" he asked.

"She cares for you very much and realizes that you need time to process everything that happened. She is letting you go, if that is what you choose."

"She thinks I can just let her walk away from me?"

"No, if she thought that she wouldn't have told you where she is. I think she knows how you will decide but realizes you still have to make the decision. Read the letter Edward."

We all filed out of his room as he opened the letter. He requested dinner in his room and no one talked to him for the rest of the night, it was very quiet in his room. We each at some point in the night stood outside his room just listening for any sound from inside but nothing was ever heard.

At breakfast the next morning we were discussing how long to let him go before one of us forced him to talk about things when Edward walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He looked 100% percent better than the day before, he had showered and shaved and looked as if he were going somewhere. He wished us all good morning and fixed himself a travel mug full of coffee. He picked up the overnight bag none of us had realized he was carrying and turned towards the door to the garage.

"Edward," I called to him rising from the table. "Where are you going? Do you want someone to come with you?"

"To Scotland," he said as his smile spread even wider. "I'll be back in a few days...with Bella."

As he walked out we each looked at other and smiled, Alice was the one to vocalize the question I think we were each pondering.

"Now, how exactly do we teach Seattle Society the lesson they so richly deserve? They threatened my brother's happiness and are slandering his future wife. A challenge like that can not go unanswered, can it?"

"No it can not Alice." I said and we began plot how to hit them where it would the most, their public image."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	14. Swan Cottage

Chapter 14

EPOV

I awoke feeling very fuzzy with a splitting headache and my family surrounding my bed. They asked me what I could remember and I explained everything right up until the point it went black. I looked around the room again and didn't see Bella. Where was she? I tried to ask several times but I kept getting cut off. Carlisle was explaining about the drugs and Tanya and Jane, when he moved on to Bella addressing the crowd I hit my patience limit. "Enough of this, where is Bella?"

I looked at each member of my family and noticed Esme was carrying something back from my desk. My name was on the envelope and I recognized Bella's writing. "She left?"

Mom nodded and sat on my bed. "She said the letter explains everything Edward."

I grabbed it out of her hand and was going to rip it in to little pieces, I can't believe she left me. Mom held my hands before I could tear it. "No Edward, where she went is in that letter, she wants you to find her."

Hey, right she wants me to find her. "Then why did she leave?"

"She cares for you very much and realizes that you need time to process everything that has happened. She is letting you go, if that is what you choose."

"She thinks I can just let her walk away from me?" That hurt, did she not realize how much she meant to me.

"No, if she thought that she wouldn't have told you where she is. I think she knows how you will decide but realizes you still have to make the decision. Read the letter Edward."

Everyone left the room as I opened the letter. I called out to mom and asked that whenever they have dinner to just send a tray to my room. As they shut the door I stared at the letter, did I really want to know what it said? What the hell happened yesterday anyway? It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone. I couldn't concentrate on that until I knew what Bella was thinking. I took a deep breath and resigned myself to fight for her if this letter was a goodbye, I am not letting her go.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_This is not a goodbye letter. I thought I should put your mind at rest right off the bat and I know you well enough to know that is what you were thinking as you opened the envelope. There are several things I need to explain so please bare with me and know that actually, my hope is that this will be more of a hello to the next stage in our relationship._

_First, I was surprised at how vocal people were yesterday in their disdain for me. While I expected their reaction I was surprised that much of what was said was an insult to you also and I don't think they even realized it. _

_Second, even with the warnings I gave you about Tanya I know you didn't believe that she would actually do anything._

_Third, I am positive by now you must be wondering what kind of life I had with Edgar. Let me assure you that what is happening now is pretty much the same as the worst things that happened while we were together._

_Last, with everything that has happened I feel you need to know that I do not think I could ever make Seattle my permanent home._

_These are all things you need to seriously consider Edward. It is one thing to hear about how someone is treated by their peers and quite another to experience it first hand. The things that are happening to you and your family can be traced back to your association with me._

_I do not doubt your feelings for me Edward, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you care for me, deeply. I also know, as do you, that sometimes feelings are not enough to override the other things in one's life that are also important, such as family and business reputation. I am giving you a chance Edward and a choice._

_A chance to evaluate what has happened so far and how it affects you and your family. A chance to figure out how much worse things may get and exactly where your limits lie, everyone has a limit and you need to determine yours. A chance to determine where exactly you want things between us to go and if the future costs may be worth it, a chance to have your fireplace dream come true._

_This is where your choice comes in, the choice I was never given. We were married before I realized the full impact it would have on my life. I loved the life Edgar and I lived but it came with consequences that, had I been aware of them, would have been handled differently from the start. As I said, the choice is not about how strongly you feel for me. The choice is about the two different paths your life can take from here. One path has me in your life as only a friend and business colleague and the other has me in your life as much more. After you have taken a long, hard look at everything, choose._

_Know that I will abide by whatever you choose Edward. I only want you happy and if being away from me and the drama that surrounds me makes you happy than I only wish the best for you. But I tell myself you need all the facts to make an informed decision and it is with that in mind that I must say, my limit, the cost that is too high for me is living in Seattle. Why you ask?_

_I want you to choose me. I want to share that dream with you. I want to share the rest of my life with you and I would enjoy nothing more than for you to be the father of my children. I am falling in love with you Edward, I want it all but I would never subject anyone to the ridicule that comes with Seattle Society._

_Should you choose as I hope you will, I am in Scotland near Dumfries at Swan Cottage in the shadow of the ruins of Morton's Castle on the loch. Choose._

_Hoping - _

_Bella_

I laid the letter down and reached for my phone, nothing had changed for me after reading it. I called the airport and the first flight out was late tomorrow morning. I would be connecting through Philadelphia and London to Edinburgh then driving to Dumfries. I picked up the letter again and began to think about what it said and everything that has happened since meeting Bella.

A lot had happened over the last few months and it was quite a bit to process, but I would not live my life with out Bella. The thought of letting her go physically hurt too much to even consider, I could live with anything as long as she was by my side. The things people were saying showed their insecurities as far as I was concerned. I was aware of how the Newton's & Stanley's operated. I had seen them zero in on other people and never given it a second thought. Their opinions were not important to me, but Bella was right, when it involved my family it was entirely different. Ultimately I did not think we could be made into the social pariahs Bella envisioned, Esme and Alice would never allow that. I would need to convince Bella of that though and that would take some time, she could really be stubborn when she wanted to.

I heard a soft knock and Alice entered with my dinner. She sat in on the desk as I got out of bed, my balance was still off and my body felt very heavy, I hoped the effects of the drugs were completely gone by morning. Alice smiled at me sadly and left. As I ate I thought about Tanya and what she had done to me. I hoped there were some type of charges that could be pressed against her and Jane but I wasn't sure. They would probably be charged with something for using the drugs but I expected it to end there and that pissed me off. I would need to think of a way to put Tanya in her place once and for all. After dinner I went back to bed, I needed more sleep if I was going to travel all day tomorrow.

I woke feeling as if I was back to my old self. I showered and packed my overnight bag. As I made my way to the kitchen I could hear my family discussing who would be the unlucky one to go to me and force me 'out of my funk' and to go after Bella. I wished them all a good morning and went to make myself some coffee for on the way to the airport. They looked shocked until I grabbed my overnight bag and turned to leave, that seemed to get them moving.

"Edward," I heard my mother say. "Where are you going? Do you want someone to come with you?"

I smiled at her, "To Scotland. I'll be back in a few days." I felt the smile get even bigger on my face, "with Bella." I heard them gasp as I walked out of the kitchen. I was going to get my girl, I wanted that future with her - kids and all.

APOV

When I first heard that Bella was gone and had only left a letter for Edward I couldn't believe it and was very angry at her. But the more mom explained what she thought Bella's reasons were I understood. It was like the saying,_ If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you then it is yours but if it doesn't then it was never meant to be. _Bella did care for Edward, she cared enough to let him go if that is what he wanted. She just wanted him happy.

When Edward came down this morning the happiness was literally radiating off of him. He has been happier since Bella entered his life but this level of happiness put that to shame. Whatever she said in that letter he needed to hear it, he walked out of the kitchen very secure in her feelings for him and his place in her life.

As he walked out of the kitchen I looked at Rosalie and my mother, I was certain we were thinking the same thing. "Now, how exactly do we teach Seattle Society the lesson they so richly deserve? They threatened my brother's happiness and are slandering his future wife. A challenge like that can not go unanswered, can it?"

"No it can not Alice," my mother said as she went to retrieve her address book. When she returned with it and a notepad Rosalie and I pulled out our Blackberry's and we began to make two lists, one listed the people who would be on our side and the other were the people who need to learn what happened when you messed with a Cullen. Then we made notes about the dirt we had on each family and each person in that family, the only people off limits were the children, everyone else was fair game.

When we had finished dishing the dirt on everyone we realized we had some good stuff on them but nothing close to what Bella had been able to get on the Newton's & Stanley's. Rose looked across the table at me, "Where do you think she got her information from? She doesn't even live in Seattle and knew things I didn't and I have known those women most of my life."

"Maybe she had her security look into them?" I offered as an explanation. "I have no idea but whoever was digging around for her found some great stuff."

"Digging around..." I heard mom mumble. "Digging around... didn't Edward say something about Bella's reporter friend digging into things between him and Jacob Black?"

"Ms. Matthews? Yeah I think he did why?" I asked.

"I bet she is who found this information for Bella. Jules was her name." Rosalie stated.

"I still have her number from the fundraiser incident. I am going to call her from my office and see if she can help us with this at all. I'll be right back, hopefully with good news." Mom said as she left the table.

Rose and I continued to compare notes on people and add the names of people in other cities that might be able to help us. We also started to discuss what would be the best way to release our information.

"It depends on who we want to tell, if you want to tell the couple then it almost has to be a dinner party setting. If we just want to do the wives then it could be a garden party or a more relaxed setting." Rose pondered on, "I personally want to just have the wives there when we do this but air the dirt on both of them. You know it will get much bitchier and more things will come out if we don't include the husbands."

"That's true. I like the idea of a garden party or maybe some type of poetry reading or book club type meeting?" We were throwing any idea we had out there when mom reentered the room.

"I was able to get a hold of Jules and she was the one who did the research for Bella. She was more than willing to share that information with me. She said Bella didn't tell her to keep it private and the only information she automatically withholds is about Bella, Edgar or Edward. She faxed her notes over to me and I made copies for each of you. Take a look."

Oh my. Drugs- DUIs'- Affairs-Gambling addictions-Swingers parties-BDSM-Embezzling charges-Sexual Harassment. I knew my mouth was hanging open and so was Mom and Rose's.

"This is going to be too easy." I said and they nodded as we continued to plan the party that would be talked about for years.

BPOV

I loved Swan Cottage. It was off the beaten path, way off, you couldn't get to it by car. It was peaceful and the two room cottage itself was a throwback to the 12th century. A small generator had been installed but that only ran a small refrigerator and a space heater in the dead of winter. It was summer now and the garden was in full bloom. I loved to sit among the heather and lilies' and read or just enjoy the day. Unfortunately I was not capable of doing either of those pastimes today, my mind was full of the events of the last couple days.

I hoped and prayed I was doing the right thing by making Edward come to me. It may seem selfish but I remember the hurt and betrayal I felt when I realized that there were many things I would no longer have a choice about by marrying Edgar. He had wanted to keep me safe, so he hadn't explained my options as well as he should have, a decision he regretted early on in our marriage. He understood the point I had been trying to make for months **finally** when things came to a head in Seattle. He was sorry and started listening to my insights when we returned to Chicago but I never truly got passed the fact that if I had just been given a choice on how to handle things in Seattle maybe we wouldn't have left the way we did.

I was determined to give Edward that choice. I would explain to him when he arrived if need be but I never wanted him to resent me because he felt as if he couldn't walk away and make a different choice. If he wanted me, he would have to come to me, a conscience decision on his part to have me in his life. I was falling in love with him I knew that and I was confident he held the same feelings for me, I needed to hold onto that confidence until he arrived.

I had over a full year to come to terms with my feelings over the path Edgar set me on with this task. My feelings for Edward no longer held even a hint of remorse or betrayal, Edgar had specifically singled out Edward as potentially someone for me and I accepted that, but would Edward understand? I sincerely hoped so. I wanted to put everything behind us as much as possible and move on - together. I still needed to tell him about my marriage to Edgar but I didn't expect anything from what I had left to tell him to change his feelings for me. I need to know that Edward is mine and I wanted to show him how much I am truly his now.

Twilight was approaching so I moved around the garden lighting the torches positioned throughout. I loved this time of day, the sky was streaked red and purple and the sounds of the forest at night were coming to life. The first stars of the night were coming out when I heard it, an ATV was approaching the cottage and I sent up a silent prayer that it would be Edward. I heard the engine cut off and stood taking a deep breath, it was time to face my future with Edward by my side, hopefully.

When I turned around the sight of him took my breath away, he was beautiful and looked to be very happy. "Did you really think I would let you get you away from me Isabella?" He asked me with a smile on his face, I ran into his open arms and buried my face in his chest whispering, "I hoped not, I really hoped not."

I pulled back and cradled his face in my hands. "I am so glad you are here Edward."

He picked me up and moved to sit on the bench I had just been on hugging me to his body closely. "There is no where else I would be Bella. Wherever you are is where I have to be." He pulled back to look intently in my eyes, "Losing you Bella, that would be my limit, the cost that I am unwillingly to pay. If I lost everything else as long as I can get up every morning and say Isabella Swan Sinclair is mine, I am the one she allows to love her then I have everything in my life that I want and never thought I would get. I'll never give you up Bella, never. I want that dream with you Bella, one day I want you to be Isabella Marie Swan Sinclair Cullen."

I kissed him and put everything I felt into it, "I want that too Edward, I do."

We sat in silence for awhile, neither of us sure what to say next or where we go from here. "Edward, I hope you understand why I felt I needed to..."

"Ssshhh Bella, I understand why you left. Your letter actually explained it very well. I admit I made my flight reservations immediately after reading it, I knew nothing would change my feelings for you. After I did that I took the time to think about everything you mentioned and that is when I truly appreciated the time you were giving me. When we had dinner at the Edgewater I thought I had an idea of what you went through but at the BBQ, I have to admit I was ashamed of the people there for how they were treating you. Then someone was saying to me how smart I was for going after you and how good you would be for my career, well connected arm candy was the term used. I can't explain how that conversation made me feel...insulted, for both of us and almost dirty because I wondered how many others viewed us like that. I looked around that party and realized most of them thought that way to some extent."

"Edward, I don't think that and I understand..."

"Bella, please let me get this out." I nodded but remained silent. "Then the whole Tanya ordeal. I admit, after you warned me I still thought she would never do something like. In my...arrogance I guess I assumed I knew her better than you did and that while yes she had been pursuing me she wouldn't stoop to that. The joke was on me in the end. You have been at least a half step ahead of everyone and everything that has happened so far. It makes me curious as hell about your marriage but at the same time I really don't want to hear about you and another man, even if you were married to him."

He moved us on the bench so I was sitting with my back to his chest, wrapped up in his arms and he was speaking softly into my hair. "I thought about all of it Bella and outside of my family I do not care what people say or think about me. Yes I have to do business with them but I know why and how I got where I am today and that is all that matters. My family adores you and the fact that you make me so happy, the people that are gossiping do not mean anything to me or my family, Bella, please believe this."

"I do believe you Edward but do you see why I had to give you the choice?"

"Yes I do and I think it is the most sincere and loving thing anyone outside of my family has ever done for me. I may not have understood at first why you were doing it but once I thought through everything I did and do understand why the fact that I make the decision to have you in my life is important. Even if we can't live in Seattle, that is why you have private jets, I will live anywhere with you, us together, that is what matters most to me."

The night was growing darker around us and enough had been worked out for tonight, the rest could wait until tomorrow. "It's late Edward and you must be exhausted, let's go to bed and we can talk more tomorrow." Edward collapsed into bed, I swear he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I slid in next to him and slept peacefully for the first time in days.

I woke the next morning feeling great, I watched Edward sleep. He was so handsome and becoming a man that I was proud to say was mine. I believed him when he said he was turning back into the man he used to be before bitterness overtook him. I think the BBQ was very eye-opening for him. He was seeing the people he associated with in a new light, they weren't talking about a random person anymore but someone who meant something to him and that changed his perception of everything. They were attacking someone whose only crime was being an outsider, it was not sitting well with him. It would be very interesting to see what the reaction was the next time we were out together in Seattle.

I rose expecting him to sleep for several more hours and decided to finalize the details for the San Diego announcement on Friday. It was mid afternoon when Edward walked out of the cottage in nothing but his boxers, damn that man looked good from the word go.

"Bella, I hate to ask this but where exactly is the bathroom?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pointed to a modern day outhouse. "Well, Boy Scout, you are really roughing it now. Take care of your business then I will show where the shower is." While he was doing his thing I went in the cottage and pulled out 2 towels along with my shampoo and soap. The loch had a small part that been dammed off specifically for bathing, it was shallow so the water would warm with the sun. It was located close to the cottage but had cattails surrounding most of it for privacy. I wanted Edward to find me so I left a trail of clothes for him to follow. As I was soaping my upper body I thought back to watching Edward sleeping, I wanted him, I wanted to be able to claim him as mine and I wanted him to claim me in everyway as his. We had grown much closer over the last few months and he always kept things to the boundaries I had insisted on so I knew I would have to be the one to say I was ready. Considering the events of the last few days I hoped he wanted this as much as I did.

"God, do you any idea how much of vision you are like this?"

I spun around quickly to see Edward standing there in all his glory with quite the erection. I felt myself blush and then ran the soap over my breasts without even thinking. He quickly shed his boxers and walked into the water to stand behind me.

"Please tell me I can help you with your bath, my lady?" He took the soap from my hands and started running it over my stomach then threw it on the shore so he had both hands free. "You are so soft and feel wonderful under my hands my lady."

My breathing had picked up, "Thank you Sir and I do need you to help me with my bath." I swiped some of the soap off my arm and started lathering it up on his chest. "Am I allowed to help you clean up too, Sir?"

"Yes," he hissed as I ran my hands lower on his stomach. "I love the way your hands feel on me, so small but yet so strong."

He had his eyes closed as I moved my hands around to squeeze his ass as he tugged on my nipples. "Ahhh Edward that feels so good. If you like my hands on you then you will love this." I reached down and started stroking his cock. "I love how you feel in my hands, so hard and strong but so soft at the same time."

He picked me up to kiss me, "Ughhh that feels so good, damn little girl you know how to work me up."

I carefully place his cock between my lower lips so I could slide up and down with out having him enter me. "If you like my hands how does this feel then? I want to make you feel good, I want to keep my Sugar Daddy happy." I started rocking up and down his cock very slowly pressing my hips into his.

"Fuck Bella, you are so hot and wet girl and you know what it does to me when you call me that." He was rocking into my hips now too. I suddenly stopped my movements and held him tight to me. "Bella, are you okay? Did I do something?" He pulled me tighter to him, "I'm sorry baby I thought you wanted..."

I put my finger to his lips to stop him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I want you to make love to me Edward, I want to show you how very much you mean to me."

"Bella, we don't have to if you aren't ready, I'll wait until..."

"I am ready Edward, please make love to me." He moved us to the shore and spread out the towels I brought before laying me down. I suddenly felt very exposed and could feel my blush spreading.

"Sweetheart, calm down, we do not have to do this now and I don't want you thinking you need to because of what happened over the weekend. I will gladly wait until you are sure."

"I am sure Edward, it's just I haven't had...it's been a long time Edward - six years. I want this with you Edward I do. You need to know you will be the second man I have ever been with and I am nervous, I want to please you baby."

"You do please me Bella, you please me with out this. I haven't been with a woman in over a year and I am nervous too, you will be the first woman I make love to. I have had sex with plenty of women but none of them touched my heart the way you do. I love you Bella, let me show me how much I love you."

He loved me! Yes! I pulled him to me and kissed him as I ran my hand down his chest until I reached his cock and started stroking again.

"God Bella, you need to stop before I embarrass myself and cum all over you now." I giggled at him but moved my hand to grab his ass. He grabbed both my hands and held them down above my head. "You, my naughty little girl, need to behave yourself." I giggled but agreed to behave.

"Fine party pooper I promise to behave myself."

He held both my wrists in one hand and moved the other on to cradle my head. "Bella we only have one first time together." He was running his hand down my side but barely touching my skin, it was making me crazy. "I want to worship your body and show you how very special you are to me." He was running his fingers from the inside of my knee to my thigh. "No one and no thing means more to me than you do Isabella, my heart, my love." He was gently running his fingers through my folds. "So wet for me, I want to be the last man to ever touch you." He moved his thumb to rub my clit and my hips started rocking on their own. "Sshh calm down baby, I want to take my time with you." He slowly pushed a finger in me as I moaned. "You are my world Bella, the center of my universe." He added another finger and started rubbing my g-spot, I was trying to hold off my orgasm and he knew it. "Let go beautiful. I will keep you safe with me just let go." My body tensed and I was falling over the edge. "I love to watch you cum Bella, it is one of my favorite things to watch, and you look so peaceful."

He moved and positioned himself between my thighs. "Are you sure? We can wait if you want."

"I want you Edward, please, let me share this with you."

He was just about to push inside me, "Shit, I don't have a condom on me Bella, I never expec..."

"It's ok, I am clean and have been on the pill for years for medical reasons. I want to feel you."

"Ok, I'm clean too." He slowly pushed inside and god he was huge. "Fuccckkkkk Bella you are so tight. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Damn your big Edward...feels good." I shifted my hips a little and he slipped in deeper. "Fuck baby I have never been so full. I'm ok, it's ok."

He was searching my eyes to see if I was telling the truth, he could be such a sweet man. "Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. Please move Edward, I need you to move." I begged him shamelessly. I wrapped my legs around him as he slowly started to move. I could feel the muscles in his back were bunched up as he desperately tried to control his motions. "Aaahhh you feel so good Edward. Relax you won't hurt me."

"So tight...wet...god so good Bella...so good." He was barely making sense and when I looked at his face I could tell he was holding on by a thread, I wanted him to let go.

"Faster Edward, please harder." He picked up his pace but not enough for me and he was still fighting himself, I wanted him to cum with me - what would push him over the edge? "Ugh Edward...cum with me...so good...your cock...so big." He wasn't moving as carefully now and it felt wonderful. "That's it baby...make me cum...please...love your cock..."

He picked up his pace again and moved my legs so they were hanging over his arms. "Shit Bella...dirty mouth...love your pussy...so tight...so close...fucking cum please." He changed his angle and I started thrusting up to meet his strokes, that was all it took to push me over the edge. I felt my walls clamp down on him, I arched my back and threw my head back.

"Edwardddddd" I screamed as I climaxed. He thrust a few more times before I felt him release in me. "Bellllaaaaa" he moaned before collapsing on top of me. I ran my fingers up and down his back in a calming motion while he both caught our breath. He rolled to the side of me and pulled me to his chest kissing my forehead.

"That was wonderful Bella. Thank you so much, I love you Bella with all my heart, please believe me."

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "I know Edward, I do believe you." I felt bad because I wasn't ready to say it back yet.

"Don't feel bad Bella. I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes, in the way you touch me and in the way we just made love. I want you to say it when you are ready but I couldn't wait any longer. I know you love me, I can feel it and that is enough."

I was grateful he understood. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. "Let's go inside, I'll make us a quick dinner." We picked up the towels and clothes and walked back to the cottage holding hands. I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye. 

"I never would have imagined that my sassy but incredibly sweet Bella had such a dirty mouth on her."

I smirked at him, "You have no idea how dirty I can get Mr. Cullen but I have every intention of taking all night to show you. Good thing you rested up today."

"Bring it on little girl, bring it on," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes and I intended to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review!**


	15. Are We Dating?

Chapter 15

EPOV

I woke up to aching muscles, a growling stomach and Bella sprawled across my chest, but the best part was she was naked, we both were. I looked out the window of the cottage and realized it must be late afternoon, the sun had been rising when we finally fell asleep.

As I thought back to last night I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. After we had dinner I made love to Bella, twice, and each time true to my word I worshipped her body. By the time I entered her the second time I was pretty sure I knew her body better then she did, I could tell someone the story behind every scar she had and there were plenty to explain, she was very clumsy as a child. But it was the third time that literally blew my mind.

_I felt a hand making its way down my chest and knew it was Bella, we must have dozed off. Before I could open my eyes I felt her hot tongue lick up my shaft and swirl around the head._

_"Bellaaa, damn that feels good." I felt her hand wrap around me and slowly start stroking me. I moved her hair so I could watch her just as she slid her mouth over me._

_"So good, "I moaned out and Bella hummed her agreement. She was fucking humming on my cock and I had never felt anything like it. She was deep throating me and lightly running her teeth over me on the upstroke, damn she gave good head. I felt my balls start to tighten, "I'm gonna cum baby" I said and I tried to pull her up._

_"Ummm Hmmm" she moaned around me and picked up her pace. Fuck, she was a swallower, only two other women I had been with had ever swallowed. Then three things happened, she deep throated me, tugged on my balls and shit, she swallowed tightening around my cock even more._

_"Holy hell...I'm cumming...babyyy" and I shot the largest load ever down her throat. When I was done she licked me clean then straddled me with her elbows on my chest with a grin that said she was very pleased with herself._

_"God Bella, I've never cum that hard or long in my life. What they hell are you doing to me girl?"_

_"Nothing you won't like, I promise." She started running her hands up my side and licked my nipple._

_I chuckled at her, "As good as that feels baby, I'm afraid I don't have the recovery time I did at 30." She continued licking and nipping at my chest._

_"I bet you do but you have never had the proper motivation."_

_I sighed, I really hated to burst her bubble but I couldn't recover that fast anymore. "I really can't Bella but I want to taste you anyway." I said as I reached for her so I could roll her under me._

_She slapped my hands away, "Oh no you don't, this is about you. The other times were about me and this time it is all you. You want to taste me?" I nodded. "Bend your knees and plant your feet so I can lean back against your legs." I did as she asked and couldn't help myself when she leaned back and started rubbing her clit with one hand while parting her folds with the other, I had to touch her. As soon as she felt my hands on her she stopped and sat up._

_"Do I need to tie your hands Mr. Cullen?" I shook my head no. "Like I said this is about you, so keep your hands to yourself." I held my hands up to show her I was backing off and then put them behind my head. She assumed the same position as before and quickly buried two fingers in her pussy._

_"So wet for you...just you...Edward." She started circling her clit with her other hand. "I want to...cum for you." She was panting now and really working herself. I was shocked when I felt my dick start to harden, she had me very turned on. "Your fingers...better" she was so close and trying to reach her sweet spot, she was dripping on my stomach. With no warning she rose up and impaled herself on my cock, cumming instantly. "Fuck yes...god I love you cock" she screamed before she fell against my chest, as she moved her fingers to my lips. "Have a taste, baby." That was it, my dick was hard as stone and the thin hold I had on my control snapped._

_I pulled her off, turned her around and started fucking her hard from behind. There was nothing gentle about this, I was too far gone to be gentle this time._

_"You are...so damn tight..."_

_"Yes...harder Edward faster...fuck me...yes. "I pulled her back onto me harder and could feel that I was hitting her cervix. "Sooo deep...sooo good...faster." I picked my pace up and could feel her starting to tighten around me, she was close again._

_"Cum for me...love your pussy...fucking cum..." She clamped down on me and I could feel her juices running out of her onto my balls._

_"Yes!" she shouted as I slapped her ass. I didn't let up on her at all I needed to cum. The sounds of us, skin slapping, wet sloppy sex and the smell, god the room smelled of her arousal and sex, it was driving me insane._

_"Mine...you are...mine..." I gripped her hips harder and moved one hand to pinch her clit._

_"Fuck yesssss...don't stop...fucking me..." She was cumming again and clamped down on me hard. I slapped her ass one more time and thrust as deep as I could as I came and roared "Mine". She collapsed on her stomach and I fell on top of her exhausted._

As I looked down her body I noticed the bruising on her hips and felt bad. She said I hadn't hurt her last night but I had never been that rough with any woman and to lose control like that with the only woman I have ever loved made me feel like an animal.

I felt her shift and looked down to see her studying me. I was just about to apologize for treating her like that when she spoke.

"Don't Edward, just don't. I told you last night I am not hurt and that is still true today. Do you have any idea what it felt like last night for me to know that you wanted me so much you lost control, that you felt the need to claim me and mark me as yours, nothing is a bigger turn on then that, it made me feel very...wanted, do not lessen that by feeling bad that I have a few bruises. I love them and how they got there."

"How do you always calm me? Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind."

"I am no mind reader but with the way you were looking me over it was easy to tell what you were thinking." She propped herself up on her elbow and started running her fingers through my hair. "I enjoy making love with you and I enjoy animalistic sex also Edward. You made me feel wanted and alive, a combination I haven't felt in many years. I am not made of glass, you will not break me. Now, as much as I would love to tell to you to shut up and fuck me again, I have to admit I am sore, but doing an all nighter after six years of nothing will do that to a girl." She was chuckling when she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She took one look at me with my morning wood and said, "Come on you sex fiend I will make us some breakfast." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, I never would have been considered a sex fiend until her. I was amazed at how easily I could get hard around her.

We were eating breakfast discussing our return to Washington the next morning and the next few weeks. "So, we fly back tomorrow and then you go to San Diego on Friday morning. When do you plan on flying back?"

"I'll come back Saturday. The announcement will be in the late afternoon Friday, spend the night at the US Grant Hotel, back on Saturday. Then on Sunday we fly to Chicago so the firms can tour the Swan facility on Monday morning and meet with the project managers in the afternoon, then return to Seattle on Tuesday morning. How does that sound to you?"

"Firms? How many will be touring?"

"There will be two other firms aside from The Cullen Group touring at the same time and no I will not tell you who they are. You will recognize them when you see them."

I chuckled, "Should I be worried about them?"

"I don't know, they will be submitting a bid like you so maybe you should be. I do want to warn you though the entire manor has a closed circuit TV system in it. The only rooms without active cameras are my bedroom and the bathrooms and even those have cameras that can be activated. My bedroom is the only room that has an inside panic button that turns the cameras on, the rest can be turned on from the control room. I saw the list of who is coming with you and feel free to warn Emmett and Jasper but I wouldn't tell Mr. Damon yet, I am not sure you can trust him Edward."

"Why the extra security in Chicago?"

"Because it is where we lived most of the time and entertained other companies. My father and Edgar always wanted to know what was happening when they weren't in the room."

"So, do I get to sleep in the room without active cameras while in Chicago?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She started running her hand up and down my thigh, "Well, I don't know Mr. Cullen, maybe I want to see what goes on at night when I am not around. Although, I have to admit I do like the idea of easy access to you whenever I want." She sighed and removed her hand, "I suppose I could let you sleep in my bedroom if it means that much to you."

I had no idea what to say to her, didn't she want to sleep with me? I noticed she was standing up and backing away from the table trying very hard not to laugh.

"You will pay for that Bella." I said as I chased after her.

"You have to catch me first old man." She shouted after me.

"Old Man! I'll show you old man." She was fast, thank god I still worked out and ran most mornings and that my legs were so much longer than hers. I tackled her in the heather in the garden and tickled her until she took it back.

"Ok, ok, so you're not an old man but you are my old man."

"That's fine as long as I can introduce you as my old lady?"

"I would love to be known as your old lady."

We spent the evening in the garden and Bella told about a dream she had of us in a field of heather. It gave me hope that my dream would come true also. I was still having the fireplace dream but Bella was my wife and very pregnant in it now, I wanted that dream.

We left Scotland on the Sinclair jet Thursday afternoon and slept most of the way to Seattle, with the exception of the time we took to join the Mile High Club somewhere over the Midwest. Bella dropped me off in Seattle and continued on to San Diego for the announcement, she would be back tomorrow.

I spent the drive to my house thinking over the last few days. Our time in Scotland seemed magical, we were pretty cut off from everything and I liked the cottage and how it forced you to live simply. It gave us the time we needed to connect to each other with outside distractions. The best was Bella now knew I loved her and I was convinced she loved me too. She may not have said it but her love was there to see in everything she did for me and how she touched me. I could wait for her to tell me.

Esme POV

Edward came back from Scotland on cloud nine. He and Bella must have worked everything out, I understood why she felt she needed to give him a choice and I am glad he chose his happiness over some misguided sense of responsibility to the company. He finally realized his job did not have to be his life.

I was secretly hoping that by having the Garden Party and putting everyone in their place Bella would reconsider about living in Seattle, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. If I had been treated the way she had, repeatedly, I wouldn't want to live here either. I wasn't worried about Edward's job, Carlisle would find a way to make it work. I was worried about how often we would see each other, I liked having my kids close to me.

The party was planned for the same Saturday that Bella was hosting the House of Hope/Sinclair Foundation Executive Party. I knew most people would see it as a snub to Bella and that is how I intended them to see it. I would explain to Bella before the parties what was really going to happen, she and Edward needed to be far removed from the Garden Party. I did not want them to be blamed for anything that happened that day.

I had grown up in Seattle and never been subjected to the level of scrutiny and pettiness Bella was experiencing. People needed a reminder that when you mess with one Cullen you mess with us all and that was never in anyone's best interest.

We had decided to have a poetry reading during the party and requested the help of several ladies loyal to me to do some readings also. I told them not to worry we would supply the poems. The poems - Alice, Rosalie and I were currently working on the poems, they may not be classics but I was sure they would be remembered.

BPOV

After dropping Edward off in Seattle the jet felt empty. I thought about laying down for the flight to San Diego but that brought my thoughts to what had happened earlier, I loved the Mile High Club. Nothing came close to being with Edward, he made me feel beautiful, worshipped and loved. No one had ever made me feel the way he did. I had loved Edgar but I knew that what I could have with Edward would be so much...more. Edward saw as his equal in ways the Edgar never had and it made me love him even more.

Once I arrived at the hotel the first order of business was a long soak in the garden tub. I was going through my e-mail and catching up on things when I noticed I had one from Jules, hopefully she was getting back to me on the Edward/Jacob thing. I read her brief note then opened the attachment and oh my god - no wonder Jacob resented Edward. Jacob came second to Edward many times, success at Yale and Columbia, Edward had won awards that Jacob had not. Jacob had dated several girls that while Edward may or may not have of dated them it was obvious they were after Edward. In the business community Edward climbed the corporate ladder faster than Jacob and until The Black Trust started cutting corners The Cullen Group consistently won jobs they both bid on. The starting point appeared to be right after Edward and Rachel broke up.

The only thing not explained was how Jacob came to get involved with Tanya and Aro. I would bet Tanya led to Aro but still, how did he first meet her? Did Aro put Tanya up to this? Was she the reason his marriage broke up? I did not have time to worry about this now, I needed to concentrate on tomorrow but first I forwarded the e-mail on to Edward and then picked up my cell phone to call him

_"Hello beautiful. I take it you arrived safe and sound?"_

_"Yes, I did as you well know since you saw my entourage board in Seattle."_

_"Yes, I did and it made me feel good to know they are back with you. I must be getting used to them because I didn't notice their absence in Scotland."_

_"Well the cottage is so secluded and I only go there to relax so they give me more distance. There are several bunkers spread over the land that houses the security detail. But with most of it being so open plus the fact that it can't be reached easily motion sensors are used to alert them to any threats. Had anyone crossed on to Swan land I think you would have been surprised at how fast they could get to us."_

_"I'm glad we had the time alone Bella. The cottage will always have a special place in my heart."_

_"Mine too Edward. I have another reason for calling actually, I received the information that Jules was able to get about the connections between you and Jacob Black. It was very interesting reading."_

_"Are there things I should be worried about Bella?"_

_"Not worry about, no. But it does explain why he feels the way he does, even if most of it is misplaced. I have forwarded it to you. Look it over and then we can talk about it if you want."_

_"I will but I need to know - is there anything that changes anything between us?"_

_"No Edward, nothing I read changes how I feel about you or us. Just look it over and we can talk about it when I get back."_

_"Ok, I'll look it over and talk when you get back. I'm going to let you go so you can sleep. I love you Bella."_

_"I know and sweet dreams Edward."_

I woke up with a sense of foreboding, something was going to happen at the press conference I was sure of it and I was sure it would involve Jacob Black, this would be too perfect of an opportunity for him to pass up.

The press conference was going well, I had announced that San Diego is where the Sinclair Foundation would be building a west coast regional office as well as a halfway house that would include an outpatient treatment center. I answered questions about the Foundation and what we hoped to accomplish in San Diego. When the questions turned to the rumors that the office and center would be using 'green' measures to impact the environment less and try to be self sustaining is when I introduced Emmett and the fact that Cullen Construction had won the bid to be the general contractor on the project. Emmett was explaining the features that would make the buildings 'green', some of which was state of the art technology and how local contractors would be used for the construction when questions started to shift.

I was asked about the Foundation not using a local general contractor and how this time we were varying from what we normally did. I explained about the contacts Cullen Construction had in San Diego and that they were more than capable of overseeing the operation, which is when it started.

"So, the fact that you are fucking Edward Cullen has nothing to do with them getting this contract?" I looked up into the very angry eyes of Jacob Black.

"Any relationship I may or may not have with Mr. Cullen had no bearing on this decision. This is what's best for The Sinclair Foundation and San Diego."

He laughed and it sounded very hollow. "Really? So fucking him is just a bonus for you then?" He was moving closer to the table and looked as if he had been drinking, heavily.

"Mr. Black you need to leave. I'm sorry we were not able to work with your firm but you are just embarrassing yourself here. Leave on your own or security will escort you out." I was trying to remain calm, telling him off would only make things worse.

William and Grey had moved to flank him and when he didn't start moving on his own they each grabbed an arm and started walking him out. "This isn't over Isabella. I will not allow Cullen to take what is mine. Do you understand? You are mine. You should not have crossed me!" Jacob yelled as he was being led out of the room. Of course once he was out of the room the questions started up about what he had said.

Are you dating Edward Cullen? If so, how long? Did he steal you from Jacob Black? Are you seeing both of them? Why did Cullen Construction get the contract? Why is Black threatening you? Is there a love triangle?

I raised my hand to quiet everyone down. "I will answer your questions as best I can. I have never dated Jacob Black, I have no interest in him outside of business. I have no idea what his problem is with me or Mr. Cullen. As far as Cullen Construction winning the contract, they are the firm that can best provide us with what we want in San Diego. I understand that in the past The Foundation has used someone local as the general contractor but with Mr. McCarty's contacts in San Diego we feel comfortable that he will be able to stay on top of things, even from Seattle. Now, Mr. Cullen and I have been out socially but that did not have anything to do with this contract. I want to thank you all for coming today and this press conference is over." I stood to leave with Anthony beside me.

"You didn't answer the question, are you dating Edward Cullen?"

"I have said all I am going to about Edward Cullen. If you want a different or better answer, I suggest you ask him." I ignored the questions still being shouted and left the room. Emmett looked as if he was going to laugh.

"You do realize that if they ask Edward he will run with it."

I looked at Emmett confused, "What do you mean 'run with it'?"

"Bella even though he has not said anything I have known Edward a long time. He is dying to tell the world that you two are dating and you just gave him carte blanche to do that. He is definitely taking advantage of the opportunity." The elevator arrived before I could answer him.

Emmett and I rode the elevator up to my suite. Emmett was flying out tonight but I was taking the jet back the next afternoon. We discussed a few points I wanted clarification on in case I was asked about them at the dinner tonight. After Emmett left I tried calling Edward to warn him about the question I had pushed off onto him but it went straight to voice mail. I was hoping to talk to him before I went to the dinner. The Chamber of Commerce was having a relatively small dinner welcoming The Sinclair Foundation. I had not found out about it until I arrived or I would have had other executives attend as well.

As Anthony and I made our way across the lobby he couldn't stop smiling and that not like him. "Is there something happening tonight that I should know about Anthony? You seem awfully happy."

"No Ma'am nothing out of the ordinary." He said as he opened the car door. I could see someone was already seated in the car and assumed it was either William or Grey. As I slid into my seat I turned and was looking at Edward.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I stretched over to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled me into his arms, "I came to escort my girl to her dinner. Is that ok?"

"That is great. Having you here is a nice surprise."

We arrived at the restaurant and were led into the private dining room. Most of the people were shocked to see me with Edward but things became less awkward quickly and we were able to enjoy ourselves. It was a good thing he surprised me because he was able to answer the questions I couldn't about the project while stressing he would be very hands off during the process, it was Emmett's baby and he was running with it. As we were leaving I noticed a couple of reporters standing outside and I had a good idea of what was going to happen. They perked up when they noticed Edward with me, Anthony and William moved up to escort us to the car.

"Mr. Cullen is it true? Are you dating Mrs. Sinclair?" Edward turned and looked at me and I couldn't keep a straight face.

"I think you should ask her that question?"

"We did and she said we should ask you?"

"She did?" We were at the car and Anthony was standing there with the door open so I slid in and tried to pull Edward in, he turned to me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare Edward?" I warned him, he was going to stir the pot, I could tell by that look.

"I certainly hope we are dating, I love her who else would I date." Then he got in the car and we drove off.

"Edward how could you?" I said but I was having a hard time not smiling.

"I told them the truth. If you didn't want me to then you shouldn't have told them to ask me." He was laughing as he pulled me into his lap. "I do love you Bella, so much." I loved him too, I knew I did I just had to tell him.

When we returned to the hotel suite the travel from the last few days caught up to us, Edward and I were asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. I loved sleeping next to Edward, he was quite the cuddler, but something was off this time, he was holding me almost too tight and mumbling in his sleep. I rolled over to look at his face and he pulled me in closer mumbling, "don't leave me...please stay Bella."

I brought my hands up and started running them through his hair. "I'm not leaving Edward." Why would he think I was leaving? I kept running my hands over his face and hair and telling him I wasn't leaving until he started to wake up. When he opened his eyes he looked so sad and I had no idea why.

"Edward, what is wrong? Please talk to me about what is bothering you."

"I'm worried about what you will think of me." I looked at him confused. "Ok, I'm worried you will think I am pathetic."

"I have thought you a lot of things Edward but pathetic has never been one of them. Tell me the problem."

"I read over the file that you sent from your reporter friend." I nodded at him to continue. "How can you read that and not think less of me. I mean his sister..."

I watched him to see if he would continue but he didn't. "Edward I read that file and saw nothing that reflects badly on you. His sister attempted suicide months after the breakup because of the way her family responded to things. They were counting on her relationship with you and playing up how nice it was she could land someone like you, which fueled Jacob's dislike of you. When you broke up the family's focus suddenly became how she had screwed up and had blown the best thing to happen not only to her but potentially her family as well. Her suicide attempt is not your burden to bear, her family is to blame for that, no matter what Jacob Black thinks."

"I understand what you are saying but I can't help but think that if I had handled it differently they wouldn't have treated her like that, maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Edward, the two of you were coming into the relationship from totally different positions. It was the break up itself that she was blamed for and that would have happened regardless of the reason. This is not your fault Edward. I know that things with us have caused you to examine your past relationships and thoughts on women but you are not responsible for any of this. Things were out of your control before they ever started."

"How does all of this relate to what Jacob is doing today? Tell me this isn't all just because of a grudge he has against me."

"I think it started out that way but now with Tanya and Aro involved I think it is more than that. I haven't been able to find out how or why he became involved with them in the first place but his dealings with them and his business problems now, you are an easy scapegoat to blame because that is what he has done most of his life."

"He threatened you at the press conference because of me. I would never be able to live with myself if he hurt you because of me."

"Again, he is using you as the scapegoat. For whatever reason he feels I was his when I wasn't. The fact that I am with you feeds his anger but his obsession, it was there before you Edward."

"What do you see in me Bella, after the way I treated you, the way the you are treated in Seattle period and now this Jacob mess. Maybe I should be asking you if I'm worth it."

"You are worth it Edward. Jacob and the way I am treated would be the same even if you are not in my life. The first time I met you I saw a very hot, angry man that had been hurt in his life. Now I see, a man who is healing. He is still extremely handsome but he is also opening his heart and offering his trust. He is sensitive to all my needs, mentally, emotionally and physically, he is very protective of me without being controlling and in his arms I find the safe haven I have been missing. He accepts me as I am, he doesn't try to change me or feel threatened by my success and he treats me as his equal. I see a man who loves me, I feel his love in his touch, hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. What do I see in you Edward? I see the man I want to walk through life with me, I see the man I love."

"God I love you Bella. I never let myself imagine I could love someone this much, let me show you - please." He rolled me onto my back and we spent the morning letting our bodies say everything our words couldn't adequately express.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chicago

Chapter 16

Jacob POV

I don't know what came over me at the press conference, I should have just stayed away. I knew Cullen had been awarded the contract, it should have been simple to just sit there and watch but the longer I looked at her the angrier I became that she was with Edward Cullen. Why couldn't she see that he was using her, I would treat her much better than he ever could, even her late husband thought so. I still remember the conversation that changed my life.

_I was early for a meeting with my father, as I approached his office I heard him talking to someone so I paused out side his door waiting from him to finish his meeting, he was talking to Edgar Sinclair._

_"I know this well be hard on her Billy that is why I am doing this. She will need something to make her truly get back out into society and start living, not just doing her duties. She is too young to never find love again."_

_"So you are going to pick out her next husband for her? How do you think that will go over?" My dad said chuckling._

_"I think of it more as putting her in direct contact with men that I know will appreciate her and take care of her. It will be her choice, I know that. Actually, my first choice would have been your son, Jacob, but he is married and therefore not the contact on the list."_

I couldn't believe my luck that day. Billy had let enough slip that I knew Sinclair was sick and they weren't telling anyone but to hear that I would be his choice for Bella was shocking. Everyone knew how possessive he was of her and with good reason. She was a beautiful woman but it was her innocent nature that really drew people in, especially men. I had seen them at several social functions together since they had married, Edgar Sinclair knew exactly how many men lusted after his wife.

That was the day I decided to do something about my sham of a marriage. I slept around on her, she slept around me, we both knew it we had just been avoiding dealing with the situation. That was the day I went home and told Vanessa that it would be best if we divorced, if we just let go of the lie we were living. She agreed and we very quietly and amicably separated. The divorce went smoothly and quickly and then I focused all of my attention on Isabella.

I researched Isabella Sinclair. I discovered her favorite charities, her schooling, as much as I could about her parents' deaths and her subsequent marriage to Edgar. My biggest ally was actually my father, once he discovered I was interested in her he was constantly dropping information about her into conversations. I never told him about the one I had overheard. The more I uncovered about Bella the more I knew she was meant for me, the thing that never occurred to me was that Sinclair had not told her I was his first choice, it would have made this much easier.

Fucking Cullen had to come into the picture then, I hate that bastard, always taking what is mine. First he pulls that shit on my sister causing the family to turn against her then I am consistently losing jobs to him. Because of him when Billy got sick I was forced to start cutting corners on bids and working with Volturi to keep the company afloat. I thought screwing Tanya Denali would have gotten under his skin, she is always running her mouth about how he is hers. It took a year to figure out that was her wishful thinking on her part and not the truth but by that time I was already in with Volturi. It is extremely hard to get out of a relationship with them and it only got harder when Cullen became CEO.

Then he offends Bella and I think everything is finally golden when she not only forgives the bastard but saves his job too! I know I came on too strong at first but I have backed off and she still can't see him for the prick he is. Now her security is beefed up and he is taking trips with her and surprising her in town. I will not allow him to take her from me, she was meant to be mine - not his. If I can't get to her then I will have to get to him, he doesn't have the security she does and with Aro still needing to make a shipment maybe he or Denali can be blamed for his disappearance. After the drugging incident people would believe she is crazy enough to kidnap him. All I need to do is bide my time and then make Edward Cullen disappear.

CPOV

Today was one of those days I just wanted to stop the rollercoaster and get off this ride. The deeper we looked into things within The Cullen Group the more appreciative I became of Bella Sinclair, had she not alerted us to what was happening we would have lost the company and some of us would be serving jail time when the dust settled.

Eleazar Denali was definitely involved with the Volturi brothers. We were slowly lifting our hold on the overseas contracts we carried and it was interesting to see the ones that Eleazar took a personal interest in. Those were the ones the FBI was taking special interest in and looking over thoroughly. We also re-evaluated any executive that he cleared as being trustworthy, this include several middle managers in the finance department which led us to what appeared to be someone embezzling funds. Either that or laundering money for Aro, not knowing who to trust we couldn't investigate it fully yet but I had called our independent auditor and told them of the situation to cover all our bases. They were analyzing their current set of financial documents versus the ones I had just pulled. To keep everything above board the auditors had to be the ones to trace the money trail.

I was the only one to know how in depth the investigations were going and all parties involved insisted it be that way. I had told Edward the bare necessities but not the executives that were being looked into, when I realized he was taking James Damon to Chicago with him I wished I had spoken up earlier. I was brought out of my thoughts by my wife.

"Carlisle, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Esme, you have my undivided attention now."

"Edward called to remind you of the trip they are taking to Chicago for the Swan tour. He e-mailed you a copy of the itinerary and he also mentioned that Bella said she wasn't sure he should be trusting James. He wants you to dig into his background."

So, Bella doesn't trust James either, that is an interesting development. "Ok, I'll look over the itinerary and get back to him. When is he flying out?"

"They leave for the airport in a few hours, then the girls are coming here for dinner and to discuss the party on Saturday."

"Are you positive this party is a good idea? Won't this just antagonize people further?"

"It probably will but they need to be put in their place, this has been a long time coming. Some of the other ladies attending will be helping with things and they agree the attitude concerning Bella has gotten out of control. I expect this to be an eye opening experience for most of the women attending."

"Isn't it a snub to Bella to do this when she is hosting a party? This won't upset her will it?"

"I have already spoken to Bella and she understands completely what I am trying to accomplish, besides her party will exclusively Sinclair Foundation employees and residents of the two Hope Houses'. People are meant to see it has a snub to her, they wouldn't have been invited to her house either way. It is important that these women know she had nothing to do with this, I do not want them pointing any fingers at her for this."

"And you don't think when all is said and done they will do that any way?"

"No, I think once we start revealing secrets they will be too busy pointing fingers at each other. Rose was right when she said not to invite the men, it will be a much more vocal party with just the women. Alice and Rose are placing bets on possible cat fights breaking out."

"Really? Maybe I need to stick around for this party."

"No. No men allowed. Edward will be at Bella's so you can go there if you can't find something else to do. We have all been invited and will be attending later in the evening however feel free to go with Edward in the afternoon but you have to be out of the house."

"Ok I will find something to do that day and leave you to handle everything."

"Thank you Carlisle."

EPOV

As we flew to Chicago I thought back over Friday night. Bella had been surprised to see me in the car, I had been at her house talking to Stephen about surprising her with a weekend away somewhere when the call came in from Anthony about the dinner. He was not happy, the extra men that had been in San Diego were already on their way to Chicago. He had to send two more men to San Diego and I decided to tag along.

The dinner was nice, even if Bella looked as if she did not want to be there, but the best was the reporter's question after. How did she expect me to answer that, of course we are dating I love her and I want the whole world to know it. I think she wanted the world to know too but didn't want to be the one to confirm it. Then when I woke up from that dream and we talked she didn't say 'I love you' but she did say I was the man she loved and that was the same thing to me.

Bella and I met up with Emmett, Jasper and James at the airport for the flight to Chicago. I saw the recognition in James' eyes before he caught himself, he knew who Bella was and was worried she would recognize him. I paid close attention to Bella when she first saw him and was introduced to him, if I hadn't been looking right at her I would have missed the brief look in her eye, she recognized James also. She did a very good job of hiding it, even when he asked her if they had met before. When she said no she didn't remember him James visibly relaxed, Bella was right he couldn't be trusted.

Once we landed at Midway we took a helicopter to Swan Manor. It was accurately named, it looked like an old English manor. It was 3 stories with a fountain in front and beautiful gardens in the back, it had been in the Swan family for generations. As we flew over the house two limousines were making their way to the manor, the other firms had arrived also. As we were exiting the helicopter I noticed Garrett Phillips and his team from Boston Medical standing by one of the limos. I had not seen Garrett in years but he was very competitive when it came to acquiring medical contracts. Peter Cooke and his team from UK International climbed out of the other limo.

Jasper leaned into me and said, "Just the heavy hitters I see."

I nodded to him, "Yes, tomorrow should be an interesting day. Remember what I said about the manor."

Bella welcomed them and ushered us into the manor. "Garrett your team will be staying in the west wing on the third floor, Peter your team will be in the west wing on the second floor and Edward your team will be in the east wing on the second floor. We have also set up a meeting room for each team in their wing, the doors are open so you should have no problem finding your way to your wings. Dinner will be in 3 hours so feel free to explore the manor or the grounds if you would like. Welcome to Swan Manor gentlemen." She turned to enter the house when two dogs came running towards her, "Thor! Loki!" She bent down to pet them, "I have missed you so much."

As she pet the dogs I heard the comments behind me but did not bother turning around to see you was saying what.

"Do you think the rumors are true? Is Cullen tapping that?"

"Wouldn't you if you had the chance?"

"Fuck yeah...but why send out bids then?"

A voice I recognized as Garrett's spoke next. "Even if Edward is as you so eloquently put it 'tapping that' it will not give him an edge in the bid. Mrs. Sinclair is nothing if not professional, I suggest you remember that."

Bella showed us into the manor and once again I was drawn to the portrait over the fireplace, it was of Bella with her parents probably close to when they died. She looked to be about 16 and was stunning. As we went to her bedroom the walls were lined with portraits of her ancestors, it was obvious this was an ancestral family home and her Scottish heritage was on display. Her bedroom was similar to the one in Seattle except for the windows and the water. When I closed the door to her bedroom she visibly relaxed.

"Bella I saw the quick flash of recognition in your eyes when you saw James. How do you know him?"

"I don't know him Edward but he is very familiar. He has been in this very house several times, with Aro Volturi. I was never introduced and he was kept in the background but he works with Aro I am sure of it. Do not trust him Edward."

"I won't but what about the tour tomorrow?"

"He will tour the area where security isn't an issue. He won't see anything."

"Is it safe for you with him staying the manor tonight?"

"Yes, the dogs will be given the run of the house tonight to discourage people from wandering throughout the night. I'll be safe, don't worry."

"You mean the world to me Bella." I said as I pulled her to me.

"I know Edward." She said as she put her arms around me then proceeded to squeeze my ass. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "We have 3 hours, whatever will we do to pass the time?" She asked, I picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"I am sure we can find something to keep us busy." I said and then proceeded to keep her very busy until it was dinner time.

As Bella and I made our way to the dining room we could hear the conversation taking place.

"So Emmett, Jasper who has to double up on a room?" Someone asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Having stayed here before I know the wing you are in has the master suite and 3 other bedrooms. So, who is doubling up or are the rumors true? Is Edward screwing Mrs. Sinclair?" The same voice asked. I bristled when I heard the questions, what business was it of theirs what happened between me and Bella. Bella just patted my arm and shook her head with a small smile on her face and entered the room.

"Good evening gentlemen" Bella said as I pulled her chair out for her. "I couldn't help but over hear the last question and while I have an idea who asked it I am sure all of you are curious so let me put your minds at ease. Edward and I are seeing each other and we do many things together but I find it hard to believe he would describe anything we do as 'screwing' nor do I think he would use the phrase 'tapping that', that is just uncouth. None of the Cullen executives have doubled up on a room so take that as you will. My relationship with Edward has not in any way gained him an unfair advantage on this bid and I feel it is imperative to tell you he has not asked any Swan executive, myself included, a question that hasn't been asked by at least one other person here. I take any implication that he or I have acted inappropriately as a personal attack on my integrity and if that is how you feel gentlemen then please feel free to withdraw from the bid process immediately."

The looks are their faces were priceless and Bella was right about one thing I would never use those terms to describe what she and I did, making love - yes and fucking definitely but that was it and I would never share that type of information with any of men seated at this table except for two and only after they nagged it out of me. After several men mumbled apologies the dinner was actually enjoyable. It was interesting to watch each team try to figure out how much the other knew about the bid with out blatantly asking. After dinner each team retired to their separate conference rooms, we had not been told what parts of the facility we would be allowed to see yet so we were strategizing blind. At the end of our meeting James asked a question that proved he did not know me or the company we worked for very well.

"Come on Edward, she has not given you any inside tips on the tour or how to win the bid?"

"No James she hasn't. Did you not listen to her at dinner. She has too much integrity to do that and personally I would be insulted if she tried to. We do not need insider information to win this bid."

That shut down that line of discussion and the meeting ended not to long after that. I went to Bella's bedroom and found it empty but soft music was floating from the bathroom. I pushed open the door and relaxing in the middle of a large bubble bath was the woman that owned my heart. I stripped out of my suit and climbed in behind her. I felt my body relax as soon as she leaned back against me. We talked about inconsequential things until the water was cold, dried off and climbed into bed just holding each other until we fell asleep. Making love with Bella was indescribable but my favorite thing was this, sleeping with her in my arms, her scent wrapping around me soothed my mind knowing she was safe and mine.

At breakfast is when we found out who would be touring what parts of the facility.

"I wanted to give you a chance to determine who would tour what parts of the plant." Bella stated. "Since I know the Cullen Group executives I will use them as examples and you can let the members of your team know who they are with. Edward, Garrett and Peter will be touring medical wing. This is where we screen our trial candidates, do the fittings and compatibility testing. The actual attachment of the prosthesis is done in a hospital but we have full video of several surgeries you can watch and several patients will also be at your disposal today. Emmett will be touring the facility from a building stand point. He will be seeing the air filtration system and other special measures that must be taken to ensure a clean environment. Jasper will be touring the assembly room, where everything comes together. This is where the majority of the technology comes into play. James will be touring our receiving department. We have in place stringent standards that every manufacturer must meet and this is where they are enforced."

She turned to Garrett and Peter, "Decide who will be touring what part from your teams and everyone meet up outside by the SUV's in 20 minutes."

I turned to Emmett and Jasper, they knew why Bella had used us an example, she wanted to control the area James had access to and that was fine with me. When I told them before we left Seattle that Bella didn't trust James they immediately became more leery of him also, they trusted her instincts. When we approached the SUV's Bella had each of us stand by one, the tour would begin at different parts of the facility for each touring team. The driver of each SUV was a member of Bella's security detail, I recognized them and Emmett and Jasper had been around enough to recognize them also.

As we approached the Swan facility it was Peter who commented on the security.

"Holy shit, I have never seen this level of security for a prosthesis facility."

"It is much more than that Peter. Inside there is state of the art technology, light years beyond what is currently being done. No one will have access to the most sensitive areas but you will see enough to be able to place an accurate bid." Bella stated.

As we pulled up to the gate, the armed gate, the guard came out and greeted Bella before he did a fingerprint and retina scan on her. She authorized the passage of all 4 SUV's through the gate. The other SUV's broke off going to different parts of the facility, ours pulled up in front of the main building and let Bella out. "This is where we part company gentlemen until it is time to travel back to the manor, have a nice tour." She closed the door and we went to see the medical facility.

The tour was fascinating. Rather than a prosthesis that had to be removed this was one that was permanently attached and the chip technology was reading the brain's messages sent to the limbs. They had some success with the process, it was very promising and as I watched Garrett and Peter I knew they wanted to be a part of it as much as I did. Things would be very competitive between the 3 of us trying to secure this contract. After the tour and afternoon meetings we picked up Bella and returned to the manor. I was surprised that we didn't all return together. James group had returned before us and Emmett's right after but Jasper's group did not return for several hours.

Dinner was subdued and I could tell Bella wanted to laugh. It was obvious that everyone wanted to discuss the tour but no one was willing to do that with the other teams there. As soon as dinner was finished each team locked themselves in their strategy rooms.

Emmett and Jasper were very excited about what they had seen and the challenge it would present to develop a facility in Seattle that could go it on a larger scale, hopefully cleaner and more efficiently. James was not as impressed with his tour but I knew that was because of the area he was kept too. Bella was not going to put any of her company's secrets in danger even if he did sign the confidentiality agreement. James begged off early to turn in and that is when the 3 of us really started to talk about what we had each seen. It was after one in the morning when I climbed in next to a sleeping Bella but when she scooted over and placed her head on my chest, sighed 'Edward' and snuggled in close to me, that was the high point of my day.

I was having the best dream. Bella was riding me, god it felt good and her scent, it was all I could smell. "Edward, please." I heard her moan and that is what woke me up to Bella rubbing her tight ass against my morning hard on. I said her name softly and when she didn't answer I realized she was still asleep. I slowly worked her nightgown up to her waist and realized she wasn't wearing panties. I pushed her top leg forward and slowly started to stroke her folds, damn she was wet. She started whimpering again, "don't tease." I pushed my pajama bottoms and boxers down, she had me so worked up I knew this would be over quickly. I slowly started to push into her when she suddenly pushed her ass back into me impaling herself on my cock and waking her instantly.

"Fuck Edward"

I held myself still and rubbed her clit gently. "This is going to be fast Bella, you have me so worked up from rubbing against me like that. I slowly pulled out to push back in again just as slow.

"Please Edward, I need to cum now. So fucking horny."

All it took were a few more thrusts and we were both groaning as we came. She moved her head so she could look at me. "What got into you this morning?" She said with a smile.

"You did. You were dreaming and rubbing all over me and then you said 'please Edward' and that was all it took for me to decide I had to make love to you."

"I'm glad you did. It was a very good dream but waking up was even better."

After round two in the shower, since we were up so early, we went down to breakfast. It was slightly less awkward than dinner but everyone was trying very hard to stick to safe subjects and it showed.

On the plane back to Seattle Bella mentioned that Esme wanted to have lunch with her one day before Friday to go over some things about the party she was hosting on Saturday. I softly explained what I thought the purpose of the party was from what I had been told and Bella laughed.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that, I hope someone records it so we can watch it later. Maybe I should suggest it when we have lunch. You'll still be my date for the party though won't you?"

"Of course, there is no place else I would rather be than by your side."

"Good because I have a surprise for you."

I looked at her, "I remember your last surprise, and she still lives at my house."

"This one won't be as bad as that one but remember you need a sense of humor Edward."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please Read & Review**

**Thanks for reading**


	17. Parties

Chapter 17

BPOV

The days after returning from Chicago were hectic, there was quite a bit involved for the party on Saturday. In reality it was several parties taking place at once, the morning would be geared to the young kids, afternoon and evening were more family oriented, late evening until about 10 would be for the under 18 crowd and after that was just for the adults. There would live music, games, bouncy houses, food, fireworks and much more. I made sure to provide a place where the kids could nap and anyone that had too much alcohol would spend the night. For the executives and Hope House residents alike it was a way to say we're proud of what you have accomplished.

I have not seen much of Edward since Tuesday, he is putting all of his effort into the Swan bid. The firms that went to Chicago are all aggressively pursuing the bid, they have all been in touch with the facility for follow up questions. I contacted all the Swan Board members concerning the comments that were made at Monday's dinner, it was decided that the Board would vote on who would be awarded the contract. No one would be able to say I played favorites, I would be one vote out of 9 to decide. I was able to meet with Esme for lunch to go over plans for her Garden Party and if I was honest I was sorry I would have to miss it. I am sure it would be the party of the year and not in a good way. She promised to record as much of it as she could for me. I warned her to expect complaints about the party I was hosting, between the live music that would go most of the day and night and the games that would be held on the beach, not to mention the kids swimming I was sure they would complain to her.

Stephen was not happy with the security set up. During the day it would be fairly easy but when the sun started going down it would be much harder to keep things secure unless someone was with me at all times. It would be one of the few times the estate was not secure, there would be too many people coming and going. Edward and Stephen double teamed me so that I would have 2 people with me at all times, Anthony and someone else, if not Edward then one of my detail. They had also circulated Jacob and Tanya's pictures with the staff to be on the look out for them, if they were stupid enough to come here they would be recognized immediately.

I woke Saturday to sunshine, which was a surprise that I knew wouldn't last but at least they weren't calling for rain today. I was walking the estate making sure everything was ready for the guests. We were expecting the people with young kids to start showing up around 10 am and when they did we were not disappointed. The kids immediately ran to petting zoo or the carnival games, kids won every time so they could make a killing there if they did it long enough. Once Barney and SpongeBob arrived the kids where in heaven.

I hired several high school girls to supervise the kids so the parents could relax. For the adults there was beach volleyball, swimming, Rock Band or they could just relax knowing their kids were in good hands. After a lunch of typical cook out foods; burgers, hot dogs, chips, potato salad, the younger children went inside to take their naps and the families with older kids started to show up. The DJ had set up and was playing a good mix of music, the stage was being readied for the bands and teams were being drawn for the different competitions. We have a tug-o-war, obstacle course and several relay games, the winner would get bragging rights for the year and from past years the winners exploited those rights to the fullest. Usually it was employees vs. spouses which would give us a good mix of men and women but with the joint party this year we drew names out of a hat.

We were down to the final two teams and the final obstacle course was a mix of games, some physical, puzzles and you had to finish as a team. Hannah Montana was on stage, the cooks had set up the open fire spit to roast the ribs and chickens that would be dinner. I was making my way down the beach with Anthony to referee one of the puzzle challenges and keep everyone honest, I was beginning to wonder where Edward was. I knew he had gone golfing with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett to unwind and go over the bid that was due next week in a relaxed atmosphere but I expected him to be here by now. I hoped he would be here for dinner and the entertainment afterward, I had a couple of surprises I didn't want him to miss out on and I hoped he would remember to take some things with a sense of humor. We had just reached the puzzle when raised voices reached us. I turned in the direction of the Cullen mansion and their backyard looked like a bar fight had broken out and the shouting was getting louder. I turned to Anthony, "It looks a fight is happening at the Cullen's. I think we should call someone to break it up."

"With pleasure," Anthony mumbled as he pulled out his phone to call 911 and report the disturbance.

Esme POV

I had just pushed Carlisle out the door to go play golf with the boys, I did not need him underfoot questioning again if this was a good idea. Good idea or not some times a person just had to take a stand and that is how I thought of this party. We would stand by Edward and Bella and this would demonstrate just how far we would go in our loyalty to them. After my conversation with Edward when he returned from Chicago my main goal today was to make Seattle more comfortable for them.

_"Mom I don't think I could ask Bella to live in Seattle. She is more relaxed in Chicago and when we toured the facility, her employees love her, no animosity, no hostility. Her entire body literally relaxed when we reached Swan Manor and she didn't tense back up again until we landed at SEA-TAC."_

_"I understand Edward but I still feel the need to do this to make a statement that treating her this way is not okay. I want her to at least be comfortable enough to visit."_

_"I know Mom and she does now, what you need to remember is she doesn't like the high society things any more then I do. She is more concerned about what effect all this has on the Cullen's than her."_

Carlisle overheard part of the conversation and told me to be prepared for them to leave Seattle, Edward had approached him about moving his office to Chicago if necessary. Nothing had been decided but Edward wanted to know his options when they did discuss it. I was pulled from my musing as I did a final check on the party set up by the sounds of children, a lot of them on the beach. It sounded as if everyone was having a good time.

Rose and Alice arrived before any one else and we went over the order of things to happen. Essentially we were hosting a high tea with scones, finger sandwiches, tea and butlers. We had decided against serving alcohol, the subject matter alone would keep things interesting and it wouldn't stop some of the women from sneaking in their own.

"Have we confirmed who will be reading poems today?" Rose asked.

"Yes, you, Alice and I along with Angela Weber, Liz Bainbridge, Emily Babcock and Susan Wilder are all ready to do it. They know they will be spilling secrets but that is it, I told to be prepared to read anything with a straight face and was assured they could do it." The doorbell rang, "Show time ladies." I went to the door and Rose and Alice went to the kitchen to check on things.

Everyone was here, the Denali's, Newton, Stanley, Yorkie and Tanya's friends, Victoria and Charlotte. As I mingled I could hear the murmurings about Bella, how this being planned at the same time was a slap in the face to her, Edward would surely leave her soon since I obviously didn't support their relationship and how loud Bella's party was. They ate, they laughed, they poked fun at the people not in attendance and then everyone settled in to start the poetry reading. In my opinion the fun was just starting.

Susan approached the podium, "I am going to read a poem that we all know, it's entitled 'Love'.

_Pathetic and pitiful_

_These are the words that describe Tanya Denali_

_She drugs the love of her life_

_To get him away from Isabella_

_While she is screwing his arch enemy_

_And feeding him information_

_All the while pining for Edward_

As Susan sat down you could see the confused looks on everyone's faces, they had no idea what was happening. They clapped meekly and looked towards Kate and Irina Denali to see what they thought of the poem.

Emily Babcock went up next, she is 75 and looked like your typical grandmother. "The name of my poem is 'Vegas and Liz Newton'."

_The second her husband walks out that door_

_She is hacking into his safe_

_To get the money for her version of fun_

_She jumps in the car and drives to Vegas_

_Hoping that the Chippendales are showing tonight_

_Then she can hit the slots late and the blackjack table_

_She hits that speed dial number_

_And waits for the man that she knows is on his way up to the room_

_And is going to work the pole that she preordered_

Liz Newton looked as if she wanted to crawl under the table as the other ladies sat around and smirked, if they only knew what was coming. Angela walked to the podium, "Today I will be reading about 'Mr. & Mrs. Stanley'."

_She waits on the street corner_

_And smiles as the black Lexus pulls up_

_She opens the door and gets in_

_She smiles at Mr. Stanley and waits for the signal_

_That she can begin her work_

_Meanwhile..._

_Horse coach and pool girl_

_waiting in bed for her_

_chlorine, dirty, wet, sweating_

_Jessica can not wait_

Angela walked back to her table and some ladies were now openly laughing. I think they felt comfortable because nothing new had been revealed, yet. Liz Bainbridge stepped up to the podium and people were very surprised, there was a reason it was called Bainbridge Island. "The name of my poem is 'Mrs. Yorkie's Daughter'."

_Tuesdays and Fridays_

_Mike Newton has adulterous fun_

_With the young lady that files his documents_

_And takes his calls but reschedules them_

_So that she can be bent over his desk once again._

"What?" Mrs. Yorkie yelled. She turned to face Liz Newton, "Your husband is sleeping with my daughter, my 19 year old daughter?" Liz couldn't even look at her. Alice walked up the podium. "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far. Let's continue with 'Sharing'.

_Victoria, James_

_Tie me up_

_Charlotte, Peter_

_Spank me_

_Kate, Garrett_

_Call me your slut_

_Switch partners_

_Do it all again_

_Sharing is fun_

Victoria stood up and shouted at Alice, "What the fuck! How do you know all these things?"

Charlotte pulled her back down and tried to whisper, "Shut up, you are just confirming everything."

Alice high fived Rose as she was on her way to the podium. "Now it is time for, 'When It Isn't Sharing'.

_We share_

_And that's ok_

_But do you know what happens_

_When you are away_

_Kate and Peter_

_have nights at the Fairmont_

_Victoria and Garrett remember_

_the night by the monument_

_James and Charlotte stay at home_

_but that doesn't mean they are alone_

_If you are hiding these things_

_Is it still sharing?_

Kate, Charlotte and Victoria all yelled, "You are fucking my husband on the side?"

Victoria looked at Kate, "Yes I am and I'm not the only one, am I Jessica?" Victoria was looking directly at Jessica Stanley.

"Hey, at least I'm not as bad as Tanya, she's fucked all three, at once and separately and one of them is her brother-in-law." Jessica shouted.

"What? You are lying she wouldn't do that, take that back." Kate screamed as she lunged for Jessica.

That is how the fight started, with everyone trying to get out others secrets first. Rose was right, it took on a life on of it's own. Rose looked down the beach, "I see Bella so it shouldn't be too long before..."

She didn't finish her sentence before we heard the sirens. The police were very calm when they arrived and tried to be nice about things but as the ladies fought back they ended up getting arrested for assaulting a police officer.

"This is too good." Alice said.

"Oh it is about to get better." I said I stopped the officers before they could take them through the house. "Ladies I want to thank you for coming today and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves as much as I did. Remember ladies when you mess with one Cullen you mess with all of them. Continue to gossip about Edward or Bella and everything that happened today will be revealed in a much more public manner. Also, remember to smile for the cameras." They all looked confused at my last statement until the exited the house, as the flashes started so did the yelling.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this Esme, it was long overdue." Angela said, as Liz, Emily and Susan stood behind her nodding their heads.

"No, thank you for doing it ladies." As I was closing the door behind them I heard Jules asking them questions about what had happened that required the police. I turned to Alice and Rose, "Let's get changed and go to Bella's." We were laughing and retelling our favorite parts as we walked upstairs to change.

EPOV

I arrived at Bella's later than I wanted to but we were having a good time golfing. We had discussed the bid and how things were going with the investigation into Aro. It seemed as if my father was holding something back but I knew he would talk about it when he could. He had known and done business with Aro and Eleazar a long time, I think he was more angered and hurt by their actions because they used his company than anything else. The FBI was getting very close to Aro and we all hoped that threat would be gone soon.

Anthony told me Bella was on the beach with Anthony, near the border with my parents property, refereeing one of the games, so I walked down to let her know I had arrived. As I approached I could hear yelling but noticed they were looking towards my parents' house.

"Bella, what is happening?" I called to her.

She turned to face me and I could see she was trying very hard not to laugh. She ran and jumped up in my arms, "I am watching the spectacle that is Esme's party, they have actually broken out into a fight." I looked to where she pointed and was shocked to see what looked like quite the brawl happening on my parents' lawn. I was laughing when I felt my cell phone vibrate with a message.

_Edward -_

_We're here. Where are you and Bella?_

_- Jasper_

_Jasper-_

_On the beach, watching the fight at mom's party._

_-Edward_

Dad, Jasper and Emmett reached us just as I heard sirens in the distance.

"Oh my" Dad said. "I warned her that something like this would happen."

"It's going to get even better Carlisle." Bella said and she started to laugh again. She turned to Anthony, "Time for the next call." He stepped away to make a quick call and then nodded at Bella.

"What did you do?" I asked Bella while poking her in the side.

"Nothing I wasn't suppose to, trust me. Just watch the show." We watched as the police came into the backyard to break things up and started handcuffing people. "It gets even better, Jules and a couple of her friends are in front of the house ready to take pictures as they are put in the squad cars."

"Are you sure that is ok Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, nothing will be put in print without being approved but I will receive several copies of the pictures. Rose is actually the one that thought the police should be called and Esme requested some reporters that I trust. If this doesn't teach them about throwing stones nothing will."

We made our way back to the party and were just sitting down to dinner when Esme, Alice and Rose joined us.

"Your party looked like fun Esme, do the cops normally attend?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"No, not all of them just the special parties." Esme laughed.

"How did it go, really?" Bella asked.

"It was great, they were taken very off guard and as Rose expected once secrets started being told they were all over each other." Alice laughed.

"The look on their faces when the cops showed was good but when they realized they were being photographed on the way to the cars was priceless." Rose said. "I can't wait until gossip starts up about this."

After dinner Bella excused herself for a moment, the DJ was playing and everyone was enjoying themselves when I heard Bella's voice from the stage.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out today and I hope you have all had a good time. I need to warn the parents that after the band plays a few songs the PG-13 portion of our evening will be over. Those of you have attended before know how out of hand things can get but for our newcomers, when the DJ starts back up we have dance contests and other games that should not be witnessed by those under 18. The girls are inside ready to take the kids just be sure to let them know if there are any allergies or a movie or game that they shouldn't watch. Now, two of the fathers from Hope House are in the band Last Chance and the first two songs they will be playing go out to the people that are loved and are by Bon Jovi."

I expected Bella to come back and sit with us. I was shocked when a baby grand piano was pushed onto the stage and she sat down to play with a head mike on. As she played the intro the song was familiar but I couldn't place the name of it. I was so caught up in the beauty of her playing I wasn't listening to the words.

"Edward, are you listening to this?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"The song is _"Story of My Life"_ and you need to listen to the words." Alice replied.

I pulled my gaze away from Bella and listened to the rest of the song.

_I'm gonna write the melody - That's gonna make history_

_And when I paint my masterpiece I swear I'll show you first_

_There just ain't a way to see who and why or what will be - Till now is then_

_It's a mystery, it's a blessing and a curse - or something worse_

_This is the story of my life - And I write it everyday_

_I know it isn't black and white - And it's anything but grey_

_I know that no I'm not alright, but I feel ok cause_

_Anything can, everything can happen - That's the story of my life_

_This is the story of my life - And I write it everyday_

_And I hope you're by my side when I'm writing the last page_

The music was ending and I looked back to Bella, she was looking right at me as the music picked back up and they sang the chorus again. When she sang the last line about writing the last page I knew she wanted me in her life the same way I did her - forever.

The lead singer pulled a stool close to the piano and he had an acoustic guitar, she was the only one with a microphone. Bella started playing and then she started singing and blew me away.

_How you spend your minutes are what matters- All tomorrows come from yesterday's_

_When you're feeling broke and bruised and sometimes shattered_

_Blew out the candles on the cake like everything's a big mistake_

_It seems you always wait for life to happen - And your last buck can't buy a lucky break_

_If all we've got is us then life's worth living - And if you're in, you know I'm in_

_I'm ready and I'm willing_

_I am_

_When you think that no one needs you - Sees you or believes you_

_No ones there to understand_

_I am_

_I'll be there to be that someone - When you think that no one is there to hold your hand_

_I am_

_We're just who we are, there's no pretending _

_It takes a while to learn to live in your own skin_

_Say a prayer that we might find our happy ending - And if you're in, you know I'm in_

_I'm ready and willing_

_I am_

"I had no idea she could sing like this. Did you Edward?" Esme asked.

"No, I've seen her music room so I knew she played at least one instrument but I had no idea she sang. Do you know what this song is Alice?"

"Yes, it's _I Am_ by Bon Jovi. Is she trying to tell you something?"

I nodded my head and went back to listening and watching Bella.

_And I ain't got no halo hanging over my head_

_I ain't gonna judge you, I'm just here to love you_

_I am - I am_

I excused myself from the table and walked across the dance floor to wait for Bella to finish. I got the attention of one of the band members and asked for a request, he assured me they knew the song and would play it next. Bella met me on the dance floor as they moved the piano off to the side of the stage. "That was beautiful Bella, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Edward but I still have one more surprise for you."

I leaned down to kiss her, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

The lead singer stepped up to the microphone, "We have a request from Edward Cullen. Mrs. Sinclair this is for you." She smirks at me as I pull her into my arms as the band starts to play _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith.

"You aren't the only one who can speak through music." I tell her as we dance and I gently sing to her. "I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever."

Holding her close like this felt so right, she fit so perfectly into me it was like we were made for each other. "You were made for me Bella, I do want to stay with you like this forever."

"Me too Edward, me too." She said as she reached up to kiss me.

The band played a few more songs and then the fireworks started, Bella excused herself before they ended. "I need to go get ready for next surprise Edward, remember a sense of humor about things."

"What could you possible do that would require me to have a sense of humor about it?"

"You'll see but remember, it's a tradition and if you like I'll go it again just for you."

I couldn't imagine what she could do that would require me to see the humor in it. The fireworks ended and parents were once again warned that they may not want their kids under 18 to see the next portion of the party.

As the DJ was playing and people were shuffling kids inside Jasper asked me, "How do you do it Edward?"

"Do what?"

"It would drive me crazy to constantly have a third person within 10 feet of me and Alice. It has to be hard on you."

"It was at first but the only reason William is here now instead of Anthony is because it is night and with so many people here the estate isn't secure. Normally this is one of the few places we have absolute freedom. I guess I have just gotten used to it, they are very discreet and as you have seen he isn't intrusive unless it is necessary."

"But still, to it have it like this whenever you go out?" Emmett asked.

"It isn't like this normally. When we go out there is generally a four man detail with us and one of them is the driver. If we go to a restaurant two of them go in with us but sit a couple of tables away while the other two stay outside. They call it close shadowing, the times she does not have a threat she is still followed but at a distance and only by two of them. She said most of the time she doesn't even see them."

"So she's always followed." Jasper asked and I just nodded my head.

"I can't get into the reasons why but yes she is. William and Grey flew in the morning after Black followed us on our first date and in public one of them or Anthony is always with her."

"Them specifically?" Rose wondered.

"Yes they specialize in hand to hand combat and used to be Navy SEALS, most of her detail is ex-military." I looked at my family and most looked like they thought it was a little crazy to have that type of protection. "She has her reasons for the level of protection she has and trust me they are valid ones."

"Let me have everyone's attention please" the DJ shouted. "It is my understanding that it is tradition to have a kind of dance off between the younger ladies, let's say under 35 and the more mature ladies over 35. I think it was started because it is mostly mothers vs. daughters and they wanted to see who can bring it the best. Mrs. Sinclair always learns both dances and after a mean game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that this year she will dance with the over 35 group of ladies. The rules are: They dance as a group, they are allowed to use props including people as long as they are just props and your reaction after each group will judge who wins. So let's get this first competition with _ Salt Shaker by the Ying Yang Twins."_

The music started and about 15 women walked out in the skimpiest outfits I have ever seen and stripper poles started rising out of the stage floor. It only took a few minutes to figure out why they warned parents to remove kids under 18, although it looked as if a few boys around 16 managed to stay and enjoy the show.

"Oh. My. God." Dad said. "I had no idea women could move their..." he sheepishly looked at my mother, "like that."

The women were shaking every thing they had to the beat of the music and it is hard to watch and not get, well hard.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like it Carlisle." Mom said innocently, too innocently.

"Well, it is very...um...interesting?" He offered as a question.

Mom, Alice and Rose started laughing. "It's fine" Rose said, "Bella warned us about this would be happening and the two songs they would dance too. It is good, not so clean fun and we are fine with it. It started as a contest when some of the executives daughters challenged their mothers at the picnic one year and it has stuck every since. As the popular dances in clubs get...more provocative so do the dances here."

The song ended and the crowd went wild, the men in the crowd did anyway. "Ok let's settle down now," the DJ said. The next group of ladies will be dancing to_ Low by Flo Rida."_

There looked to be about 14 of them walking out and holy shit she was wearing a very tight pair of jeans that barely covered her ass...her ass was f-i-n-e fine in those jeans too. What she would call a top was actually a leather vest that hugged her curves and pressed her breasts together in a sinful way, her back was almost entirely exposed. Fuck I hope we don't have to stick around too long after this. Then the music started, some of the women were dancing with men and others, like Bella, were using the poles to dance against and the way she moved should be illegal.

The way she was working her ass against the pole, dropping down and moving back up then arching her back making her chest stick out. I had a massive hard on I was trying hard not to rub and then came a line in the song, _she turned around and gave that big booty a smack,_ and she slapped her ass. I was out of my chair before I fully realized what I was doing, thank god Alice grabbed my arm before I got too far.

"Where are going?" Alice laughed.

I sat back down and looked to the stage. Bella was now dancing facing the pole and she threw her head back so her hair fanned and the way she was arched it was hitting below her ass. "Fucckkk, she knows what that does to me." I mumbled.

"Did you say something Edward? Are you sure you're ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah - I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you look like your ready to jump Bella on the stage?" Emmett laughed.

"No, I'm good. I'm very, very good." I said absently as I heard my family laugh. I remembered what she said about me needing a sense of humor and I looked around the patio and noticed the look in the men's eyes, they weren't just looking at her but their faces said they wanted to fuck someone on the stage. I didn't want men looking at her like that and I started to get angry. Then it hit me what she said she would do if I kept my sense of humor, she would do it again just for me, damn I hope she will do it naked with me in place of the pole. That made it much easier to tolerate the looks she was getting and I concentrated on her dancing and what she would hopefully be doing to me later.

The song came to an end and the response was even louder than the first song, personally I was having a hard time getting past the beads of sweat running down her chest. Emmett was right I wanted to jump her right on stage. Bella was making her way over to our table as her group was declared the winner and the younger ladies had to serve the older group.

"I had no idea you could dance like that Bella." Esme stated.

"It actually isn't that hard and the yoga I do has kept me very flexible. I can teach you how to do it if you like." I watched my father's eye pop open as all three of them took her up on her offer. I excused us from the table and skirted the dance floor where another contest was on involving couples and walked towards the water with her.

"So, did you like the dance Edward?"

"I did but I must admit I am going to like it even better when you do it for me privately later, preferably naked." I said as I kissed her neck.

"Mmmm, yes with both of us naked it should prove very...interesting." She purred at me as she bit my jaw.

"Please tell me we do not have to stay down here very much longer?" I asked pulling her to me and rubbing my hard on against her.

"Just long enough for me to talk to Mary and Stephen, they can handle making sure everyone gets where they should be safely and we need to say goodnight to your family."

"Go, let's go. I have missed you so much this week, I want to make up for that."

It took us an hour before we could escape the party but it was worth it for the naked dance she did for me. The song was playing and she only got to the second 'booty smack' before I was all over her. I turned her around, wrapped her legs around me and slowly slid her onto me as I walked to the bed. "Damn Bella, you feel so good." I sat on the end of the bed so she could ride me. "I'm not going to last Bella, I need you so much baby." She had her fingers in my hair moving up and down slowly, driving me crazy.

"I know Edward I am so close already, I missed you this week." I was trying very hard to go slow when what I really wanted to do was fuck her senseless. She started moving rougher on me and I just...snapped. I lifted her off me and put her on her knees on the bed and immediately started pounding into her, pulling her back to me with each thrust.

"You shouldn't tease me Bella...tight...cum with me baby."

"Yes Edward...god...so good...close...harder."

I was so close I was begging, "cum baby...please." I felt her clinch around me just I released and slowed my thrusts so we could ride out our orgasm together. I pulled out of her and moved us so we were under the covers and she was resting with her head on my chest.

"I love you Bella. I don't care how busy we are I can't go a week without seeing or being with you, I miss you too much."

"I know Edward, but it is rare for both of us to be this busy. I love you too."

We dozed for a while before making love at a slower pace this time, as she drifted off to sleep again I looked at her in wonder as more pieces of the puzzle that was Bella fell into place. I was going to spend the rest of my life finding out her secrets and putting that puzzle together.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Pleas read & review!**


	18. Missing

Chapter 18

BPOV

Something hot was on my neck and it was causing my hair to move. As I woke more from my hazy sleep I realized it was Edward. Normally I was tucked under his chin but this time he had his face buried in my hair and was breathing heavily moaning my name. I was trying to stretch when I felt him rub up against my thigh and moan again...someone was having a good dream. I remembered last night and let out a moan of my own. Most times Edward was careful and gentle with me, he worried about hurting me because he was just so much larger than I was but that first time last night he let loose and just fucked me and I loved it. Making love to me the second was almost his way of saying sorry for the bruises on my hips from earlier, he wanted me to feel cherished. No matter what I said about liking it when he was a little rough with me he always felt uncomfortable with it. Maybe I needed to share a fantasy or two I had about what I wanted him to do to me to see if he would lighten up but right now he had me turned on from rubbing against me and I was about to remedy that.

I carefully turned in Edward's arms and slowly started running my fingers up and down his back while I kissed and licked his neck. "Mmmm Bella" I heard as he started rubbing my butt. I slowly moved him onto his back and kept close contact with his body, I wanted him to stay asleep as long as possible. I ran my hands over his chest barely grazing his erection and still licking his jaw. He was running his hand up my thigh and squeezing me harder. "So soft, love your ass Bella" I heard him whisper. I moved so I was kneeling off to his side and started kissing my way down his chest. His grip on my ass got firmer as I nipped his nipple. "Damn" he moaned and moved his hand to the inside of my thigh and grazed my lower lips, "so wet."

I moved lower and skimmed my nose up his shaft causing his hips to buck. "Fuckkk, yes love when you suck my cock naughty girl," his breathing had picked up and I was expecting him to wake up soon. I licked him and nipped his tip when I reached it. "Don't tease" I heard him whimper. I moved so I was straddling him and slid just his tip into me before I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "So hard Edward, can I ride you please?"

"Yes baby, stop teasing." I slowly lowered unto him "so hot" I moved up gently rolling my hips, "so tight" he moaned. His hands were gripping me tighter and I knew he was close to waking up. I found a good position for my hands on his chest and leaned in to whisper to him, "I am going to fuck you good and hard Mr. Cullen" and I began moving on him hard and fast while circling my hips. His eyes shot open as his hands gripped my hips tight, "you and your dirty mouth little girl."

He started moving me on him faster and meeting my thrusts. "Yes Edward, so good." His grip tighten, "touch your self Bella, I'm so close...cum with me baby." I moved my fingers to my clit and I could feel him moving in me.

"So close Edward...close." I moved my other hand to my nipple and started pulling letting him move me up and down.

"Not close enough...cum with me Bella...please" he was very, very close and desperately trying to hold off and wait for me. I could feel my orgasm building I just needed a little something more to push me over the edge. I roughly pinched and pulled my nipple and clit at the same tine and there you have it.

"Ed...Edw...yes...Edwa...fuck...Eddieeeeeeeee" I screamed at the same time he thrust deeply up into me and yelled "fuck...Bellaaaaaa."

I lay down on top of him and we were hot, sweaty and sticky but I just could not find the energy to move off of him. He must not have minded because he was hugging me closer to him. He moved us onto our sides facing each other. "That was quite the morning wake up call. What brought that on?" Edward asked.

"You must have been having a good dream because you were rubbing all over me you pervert. I woke up horny because of you and it must have fit into your dream, it took you a good 15 minutes to actually wake up."

"It was a very good dream although reality was better. I love you Bella, even though you called me Eddie."

"I did not, you hate that name I wouldn't call you Eddie not even in anger."

"Oh but you did and it wasn't in anger, right as you were cumming you threw your head back and screamed out Eddie. Let me tell you it was hot as hell too."

"I don't remember doing it, sorry I know you hate that name. I love you Edward."

"Don't be sorry like I said it was hot as hell and it reached such a high pitch that I'm surprised you didn't crack a window. It is actually a big ego boost."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "The last thing you need is a bigger ego Edward. Let's go make breakfast and see who ended up staying last night." Mary had made sure a buffet was set up in the dining room for the party guests that had spent the night. We peeked in there said hello to everyone and then went to the kitchen to find our own breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Bella, Mr. Edward, I have omelets ready for you."

I walked over and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Mary. I peeked in the dining room and everything looks great too. Has Bobby been down this morning? I have it on good authority that report cards came out on Friday and I think he is avoiding me?"

"He has not come down yet, he did well not all A's but still well." Mary said.

"I am glad he is improving but I am sure he doesn't like attending a year round school." I said to Mary. She laughed and shook her head as Edward just looked on confused.

"Bobby was starting to run with the wrong crowd so Mary transferred him to a different year round school. He is not happy about it at all." I told Edward.

"I can imagine not especially living on the island." He responded.

Mary walked back over to the table with coffee and what looked like the Sunday paper. "Mrs. Cullen's party is on the front page as well as the Society Section. I am afraid your party has just a small article with no pictures Miss Bella."

"Really a picture on the front page?" I was laughing when I looked at Edward who was just shaking his head.

"Don't try to look so innocent Bella I was not asleep when you received that phone call to ok a front page picture."

I sniffed, "I have no idea what phone call you are talking about Edward. It must have been a dream. Who's on the front page Mary?" Edward laughed at me.

She was handing me the paper. "It looks as if one of the Denali women is trying to strangle Mrs. Stanley." I looked at the picture and Jessica was definitely being strangled but I couldn't tell by which Denali. I moved the picture so Edward could look at it.

"Which one is that Edward?" He looked at the picture.

"It looks to be Kate and that is surprising. I wonder why she is attacking Jessica."

"I am guessing that Kate found out Jessica has been sleeping with her husband." Edward looked at me in surprise.

I reached out and patted his hand, "Oh Edward you really are oblivious has to how incestuous these people are aren't you? Tanya has slept with her sister's husband too." I handed Edward a napkin to help wipe up the coffee he coughed on to the table.

"Really? I can't begin to say on how many levels that is just...wrong."

"I know baby." I said as I flipped to the Society Section to look at the photos there. They had not printed much of an article, just the basics, things had gotten out of hand at Esme Cullen's party and the police had been called to break it up. The photo that spoke volumes had Esme, Rose, Alice, Angela, Liz Bainbridge and Emily Babcock on the porch watching the others being escorted and loaded into the police cars. Liz Bainbridge was a Seattle staple, the island had been named after her family. If she was allowing this to happen the odds of anyone coming to the other ladies defense is very slim.

"They did a good job on these pictures. There is a good one of Victoria on the ground being cuffed and Charlotte slapping a cop." I slid the paper over so Edward could see them also.

"Do you think anything will come of this?" He asked laughing.

"If they are smart they will lick their wounds in private but I expect them to do something stupid. They just won't be able to help themselves. I wonder how publicly they will do something. I notice Tanya wasn't at the party, have you heard anything about her or Jane?"

He took a calming breath, as if he was pained by what he was going to say. "Essentially they will get community service since there wasn't malicious intent. They are both working on separate deals to keep themselves out of jail."

"That is probably for the best." I said and Edward looked at me as if I had suddenly sprouted a second head. "As angry as I am at them Edward, neither one of them would fair well in prison. You know this."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the visual of them there anyway." He said chuckling. "I hate to eat and run but I have this bid I am working on that I want to win and the woman behind it, they say she is a slave driver."

"Oh really" I said getting up from the table. "What else do they say about her?"

He pulled me into his lap. "Well, rumor has it that she is dating a very handsome man who is very much in love with her. A man that worships the ground she walks on and she teases mercilessly. A man that wants nothing more than to take her back to bed and ravish her all day but needs to settle for a kiss goodbye and get to work so she isn't disappointed with the bid he turns in."

"So this woman, this slave driver is she worthy of all this attention?" I was running my fingers through his hair and nibbling on his neck and jaw. "It sounds to me as if the man who loves her may be biased. Perhaps he should take her back to bed so she can show him her love for him also. I know if I was this woman, I wouldn't be happy until I touched every inch of skin this man has and then go back and touch some areas twice." I rubbed his erection through his pants. "If I was this woman I would offer my body up as his pleasure playground to let him know he could never disappoint me in any way anywhere. If I was this woman I would tease without mercy while letting him know in the end I would make it all worth doing again." I gave him a deep kiss before hopping off his lap and walking away. "But since I don't know this slave driver, I will have to take your word for how she is."

"What the..." I heard Edward mumble. "You had better run Isabella, I am going to get you for that." I took his warning to heart and started running for the stairs before he had a chance to get up from the table.

Jacob POV

I would only have this one chance. If I could not pull this off I would never be able to get within a ten mile radius of him the security would be so tight. Most of the plan had been in place for weeks the only thing that changed was the target but I was sure once he was out of the way I could make her mine.

This would have been much easier last night under the cover of darkness but he was always with her and she always had security with her. It was easy for them to walk right onto the estate as part of the party and even easier to find a hiding place but the opportunity never arose to take him. It turned my stomach to watch him with her, the way he looked at her and danced with her. She was MINE damn it. He always found some way to take what I wanted. But not this time, this time I would make him pay and take what I knew he wanted most in the world. The only question I didn't have an answer to yet was if he would live or die. As much as I wanted to kill him I knew it would hurt him more to watch her move on in her life with me. I would win her then I would kill him.

I was pulled out of my musing when a voice came over the speakers, "He is leaving." I watched as he pulled through the gates and within a mile had to pull over due to a flat tire. As he got out walking around his car it was obvious he was not happy, little did he know this would actually be the last good moment for quite some time to come. I watched the screen as they approached to offer him help, he was smiling and saying no he was fine right up until the time the van pulled up and he was shoved inside. I was surprised at how well he actually managed to fight off them drugging him. Stupid, even little girls are taught as soon as they get you into another vehicle there is nothing you can do and you are probably dead, had he remembered this he could have saved himself the bruises and the broken nose. He was now in the process of being relocated and it was time for me to be seen around San Diego.

I met my ex-wife for brunch at the Grant Hotel and then went into the office for several hours. I had my alibi and was sure to be seen on the security cameras that conveniently have a time stamp on them. I wasn't sure I would need all of this but better safe than sorry. Even if he was found no one would be able to name me as the one behind it, I had made sure of that. I checked my watch, if things were going according to plan, Tanya would show up all over the security footage from his condo and island house. With any luck in the next couple of hours his car would be found parked not too far from her condo, she would either become a prime suspect or people would think he was having an affair with her. Either assumption worked well for me.

I returned home and logged in just in time to see him reach his new home, the one he hopefully wouldn't be returning from. He was unconscious as they dragged him in and threw him on the bed. He must have woken up at some point because he had more bruising and the men were complaining that he was stronger than he looked. Now that everyone was in place I needed to just sit back and wait for the search to begin. I was fairly comfortable with the knowledge that he would not be found and if he was it would probably not be alive.

CPOV

As I rolled over to answer the phone I wondered who be calling at close to midnight, I didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"Carlisle, its Bella. I apologize for calling this late but I have to know if you have heard from Edward?"

"No, I haven't seen or heard from Edward since yesterday. Is something wrong?"

"We had plans for tonight, I mean they weren't firm but we were going to see each other and I haven't been able to reach him. It is not like him to not call or at least respond when I call him."

"Ok, when was the last time you heard from him?"

"Late this morning, he was going to work on the bid and come back to my house tonight. I tried his cell phone and house phones but all I get is voicemail. Something is wrong Carlisle, I can feel it. I sent one of the guys by to check and his car isn't at his house, condo or office."

"Let me call Jasper and Emmett and see if they have talked to him or have an idea of where he may be. Just stay by the phone and I will call you back."

"Thank you Carlisle and remember his car has lo-jack on it but they wouldn't tell me anything because I am not a family member. I'll wait for your call."

After hanging up with Bella I explained to Esme what was happening. Neither Emmett nor Jasper had heard from Edward and Jasper was expecting to but assumed he was with Bella and would see him in the office on Monday. Emmett went to the office, Jasper went to his condo and Esme and I went to his house here on the island, nothing looked out of the ordinary at any of these places. It didn't look as if anything was taken, there wasn't a mess Edward just wasn't there.

We had the lo-jack on his car activated and when I heard the address where it was I was shocked, it wasn't too far from Tanya's. Jasper was the first to arrive at the car and said he saw Edward's phone sitting on the front seat but the car looked fine. I went to her condo while the others waited by the car. No one answered and the night man said he was sure she hadn't been home since earlier in the evening. I went back to the family and told them what we knew, which was next to nothing. Esme and I decided to tell Bella the little we knew in person, Edward was missing and we do not know where Tanya is either.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Hang on, I'm coming!

Chapter 19

EPOV

What the fuck happened? My head is pounding, my body aches and I can't seem to open my eyes. I remember this morning Bella, 'mmmm Bella' I moan.

"I think he is coming around we should just give him another shot." I heard a man say.

"There is no way he is waking up yet and we can't give him any more we want complacent not dead." I heard a different man answer. Who are these guys and why have they drugged me. My mind was scrambling to figure what was going on but there were holes in what I was remembering.

Calm down Edward, I told myself. Panicking will not get you out of this. What do I clearly remember? Woke up to Bella riding me, we had breakfast, I chased her upstairs for being sassy, we made plans to meet up after dinner so I could go home and work on the bid. I wasn't far from her house when...this is where things got fuzzy. I think I had car problems, a flat tire, I had a flat tire. Someone stopped and offered to help right before I was thrown into a van. I remember seeing a needle and that is what made me start to fight back, I did not want to be drugged, but obviously that didn't work out for me.

Where the hell am I now and why can't I open my eyes? I try again and am able to open my right eye a little, shit I think my left eye is swollen shut and I know my nose is broke. I carefully move my legs and realize that at least I am not tied up. Are we moving? I think we are. I try to look around with out letting them know I'm awake. I need to stay focused. Shit, I'm in a plane? What the fuck is going on here and where am I being taken?

"We need to refuel." One of them says.

"There is a private strip about 10 miles from here. We can get fuel there. Are we still on schedule?" The other one asks.

"Yeah, we should reach the cabin by nightfall."

The cabin? How long are they planning on keeping me?

"What about him?" I assume they are talking about me.

"We keep him there until we received word to do something else. It isn't like he will be able to go anywhere."

"We can't keep him drugged the whole time."

"No but we will be in the middle of nowhere, even if he should run for it he will never make it out alive."

Things just keep getting better and better. I could feel the plane descending, maybe I can at least get some idea of where I am. The plane lands and I hear people get off. I slowly crack my right eye open and see nothing but corn. I look at my watch and then outside again, it seems to be later in the day than my watch says. I think we are flying east but how far are we going and why did they take me?

Fuck Bella! I hope she is ok. Were they hoping she would be with me, is that why I was taken to get to her? No, for someone to do this one of us was being watched so they must know about her security. So, was I taken because they couldn't get to her or was I taken for another reason? I looked at my watch again to see how long I had been out, damn my watch I forgot. I pushed the button as I heard them climbing back into the plane. I closed my eyes, my head was killing me and I must have passed out again because when I woke we were landing again.

My body didn't feel as heavy and I was able to open my eye further hopefully the drugs were wearing off. Before I could fully wake up and clear the fuzziness from my brain I was grabbed and hauled off the plane. Without thinking about what would happen I started fighting back and when I saw a needle again I fought harder but my body wasn't responding right and I felt the prick in my neck. Right before I went under again I heard one of them say.

"Mother Fucker is stronger than he looks and no one mentioned him knowing self defense."

"Maybe that is a new development since he has been with the woman. To bad we couldn't have gotten to her. That would have at least made the time in the cabin more fun."

I was pissed about them talking about Bella and then everything went black. It was dark when I woke feeling more disoriented then ever. I couldn't open my right as far as I could before but I still tried to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a bed in what looked to be a log cabin. I went to sit up and groaned at the pain that rolled through my body, I hurt everywhere. The door to the room was open and I tried to stand but was instantly dizzy. "Shit" I yelled and sat back down. That brought my two captors running.

"Mr. Cullen I am glad to see you are awake finally. You will be dizzy until the drug wears off. Quil is getting you a sandwich that will help settle your stomach and absorb the drug also. There is nowhere for you to run Mr. Cullen. You will be here with us until we are given further instructions. Your stay here can be as pleasant or rough as you make it. My name is Sam and I strongly recommend against trying to escape, we have no problem hurting you in a more permanent way." With that said he turned and left the room. A more permanent way, why did I think that meant I wouldn't be leaving here alive.

"Here is your sandwich. When you feel up to it you are free to move about the cabin. Do not go outside with one of us with you. We will not tell you anything so don't try talking to us in hopes of being friends or anything." He left the room after that and my stomach rumbled reminding me I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I looked at my watch and noticed that it had gotten smashed at some point. Not good, I was counting on that to help get me out of here. I ate the sandwich and it did help my stomach. I stood again to search out a bathroom so I could see how bad I was hurt, as I walked past a large window in the living room all I could see were mountains. I walked to a window on the back wall and again all I saw were mountains. Where the fuck was I?

First things first Edward, find out how badly you are hurt I told myself, then look for a way out. I was shocked by what I saw in the mirror. Not only was my left eye swollen shut but I have several large bruises on my face and my right eye was almost as bad as my left. I carefully lifted my shirt over my head and looked at the bruises on my chest. I knew before I turned around I would have bruises on my back, my kidneys hurt to much for them not to have been hit and there they were. My hands hurt from fighting back and my knuckles were scrapped up. I filled the tub with hot water and settled in for a long soak to help my aching muscles.

My mind drifted to Bella. I knew she would be frantic and pull out all the stops to find me. I just hope they would have enough information too. Who would do this? Aro of course was the logical choice but that didn't make sense to me. We had backed off, James and Eleazar both knew that, so that Aro would feel comfortable enough to make a move and then all of them would be arrested. Aro being behind this just didn't feel right and one of the men had mentioned wishing they had been able to take Bella. No this wasn't Aro, if Bella came up missing then all the information on him would be made public and he did not want that happening.

Jacob Black. His name came into my mind. Did he have the connections to pull this off? He definitely wanted Bella, but what did he hope to accomplish with this? Was he delusional enough to think she would turn to him? Yes, he was. But for Bella to truly turn to him he would have to kill me. She would not give up finding me unless a body could be produced, that I was sure of. She loved me, she may be hesitant and gun shy but I did not doubt her love and if her protection of Edgar's secrets was any indication she loved fiercely. She would not give up on finding me, not ever. The question now was how long that would take and what shape would I be in when she did.

I got out of the tub, dried off and dressed before going to the kitchen and making myself ice packs for my face and hands. I would need to get along and bide my time at least for now. I needed to heal by body so I could either try to escape or help them rescue me when they found me and I had no doubt I would be found. From little things Bella did and knew I was positive there were things I didn't know, especially about her security capabilities. Once we were back together I was going to hear her and Edgar's story, nothing she could tell me would change my feelings but I needed to know about her life with him. Then I was going to ask her to marry me. Life is just to short to wait any longer to make her mine. For now I would concentrate on healing and trying to either find a way out of here or a way to make myself easier to find.

BPOV

As I wait to hear back from Carlisle, I call Anthony out of the control room.

"Something must have been picked up somewhere. Get access to every security camera between here and his house, condo and office. Track his movements as much as possible."

"Yes Ma'am. I called Stephen and he should be arriving with in the next half hour."

"Thank you Anthony." As he was walking away his cell phone rang. He turned back to me. "Mr. & Mrs. Cullen are at the gate, do you want us to let them in?"

"Yes and please stay this must not be good news if they are delivering it personally. Have someone checking the airport and ferry video also Anthony. No one just vanishes."

By the time Carlisle and Esme are being shown into the living room Anthony has returned. They are not here with good news I can tell by their faces. I listen as Carlisle explains they checked his homes and office and he is not there but it doesn't appear that anything as been touched or taken. Then he goes on to explain how Edward's car was found close to Tanya's condo but it was locked and his phone was inside and Tanya's doorman said she hadn't been home recently. I turned and nodded at Anthony so he would know I wanted the footage from Tanya's condo also. When I turned back to Carlisle and Esme they looked very nervous and Esme spoke first.

"Bella I know how this could look but I just can't believe that Edward is with that woman. He loves you."

"Esme stop please. Edward is not with Tanya, I know this. You are right not only does he love me but he also hates her. But someone is going to quite a bit of trouble to make it look like he is with her, amateurs. I am almost sure Edward has been taken, now the question is why and by whom? Has Aro made any moves Carlisle?"

"No, he hasn't. James and Eleazar are comfortable though and Aro has been...testing the waters you could say but nothing concrete has happened yet. The FBI feels he will be ready soon."

"That is why him being behind this doesn't make sense. Unless, he suspects about the FBI and hopes in the chaos of Edward's disappearance he can move what he needs too. My instincts tell me this is not Aro though and I can't explain why. Is there anything else going on with the company that this could be related to Carlisle?"

"We found evidence of embezzling after our audit in the spring, the FBI is also involved in that case but Edward doesn't know about it. I was advised by our independent audit firm to keep it quiet and I have. There isn't anything else that I am aware of that could be the cause of this. Could Tanya have taken him against his will?"

"I don't think she has those kinds of resources available to her. If Aro is helping her then yes but I don't think he is, my understanding is he is tired of her antics and the fact that she couldn't get closer to Edward. No, if she was with Edward she would want to shout it from the rooftops and taking him by force would require a lifetime of secrecy." I looked at Carlisle and Esme to see if they were anywhere near ready to hear what had to be said next. It didn't appear as if they were any more ready to hear it than I was to have to say it.

"Carlisle, Esme you do understand that you can not go public with Edward's disappearance. Notify the FBI if needed but do not let this get out to the media."

"Why not? Wouldn't it be better to get his picture out. Someone must have seen something." Esme asked.

"This isn't about money, dear. I don't expect there to be a ransom demand." Carlisle told her pulling her to him.

"No, I don't expect there to be one either Esme. Whoever did this wants there to be chaos and for us to blame Tanya. The best thing to do is not acknowledge anything publicly and work behind the scenes to get him back. I have a lot of connections as does Carlisle. We will get him back Esme, I believe that." What I didn't say was I had to believe that. I could not lose Edward, I refused to. Stephen came into the living room asking to talk to me.

He held some photos out to me. "We were able to get these from a red light street camera." I took a look at the original photo and the one that had been blown up, fuck I never would have expected this.

Turning to Stephen I said, "Call Michael and have the helicopter come here, decide who will accompany me, I need to pay a visit to an old friend."

"There is more Isabella. Edward came to me a few weeks ago about planning a surprise for you and what would need to be done security wise. At that time I talked to him about some type of tracking device and he agreed to wear one of the Rolex's with a device he could activate. It was activated near Springfield, Illinois and the transmission cuts off in upstate New York."

"Do you have teams on there way to track the signal?"

"Yes Ma'am. I also called Sensei Moore and the extraction team. I assumed you would want to use Mason's team to do this when he is found?"

"Yes, it will need to be quick and quiet once he is found. Be sure they are on their way to New York for now. Thank you Stephen. Once I talk to Billy I will let you know what is happening."

"Should we tell the Cullen's?"

"No, I will invite them to stay here while we locate him but I don't want them to know the specifics of what is happening. To be honest I have no idea how much Edward as told them about the...ah...capabilities of my detail." He nodded and I returned to the living room to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme I need to leave. I am going to meet with someone that I hope can help lead us to Edward. You are more than welcome to stay here as is the rest of your family for as long as you like. I feel I must warn you though none of my people will tell you anything about our efforts to find him. Everything must be kept very close for now. It would be good if one of you stayed incase there are any questions about him."

"You won't tell us anything?" Esme cried.

"Right now there isn't anything to tell Esme. While I am gone no, they will not tell you anything. When I return I will tell what we know. That is the best I can do at this time. Excuse me." I felt bad not telling them what we knew but at this time explaining everything would take longer than I liked. I heard the helicopter landing on the front lawn and ran out so we could get underway to Forks. It wasn't until I was strapped in that I realized Anthony and William were the ones accompanying me. "I need to get in to see him quickly and we will all remain civil. He is an old friend of my father's and not responsible for the actions of his son." I saw them nod out of the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer that Edward could survive whatever they were doing to him until I was able to get to him.

We landed on the front yard of a beautiful old house right before sunrise and did not receive a friendly welcome. It took 10 minutes to convince the man at the door to even tell Billy I was here and I knew Anthony was on the verge on taking matters into his own hands. He may have been with me for years but after spending the last few months in such close contact with Edward and me he was almost as protective of Edward as he was of me. He was taking Edward's kidnapping very personally, all of them were. Finally I was able to see Billy and it almost broke my heart. He was not the strong, virile man I remembered, sickness had ravaged his body.

"Isabella, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Billy asked.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Billy I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last saw you." I said with tears in my eyes and voice.

He reached out and patted my hand. "Nonsense Bella, I know you were grieving and one of the reasons for my move to Forks was because I didn't want people to see me like this. I must admit I have enjoyed our e-mails and phone calls. So what was so important that you had to come here?"

"It's Jacob. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"He calls often but it has been almost six months since he last came to visit. He has told me all about you though, he loves you very much and I was happy to hear that things are well between the two of you." I was shocked by what he was saying.

"What do you mean about things between me and Jacob?"

"He told me you two would be able to go public soon and to be honest it surprised me. I never thought you would see him that way. I feel I should tell you that I knew about Edgar's illness and the task he set you on and why. He was very worried about you moving on. He used to joke that Jacob would be his first choice but he was married so that was that. We used to laugh about it, Jacob would never be his first choice for you but then I think you know his first choice, Edward Cullen."

"That is actually why I am here Billy. Jacob has been...stalking me I guess for lack of better words. He has followed me and become much more insistent, he has started saying things about how I am his and he had a claim to me before Edward. Do you have any idea where he is getting that from? He has fixated on the fact that I am with Edward and not in a good way."

"I have always wondered if he overheard one of the conversations between Edgar and me. It was not too long after one of those calls that he divorced his wife and started asking questions about you and Edgar. I didn't think anything of it at the time and maybe I should have but Jacob would never hurt you Isabella and I am sure if you told him you aren't interested he will back off."

"But I have Billy and he isn't backing off, if anything he is becoming more obsessed with things and he is very hostile towards Edward. He is convinced Edward stole me from him like he feels Edwards has always stolen things from him. He needs help Billy, he is doing business with Aro and Tanya Denali, he had a hand in drugging Edward and he is making shady business decisions. You need to get him the help he needs, if he continues to stalk me he is going to get hurt, you know Stephen will only put up with so much even for the son of an old friend."

"I understand Isabella and I will have Jacob brought in and given the help he needs but his is not why you are here, something else has happened."

"Yes something has but we are not going public with it so I must ask for discretion." Billy nodded. "Edward Cullen has been taken, he is very important to me Billy, I love him." I noticed his eyes go wide, he knew what this meant, I would stop at nothing to get Edward back that included dealing with Jacob if need be. "I have a photo taken from a security camera that shows him being pushed into the back of a van by Sam Uley. I know for a fact that he has been taken east, at least to New York State. The fact that Sam is involved is enough to convince me that Jacob is behind this. I want to try to do this without Jacob or Edward getting hurt but I need to know where in upstate New York they would take him."

"Isabella, I just can't believe that Jacob is behind this, it is not in his nature to be like you are describing."

"You have known me most of my life Billy, am I a liar?" He shook his head. "Do I jump to conclusions?" Again he shook his head. "Then believe me when I say Jacob is involved to some extent and in order to get him out of this without being hurt I need your help. Edward can identify Sam and whoever else was with him, he can't be left alive Billy, you know this. Tell me where they would take him in New York. Help me get Edward back before he is seriously hurt and save your son the murder charges I will make sure he is convicted of if Edward is found in anyway other then alive." I could see the battle on his face, he didn't want to believe his son was capable of this but couldn't convince himself of it.

"He is sick Bella, remember his mother..."

I cut him off. "I understand the history Billy. I need to know where they have taken Edward."

"The Adirondacks. I don't know exactly where but if you get a map I can point you in the general direction. I haven't been there myself in 20 years." He circled the spot on the map for me. "It is a log cabin in the wilderness but it has a generator and the general comforts. Be careful it will be hard to sneak up on."

"Thank you Billy, I will do what I can to see that Jacob gets the help he needs but I am doing that for you not him." Billy nodded that he understood as I leaned in to hug him goodbye. Once the helicopter was back in the air I spoke to Anthony. "Get a hold of Stephen, tell him where we will be going and if any of Edward's family wants to go with us they need to be at the airport when we get there. I want to take off with in 30 minutes of arriving." Anthony nodded his understanding. I spent the ride to the airport thinking about the people I would need to contact and have in place by the time I landed in New York.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett were waiting aboard the Sinclair jet when I boarded it in Seattle. Stephen had filled them in to a point but I told him to withhold Jacob's involvement and the fact that I went to see Billy Black. They started asking questions as soon as I was on board. "Please wait a minute, Stephen has told you what we know. I need to make some phone calls to have everything in order when we land in New York. Stephen, have Mitchell ready to conference in people and transmit the data they may need to them as I place the calls." It took a few minutes for everything to be made ready.

I placed a call to a friend who was a tracker. "Liam, it is Bella Sinclair. I need a back country tracker and am hoping you are available." I explained the situation to him and he agreed to do it. "Mitchell will be sending you the information you need, buy any equipment you need and put it on my account. I need you to be invisible for this Liam. You will be sent the location that Mason's team will waiting at, keep several miles ahead them but once you find the target let them do the extraction. Thank you Liam, get him out unharmed and I owe you, I owe you big."

"Wow, may I ask who it is they have taken?"

"His name is Edward and he is important to me Liam, very important."

"Yes Ma'am. Mason's new team is aware of the package's importance?" I looked to Stephen and he nodded.

"Yes they are. Mitchell is sending you the information now so I will hand you off to him." As Liam was receiving the information he would need I placed my next call, to a person I hoped it was overkill to have with us but I wanted the best. The phone was answered rather rudely.

"What?"

"Joshua, it is Bella Sinclair, I need your help."

"Mrs. Sinclair I am sorry for answering the phone like that, what can I do for you?"

"Joshua, someone very dear to me was taken by force. I am in the process of getting him back. My problem is I don't have any idea of what shape he will be in when I do find him, I would like for you to meet me in upstate New York so you can examine him as soon as he is found. I will supply you with whatever you need. Can you get away?"

"Yes, I can leave within the hour. Is there any information you can give me? I would like a rough idea of what to tell you to have on hand."

"Thank you Joshua, I will let you talk to Stephen and his mother, I am sure they can tell you what you need to know."

"Helping you is never a problem Miss Bella. I will need to bring a nurse also, just in case."

"Whatever you need Joshua, just let Stephen know, I'll see you soon."

As Esme went with Stephen to answer questions about Edward and his medical history Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all turned to me for an explanation. "We were able to get pictures off a security camera of Edward being taken and I recognized one of the men. I went to a friend of my father's to find out where they may have taken him. The Rolex Edward is wearing has a wearer activated GPS unit in it, the unit was activated in Illinois and cut off in upstate New York, we think the watch was destroyed. With that information my friend told me to look in the Adirondacks and a general idea of where he may be. Liam is a survivalist and one of the best back country trackers in the US, he is one of the ones called in when high profile people are lost in the wilderness. Mason and his team are former black ops military, they are what would be considered a 'wet' team. They are called in when things will get bloody, at his point their assigned mission is to bring Edward out alive, at any cost." When their eyes went wide I knew they understood, the men holding Edward would be killed if they fought back.

"Joshua is my housekeeper in Chicago's son. He is quickly gaining a reputation as one of the best trauma doctors/surgeon on the east coast. He has had the finest education and mentors and is currently doing his required pro bono years at an inner city hospital in New York."

"Pro bono? You paid for his education?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did, that is how I knew he has been trained by the best. If Edward requires medical assistance in the field Joshua is the only one I trust to do everything he can to help him until we can get him to a hospital. Even then I would feel more comfortable with Joshua overseeing his case, but that will not be my decision." I look to Carlisle who nodded understanding that he would be the one to make that decision.

We were about an hour from our destination when Stephen stepped from the control room on the plane. "Isabella, Liam and Sensei Moore are in place and have their supplies. They are ready to begin tracking."

"Thank you Stephen, I want to know the second they find something, anything."

"Yes Ma'am." And now we wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


	20. Found

Chapter 20

CPOV

I was staring out the window of the plane praying that we would get Edward back in one piece but the more I watched the preparations Bella was making the more I began to realize that may not happen. I needed a quiet moment with Bella to ask the question I was afraid I already knew the answer to, when she moved into the seat next to me I wondered if she could read my mind.

"We will be landing in Lake Placid in about 45 minutes then we will travel by SUV's to just north of Tupper Lake and set up a base camp. Billy seemed pretty sure the cabin is in Franklin Co., the St. Regis Canoe Area but that still leaves thousands of acres to search. We can't use a helicopter or anything that would alert them to our search and that will slow us down some."

"How long do you think it will take us to find him Bella, really?"

"I am expecting it to take 2 or 3 days of searching. They had to get there the same way we will so there is a trail to follow, we just need to find it. Liam is the best at this Carlisle. He will find the trail that will lead us to Edward."

"But will he be alive when we get there?"

"Carlisle, I know..." I cut her off

"Truthfully Bella, can they afford to let him live?"

"I don't think so, he can identify two of them. I recognized Sam Uley from one of the photos. If he is involved I can guess between a few people who the other man is and all of them have killed before. That is the main reason we are doing this slowly and starting at such a distance, this must be done quietly or Edward is in even more danger. It is also the reason I have asked for help from the people I have, they will not hesitate to use lethal force if necessary. Carlisle when we land, you will be introduced to some people and some you will not. I need everyone to ...I am not sure how to say this. The people you aren't introduced to leave alone, don't try to find out who they are or talk to them at all. I know it is hard to be left in the dark but it really is in everyone's best interest, especially Edward's."

"Edward said at the party that you have valid reasons for the level of security you keep around you. Will we ever know the story?"

"Edward will, but the rest of the family - no, probably not. I need you to understand that your family knows more than anyone else ever has, it is not easy for me."

"I understand Bella. Please bring my son back to us safe, that is all I ask and all I will ever need to know."

"Thank you. Upon landing we will load up and leave immediately, we are trying to avoid the locals knowing we are here. The men holding Edward will need supplies eventually and we don't want them overhearing town gossip. Please discuss this with Esme, Emmett and Jasper, getting in undetected is essential."

We landed at a private air field and moved into one of the hangers before the plane stopped close to 4 SUV's, they all looked as if they had seen better days. Stephen was the one to tell us which one we would be riding in. "We will be leaving one at a time about 10-15 minutes apart. We do not want to draw too much attention to ourselves. We will meet up at the base camp. Remember if you are stopped or approached by anyone you are here to canoe the St. Regis area and will be camping by the river." Stephen said.

It would be a two hour drive to the base camp so I took that time to explain to the others about the talk Bella and I had on the plane. Esme was having a hard time understanding the limitations.

"I don't understand why we are being kept out of so much Carlisle and I don't like it. He is our son and we have a right to know what is happening."

"And we do what is happening. She could have done this without us being here, she is asking that we not question how she knows these people or exactly what some of them do. She is planning on telling Edward everything, after this she won't have much of a choice in the matter. It boils down to this Esme, either you trust her or you don't and if you do then we do this her way."

"I trust her to get Edward back to us alive. I trust her Carlisle."

We were the last to arrive at the camp and it was shocking to see everything that was set up. It looked like some thing out of a movie. "Carlisle, bring everyone over I want to introduce you to some of the people here." Bella called out. "This is Mitchell, he does the communications, he is an expert hacker and once it is full dark he will be trying to pick up heat images using infra red. Mitchell, I'd like you to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward's parents, Jasper Hale and Emmett Mc Carty." We all shook hands and then he went back to his computer equipment. We also meet Mason, he would be leading the extraction team that would actually bring Edward out. We were not introduced to the two men with Mason that appeared to be cleaning weapons or the two men helping Mitchell.

Bella turned to me saying, "Joshua is checking out Adirondack Medical Center in Lake Placid, it is the nearest hospital and where Edward will be taken once we have him. Any medical equipment he feels he may need that they don't have will be brought in, he also has a nurse with him, someone he swears we can trust. Michael, my helicopter pilot from Seattle is on stand by with Mountain Rescue in case we need to get Edward to the hospital faster than the SUV's." Bella didn't come out and say it but she meant a life flight and when I heard a whimper from Esme I knew she understood also.

"Infra red is coming on line." I heard Mitchell call to Bella.

He projected onto the side of the tent a map of the St. Regis Canoe Area that was being searched and it had hundreds of red dots on it. "Can you get rid of anything that would be under 100 lbs?" Bella asked.

"Sure, it won't be as accurate but Edward is what close to 200? It should be ok." Mitchell responded.

"Edward is almost 220." Emmett stated. Everyone looked at him wanting to know how he knew this. "He wanted some help in the gym and he has been putting on some muscle in his upper body lately." Emmett said as he shrugged. Mason asked to talk to Emmett to find out Edward's physical capabilities.

When Mitchell made the adjustments it cut things down to about 50 red dots. "What do you do now?" I asked.

"Now I will blow up and look at each dot and try to determine if it is one person or a group of people trying to give Liam an idea where to search tomorrow." Mitchell answered.

Bella walked over to the map as dots on the lower portion of it started to drop away. "Is that the section that was searched yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes it was easy, there are several campgrounds there and it is pretty open ground. The hard part will happen the farther north we go, that is mountains and more dense." Mitchell answered.

"How far in have we searched?" Bella questioned.

"By tomorrow morning we should have searched about 15 miles in." Mitchell said.

"Ok tomorrow we move camp up to just outside the unsearched area. Has Liam found anything yet?" She asked.

"He has found several trails in from the river but so far they have led to campsites and not what we are looking for." Stephen answered.

"Fine, Mason are you and the boys going out tonight?" Bella asked and he nodded. "Let me know in the morning how things are going and if there will be any issues?"

"Yes, Ma'am." With that he and his team left into the darkness.

"Come on Carlisle. I will show you guys which tent is yours and Esme can bunk with me. If that is ok with you Esme?" Bella asked.

"That's fine Bella."

"Bella, what are Mason and his team looking for at night?" I asked.

"In general they are getting the lay of the land and pinpointing any difficulties they would have getting him this far. They will also investigate the heat spots Mitchell located that are not close to Liam."

"Why stay away from Liam?" I asked.

"Liam is actually following trails left behind by someone. Odds are they have kept him either drugged or tied up for most of this journey. They can't risk him making a scene so he is subdued somehow. Even if they brought him by the river, they have a car or some form of transportation to take him to the cabin. Liam is following the trails that were obviously made by either more than one person or some vehicle. They are our best bet to actually find him but we can't ignore any heat spot that could be a person."

We waited and watched and moved camp twice in 3 days, on the fourth day Liam reported back that he came across a very promising trail but was concerned because it looked too fresh and it covered an older trail. It was late in the day and when Liam radioed that he had found a cabin with a truck and an ATV parked in front of it. He was told to stay put and Bella sent Mason and his team to check out the cabin.

EPOV

I have been here four days, the sun was setting and this was my fourth day here. I knew they were looking for me, Bella would not believe their lies. My mind drifted to the taunting Quil enjoyed on day two.

_"You know they think you ran off with Tanya? We have footage of her at your condo, at your house and we planted your car in front of her condo. She isn't at home either, it was convenient that she chose now to take a vacation at Aro's insistence of course. But with both of you gone the rumors are flying." He taunted._

_"Bella would never believe that, she will see right through your lies." I spat at him._

_"Really then why did she flee to her ranch in California. Her housekeeper was heard in the grocer talking with her son about how she left. It seems you may have broken her heart, she thought you were done with Tanya." He laughed while he was telling me this but I don't think he realized that what he said made my conviction grow. Bella's employees didn't gossip to anyone EVER. If Mary was talking about something in public it was because she was told to. I knew I was right Bella didn't believe the Tanya story._

_"Believe what you want Quil but I know Bella she is not easily swayed, so good luck with that." As I walked away I could tell he was pissed he couldn't get a rise out of me. He was looking for a fight and I wasn't going to give him one. I could finally see out of both eyes. My kidneys were still killing me but the bruising on my torso was getting better, it had settled into a nice blue/purple color and my hands didn't hurt to flex as much. I was on the mend and needed to stay that way, I was not going to let a jackass taunt me into a fight._

The days were boring, there was nothing to do. There was a television but only to play movies and the porn these guys watched just made me think of Bella and I as not jacking my junk anywhere they could hear me. So I spent my day looking out the windows trying to figure out where I was or reading. I tried to rest as much as possible, it was obvious I was in the wilderness somewhere and I would need my energy to help get myself out of here.

It was the third day that I was allowed outside with Sam for a few hours. We took a small hike to a nearby stream. Sam would at least talk to me civilly, I think he actually liked me or didn't get the satisfaction out of seeing me hurt that Quil did. It was on the return trip to the house that I noticed the truck, it had New York plates on it. So I was in the mountains of New York, the Adirondacks maybe? But how deep in them was I? I made sure to note the location of the sun before entering the cabin so I would at least know which way was south. I think south would be my best bet to find someone. I looked at myself and thanked god I had been at Bella's when taken at not coming from work. I was dressed in jeans and more importantly sneakers instead of a suit and dress shoes.

It was this morning that I heard what sounded like and ATV in the distance. When I perked up Quil laughed.

_"Don't get excited there Cullen, I am sure it is just the guys bringing more supplies up and updating us on when we can get rid of you."_

_Sam spoke up quickly, "Shut the fuck up Quil. You know we can't do anything without approval."_

_I walked out of the room. "You know as well as I do what that order will be. He has seen us Sam are you prepared to let him live knowing we will go to jail for kidnapping?"_

_That was the confirmation I needed, I would stay as long as I could but when I felt they were getting ready to kill me I would have to run for it. They would have to hunt me down to kill me, I would not make it easy on them. I prayed Bella was close to finding me when I needed to run._

_Quil was right the ATV was pulling a wagon and there were two guys. They unloaded the supplies and came inside to tell Sam & Quil what had been happening. Throughout the course of the conversation I found out that one was named Paul and the other Embry but I had no idea which one was which. They avoided me all day, if I walked into a room they left. I was sure they would be left here to deal with me and because of that kept their distance._

We had eaten dinner and the four men were playing cards and drinking. The drinking surprised me, Sam had been very carful that either he or Quil not drink at the same time but I suppose he felt confident because I was definitely outnumbered. As they continued to play and drink they began to talk, so I stayed in my room and listened carefully.

"They say she is still at her California ranch but what bothers me is that some of the Cullen's haven't been seen either." One of the new men said.

"What do you mean some the Cullen's haven't been seen Paul?" Sam asked

"The last time anyone as actually seen Carlisle & Esme Cullen was the day after Edward was taken. The same goes for Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, their wives are in Seattle but they are not." Paul stated.

"Where are they? Do you think they are searching for him?" It must have been Embry who asked.

"Of course they are looking for him you idiot. Have you been able to trace where they went?" Quil asked

"No we checked every flight and train, there is no record of them traveling anywhere. I thought maybe they took a private plane but there isn't a record of that either." Paul offered.

"How sure are you that Sinclair is at her ranch?" Sam asked.

"You know how she is with her security. We can't get within 10 miles of that ranch but some of her security is there so we are going with that assumption. We also have not been able to reach anyone about Cullen. They people we are dealing with haven't heard from their source." Paul said.

"What?" Sam yelled. "Do you we know if someone is still in charge or have they been caught? This is such a cluster fuck and it just keeps getting worse."

"What do we do with him if we can't reach anyone?" Embry asked.

"How long have you gone without contact?" Quil asked.

"Tomorrow will be the third day?" Paul answered. "No one has logged into the secured site we have either in 3 days. It was last logged into the day after you arrived here."

"Well, we can't afford to wait to long to do something with him." Sam said.

That was all I needed to hear, I wasn't going to give them the chance to do something with me. I tuned them out and took a nap. It wasn't hard I hadn't been sleeping well since they kidnapped me. I woke up I think around midnight and still heard 2 of them talking or trying to talk their speech had become very slurred and they sounded as if they would be passing out soon. I waited for about 30 minutes before I popped the screen out of my window and let myself drop to the ground. I started walking in the direction I had determined was south this afternoon and hoped to be found soon. I couldn't help but think this would be easier without the clouds covering the moon.

BPOV

It took Mason's team 2 hours to reach Liam on foot. It was another hour before we received any communication from them.

"Infra red shows 5 bodies inside. Four in one room and the fifth in a separate room." Mason's voice crackled over the radio.

"Five people?" I questioned Stephen. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Visual confirmation needed on the kidnappers or hostage should only be three bodies." I radioed back to Mason.

"Roger that getting visual." Mason answered.

"What does that mean Bella?" Esme whispered to me.

"Either it isn't Edward or 2 more people have joined them since he was taken. If it isn't Edward then Liam bunks down for the night and Mason's team will investigate other hot spots. If it is Edward they will have to observe longer because instead of a one on one ratio it now becomes two to one." I saw Esme perplexed face. "With the numbers 5 to 3 one of the team will be assigned to Edward, he is that person's only concern. That leaves the other two to deal with the four kidnappers making it 2 to 1."

"Affirmative on the visual confirmation, Sam Uley is inside." Mason voice sounded in the night.

"Roger that, Charlie team moving forward to assist if needed. Alpha Leader has point." Stephen looked at me as I answered Mason.

"Roger that, Charlie will be in the woods. Alpha out."

"You can't do that Miss Bella, it is too dangerous." Stephen said walking to me.

"It's done Stephen I will not leave him out there if back up is needed. Are you coming with me?" He nodded at me. "I want William and Grey with us. Anthony you stay here to communicate with me. I trust your judgment to anticipate what may need to be done. We move out in 15." I turned and walked towards my tent but still heard Carlisle question Stephen.

"What is happening?"

"Isabella is Charlie, she is moving within a half mile of the cabin. Close enough to respond if need be."

I was back dressed in black yoga pants and a black under armor shirt in less than 10 minutes. Anthony handed me my utility that held my throwing stars and daggers. William, Grey and Stephen stepped up dressed in camo with their sniper rifles slung over their backs.

"We have movement in a window." Mason's voice said. "Someone has dropped out of it, assumption is it is the hostage. He is moving away from the cabin heading south towards us. Will hold our position and wait for him to reach us."

"Anthony, tell Joshua to get the helicopter in the air. Pick out landing sites and basket drops if need be." He nodded to me. We were about a half mile from where we would stop when Mason's voice sounded in my ear.

"We have movement in the house and yelling. They realize their package is gone, do we move in now?"

"Yes, take them if possible." I answered Mason. We picked up our pace as shots rang out in the air. "Who's firing?"

"No one on my team." Mason answered. "Charlie hold your position by the stream, do not cross. Switch to close combat until the package has been picked up. Move in."

"Roger that holding." I answered Mason. We could hear shouting and it sounded like a stampede was happening they were making so much noise looking for Edward.

A voice yelled, "There he is," off to my left and I motioned that we would be moving that direction as another shot rang out in the night air. I turned to Grey, "Find whoever the fuck is shooting and take him out now." He nodded and took off in the direction the shot came from.

"Sniper in the woods." I said to alert Mason that one of my team had been given an order to fire.

"Roger that sniper is weapons hot." He responded.

The rustling was getting louder and it was impossible to tell who was running towards us. "Anthony, do you have any idea which one is Edward?"

"No, everyone is too bunched up. I think they are circling him." He responded. "They are about 25 yards to your left and 150 yards in front of you and closing fast."

Two more shots rang out close together and I recognized Edward's voice yell out, "fuck."

I pressed the panic button on my belt. "I found him, converge on my signal. Anthony release the girls." As we ran towards Edward's voice the clouds cleared from in front of the moon and I could see he was on the ground with 3 men standing over him and one of them was pointing a gun at him. I noticed his shirt was bloody. "Shoot him and you all die." I said as they turned to look at me in shock.

"As if you could stop me." The words were barely out of his mouth when the red dots signaling laser sites lit up on their chests.

"I may not be able to but the snipers can. If you look at each other you will see you each have a sniper rifle trained on your heart and your head." They looked at each other and immediately took a step back. "Drop the gun." All I could tell for certain was that Edward was still breathing. He dropped the gun onto Edward and I heard him groan. "Move away from him." I said as the sound of running animals broke the silence. The girls approached the scene growling, teeth bared.

I pointed to Edward. "Girls, chosaint." _(Protect)_ They moved so they were standing over his body protecting him, hackles raised growling at the 3 men they didn't know.

Mason's team approached to take control of the kidnappers. "Anthony we need the helicopter, Edward has been shot. Have the Cullen's meet us at the hospital." I turned to Mason, "Keep them under wraps until we know who to turn them over to. I need Jacob Black found and they should know where he is." Mason nodded and I knew he would get the information out of them.

I ran to Edward and he was unconscious but he was breathing steady and his pulse was good. He had a gun shot wound to his shoulder that looked like it had stopped bleeding, he had been beaten and his run through the woods hadn't helped matters but he was alive and that was what mattered the most.

"We need to move him to the river Isabella. That is the closest the helicopter can get." Stephen said. I had been holding his hand and as they lifted him to move I felt him grip tighter onto me. I squeezed his hand tighter, "I'm not letting go Edward. You are stuck with me forever."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks for reading! We are getting close to the end.**


	21. The Hospital

Chapter 21

EPOV

What the fuck is happening? I felt like I was floating in a wind storm, I couldn't open my eyes and what was that noise? I needed to calm myself down, I had gotten myself this far, I just needed to calm down and concentrate on what I remembered.

_I dropped out of the window and started walking south. It was fine for the first 50 yards or so then it was as if forest just closed in on me. Without the moon it was hard to see and it is so dense with foliage and bushes, I was going much slower than I wanted to. I was trying not to trip over roots and vines when I heard the yelling, fuck they knew I was missing. They must not have been as drunk as I thought. Then I took off running and stumbling, praying I would run into someone looking for me before I was found by them._

_I had barely thought about how they would surely kill me for this right before I heard a shot and felt something whiz by me much too close for comfort. I picked up my pace and heard something that sounded like it was in front of me now. How had they been able to get in front of me? I shook those thoughts out of my head, I needed to concentrate on evading whoever was out here with me. I don't know how much longer I ran before I heard two more shots and then, 'fuck' my shoulder was killing me and I was falling to the ground. My head hit the ground hard, I couldn't move my one arm and my head was killing me. I was sure I had been shot, I need to get up and move but I couldn't make my body respond. I felt myself fading into darkness._

_That was all I remembered clearly. I thought I had I heard growling and different voices. I was almost positive I heard Bella's voice but I couldn't locate it again. She was here with me I was sure of it, I could feel her close by me. My body would hum, for lack of a better word, whenever she was close. It was like a twitch that didn't stop until I touched her and I was feeling that now, she was very close by me. I felt something drop on me and heard the voice again, it was Bella, I know it was. The last thing I remember was Bella holding my hand but it felt like she was slipping away from me so I grabbed on tighter, then nothing._

I felt a hard jolt and was brought out of my thoughts, there was a loud thumping sound. What the hell was that?

"Edward, can you hear me? Edward?" I heard Bella asking but it was like listening to her with cotton in my ears. Other people were poking and prodding at me and talking but I concentrated on her voice.

"Edward can you open your eyes for me?" She asked me. I tried but couldn't make my body do what I wanted it to.

"Edward, squeeze my hand, do something to let me know you hear me. Please Edward." Bella was pleading now and it took everything I had to squeeze her hand a little.

"He squeezed my hand, I felt it." I heard her say and she sounded very excited. "I love you Edward and you are going to be fine. We are at the hospital now and they need to get you ready for surgery. You got shot baby but you will be fine. I love you Edward."

I felt her hand leave mine and then I was moving again but this time it felt like I was being wheeled. Surgery! What she said finally filtered through my brain, I was on my way to surgery. Bella found me. I was safe.

CPOV

Listening to everything at the base camp was nerve wracking. We could hear the shots and the conversations over the radio, as soon as Bella called for the helicopter we loaded into the SUV's and started towards the hospital. We hoped to arrive before Edward did but knew we probably wouldn't. I think each of us spent the drive thanking God that Edward was okay. The worst part was knowing how close we came to losing him.

Knowing he would be okay allowed me to focus on other things that had happened over the last week. I knew Bella and Edward were serious but I had no idea how much she loved him until now. I am sure we now knew much more then she ever planned to share about some of the people she knew and easily interacted with. She immediately pulled out the big guns to get Edward back and the reaction people had when she mentioned he was important to her spoke volumes. She loved him deeply.

Upon reaching the hospital we immediately went to the surgical floor. When the elevator doors opened Bella was standing at the end of the hallway looking as if she was going to strangle the doctor she was arguing with, Joshua and his nurse were in scrubs standing behind her.

"The other doctor did not have a problem with Joshua performing the surgery. I do not understand what your objection is." Bella stated.

"He does not have privileges here and I do not even know his qualifications. If something were to go wrong in surgery..." We heard the doctor telling Bella.

Bella interrupted the doctor. "I have already stated that nothing will happen to the hospital if Joshua operates on Edward. He is Dr. Joshua Mann and he is one of the top trauma surgeons in the country, he is currently doing pro bono work in an inner city hospital in NYC. He sees more gun shot wounds in a day then you do in a month. I insist that he at least be allowed in the room."

"I am sorry Miss but that is not how we do things here. Are you his wife?" The doctor asked.

"No, but..." The doctor interrupted her.

"Then you have no say here, you are not his next of kin."

"I am though and I want Dr. Mann performing the surgery." I said as I approached them.

"And you are?" The pompous doctor asked.

"Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. I insist that..."

He cut me off. "I have no idea who you people think you are but it will not get you anywhere here, I can tell you that."

I saw Bella make a hand gesture and her whole demeanor changed as William, Grey and Anthony stepped up behind the doctor. "I have tried to be nice with you, remember that. I am Isabella Sinclair and you are a self-serving pompous prick. You no longer decide what happens with Edward's care, I do and Dr. Mann is going to perform his surgery and the three gentlemen behind you will make sure he gets the treatment I want him to have."

The doctor, whose name I had yet to learn, looked as if he would need medical care soon. His face was red as a tomato and he looked to be shaking, he moved closer to Bella. Before I could register what happened he was on the floor, Anthony had his knee in the middle of his back with his hand holding his head down. "Don't" was the only word Anthony spoke. As Anthony helped the doctor to his feet Bella started giving instructions to the others.

"Grey, take Joshua and his nurse to the operating room Edward will be in. I want you in the room with them, do not let anyone force Joshua out, he is calling the shots in that room. Joshua I am trusting you with his life. If you have any problems let Grey know, he will make sure you have whatever you need." They both nodded and hurried to get Edward into surgery. "William, please take Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to the viewing area. They can watch over Edward's surgery if they choose. I will stay in the waiting area with Anthony and Esme, no mother should their son being operated on."

I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder, "Thank you Bella."

"If there are any problems Carlisle let William know." William nodded and went to retrieve Emmett and Jasper. Bella looked at the doctor again, "I understand that it is hard for you to have people you don't know come in and take over but you need to understand that Edward is very important to me, I love him. I have the means to get him the best medical treatment available and the methods to ensure what I want done is done. This can go one of two ways from here. One you let things happen, without interference, the way Carlisle and I want them to. Edward is treated and released by who we want. You do not seek retribution against any of the medical staff that helps us and in a few months you receive a very generous grant of up to 5 million dollars for research or what ever equipment your department needs. Two, you continue to fight us on this and cause problems or report Joshua, his nurse and your own medical staff. At that point I will personally see that the only job you can secure is putting band aids on kids in a free clinic somewhere and the people you attempt to ruin will be able to continue on in the medical community unaffected. I will see they are hired at one of the finest hospitals in the country. I can guarantee this because I have controlling interest in several hospitals across the country. Before you decide what to do you should Google myself and the Cullen's, so you know exactly who we are. Then do what you believe to be in the best interest of the hospital and yourself."

Bella and Anthony went to the waiting room with Esme while Emmett, Jasper and I went to watch the surgery. Bella was right, I was glad Esme didn't see the surgery and in the end Joshua said it was relatively minor surgery for a bullet wound. What bothered me more than the surgery is when he removed the sheet to assess the rest of Edward's injuries. I never want to see my son covered in that many bruises again. Some were yellow, some were green but most were still a deep blue/purple color and it had been almost a week since he had been taken. It was hard to tell if some were fresher or just worse than others. He also had a few places that he had stitches. I am sure my expression mirrored Jasper's and Emmett's, 'what kind of hell had he endured'?

We returned to the waiting room, Joshua would be coming out to tell us about the surgery and the treatments Edward would require in the future. I surprised to see that Bella and Esme were on opposite sides of the room, I expected them to be comforting each other. I was explaining to Esme that Edward would go from recovery to a normal room, he wouldn't need to go to ICU when Joshua said there was a conference room available we could talk in.

"Just the family." Esme said in a hostile voice. I was shocked but Bella shook her head and remained seated. Emmett didn't move either, he and Edward were like brothers but not actually related not even by marriage like Jasper. "Are you coming Emmett?" Esme asked and then I understood. Esme blamed Bella for everything. I knew it was irrational but now was not the time to deal with this, I needed to hear how my son was first.

Once we were seated Joshua started to explain Edward's condition to us. "He got very lucky, the bullet didn't hit anything important. He should recover with full range of motion in his arm. He had some cuts that needed to be stitched before surgery. He is very bruised, some of the lesser bruises are from running in the woods but the worst ones look to be from when he was taken. His kidneys are bruised so we are keeping a close eye on those and for any infections. He hit his head when he fell from being shot and there is some bruising of the brain but it is going down and once again we will keep a close eye on it. I expect him to wake up in next several hours and be in pain, we will adjust his pain medication as needed. Don't be surprised if he is fuzzy on things for the first couple of hours after waking that is normal. Just keep in mind he should make a full recovery."

Esme was sobbing beside me saying 'thank god' under her breath over and over.

"When can we see him?" I asked Joshua.

"He should be moved to his room in an hour then you can sit with him."

"Thank you" I said and we left to return to the waiting room. Bella was talking to Mason, Stephen and another man that looked familiar but I couldn't place right away. Esme pulled away from me as Joshua approached Bella.

"No, she is not family and I do not want her told anything about Edward." Esme called out.

All of us were shocked by her outburst, except Bella. Joshua went to speak and she cut him off. "No, HIPPA laws say you can only give that information to certain people as his next of kin his father I decide who gets to know and she isn't one of them."

Joshua turned to Bella, who nodded her head sadly before saying goodbye to the man she was talking to. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead before assuring her everything would be fine. It was obvious they knew each other well and looked to be an intimate moment. Esme's anger went through the roof. "This is all our fault and you can't even wait until he is out of the hospital to find a replacement. Stay away from Edward."

The man stopped and looked at Esme. "I understand you are frightened and upset but Isabella does not deserve your anger, she deserves your thanks and for the record I have known Isabella her entire life, I am her Godfather."

BPOV

When I returned to the waiting room everything about Esme screamed that she blamed me for Edward not only being hurt but that he was taken in the first place. I knew she would lash out me and she did. I sat in silence as she unleashed all of her pent up anger and fear at me. I knew most of this was fueled by her fear of never seeing Edward again but I hoped she came to her senses soon so we could have a rational discussion.

While the Cullen's were in with Joshua; Stephen, Mason and Graham arrived at the hospital to update me on what they had found out. Quil was the one they had shot and killed because he was firing at Edward. After two hours Mason got Sam to confess that Jacob was behind the kidnapping but no one knew where he was now. He confessed to the private web link and everything. Stephen was in the process of trying to track Jacob and I reminded him that it is possible that Billy got to him first so they started checking treatment centers as well. I had placed a call to Graham, my godfather. He was here to help clean everything up and get Mason and his guys reinstated with their SEAL team.

I was shocked when Esme stopped Joshua from telling me Edward's condition and then when she said those things to my godfather I had no idea what to think. She was being unreasonable. "Esme I understand that you blame me for this happening but I love Edward."

"Does he have any idea the danger that surrounds you? Did he know this could happen?" Esme asked me.

"Edward was well aware of the Jacob problem, but just as Jacob's obsession with me began before Edward and I met so did his problems with Edward. I think Edward saw this, his kidnapping, as potentially happening. Him taking the watch from Stephen makes me think that anyway."

"I need to hear this from Edward Bella. I mean we don't know that much about you and shouldn't Edward have the choice to be involved in this or not. I don't think he realized..." At this point I cut her off.

"I gave Edward the choice Esme and he chose to be with me. Just because you aren't aware of everything doesn't mean that Edward isn't. Nothing I have left to tell him would have impacted this situation. As I said I understand you are upset and this has been a stressful situation but I won't walk away from Edward, I can't and I don't think he would appreciate you implying that I should." I understood Esme's feelings and I think now they were driven by the fact that he wasn't awake yet. I was fairly certain that this incident had shaken Esme to the core. Parents worry about their kids being taken when they are little, not 41. I am also sure she felt their wealth insulated them from things like this to a degree. Life had taught me that people would do anything if they had enough incentive.

Over the next 24 hours, while Edward was kept sedated, Esme kept me out of his room. I heard Carlisle trying to get her to see reason several times but I knew she wouldn't relent. I recognized the look in Esme's eyes, my mother had that look when I was returned to her from being taken. She was in her own personal hell, one that she would live in until she could look into her son's eyes. I caught her stealing glances at me a few times and knew she was wondering why I was not forcing myself on her, maybe one day I would explain it to her.

Edward woke up around lunch time the second day surrounded by his family, Rose and Alice had flown in this morning. He was groggy and disoriented as I stood in the hall and listened to him try to figure out what happened, 30 minutes passed before he asked about me. I couldn't hear what Esme was saying but I heard Carlisle's outburst.

"No, do not lie to him. She is here Edward, she hasn't left the hospital since she brought you in. She is waiting in the hallway."

"Why is she in the hallway?" Edward asked and the room fell silent.

"We can talk about that later Edward. Let me get her for you." I heard Carlisle say before he peeked his head out the door and waved for me to come in. I tentatively walked into the room, Esme was standing on one side of his bed but Alice moved back to make room for me. He looked like crap but there was no mistaking the love in his eyes as I cradled his face and leaned my forehead against his.

"I am so glad you are awake Edward." I said as my voice cracked. "I love you so much."

"I knew if I could keep myself alive you would come for me. You would heaven and earth to get to me. I love you Isabella and one day soon I am going to make you my wife." He said softly as I gasped. He reached his hand up to cradle my neck. "My wife Bella, I won't accept anything less."

"Your wife Edward, I won't accept anything less either." I gently kissed his lips before leaning into his ear and whispering soft enough that only he could hear. "My husband and father of my babies, nothing less."

"Nothing less." He responded with a big smile on his face.

Aro POV

I wasn't sure exactly what was happening with the Cullen's but the men had left almost a week ago. James informed me they hadn't been calling into the office either. Isabella Sinclair and Jacob Black had not been seen in a week either, maybe Jacob had finally made a move that would work to my benefit. It would be nice if Tanya was still in town to find out the gossip but she had screwed up one too many times and was now enjoying Felix's company at her father's and I insistence. When Alice and Rosalie were seen boarding a plane this morning I knew the time was right to move my last shipment. The buyers were not patient men and I was beginning to fear for my own safety. It felt like a weight had been lifted when I placed the call to tell them it was on its way.

I knew the Cullen's had been watching things very closely since the last board meeting, I just needed to get this last one out undetected and then I could move on to my new contact.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review. Thanks for reading!**


	22. The Second Name

Chapter 22

EPOV

This is my third day in the hospital and they are making me stay another two days, even though I feel great and would rather be resting at home in Seattle. When I asked Joshua about this I was told Bella insisted I rest here before being moved.

"You are my doctor Joshua. Sign me out and then she will just have to deal with it and I can rest at home." He laughed at me.

"If that is how you feel about it then sign yourself out and you can deal with her wrath. I am enough of a man to admit she scares me and I know who butters my bread Edward. You are staying." He said.

"Fine" I huffed as he exited my room. I had to admit she did appear to scare most of the doctors, the nurses not too much but definitely the doctors. I couldn't help but wonder what had caused that. Carlisle had mentioned something about one of the doctor's giving her a hard time about my surgery. I could imagine how that went over with her, she must have threatened him and word got out to the other doctor's. It would explain them trying to stay out of her way.

It felt good to have a moment to myself or almost to myself. William sat quietly in the corner reading his book. Since waking three days ago he or Grey never left the room. Bella insisted that one of them be with me at all times until Jacob was found. Once she reassured me Anthony or Stephen was with her I gave in. I understood her need to protect me, it was almost as intense as my need to protect her. I thought back over the conversation I had with my father yesterday concerning my rescue and my mother's reaction to everything.

_"I have to admit Edward when we found your car outside Tanya's building all of us worried over Bella's reaction but she never even entertained the thought that you could be with Tanya. She had things rolling before we arrived at her house to tell her what we knew, which wasn't much. Esme did not like the idea that we couldn't contact the authorities. In hind sight I find myself wondering if I had mentioned that fact first instead of Bella if you mother would have blamed her as much as she does. Bella took charge quickly but your mother seemed fine with that at first. I just don't know Edward."_

_"It's fine Dad. Bella told me that she felt left of things, that Bella was hiding things or withholding information from her. I hope she realizes that some things she was better off just not knowing."_

_"I think she will, in time. I have to say Edward, I had no idea you two were so serious about each other until I witnessed the reactions of people when Bella mentioned you were important to her. It was obvious she hasn't said that about many people that don't work for her."_

_"No she hasn't. I know mother feels that Bella hasn't been as open with me as she should but she really has about the big things. Mother feels that way because she doesn't know the details herself and she is use to knowing these things. Bella takes privacy to a new level but she has her reasons for that and I respect them and her. Mother needs to come to terms with the fact that most things she will never know but that doesn't mean that Bella hasn't shared them with me. Bella loves me dad I know she does. She may have a difficult time saying those three words to me because she still feels guilty sometimes but I know she loves me. I see and feel it every time we are together and when she does things that go against her grain, such as, including my family when trying to find me it just reinforces to me that she loves me and will marry me one day."_

_"I understand that Edward but your mother will take some convincing. I also think that is why when your mother saw the opportunity to have all the information she took it. As your next kin she was finally being let in on everything. Between that and her fear for you she reacted irrationally. She likes Bella, she does but she also knows Bella won't live in Seattle. She feels as if she is losing you and that is hard for her to deal with. In many ways your mother has led a sheltered life. I don't share the ugliness of business with her like Jasper does with Alice and she grew up in Seattle, she had always been accepted here. She has a hard time understanding Bella because she can't put herself in her shoes. She will come around Edward, she likes Bella she will remember that."_

As much as I tried to understand what my father was saying it didn't help my unease about the way Bella was treated while I was in surgery and recovery. Alice and Rose weren't openly hostile to Bella but as Esme's hostility increased so did their cold attitude towards her. They were supporting my mother, even though they liked Bella and the man I was with her, and I could appreciate that and Bella, she understood the reasoning. I was glad Jasper and Emmett and the girls flew back to Seattle today, I would have a chance to talk to my mother alone. She had been hiding behind other people to avoid this and her time of running was over. When she entered my room it was obvious she didn't expect us to be alone.

"I thought Bella or your father would be here with you? Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I asked them to give us some time so I can talk to you. You have been avoiding this conversation and I know it. William, could you possibly wait in the hall so I can talk to my mother?"

"Not a problem Edward. Call out if you need anything." William said.

"Thank you William."

She looked uncomfortable as she sat down before she took a deep breath and looked at me. I reached my hand out and she took it in hers. "Mother I know you having been avoiding being alone with me. Is that because of what you think I will say or do you feel guilty about something?"

"A little of both I think" she said.

"I know you blame Bella for what happened mother. I am also pretty sure you know that blame is misplaced. Jacob has had issues with me for years and you know this. Yes he did this because of my relationship with her but his obsession with her isn't her fault. Just as his problems with me aren't all my fault. She saved me mother. You do realize that they would have killed me if not for her?"

"But you wouldn't have been taken at all if not for Bella." She said softly.

"That may be true but I also wouldn't be CEO and The Cullen Group would be in trouble without her tipping us off to Aro and his dealings. It is possible that Jacob would have come after me anyway over the Sinclair Foundation bid even if Bella and I were not involved. I love her mother you know this. You had that party and went out of your way to try to make her comfortable in Seattle to just turn your back on her."

"The people she had finding you Edward. She wouldn't even introduce us to some of them and said it was for our own good. What kind of people does she know, I don't want you to get mixed up in that sort of thing. It can't be safe and what if something like this happens again, what then? Maybe next time we won't be so lucky. Why would you want to be mixed up in that Edward?"

"Do you think she actively sought out these people? You know how she came to know so much about Aro and his dealings. Why do think the others are any different?"

I thought back to one of the conversations Bella and I had in Scotland.

_"Edward I know eventually we will set down and go through things very in depth but you need to know that most of the people I know and the dealings I have were set in motion long before I was ever on my own."_

_"I don't understand Bella."_

_"My father was very involved with the government and not just the US government. There are a lot of classified contracts for all sorts of things with friendly governments. It is one of the reasons Edgar fought so hard for Swan Enterprises. Imagine Aro with those kinds of government contacts. Almost all of the contracts are military, highly classified, highly sensitive contracts. Weapons, intelligence technology - I have quite a few high placed contacts, it is how most of my detail is ex-military. Edward my godfather was head of the CIA for years, he and my father went to school together."_

_"Damn Bella I had no idea you were that well connected."_

_"Most people don't and I keep those connections because I keep them private. I don't go running my mouth to anyone, they know I can be trusted. Just as I know you can be trusted Edward but these are not things that can be explained to your family under any circumstances. Should anything happen to me Stephen will set in motion things that will have your family asking what the hell kind of people I associate with and it can never be explained to them, not ever. This is one of things you need to take into consideration about a life with me Edward."_

_"Just as my father was highly connected in the 'legal' world Edgar was highly connected in the black market. His dealings with Aro were the tip of a large iceberg. Yes he pulled his businesses out when we were married but he still explained it all to me. He never wanted me to be caught off guard and he also understood that if a situation arose that my father's contacts couldn't solve odds are his would be able to. I have never called on any of those people for any reason, once I do I out myself as knowing much more than any one has ever suspected and that would be very bad not only for me but for those around me as well."_

_I remember being shocked and angered because she had been exposed to that and pissed but grateful that she still seemed to be giving me an option. I was beginning to understand what she meant about me having the choice she never did. These contacts and people she knew, she had grown up with some of them in her life. She was forced to play someone's hand instead of being dealt a new one of her own. It also made me realize there were some things she would never share with me, it would be too dangerous for me and her._

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" I was pulled from my thoughts as my mother called my name.

"I'm sorry mother I was lost in my thoughts."

"Personally I like Bella. She is just what you need Edward and I can see how happy she makes you, a blind man would be able to see how happy both of you are. But the mother in me wants to take you as far away from this trouble as I can. I know I over reacted when you were first brought in and I am ashamed that I tried to tell you she wasn't in the hospital when you ask about her."

"You need to know that when I went to Scotland Bella was very honest about her parents and Edgar, vague but honest. I have known since then about the people she interacted with growing up and in her time with Edgar. I have to admit that right now lying in this bed I am glad she has them because I was 30 seconds from being killed in the woods. I made a knowledgeable decision to be with her mother. These aren't people she interacts with everyday but they are there for her when she needs them."

"Edward I heard her give an order to have someone killed. 'Take them out' were her exact words."

"She did that because he had shot me. If you had been in her shoes would have let me be killed?"

"NO" she gasped.

"Then why are you judging her harshly for keeping me alive?"

"I don't know Edward."

"I love her mother, she is the woman I am going to marry and have a family with. I want you to be able to be a integral part of that so you need to come to terms with this quickly."

"You would cut me out?"

"No, but how large of a part you will get to be depends on how well you get along with Bella. I can not go back to living how I was before her, I was miserable mother. I can't go back to that not even for you."

"I would never ask you to, I love you Edward. Somehow I will make this up to you and Bella, I promise." Neither one of us realized that Bella was standing in the doorway.

BPOV

"I told you Esme there is nothing for you to make up to me. I understand why you reacted the way you did."

I walked over to Edward's bed and held his hand as I leaned down to give him a soft kiss. "I hear you are trying to get Joshua in trouble?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't think I would put it like that." Edward replied.

"You won't rest in Seattle Edward, you know this. You will have your office send all kinds of things to you and while yes you will be at home you will not be resting. Please, for me, just another day or two then we can return to Washington."

"Only because you asked so nicely love. I promise to be a good boy and not try to have someone spring me anymore. But I want a reward for behaving myself." He was wiggling his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"When we get home I will give you any reward you want." I glanced at Esme and she looked ready to bit her tongue in two. While her problems with me stemmed mostly from the rescue, part of it was also that I was taking Edward from her. She was used to him leaning on her and coming to her with things and now he had me. It was a lot for her to adjust too.

"I have them getting everything ready for you Edward, it will be good to have you staying with us for a few days and your father can keep you up-to-date on what is happening at the office." Esme spoke excitedly. She was straightening Edward's blanket and didn't see the look on his face. He was getting ready to speak and I gently shook my head so he wouldn't. He looked confused but remained silent until Esme looked at him. "You are going to come home aren't you Edward?" Even he could hear the hope in her voice.

"Of course, I could stay at the house for a day or two, we'll see once I am cleared for travel." He smiled at her and I chuckled softly and shook my head. It was obvious to me that mom's house was the last place he wanted to be. Esme puttered around for about an hour before leaving to find Carlisle. It was the first time today we had been alone. Edward patted the bed next to him, wanting me to lay with him.

"I overheard the last part of your talk with your mother earlier Edward. You have to know that she wants you to be happy."

"I know she does but she needs to make her peace with you and let me live my life."

"She knows that Edward..."

"Does she?" He cut me off. "because she isn't acting like she understands it. I am 41 Bella not 18, she should know to back off."

I moved so I could run my fingers through his hair, most of the time it relaxed him. "Edward may I say something, I am not trying to offend you or make a statement about your life or anything." He nodded and gave me a soft "mmmm hmmm" he was very relaxed. "She is use to doing certain things for you. Yes you are 41 one and not 18 but it has been years since you have even had a serious girlfriend. I mean who has played hostess for you to business dinners and things of that sort. I come to town and within six months have firmly ensconced myself in your life and appear to be taking over. Plus you told me you discussed with her your possibly moving to Chicago to be with me. Take all that and mix in you be taken, it is a lot to have thrown at you Edward."

His eyes were closed and he was very relaxed, I loved to see him this way. I loved this man so much it physically hurt to think of how close I had come to losing him. "I can understand that to a point Bella, but I don't like it when any one hurts you and that includes my mother. My happiness should be more important to her because she has seen the struggles I have been through to get here. I love you so much Bella surely she can see that."

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see Esme standing just outside the door but I was sure she could hear us talking. "She can see how happy you are baby and she wants that for you. She just needs to reconcile that with her fear that she is losing you." I looked Esme in the eye. "I would never try to take you from her permanently or cut her out of your life. She is your mother and you love her. Give her some time to adjust to her new role in your life, not as involved but still important to it."

He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck. "She knows she is important to my life."

"Yes but it can be hard to go from being the most important female to the second most important female. Just promise me you will give her time to adjust and I promise I will show her I understand that she will always be important to you." I saw Esme nod and turn to leave.

He had pulled the blanket over us and was working on the button of my pants. "Fine, fine whatever, I'll do it. Right now it has been too long since I have felt you in any way and I am about to rectify that."

"We are not having sex now Edward. Any one could come in and I don't think you are recovered enough for it."

"Not sex but I want to feel you even if it is just around my fingers. I want to watch you come undone, please. We can be fast about it." He was giving me the look he knew would melt me into submission as he was stroking me and he groaned as I wrapped my hand around his cock.

"We need to be fast and quiet Edward. I have missed you so much, I love you Edward." God what this boy could do with his fingers, I couldn't wait until I could have him inside me again.

"I love you too Bella. Fuck you are so wet girl and I can feel you tightening around my fingers. Cum for me Bella please, I am not going to last long." He whispered against my ear.

I could feel him hardening against my hand and knew he was as close as I was. I kissed him hard to cover our moans as we came together. He pulled his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. "I can not wait to taste you again straight from the source. I was worried I wouldn't see you or have the chance to tell you how very much I loved you again." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I couldn't hold back my emotions or tears in front of him any longer. I broke down pressing my face against his chest.

"I was scared to death I wouldn't get to you in time. That they would hurt you in a permanent way or even worse. I love you so much Edward and it hurt too much to think that they might...that I would never get to...that I would find you..." I broke down sobbing.

He pulled me close to him. "Ssshhh Bella, its okay. I understand. I was worried about ever seeing you again too. I meant what I said Bella, about making you my wife. After what happened I want it sooner not later. I have every intention of giving you a proper proposal but I want us married shortly after that so I suggest you start thinking about a wedding. A small wedding, I'll be damned if we will invite all the people who have made our life hell just to be socially correct, fuck them."

I couldn't help but laugh softly. "Alright, I will start thinking about it and I agree a small wedding. I don't what I would have done if I hadn't been able to..." He put his finger on my lips.

"No more talk of what could have happened. Sleep with me, my beautiful Bella, it feels so good to have you back in my arms." He was ghosting his fingers up and down my back lulling me to sleep.

I woke several hours later to Stephen patting my leg. I looked at Edward and he was still asleep, as I sat up I noticed Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch smiling at us. "What is it Stephen?"

"We have found Jacob Black?" He said. That made me wake up quickly. He handed me a piece of paper explaining where Jacob was.

I moved to Edward and felt bad for waking him up but he had a decision to make about Jacob. "Edward, you need to wake up." He pouted and rubbed his face in the pillow. "Wakey, wakey Edward I need to talk to you." He shook his head and inhaled deeply in the pillow. "They found Jacob." That caused his eyes to pop open.

"What did you say?" He questioned as he scrubbed his hands over his face trying to wake up. I handed him the paper Stephen had given me.

"They found Jacob. Billy has him in a treatment facility in Arizona. He has been committed against his will." I watched Edward closely and he still didn't seem to understand what I telling him. "Edward you have a decision to make. Jacob was behind you being kidnapped, you can file charges against him if you wish."

"What do you mean if I wish? Won't they automatically be filed?"

"No. Part of the reason I contacted the people I did is because they will back what has happened here in New York based on the story we choose to tell. I called Graham to help clean things up because Sam and those guys can be charged with many crimes that don't involve anything that is happening now. How much of this is revealed is completely in your hands Edward. If you want no one will ever know anything about this and they will go to jail for other crimes or you can press charges and they go to jail for this but you will have to testify and every thing becomes public knowledge."

"Why is this my decision and do I have to make it right now?"

"It is your decision because you are the one who was kidnapped and no you have some time before you need to decide but not much. Probably a few days."

"You don't want me file charges against them."

"No, it is not that. Sam, Paul and Embry are going to jail for life if you file charges or not. They may even earn the death penalty for things they have done that don't concern you. Jacob... I know the family history and while I could kill him myself for what he put you through I can't help but feel sorry for Billy. You are my concern Edward, I will support whatever decision you make."

"I just wish I understood why Bella? Can you explain to me why he did this?"

"No, but I can tell what I know. There is a history of mental illness on Jacob's mother's side of the family. My father's family used to spend summers near Forks, Billy and my father grew up together in that context and remained close friends. I have known Billy most of my life. I never had much interaction with Jacob because he was older and I was a nerdy girl that was beneath him. Edgar meet Billy through his business with my father and while they were friends I would not refer to them as confidantes."

I looked to Edward to make sure he understood how everyone was connected. He nodded at me to continue. I walked over to the window and tried to draw comfort from the sun and mountains. Edward hadn't asked his parent to leave the room so they would be hearing this as well. Would this give Esme a reason to be upset with me again? It was a chance I would have to take, Edward wanted answers.

"Jacob's mother is manic/depressive and has paranoia tendencies. She has been hospitalized for years. Although I have never met Rachel given her reaction to how things ended with you and the aftermath she has some issues too I am sure. Jacob definitely has paranoia issues and an unhealthy obsession with Edward. He wants to live the life Edwards has, it is an obsessional stalking disorder of some type. When I talked to Billy he admitted that he thought Jacob overheard a phone conversation between him and Edgar in which Edgar said that Jacob would be his first choice for me when he passed but he was unavailable because he was married. Not to long after that Jacob started divorcing his wife."

"Edgar wanted you to be with Jacob?" Edward choked out.

"No he didn't. Edgar was sick for much longer than any one knows, years longer actually. He did however do down hill faster than we expected him to. Billy Black is a good man and nothing like his son. H e worked hard to get The Black Trust to the level it was before Jacob took over. Billy was grooming Jacob to take over before his accident. Billy remained in charge until about two years ago when what should have been a minor car accident aggravated his injuries to the point that he is in almost constant pain that is when Jacob took over. Edgar was trying to help Billy with Jacob, but Jacob has felt as if we was entitled to certain things in life and Edgar has always loathed people who think that way, especially considering the company was just handed to Jacob he didn't have to work his way up like most people would."

"Is that the only reason he didn't like Jacob? He could have changed his mind and been serious when he talked to Billy." Edward asked.

"No, there was an incident at a fundraiser in San Diego, it became physical between Jacob and Edgar. No, Edgar despised Jacob I am sure of that now. But Jacob overhearing that conversation explains why he has made some of the comments to me he has. Such as, 'he saw me first' and 'I was meant to be his' or when he told me 'even Edgar knew I was meant for him'. He is delusional Edward, as much as I want him to go to jail he needs intense therapy also."

"What did you mean you are sure now that Edgar hated Jacob?" Edward was asking a questions that I preferred to explain to him in private. I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to lay everything out with Carlisle and Esme sitting there either.

"Edgar and I discussed a second office for the Foundation for months before he became too ill to travel. He warned me that if after he was gone I hadn't started the process within a few years he would force me to. I put it out of my mind until the lawyers came to me with a codicil to his will it spelled out exactly what I had to do to remain President of the Foundation and that was to open the second office. He left me a list with the cities to look in, some of the companies to deal with and in a few instances even the people I had to do business with." I looked at Edward to see if he understood the importance of that statement and by the look on his face, he did. He knew I had insisted it be him I work with and now he knew why, because Edgar had insisted on it.

"I knew he did it to force me to get out and live my life again. Two names were starred on the list, one of those was Jacob Black. Jacob knew I had to deal with him specifically and I think he took that as a sign he had Edgar's blessing and stepped up his pursuit. I have to admit in the beginning I questioned the reasons those two names were starred but a few months ago I found a letter Edgar had written to me that explained everything to me. I am sure he expected me to find it much sooner as he left it tucked in a book of poetry I have, right next to my favorite Frost poem. The letter explained he wanted me to work with Jacob because he didn't trust him and he hoped I would be able to warn Billy if things were as bad as he thought they would get. On a personal level Edgar didn't want me near Jacob Black, he felt Jacob was...unworthy is the word he used."

"You said there were two names starred?" Edward asked and I nodded. "Who was the second name?"

I looked at Edward never breaking eye contact. "The letter explained the second name was someone he hoped I would grow to trust and rely on. Someone that he could see helping me enter the world again and maybe in time help truly live my life again. The letter explained the second name, the man it is, is someone he deemed worthy of and knew he could trust to take care of his most precious possession and he hoped in time I would trust him too."

Edward took my hand before asking, "what is this possession that he trusts to this man?"

"Me" I answered quietly.

Edward looked away and I thought I saw tears in his eyes, he had not figured it out yet. "Who was the second name?"

I took Edward's face in my hands and turned so he was forced to look at me. "I met him once you know and he was such a horse's ass I couldn't believe that Edgar thought I would ever be able to deal with this man. It made me question if my husband knew me at all."

He moved my hands and looked at them joined with his on the bed. "Who Bella? Who is it he wanted for you?"

"Edward Cullen" I said and he looked up as if I was trying to get his attention. "The second name, is you."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Read and Review**

**Don't forget the Dommella's Dungeon contest runs until the 31st so be sure to enter your submissions. The contest is Anonymous and Bella must be a Domme.**

**House of Hope has been nominated in The Annual Glosp Awards under Madcap Monday the Most Surreal Category. Voting begins 10-14.**

**http:/glospawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**A big thank you to the person that nominated me and the story. I truly appreciate it.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and those who review.**


	23. Time

Chapter 23

EPOV

I looked over at the woman sleeping in the chair next to my bed. The moonlight from the window illuminated her face and she looked so at peace as she slept. I had not seen her look that peaceful for the last two days. After her revelation about Edgar and the list I felt...used?betrayed?manipulated? None of those seemed to fit, I guess I just felt off about things and true to form the asshole came out and I pushed her away saying I needed time. My thoughts drifted back to two days ago.

_"Who Bella? Who is it he wanted for you?" I asked her._

_"Edward Cullen." I looked at her as she called my name. "The second name is you." She answered and I remember feeling proud that he thought enough me to trust her to me but almost immediately the doubt set in. Was she only with me because she knew it was what he wanted? She was so loyal to people she cared about and I couldn't shake the thought that she didn't want me for me but instead to fulfill a dying man's last wish of knowing his wife was taken care of, that hurt a lot._

_"I barely knew the man Bella, why would he do something like that?"_

_"He followed your career for years Edward, he always thought very highly of you I know that. He appreciated the fact that you worked your way up the corporate ladder and didn't expect a hand out because of your family name. I really don't know much Edward, as I said I just found the letter a few months ago and with everything that has happened I didn't feel the time is right to..."_

_"The time was right to what Bella? Tell me you are with me because it is what your dead husband wants?"_

_"Edward it is not like that and you know it. I love you. So much has been happening and I wanted time to explain things..."_

_"Explain things. How do you explain this? I remember you saying that you didn't get married for love, so is that what this is? You married the first time for business so what get involved with me to keep a dying man happy? How do you explain that to someone?"_

_"That is not what I said Edward. What I said was Edgar and I married for a lot of reasons and love was not one of them but I never said I didn't love him when I married him just that love was not the motivating factor behind us marrying. There is a difference between the two statements. Edgar and I loved each other very much, is that what you want to hear?"_

_"No actually it isn't. I want to hear that you want to be with me for me not because something forced you to."_

_"Are you listening to yourself Edward? Have they upped your pain medication? This makes no sense. Of course I am with you because I want to be. The letter talked about what he hoped would happen, he would never plan my life out like that. I mean look at how things started out between..."_

_"That's just it why stick around after the way I treated you if not because you are trying to fulfill some last wish? It doesn't make any sense unless you had ulterior motives."_

_"If you would just allow me to explain everything in private Edward. There is a letter for you..."_

_I had completely forgotten that my parents were in the room but it was too late to do anything about that now. "I just need some time to myself Bella to think about things. Please give me that."_

_I glanced at her and saw the tears falling on her cheeks and it made my heart hurt. "Of course Edward, if that is what you want. I love you Edward that will not change, ever." She squeezed my hand before walking out of my room._

_I watched as my father walked over and shut the door. "What the hell are you doing Edward?" My father asked._

_"It is a lot to take in, I just need some time." But even to me it sounded like a poor excuse._

_"Did you not listen to what the letter said? He wanted her to work with you on the project. If you had stayed an asshole do you really think she would be here now? She has risked so much for you and our family, our company. I don't see how you can treat her this way." He walked out of the room before I could respond._

_"Edward, I may not like the danger you have been exposed to since meeting Bella but she does love you. It sounds to me as if she found that letter after the two of you had started dating. Maybe that is what you need to think about? Don't sabotage this because of your insecurities. She loves you Edward and for the right reasons, don't throw away your happiness. Considering how things started out, she forgave you knowing that had you not found out her true identity you never would have given her the time of day. The way you humiliated her and even at the BBQ, the terrible things people said about her. Calling her your whore and that you were using her for business. She has never given you any reason to doubt her sincerity. Do you really think Edgar would have wanted her to endure that for him for what he wanted? Do you think Bella thinks he would expect her to put up with that? She knows he wouldn't want that, he moved them to Chicago to avoid it. Everyone has a limit Edward, she loves you but that may not be enough anymore." Esme said before leaving the room also. Once the room was empty I didn't want to be alone._

_I didn't sleep well that night at all. At 2 am I gave in and asked for a sleeping pill. When I woke up in the morning I thought I could smell Bella in the room but she wasn't there. Now that they knew where Jacob was William or one of them would stay in the waiting room and watch who came and went from the floor and my room. She was still having my meals delivered from a local restaurant so I wouldn't have to eat hospital food. I didn't want to be her obligation and I didn't want her pity. I hated when people pitied me. _

_She came to visit that afternoon and I asked her to please stop doing the extra things. I was fine with the same things the other patients received. It was an awkward, uncomfortable visit and she didn't stay long. After she left I wished she would come back I was being an ass I realized this. I didn't care how we started out I liked where we were. I wanted to marry her and have a family I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I tried calling her cell phone for hours and it went straight to voicemail. I was muttering to myself when my nurse came in asking if everything was ok._

_"I was just trying to call my girlfriend but it keeps going straight to voicemail."_

_"Oh. The young lady with the dark hair and brown eyes that I have seen in here with you?" The nurse asked._

_"Yes Ma'am."_

_"I wondered if two had a falling out, she normally spends her time in your room but yesterday and today she has spent it on the children's floor, at least during my shift."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She stays in the hospital and checks over your records several times a day. Anita told me she stayed in your room last night after you took the sleeping pill and made sure to have her wake her up before you woke up."_

_"She stayed in my room last night?"_

_"I believe so, at least that is what Anita, your night nurse, told me. We need to get you up and moving around this afternoon. You need to walk the halls for at least 30 minutes just tell me when you start and get back. We'll do the same thing in the morning and I think they are going to release you tomorrow afternoon."_

_"That's good news I can't wait to get out of here." She chuckled before leaving the room. That afternoon I found my way to the children's floor while out on my walk. I saw Bella reading to several children in what looked to be a playroom and it looked as if she was in her element. I slipped into a day dream of her with our children and I liked what I saw. I made my way back to my room and visited with my parents telling them I would be released the next day in the afternoon. The plan was for us to fly back as soon as I was released. They left for the evening when I refused to discuss anything about Bella._

I came out of my thoughts and looked at Bella. I loved her, the way we met shouldn't matter. It wouldn't be any different than if I had met her through someone that wanted us to get together. Here she is worried about the ways I can be hurt being with her and I can be physically hurt but she has been through so much more emotionally with me and the people I associate with. Why would she stick around and how in God's name can I make this up to her? I was looking for the answer to those questions when I drifted off again.

I woke several hours later to a strawberry scent in my room but there wasn't any sign that Bella had been in here. My nurse came in and reminded me that I needed to take a longer walk after breakfast and as long as everything was ok after that I would be discharged. After breakfast I changed into jeans and a shirt and set off in search of Bella. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I knew it needed to start with an apology. She wasn't on the children's floor and her phone was still going to voice mail so I wandered around the halls hoping to find her. After 20 minutes I heard her voice softly coming from the chapel and I stopped to listen.

"Good morning Father."

"Good morning Bella. Rumor has it Edward is being released this afternoon."

"That is what I have heard. I offered my jet to his family so he will be able to relax on the flight back." She sounded sad.

"Is everything ok Bella? They say he is on his way to making a full recovery." the priest seemed to be looking for information.

"Thank for your concern but everything is fi..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, you shouldn't lie to a priest Bella." They both chuckled. "I know you have been spending time on the children's floor instead of with Edward."

"I don't think I am welcome there any longer. We had an argument and I stopped in yesterday to talk but he asked me to stop the extra things I was doing for him and it was so awkward I left. I haven't seen him today." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Would you like to talk about it? It would be in the strictest confidence. We could make it a confession." Bella laughed.

"I'm not Catholic Father."

"That's ok, I can overlook that for now."

"Well, Edward and I did not get off to the best start. He had several misconceptions about me and I was questioning my late husband's reasons for forcing me to work with him. We managed to work past those problems but I have never been accepted any where easily. Edward is a very eligible bachelor in Seattle and the women didn't like it when we started seeing each other. I am used to being judged and not accepted so I expected it. It is hard for me to talk about this Father." Bella paused and it sounded as if she was trying not to cry.

"Tell me what ever you feel comfortable with Bella. This is meant to be cathartic."

"My family and my late husband's family were what would be considered uber wealthy and very powerful in the business world. Because of that and as an only child I was raised very sheltered and kept out of the limelight. Because of this and because Edgar was almost 20 years older than me I have been met with almost nothing but scorn since I was 18. The people I trust outside of my immediate circle I can count on one hand. Since Edward and I have been dating I have tried to be as honest with him as I can about things. I may have been vague but I have always been honest." The priest whispered something to her but I couldn't make it out.

"Edward has his own issues as well. They mostly center around women in his past using him to either get at his money or his family name. By the time Edward and I started being civil to each other I had completely forgotten about Edgar's possible motives for having me work with him. I am getting off track here. So with Edward's kidnapping it came to light about the fact that Edgar was the one who insisted I work with him in the beginning and now he is doubting my feelings for him because it wasn't me insisting that he be the one I work with."

"So he doubts everything now. Is that it?"

"Yes he doubts the sincerity of my feelings and that hurts. I have shared things with him I never planned on sharing with anyone and I did with him because I didn't want him to every say I tricked him or hadn't mentioned something. I wanted him to have his eyes open about everything. He didn't even let me explain. There are reasons Edgar chose him, very valid reasons but I didn't get the chance to..." She broke down at this point and I felt like an ass. This is why she gave me a choice to go after her or not when she went to Scotland so this wouldn't happen and at the first true test I turned my back on her. Less then 24 hours after telling her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her I asked her to leave me alone for a while.

"Is it sad to say I'm not really surprised?" Bella whispered.

"I don't understand Bella." The priest said softly.

"Esme and Edward's reactions, is it sad to say I'm not surprised. It is a typical reaction to my unique situation. I don't want to say much but I guess a part of me was waiting for this to happen and now it has. That doesn't make it hurt any less though, especially with Edward I thought he trusted me, at least enough to let me explain in private. I mean how much did he expect me to say in front of his parents?" The priest was stopped from saying anything when a volunteer walked in and handed a note to Bella. She read it quickly then excused herself to make a phone call.

At the time Bella and I had talked I completely forgot my parents were in the room. Of course she would only be so forth coming in front of them. As I walked back to room I thought of all the ways she had helped me and put her trust in me. Could I get her to give me one more chance especially when I was fairly sure I didn't deserve one. Would my family help me or would some of them still be giving Bella the cold shoulder? I didn't have the answers but I needed them and fast. I needed to talk to Bella before returning to Seattle. That's when it hit me. We would be on the plane together for five hours I could talk to her then. Yes my parents would be there but the plane had a bedroom and we could talk in there. I returned to my room and prepared to be discharged.

Several hours later I found myself sitting on her jet with my parents. I was surprised when Joshua and his nurse as well Stephen and Bella's Godfather, Graham, the ex-CIA man walked in an each took seats. Graham shook everyone's hand before opening the conversation.

"Edward we need to decide what to do about Jacob Black and your kidnappers. I'm sorry this can't be put off any longer but I need to know how to handle things once we land."

"Shouldn't we wait for Bella. I thought she would be handling this?" I asked him.

"She has asked me to talk directly with you about this, that it is your decision how to handle this. She has assured me that she will confirm what ever you and your family want to tell the authorities and the press." I wasn't really listening as I noticed the crew was shutting the door and preparing to take off.

I turned to Stephen. "Bella isn't flying back with us today?"

"Mrs. Sinclair is needed in Chicago." Is all he said before going up to the galley.

After discussing things for several hours and looking at all the pros and cons I decided to let the kidnappers stand trial for charges other than mine. They would go to jail longer probably for life and if things didn't work out we could still file kidnapping charges. As much as I wanted to make Jacob pay for orchestrating this entire thing once Graham explained his situation I understood what Bella had been trying to say about him needing therapy. We worked on a deal that kept him in therapy and would revaluate things in a few months depending on his progress.

I hadn't realized I had drifted off until I was jolted awake by our landing. As I looked out the window I was confused this didn't look like Seattle.

"Are we home already Dad?"

"No, we are in Chicago right now. I think we are picking someone up Edward." I looked out the window and there was a man, woman and little boy along with three men that were obviously security waiting by a limo. Stephen walked past me carrying his duffle and I heard voices near the galley, I could have sworn one of them was Bella. I called out to Stephen as Bella came into view on the tarmac.

"She was on the plane the whole flight?" Why didn't she talk to me. I turned to William who was sitting behind me.

"Yes, she was in her office up front. It is my understanding you asked her for time and space. Do not be upset because she is giving you what you wanted." Before I could answer the family stepped on board and the little boy was running to get a seat. He bounced into the one next to Graham and stared at him.

"Are you Mr. G? Cause if you are Miss B said you used to play cops and robbers for real and would tell me stories." The boy leaned in and whispered. "Were you a cop or a robber? Miss B said it was hard to tell sometimes." Graham laughed but started telling the boy stories anyway.

The rest of the flight I listened to the things going on around me. The father worked for Swan Enterprises as a supervisor and his son was in need of a transplant. Bella was paying for everything, the hospital bills the insurance didn't cover, hotel and a driver for them in Seattle so they could concentrate on their son.

As I sat and listened to the boy's parents talking to my own I thought back to the conversation I had listened to this morning between Bella and the priest. She wasn't surprised. She had been expecting something to happen. She could count on one hand the people she really trusted. Because life had taught her early on that when things were hard people turned on you. Had I turned on her? I didn't think so, but she might. I am sure she thought we were long past this stage, I did. If we were passed this then why did I react the way I did. She has never given me a reason to doubt her feelings for me, she loves me I know she does. What was my problem? Where did my insecurity come from?

From the first time I saw the portrait of her and Edgar on their wedding day I knew I had been jealous of the fact that she was his first. Is that where this was coming from? Was I jealous? That didn't sit right with me, it was part of it but not all of it. I remembered the original talk that started all this. I didn't become an asshole until she mentioned the letter from Edgar stating he hoped I was the one to help her move on. That is what made my jealousy and insecurities peak and cause me to remember the first thought that popped into my head. Why would he do that? Did he think I was that inferior to him? That was the rub. Did he pick me because he knew she would never feel for me the way she did for him?

Bella said she felt things with me she had never felt before. Did I believe her? Yes I did, she maybe complicated as hell but she always told the truth. So why did I doubt her? Because he picked me and no one wants to be replaced with a better model. But could he have guessed at what would happen between us? He had been dead for over three years and people change in that amount of time. I had for the worse until Bella.

She has never given me a reason to doubt her but I have given her plenty of reason to doubt me and she never has. These are my issues not hers and I took the easy way out. I blamed her. I pushed her away. Like everyone has and she was not surprised. I. Am. An. Idiot.

BPOV

Walking out of that room was one of the hardest tings I have ever done. I expected to be given a chance to explain. Edgar had left a letter for Edward and I was very certain I knew what it said but I wasn't even given a chance to mention it and I would not beg. I thought we were long passed this stage. Since Scotland I had started to drop my guard and that apparently was a mistake.

I was certain it was a knee jerk reaction caused by his past experience with women. When I walked into his room the next day I was sure I would be given the chance I should have had the day before. Instead he asks me to stop doing the extra things, the things I loved doing for him because I knew he appreciated them and he wanted time and space to think about things. What is there to think about? He loves me, doesn't he?

I gave him what he wanted and went to the maternity floor to look at the babies and put a smile back on my face. Later I sought out Edward's night nurse to find out how he was doing and he was having a rough night. I asked her if I could go in once he was asleep and she agreed to come get me in the waiting room when that happened. I pulled my laptop out and decided to e-mail Edward. He wouldn't get it until he was back in Seattle but if I didn't get the chance to talk to him before leaving there were still things I wanted him to know.

_Edward -_

_I feel you pulling away and I am sure you are questioning my motives. Allow me to be clear. Love motivates me Edward - my love for you._

_Yes I insisted on meeting with you in the beginning because of Edgar. But once I decided to not use Seattle my obligation to Edgar was fulfilled. I wouldn't continue with something out of some warped sense of guilt. He wanted me to be happy Edward, if possible even happier than I was with him. He only ever wanted the best for me. He would want to know the man I loved was worthy of it and capable of keeping me happy and safe. He saw those things in you and so do I._

_Life as been so busy since the gala and that is the excuse I use to keep from telling you about my life with Edgar. The truth is I didn't think it would make a difference and I couldn't bear it if there was judgment in our eyes. The way it has been in every other person's._

_I told you once I see you for who you are, it was as true then as it is now. In the end the answer is simple. I love you Edward, forever._

_Isabella_

I shut my laptop as the nurse told me she had just given Edward a sleeping pill. I thanked her and ask her to wake me at 5 am if I happened to fall asleep. He did not have a restful night and I watched him all night knowing that although he said his limit was losing me that he may have hit it early and praying he hadn't. I left his room at 5, found an empty room and lay down to sleep for a few hours. In the morning I went to the children's floor hoping to lift my spirits in a way only a child can and it worked.

I called Graham and made arrangements for him to talk to Edward on the flight back. I would confirm whatever they wanted, it was their lives and needed to be handled how they wanted. I received an update on Tyler Bryant, they found a donor. I made arrangements for he and his family in Seattle for the duration of his treatments, the jet would stop in Chicago and pick them up. Hopefully this would put his leukemia into remission. Then I went to the waiting room, pulled out my laptop to e-mail Edward again and wait for his nurse to tell me he was asleep so I could see him. It made me feel like a stalker but I needed to know he was ok.

_Edward-_

_I think you may be questioning Edgar's motives as well as mine. I want to tell you a story._

_Five years ago I attended a masked ball in Manhattan. It was an annual ball for people who gave above and beyond for the less fortunate, gave of their money and more importantly their time. I was one of the ten being honored that year as was Esme Cullen. Edgar had traveled to New York with me but because of his illness was unable to attend with me that night._

_I went to the ball and sat through dinner and the awards presentation and was bored out of my mind. After the awards people started mingling and dancing. It was then a man approached me asking me to dance, he had the most mesmerizing green eyes I had ever seen. He noticed my wedding rings and immediately apologized asking if he could escort me to my husband. I explained my husband was unable to attend tonight and I would love to dance. He seemed unsure until I assured him that Edgar not attending was very last minute or I would have had another escort anyway and Edgar would be fine with us dancing. I meant it that night Edgar was fine with it, he just wanted me to enjoy the night._

_As I danced with the faceless, nameless man I felt very comfortable. He held me securely, in a way only Edgar had until then making me feel safe. I think we danced for hours, laughing, joking and getting acquainted. It wouldn't dawn on me until later we never exchanged names and wore our masks the entire time._

_I awoke the next morning still on cloud nine and Edgar commented on it. I hated those types of events even when he was with me so he found it hard to believe and amusing I had enjoyed this one with out him. He pushed to find out what was different about this one that made it so enjoyable for me and I told about the man who rescued me from a night of boredom. He sat patiently and listened to me with a smile as I described how I instantly felt comfortable with this man. How we laughed at the people who thought better of themselves than they should have and how it almost felt as if he was protecting me since my husband wasn't there to do it._

_Then he asked for this man's name and I realized I had no idea. He laughed and ask how I could spend hours with someone and learn so much about him and not know his name. When I felt foolish for not having an answer he pulled me to him and told me to describe this mystery man that had captivated my attention. So I described for him the man with the jade green eyes and almost bronze colored hair that I felt an odd connection too. When I was done he kissed me without and ounce of jealousy in it and told me he was glad I had a good time._

_After that night is when, every now and then, he would tell me about the career of a man he was following. He thought he had potential and that I would work well with him given the opportunity to do so. After that night is when at odd times he would bring up Edward Cullen, a man I had never met._

_I love you -_

_Isabella_

Anita came to get me once Edward was asleep, so I shut down my computer and went to his room. Sitting in that chair I memorized everything about him. I couldn't resist so I sat on his bed for a while and just lightly ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't help the feeling of dread that would wash over me from time to time. Edward stirred some so I moved back to chair to just watch. I must have fallen asleep because I was shocked when Anita shook me awake at 5. I thanked her and left the room. I knew Edward was being discharged today and to give him the space he wanted I was flying back commercial so he would have the comfort of the jet.

After spending some time with the children I made my way to the chapel. I wasn't a very religious person but I needed to calm myself before leaving the hospital. Once Edward was back in Seattle I didn't know what to expect. I was sitting there for 20 minutes before the priest approached me, offering comfort. As I sat talking to him trying to be honest but vague about most things it dawned on me that on some level I had been expecting this. The only people who accepted me and the way I lived were the ones who had been there before. The ones who at least had some first hand knowledge of why it was this way. Every other person had turned away when things became difficult or they saw how my life really operated. Had I really expected this time to be any different? Yes, I had especially with Edward but still on some level I knew this was a possibility. So why didn't that stop it from hurting so much?

A volunteer came in and gave me a message from Richard Campbell at Swan, a decision had been made on the bid. I was needed in Chicago for the announcement. I quickly thanked the Father and excused myself to rearrange my travel plans. I needed to travel on the jet but I would stay in my office. I made sure I was on the plane and in my office before Edward was even discharged. As I sat in my office looking over things from the last week two things caught my eye. One was the Swan bid and what that announcement would be. I knew they had been working with Emmett since he returned and I wondered how Carlisle and Edward would take the news of what they wanted to do. The other was the FBI was very close to catching Aro. They knew his last shipment was in transit, once it was picked up he would be arrested.

I spent the rest of the flight to Chicago thinking about Edward and the predicament we found ourselves in. I love Edward, I meant what I said in the hospital about wanting to marry him and have a family with him but did he want that? Had I forgiven him too easily in the past? The thing is I understood Edward. I recognized the loneliness and the bitterness of not being accepted for who you are and the judgment. That is why I could forgive him so easily, I had been in his shoes but not for the same reasons. Would he ever fully get past things and trust me with his heart?

It hurt knowing his first inclination was to question things and not trust me to have been honest with him. Being honest is a quality I prize in people, including myself. Not being trusted by the man I loved hurt, painfully. Would he realize that in several situations I trusted him first and gave him the opportunity to explain? I hoped so because as much as it hurt to have him question my love it would devastate me to watch him walk away altogether. Esme's new found distaste for me would have to be considered. Him walking away from me was a real possibility.

I gathered my things as the plane landed. I greeted the Bryant's on the tarmac and told Tyler the information he needed to be sure Graham kept him entertained the entire flight to Seattle. As I slid into the limo I turned to the jet and saw Edward looking at me, the look on his face gave me hope that things would work out. It was a look of longing and love. I was pretty sure Edward and I's lives would always be tied to each other somehow but he needed to decide, again and that pissed me off. I didn't think I would find myself here - again. The question was if he decided the other way this time would I be ok walking away carrying just the pieces of him had I with me and my memories?

As the limo sped towards Swan Manor I realized I wouldn't be ok with how things would have to be in the beginning but I would come to terms with them. I would have to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**Don't forget the Domella's Dungeon contest is open until the 31st. I can't wait to read your entries**

**House of Hope has been nominated for a Glosp Award for Most Surreal. Check out the awards and voting runs until the 26th. www AnnualGlospAwards com**


	24. Edgar's Motives

Chapter 24

CPOV

I walked out of the hospital room disgusted with my son and to some extent my wife. How could they treat Bella this way after everything she has done for us? Do they truly not understand the danger she has put herself in for us, for Edward? How could he question her motives for being with him, surely he realized the favors she called in to get him back and in such a way that we made all the decisions concerning the aftermath? I was bothered by Bella's response to everything also. She wasn't surprised by any of it but I am certain she was hurt by it. It made me wonder if she anticipated something like this. I knew she had become accustomed to people leaving when things became difficult in her life. Maybe I was partly to blame for not stepping in sooner and telling them to let her explain but I was focused on Edward's recovery and little else.

I watched for the next day and a half as Edward pushed Bella away and closed in on himself. It was obvious he didn't understand why Bella wasn't pushing back against what he wanted and when she respected his wishes and left him alone, I am sure he wished he had never uttered that statement. The last straw was when he was surprised that she had been on the plane with us from New York and stayed in her office. William set him straight quickly that she was giving him what he wanted but I knew I had to talk to him before his pride and insecurities broke their relationship beyond repair. I saw the look Edward gave her while she was waiting in her limo, which was where he wanted to be, with her. Once we were back in the air I asked William if I could use her office to talk to Edward.

When we were settled in her office I looked at my son, waiting for him to talk to me but after several minutes of silence I took a deep breath and prepared to involve myself in his personal life in a way I hadn't since he was a teenager. "Talk to me Edward. Things will not get better if you keep them bottled up. I know you love Bella. Where is all this coming from?"

"Why is she with me? It is from a sense of duty or to fulfill a dying man's wish? Why would he choose me? I didn't know the man. Did he pick me because she could never love me the way she did him? I am not a threat to how she felt for him and that is why I was chosen? And who actually picks their replacement? I mean what man would pick someone that could bring more joy to her life than he did?" He stopped and stared out the window uneasily. I was surprised by his statements. He was jealous and felt inferior to Edgar, interesting.

"These are your issues? Did you tell Bella this? Give her a chance to explain or reason with you?" He shook his head and continued not looking at me. "So you recognize that you are jealous and insecure, not to mention acting like adolescent even now?"

"I am not acting like an adolescent. She could have tried harder to talk to me. You might be right about the jealous thing but any other woman would have been..." I stopped him right there.

"She is not any other women Edward. Can't you see that? If she had been like the other women you have seen the two of wouldn't have become involved. She assumed, wrongly I might add, that you were acting as an adult when you asked her to back off and rather than force herself on you she gave in to your demand. How was she supposed to know you were actually thinking like a teenager and wanted her to argue and go against your wishes? Then what, you continue your pre-pubescent rant and push her away to see if she comes back, if she really means what she says?" He wouldn't look at me and I became concerned that what I thought I said in humor was close to the heart of the matter, very close. "Has she ever done or said anything to make you think she should be taken at less than face value where you are concerned?" He shook his head. "Then what in God's name made you think she would play games with you now?"

"I know she wouldn't play games with me. When I asked for space I honestly thought it was what I wanted, until I got it. I don't know why I am so jealous of Edgar. I'm not sure jealous is the right word, sometimes I am very resentful of the fact that he pulled her into his business and all that entails. Mostly it is my own insecurities. Honestly, why would he choose someone that was his equal and how did he ever focus on me anyway? Part of me doesn't like the fact that we only met because he forced her to contact me for business and I absolutely hate feeling beholden to her late husband for having her in my life at all." I sat there astonished as I watched my 41 year old son, the same son I had watched be commanding and ruthless in business, pout over his situation. I could not decide if I was more inclined to slap him and tell him to grow up or hug him and fix it for him. In the end I hoped I could give him what he needs to fix it himself.

"Edward, maybe I can put your mind at ease about Edgar and his motives." That got his attention and he finally looked at me. "I can't claim to have been close friends with him but we were more than business colleagues and I was at the lunch when he found out how Bella was being treated and decided to leave Seattle. I doubt even Bella knows I overheard part of the argument they had about moving to Chicago permanently but Edgar was aware, he saw me on the beach that night and talked to me the next day before they left."

"I didn't realize you knew him personally. Bella never mentioned it." Edward said.

"As I said Edward we were not close friends so she may not realize it was ever slightly more than business colleagues. He felt comfortable talking to me because I kept the conversations to myself. It only happened a few times and it always had to do with Bella. I think it may have been because I never judged his feelings for her, even before they were married. Edgar loved her a long time, a very long time. He essentially watched her grow up as he learned the business ropes alongside his father and hers. I think it started as him being a protector of sorts but it turned into romantic love and that was before her parents died."

"But she was 16 when her..."

"I know she was and I am sure he was in love with her even then, just biding his time. I doubt many people noticed it but when he would do business in Seattle he would see the local socialites but something in his voice changed any time he mentioned Isabella. No one was surprised when he took over Swan Enterprises after Charles died because of how close the families were but when he married Isabella, that did not go over well at all. People forgot, the socialites forgot, who she was and only saw what they had dubbed the truth, a young girl that tricked a very eligible bachelor into marriage."

"I have heard this before. What does this have to do with now?" Edward never was a patient person.

"Just listen and you will understand. He was very proud of her and her accomplishments, that was obvious and when they went out together she was treated with the respect of being Mrs. Sinclair but if she was on her own she was shunned or ridiculed. We were at a business lunch and he excused himself to make a phone call. Immediately after he left the talk started about the two of them at our table and the ones around us, he was gone less than five minutes and no one noticed his sudden return. He was incredibly angry about the things that were being spread around about Isabella and lashed out, calling people on their hypocrisy and vowing to take his business from Seattle, which he did. As I said later that night I was on the beach and heard part of their argument. She didn't want to allow the gossip to force them from Seattle, a city he had always enjoyed but he was angry and hurt by the way she had been treated and couldn't see past that and insisted they leave the next day. The next morning he was walking on the beach when I approached him about what I had heard the night before." As I thought back I could remember part of our conversation as if it happened yesterday.

_"Edgar I am sorry about what happened yesterday at lunch and for eavesdropping on our conversation with Isabella last night." I told him sincerely._

_"It's fine Carlisle, I knew you didn't mean to listen last night." He chuckled. "It probably would have been harder not to overhear it. She doesn't deserve this Carlisle; she is such a kind and compassionate woman. She deserves many things but what is happening to her now isn't one of them. I love her so much, I have for years. I have always been there, watching her grow and spread her wings as much as she was allowed, which wasn't much at all. For as much as she has been exposed to the world she has been extremely sheltered from it. It worries me how she will fair when I am gone." I wasn't sure what he was saying._

_"You mean when you leave Seattle?" I asked._

_"For as much as we love each other how sad is it that we didn't marry for love?" He almost whispered._

_"It is obvious how much you to love each other Edgar. How can you say you didn't marry for love?" I questioned._

_"We do love each other. If together we are Earth, then she is my sun chasing away the darkness and showing me the light, the way to live a better life and be a better man instead of a bitter one. She would tell you I am her moon. That she circles around me and could survive on her own but thrives and shines brightest when she is influencing me. That is why it hurts so much to know she endured the way they treated her for me, so we could live in Seattle. She deserves so much better than this, than all of this." He was staring out of the water, lost in his thoughts while I waited for him to continue. He was silent for so long I was getting ready to say goodbye when he spoke again._

_"She deserves the romantic proposal that I had planned for New Year's Eve in Venice. What she got was a wedding officiated by a judge at Swan Manor after we had discussed the wedding like a business arrangement to keep her father's company out of Aro's hands permanently. She deserves the month long honeymoon I was planning on a sailboat what she got was a week in London because we had to get back for business. She deserves much better than me. She deserves for people to see the real her, the woman who is kind to a fault and would offer up everything she has to ease the suffering of others. She came to Seattle for me and what she received for her kindness was ridicule, being shunned and being the punch line to people's dinner jokes. I have touched her life in many ways but since her parents deaths few have been in a good way. I am working on rectifying that situation but I fear I don't have the time needed to do it properly. I wish I did have the time to live out the life I dreamed for us but I am starting to accept that fate has other plans."_

_"You have plenty of time to set right the things that you want to change. She sounds as if she would understand and give you a do over Edgar. You just need to ask for one." I told him._

_"Yes she would give me the do over but I am not sure I have that kind of time Carlisle. I fear my time with Isabella will be limited, if nothing else then by the fact that I am much older than her. I want the man who takes my place to be worthy of her. I want him to see all the wondrous things she is and does. I want him to put her above all else in his life and accept her as she is. In business she will be a force to be reckoned with and I want him to recognize that and support her instead of stifling her. I want him to give her everything she deserves in life and love her with abandon. I want him to be a better man and husband than I am and to give her the family I can't. I want him to make her happier than she ever thought she could be, even with me."_

_"I feel as if I am missing an important piece of information Edgar? Why are you talking about the man to come after you, do you think she will leave you?"_

_"No, she loves me, leaving would never be an option for Isabella. I am worried about leaving her unexpectedly. If I could Carlisle I would find the man that would make her happy and give her everything she deserves and put a sign on him that said 'here he is, this is the one worthy of you, don't let him go'." He laughed. "But of course I will have to be more subtle than that. Isabella would have a fit, be ornery and never contact him just to spite me if she realized my true intentions. Yes, there has to be another purpose behind it." He said almost to himself._

I came out of my thoughts and looked at my son. "I think he knew then that he was sick. He may not have known how long he had but knowing that he was dying so soon after marrying Isabella hit him very hard. I am sure he worked very hard to distance himself from his less savory business practices and clients to spare her from them. Just as I am sure he never would have stopped looking for the man to take his place until he found him." I looked at Edward pointedly. "He adored her Edward and wanted better for her than living the rest of her life sheltered, with her businesses and loneliness. He wanted someone who could keep her safe from what his life brought to her and would still cherish her. He wanted her to be the most precious thing in someone's world, someone he found to be more worthy than him." We sat in silence for some time and I could see Edward turning things over in his mind. Sometimes he over thought things but I did need to live him one more thing to think about.

"If you can't be that person Edward you need to let her know, now. I am certain she thought the insecurities and indecision were behind her when you went to her in Scotland. You need to be sure this time, be honest with her if you can't put your issues behind you. Ask for time if that is what you need but continue to shut her out and you will lose her. Edgar was right, she is an amazing woman and she does deserve everything he wanted for her, if you can't be the man to give it to her then step aside and allow her to find the one who is. She deserves that Edward and she definitely deserves better than what you and your mother are giving her now."

He slumped in the chair and I patted his shoulder as I walked passed him. I hated doing this to Edward but he needed to deal with his issues and understand that he would never find another Bella. They were good for each other and good together but he had to realize it wouldn't always be easy. Relationships, marriage they were hard and he needed to trust in her and her feelings for him. Now to deal with my wife.

BPOV

I touched base with Richard about the Swan announcement taking place later in the week before arriving at the manor. I was curious as to who would be representing The Cullen Group, I assumed it wasn't Carlisle or he would have stayed in Chicago. I spent the last of the drive wondering about the look Edward gave me before I left the airport. It was obviously a look of longing, but for what?

Upon arriving at the manor I took the dogs for a walk in the garden. I wanted to e-mail Edward one more time before he landed but what exactly did I want to say. My mind kept circling back to the fact that his demeanor didn't change until I mentioned the list and Edgar. I couldn't shake the feeling that his reaction had to do with him and not me. I wasn't sure what he doubted, he hadn't reverted to the jackass I first met but pretty close. We went back inside and I went to my room and pulled out my laptop, what to say?

_Edward -_

_I didn't expect to be here again and I am unsure as to the exact reason that we are back here but I worry that it is either because of my relationship with Edgar or some lingering doubts you have due to past experiences. Even if it is something totally unrelated I hope to put your doubts to rest._

_If this is about your past experiences then I'm afraid nothing I do or say will comfort you. I can tell you how much I love you and that things with us are very different from things with Edgar but you won't hear that until you choose to. Just as I can assure you that I am not like the other women you have told me about but once again I have said that before also, it is up to you to believe that. I like to hope by now you realize I don't play games, not in business and definitely not with someone I care about, when I say something I mean it. I meant what I said in the hospital Edward, I want it all with you- marriage, kids, everything but for that to happen you have to believe also. As much as I wish it, I can't do this by myself._

_My relationship with Edgar, I will explain as much as I can in an e-mail. I knew him my entire life, I can not remember a time when he wasn't in my life and I idolized him. As you know my parents were very protective of me, I rarely saw a child my own age let alone had one as a friend. I grew up watching Edgar learn the business from his father and mine. I grew up with him as my only true friend; he was always there for me. He always encouraged me to do my best, listened to me when I was scared, was a shoulder to cry on and the best person to laugh with. He never treated me as a child, even when I was one. My feelings started to change around the time my parents were killed. He helped me become emancipated and I named him as my guardian allowing him to run Swan also. I moved into his house and due to the circumstances we spent most of our time together as I learned the more intricate nuisances of the business. Let me assure you that everything remained innocent until after we married._

_About six months before my 18th birthday is when we confessed that we saw the other in more than a platonic way. A few weeks before my birthday is when marriage was first mentioned and how we saw our lives together unfolding. All of those plans changed on my 18th birthday when Aro attempted to maneuver for a hostile takeover of the company. At that point we sat down and discussed ways to avoid the takeover and marrying sooner instead of later. We married, spent a week in London and returned home to announce everything and thwart Aro. It worked but I don't think Edgar ever forgave himself for not being able to give me the original plan regardless of the many times I assured him that being his wife is what mattered to me._

_Life moved fluidly for a few months, during a physical in Seattle it was discovered that he had a genetic disorder, what it was isn't important, what is important is that it was found years too late to save him. Edgar was dying and he carried it as a dominant gene, he would pass it on to any children. Without consulting me he had a vasectomy performed the same week. I was devastated and he blamed himself for not being able to give me the big family we talked of. Because his time with me was limited he immediately started withdrawing from his less legal contracts in order to spare me dealing with them._

_He worked for three years getting rid of them while educating me at the same time on them and all their practices so I could be prepared if necessary. They say it almost broke him when I was taken, even though I was quickly recovered he was never the same with me. We both knew I was taken because of who he was and things he had done and while I forgave him, he never forgave himself._

_Between our third and fourth anniversaries is when he started to feel poorly at times. He put as much of his business on hold as he could to show me the world and how much he loved me. After that travel was touchy based on his health and access to adequate medical care. That is also the point at which, due to his medication, we stopped being intimate. You have never asked about the wing of each house that is closed. That is Edgar's wing. He insisted we each have a sanctuary, a place we could go to for whatever reason and the other couldn't enter unless invited. He spent most of his time in my bedroom; I was never invited into his. I had no idea how often and to what extent he blamed himself for what he saw as difficulties in our marriage. Had I known I never would have accepted separate rooms._

_We talked about expanding The Foundation before his mobility was affected but once he was confined he had the codicil to his will drawn up and you know that story. His other favorite topic was what he wanted for me once he was gone. Above all else he wanted me happy, Edward first and foremost. He could poke, prod and scheme all we wanted but in the end he never would want something for me that made me unhappy. I think you may be under the impression that he steered me towards you because while you would be very good to me maybe not as good as he was. Nothing could be further from the truth, he would only deem you worthy if you are capable of being better for me than he was. He would want someone that he felt could not only treat me as well as he had but also make up for what he thought were deficiencies in our marriage._

_I personally don't agree with his assessment of our marriage. Every relationship goes through ups and downs and ours was like a rollercoaster but I never viewed any moment with him as having a shortcoming. Edgar will always have a special in my heart, loving you doesn't replace or override what I felt for him, he will always have that piece of my heart. It does mean that I made a special place in my heart for you also, the piece you will always have if you want it._

_There is one more piece of information you need about Edgar and then I think I have covered all of it, his death. We had met with his doctors and he was getting worse faster than expected but they said he still had at least two years left to live. He would be bedridden and pumped full of painkillers but he would be alive. He was not happy with the news, I knew he wasn't but he insisted that I still go to the children's shelter I volunteered at to get my mind off things and just get away for a while. I have never been able to find out if he bribed his new nurse or if she forgot to lock the cabinet but he injected a lethal dose of several of his drugs into his IV and killed himself. I think he bribed her because he was never to be left alone for just such a reason. When I returned home he was gone and I was heartbroken._

_I love you -_

_Bella_

I hit send before I could second guess myself, I didn't even bother to read over it. That was three days ago and I still hadn't heard from Edward, no communication at all.

I forced myself to concentrate on the announcement Richard was making concerning the new Swan facility. The Board had decided to split the contract, The Cullen Group would be doing the construction and the technology end while Garrett Phillips and Boston Medical would be handling procurement and distribution. Emmett had come to represent Cullen and Garrett was here for Boston Medical. The two of them along with Richard were answering questions while I stood with the rest of the Board behind them.

It didn't take long for the questions aimed at Emmett to start asking where Edward was and why he wasn't in Chicago. Emmett tried his best to deflect them by saying that Edward was needed in Seattle and the standard line however no one believed him. It made perfect sense why they sent Emmett, he wasn't related to Edward so it was plausible he wouldn't know the details of his absence. When it became obvious they wouldn't get anything out of Emmett they started yelling their questions at me.

"Mrs. Sinclair why isn't Edward Cullen here today?" One shouted.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I assume as Mr. McCarty stated he was needed in Seattle."

"The two of you are an item and you don't know why he stayed in Seattle?" Another reported shouted as if I was lying.

"I haven't had the opportunity to speak with Mr. Cullen since returning from New York so I'm afraid I can't answer your question."

"Why were you in New York with the Cullen's?" A woman shouted at me.

"I was there strictly for support any other information you will need to get from the Cullen's." I started to back away from the microphones.

"Did you and Edward Cullen marry in New York?" Someone yelled.

"No we did not. Thank you for coming today and this press conference is over." I was stepping down when one last question was thrown at me.

"So if you didn't marry and he isn't in Chicago is it safe to say that the two of you are no longer together?" This was the question I was trying to avoid by rushing out.

"I have never commented on my relationship with Mr. Cullen, so as I have previously stated if you want more information I suggest you ask him." That was my limit I was done answering questions but that didn't stop them from asking.

"What happened Mrs. Sinclair? Did he break up with you? Did you dump him?" Then I heard someone yell cruelly. "I thought it was love for both of you?" That was the question that would break me, because I thought it was too.

"It is love and I believe the lady told you to direct your questions at me?" I heard his smooth voice say strongly from behind the reporters.

"Edward" I whispered as he made his way through the crowd to me. When he reached me he carefully ran his knuckles across my cheek and spoke softly so only I would hear him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here and I understand if you still want to leave but I have a statement to make that I would like you to stay for." I nodded and he moved to the stage. "I have a rather lengthy statement to make so please bare with me." He seemed nervous as he ran his fingers through his hair. I took that as a good sign and hoped this would be the first step to repairing us.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please read and review.**


	25. Doubts

Chapter 25

EPOV

By the time we landed in Seattle I had learned the meaning of the saying 'be careful what you wish for, you may receive it'. The rest of that should read 'and have no idea what to do with it'. Bella hadn't stepped back out of spite or pettiness. She stepped back because I had asked her to, she gave me exactly what I asked for and as it turns out I hated it.

I thought over the talk Carlisle and I had on the plane and it raised several questions for me. Had I expected her to argue with me and not give in to my request of space? Honestly I didn't think so. I know Bella doesn't play those kinds of games, just as I knew I had pushed her away. She continued to check on my progress and make sure I had everything I needed. She would wait for me to sleep before spending time in my room. She continued to do those things just not in a manner that caused us to interact, because that was what I asked for.

I recognized the jealousy when I reacted to hearing Edgar was the one to give her my name. It wasn't the first time I felt that way when he was mentioned in conversation and I had to get over it. He did not pose a threat to my relationship with Bella. The insecurity I felt hit me out of nowhere, I never expected that feeling and in a knee jerk reaction I pushed Bella away. Had I been honest with her the next day and explained my feelings we wouldn't be where we were now but I didn't. I continued to push her away and now I wasn't sure where I stood with her.

I couldn't understand what motivated him to choose me. My insecurities had me assuming it was because he thought our relationship wouldn't be as strong as theirs was and that bothered me. In the very back of my mind was a small voice telling me I was nuts for thinking these things, Bella loved me, but the rest of my brain beat him into submission quickly. Talking on the plane with Carlisle gave me insight to Edgar's reasoning and started to put those fears to rest. But once those fears started to recede is when the ones of Bella comparing us started. Did she love me as much as she loved him? Was I a replacement for him, and a poor one at that? Would she compare me and us to him and what they had? Were we, was I found lacking? The little voice was back telling me I already had the answers to these questions if I thought about things. One look from insecure Edward had him cowering back in a corner begging for mercy and promising to keep his mouth shut.

Upon landing my mother promptly had me shuttled off to her house and set up in my old bedroom. I knew she was relishing in being able to take care of me like this. In the last ten years I hadn't exactly shut her out of my personal life but I hadn't let her in either. I knew she wanted me settled down and seeing me date casually had bothered her but she had never interfered, until now. We had talked in the hospital and she apologized to me and Bella, but when I asked Bella for space she couldn't hide the fact that she was glad to have me coming home with her. I know she likes Bella but what happened really freaked her out and she was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I didn't need my mommy protecting me any more. She was also jumping at the chance to keep me in Seattle, she liked having her kids close to her and I couldn't fault her for that, but it was my life and I needed to live it for me.

I was restless, since I slept on the plane, and decided to sort through my e-mail. I wanted to call Bella, I missed her so, but I did not know how to start the conversation with her. I was surprised to see messages in my inbox from her. I scrolled down to the first one and clicked on it to open; she had sent it while we were still in New York. As I read her first message I felt my chest tighten. She loved me, but I knew this. She knew me well and recognized why I was pulling away and I still was. I wasn't questioning her love for me I knew she loved me; part of me wondered how I stacked up against Edgar in her mind though.

As I reread the e-mail I thought, I know she sees me for who I am, she always has. From day one she saw past my asshole facade I created to the real reasons I had built my walls up. She hasn't judged me, I would never judge her. Would I? I wasn't questioning her love or motivation, I was questioning his or at least I was before talking to my father on the plane. As I thought back over one of the last conversations we had I realized I wasn't directly questioning her but I did accuse her of doing this out of a sense of obligation to Edgar. Holy shit I was questioning her love for me and she saw it immediately. My insecurities didn't come from if she loved me but if she loved me enough. Did she love me more than Edgar? It wasn't a fair question to ask but I needed the answer further proving to myself that I am an asshole.

As I opened the second e-mail I realized it was also written while I was in the hospital, after I had asked her to stop the extra things for me, the things I loved. No fucking way I thought as I started to read. Bella was the woman from the masked ball? I remember that ball clearly and the woman that captivated my attention that night. For years I measured women against her and no one came close to the feeling of completeness I had that night dancing with her, until I gave Bella a chance. We had danced and laughed for hours that night and we never exchanged names, I remember not seeing a reason to know her name because she was married. How had I not recognized those eyes? Her eyes held a sadness and edge they hadn't that night, perhaps that is why. Is that night why he started looking into me? That thought actually made me feel better, that I caught his attention because Bella mentioned me. It made things feel like less of a business transfer to me, he had taken his cues from her.

The date of the third and last e-mail was the day we flew home, me to Seattle and Bella to Chicago. The time stamp was several hours after she had landed, if she was ending things I knew it would be in this one. My finger hovered over the mouse for a minute before I clicked on it harshly. Bella wouldn't end things in an e-mail. Unlike me she met things head on, if she wanted to end things she would talk to me personally. As I read the e-mail I found myself shaking my head and agreeing with parts until I read the last paragraph, he killed himself. Never has it ever even been hinted at that he ended his own life. I was shocked. I skimmed the message again and several things she has mentioned to me about being sure I had the choice she never did immediately came to mind. He had definitely taken away her choice or say in some very important events in their lives. Thinking of choices led me back to the beginning of the e-mail.

As I looked over the first two paragraphs it struck a chord with me how right she was. The things she shared with me weren't new things. She had told me this before just not in detail but knowing the details didn't change anything. She was not the type of woman to plead and restate the same argument over and over; it was actually one of things I loved about her. She would say her piece and then you either accepted it or you didn't. She then accepted your decision and moved on from there. Much like my decision to ask for space, she accepted it and worked within the limitations I had set. Once again she was absolutely correct, we had been over all of this before and now it was up to me to accept it or not. I understood her confusion over what was happening, this all should have been laid to rest when I went to Scotland. From the moment I first laid eyes on her she has done nothing but be honest with me in her words and actions. What have I given her? Scorn, doubt, ridicule? Would she even grant me another chance, I definitely didn't deserve one and as much as I wanted one my father was right. If I couldn't move past my insecurities to be the man she deserved then I needed to step aside and let her find the man who was. The thought of her with someone else really pissed me off. I fell asleep with dreams of me and Bella and our family living a happy life but I awoke in a cold sweat with visions of her with her new family, the family where I had no place and she was very happy with her life.

I went downstairs and joined my family for breakfast. Everyone was happy to have me home and things seemed normal after a few awkward silences in the conversation. I couldn't help but notice that no one brought up Bella and I hoped it was because they didn't want to be uncomfortable and not because they continued to blame her for what happened. I tuned back into the conversation when Jasper asked Emmett about his trip to Chicago in a few days for the Swan bid announcement.

"I didn't realize they had reached a decision already." I said to the table in general somewhat put out that no one had told me about it.

"You were a little distracted." Emmett said with a laugh. "I have been handling most of it since they decided to split things."

"What do you mean they split things?"

"When I returned to Seattle Richard Campbell from Swan contacted me, the Swan Board wanted to split the contract. Their idea was great and with Carlisle's okay I accepted their suggestion. We won the construction and technology part of the bid with Boston Medical winning the procurement and distribution part. The announcement is the day after tomorrow, Garrett and I will both be there with the Swan Board." He seemed excited about the way things worked out.

"Bella was okay with this?" I was surprised. I didn't think she wanted to have that many people involved.

"She recused herself from everything Edward while she was in New York." Carlisle said and I looked at him confused. "She took herself out of all negotiations and agreed to abide by the Board's decision. She said it was the only way to assure everyone involved that the bid process was 100% above board. She stepped back voluntarily before people could question her objectivity and professionalism."

Who would question her professionalism I thought to myself? But as soon as the question passed through my mind I thought of quite a few people who would and they would do it very publicly. I sat and listened mostly for the rest of breakfast. I loved my family and as I watched them interact with their spouses it hit me that I wanted what they had, but I already knew this about myself. I had pushed women away telling myself it was because they were only after my money and name and that was what a majority of them were after. Yet, I had found a woman I wanted above any and all of the others, who actually brought more to the table than I did and I was still pushing her away. I was pushing her away due to my shortcomings, she was slipping away due to my inaction but I couldn't go to her again until I had laid my fears to rest. She had put herself out there for me several times and now it was my turn to show her I was willing to do the same.

I returned to my room to go over the rest of my e-mail and rest a little. Esme brought lunch to me and asked if I wanted to talk about Bella or anything at all. The truth was I did but my mother wasn't the one to do it with, she couldn't be objective enough to give me answers not influenced by what she wanted. I went for a walk on the beach after lunch, it was time to make some decisions and I needed a clear head for that. I was surprised when Mary, Bella's housekeeper, called out my name waving something in her hand.

"Mr. Cullen, I am glad to see that you are up and about. You look to be on the mend."

"Thank you Mary, I am. What can I do for you today?" It looked as if she was holding an envelope.

"Mrs. Sinclair left word that if I saw you on your own sometime I was to give you this." She handed me the envelope. "She wanted to give it to you herself but she is stuck in Chicago for the foreseeable future." Was Bella not returning to Seattle?

"You don't know when she is returning to Seattle?"

"No Sir, this is normally when she spends a few weeks at the ranch with the kids from the Outreach Program before they head home for school. I expect her to be heading there next then back to Chicago for the winter. I need to get back. I'm glad you are getting better Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you Mary." I said as she turned to go back to Bella's house. My name was on the outside of the envelope and it was still sealed. I was positive this was the letter from Edgar she had mentioned in the hospital. The little voice was back telling me we didn't need to read the letter. Bella loved us and that was all we needed to know. Insecure Edward beat his ass to a pulp as I ripped open the letter in the hopes it would hold the validation I obviously needed.

_Edward -_

_Since you are reading this Isabella has not only read the other letter but loves you as well. I am sure this is awkward for you and for that I apologize. My hope is that you can see passed my interference and accept the love Isabella has for you. Isabella gives much of herself, her time and her money, but her heart she protects. When she gives her heart to you know that you are the most important thing to her, she never does anything half way, she doesn't know how, and that includes loving someone._

_I want to tell you a story. We had traveled to New York because she was being honored for her charity work. I caught a bug and due to my illness was advised not to attend. We had not brought any one from security that she felt comfortable enough with to escort her so against my better judgment I let her attend alone. She hated those types of functions and promised she would be back up in the suite after the awards ceremony. I waited for an hour before I contacted one of her detail and was told she was dancing but they would bring her up immediately. I stopped them from doing that, instead I went to the hotel security to see things for myself. She was dancing with a man, there was nothing odd about that, but the way she looked at this man. I had seen that look many times only intensified be her love for me. She was drawn to this man and I think he was drawn to her as well. My first reaction was anger. How dare she allow another man into her heart, even if she didn't realize that was what happened. Then I was hurt, even though she would never act on anything, she would never betray me, it hurt to think maybe she would remember the man at odd times. After several hours of waiting for her return I finally realized I had been given a gift. My illness had progressed much farther than I told her and I wanted her to have a full and happy life after I died. I waited up for her specifically to find out how she felt about the man. When she described her night to me her eyes lit up when she talked about him. I realized he intrigued her, challenged her and made her laugh in a light hearted way I hadn't heard her do in years._

_The next morning before we left I made the time to go back to security and watch the tape from the ballroom. I watched the man after she left to gain some clue as to his identity, the fact that she had not gotten his name amused me and reinforced what I already knew to be true, she didn't get his name because she would never act on those feelings. She didn't care about the man on the outside, she carried about the man he was on the inside. I watched until the man approached his mother and removed his mask. You know who the man was Edward, the man was you._

_After that I watched not only your career but how you lived your life. Isabella is the most precious thing in my world, I refuse to nudge her towards an unworthy cur. As much as you have excelled in business I know you have had disappointment in your personal life. One of my greatest fears at this moment is that by the time she acts on my instructions you will have become very jaded and not give her the chance she deserves. You are worthy of her Edward. Now she is a furled rose just starting to bloom but with your strength of character and love you can help her bloom to her full potential._

_I wish I could tell you that I you have big shoes to fill and you could never treat her as well as I have, but that would be a lie. Don't get me wrong I do treat Isabella very well and love her more than she will ever know but hand in hand with that are several things I wish I could change. I have brought darkness to her life that I would have avoided at all costs had I thought in my youth she could be mine. I have made decisions without her knowledge and against what I knew she wanted. She has compromised time and again what she truly wanted for what was reasonable given the way my past decisions forced her to live. In reality it is very easy to not only fill my shoes but to also be a better man for her than I ever could be. Keep her safe, protect her from the darker side of business, trust her to make her own decisions in life and love her with abandon, she will never let you down._

_She loves life Edward. Isabella is a kind and caring, compassionate and forgiving, fiercely loyal and passionate woman. I may have forced her back into life to live again but you are the one who showed her how to love again, with a whole heart. Trust her to know what she wants - you. Give her the life and family I wanted to but never could. She has been drawn to you for years, even if she didn't know who you were or understand her feelings. I trust you Edward. Trust yourself enough to be the man she needs for the rest of her life, a better man for her then I was._

_Edgar_

I sat down in the sand after reading the letter. I understood his reasoning for following my career and starting her on this path. I understood his reasons for pointing her towards me, it was because of the ball. Now that I had the validation I needed why didn't I feel better about things? Why did I still have this nagging feeling that Bella would find me wanting in comparison to him? I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hadn't heard Emmett come outside to sit by me until he nudged me with his shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Eddie I have known you for over 20 years and in some ways I know you better than your family does. I am sure there are certain parts of your personal life you have never shared with them." Emmett was right about that. I didn't share much about the women and all the partying I had done in my 20's with my family. I suppose in college and early on I could be called a man whore but that quickly lost its appeal to me and I wanted to settle down with one girl. That is when Paige entered and I started to become jaded. After that I dated quite a bit but didn't sleep with most of them.

"That would be an understatement Emmett and you know how I feel about being called Eddie." He laughed.

"I know, just as you know I only call you that when I want to invoke a 20 plus year friendship." I nodded at him. "I love you like brother but in this instance I think I may have the detachment that is needed to help you realize something you don't see."

"Ok. What am I overlooking?"

"Oh no, you aren't overlooking it, this hasn't even hit your radar yet. For years I watched as women threw themselves at you for a variety of reasons; money, sex, your family name or business connections and I watched you become more bitter and jaded with each one. You became very comfortable with your certainty that those things are all women saw you for, all you had to offer them. Then Isabella comes along, she is everything you could ever wish for in a woman and she wants you too, but what do you have to offer her. I mean let's be honest here, in almost every facet of this relationship she is the one slumming not you. She has more money, her family names and business connections put yours to shame on a good day and she was married to a man who her loved so much he changed his life around as much as possible for her. How are you expected to compete with that?"

"You are not making me feel better Emmett. In fact you are depressing the hell out of me."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better Edward. I am trying to get you to see things clearly. If you had the upper hand in the relationship would you still be questioning her feelings? Would you be wondering if you can measure up to her first husband? Would you be wondering what you have to offer?"

"I don't know Emmett. What I know is since I heard he had a hand in pushing her towards me I have questioned everything about us. I don't want her with me because it is what her late husband wants. She never would have sought me out on her own and that hurts. I want to know I mean more to her than he did. I want..."

"I say this with love Eddie. You are an arrogant, self righteous, self centered prick. Do you not know her at all?"

"What the hell Em?"

"No listen to me. She loved her first husband, get over it. Was he the love of her life - I don't know and she probably doesn't either given that she loves you. Do you have any idea how unfair it is to ask her to compare the love she has for the two of you? Isn't it enough to look at things she has done and endured and know she loves so much she put up with that shit. To be honest Edward I don't know many women who would and I can't say with 100% confidence that Rose would for me. I hope she would. She told you things about Edgar, that by her own admission, she planned on never speaking of with anyone to help you and your company. She may not have betrayed Edgar's confidence but she damn sure betrayed an oath she made to herself, for you. Does that not say anything to you Edward?"

"I understand it is irrational and it is my insecurities talking Em but...I just don't know. How do I get past this?"

"You start by realizing that she will never chase you, as all the others have. She may or may not rearrange part of her life for you but are you willing to rearrange yours for her? Would you have sought her out if she hadn't come to Seattle? Look at the things she has been through. Would you have endured it? You are so close to having everything you want Edward and you are just as close to losing it because of the thing that really draws you to her, she isn't like all the other women. She sees the real you Edward. The man behind the mask so to speak, the man that desperately wanted to find his other half before he reached 30, the man you were before you became Edward Cullen, asshole extraordinaire."

"I know Em I do and I am trying to deal with all of this. I ...you're right, maybe that is my problem I feel like she is slumming, that I have nothing to offer her."

"What has she asked for that you haven't been able to give her Edward?"

"That's just it Em, she hasn't asked for anything."

"She has Edward. She has asked you to give her two things, two things that are only yours to give." I looked at him confused. "She has asked for your love and a family. She is happy with those two things Edward and one of those her husband wouldn't give her."

"He was unwilling to pass on his..."

"I know Edward but adoption would have been easy for them, especially a private one. Money greases a lot, you know this. He wouldn't Edward or they would have adopted. This is what you need to decide Edward, are you willing to live in her world. I mean move to Chicago and fit into her world because she will never be given a fair shot in yours and that includes your mother and sister to some degree. Can you move passed this jealousy you have of her late husband? It isn't healthy and it is costing you something wonderful in your life. Last, open your eyes and see she doesn't want material things from you. What she wants money can't buy but you can give to her. If you can't do those things then you don't deserve her Eddie and you should walk away now." He stood to leave and I called over my shoulder.

"Do you think I deserve her?"

"If you can pull your head out of your ass and stop being a prick, yes you definitely deserve her and the life you can live together."

I spent the rest of the day thinking about the different things Emmett had said, the conversations I had had with Carlisle and my time with Bella. Would these things have come to light anyway but New York forced them to the surface sooner? I didn't know. What I did know was when I made a decision this time I couldn't have any doubts. If I was lucky enough to get another chance I knew it was the last one. As I went to bed that night I had only one question left to answer. Could I be the husband and father Bella deserved and needed in her life?

When I woke in the morning for the first time in weeks I felt 100% content with how things were in my life. I had a plan for how I was going to apologize to Bella and show her I was the man she could spend the rest of her life with. I had things to settle in Seattle before flying to Chicago tonight. After talking to Emmett and my father I spent the rest of the day making the necessary arrangements to set everything in motion. I asked mom for have a big family dinner and I used it to explain what I was going to do. I knew they didn't all agree with my decisions but in the end they would get on board with it or not. I was doing this for me, this is what I needed. I was sure eventually they would come around. After doing everything I could I boarded the red eye to Chicago and started to work on the statement I wanted to make in the morning.

I purposely arrived late to the press conference. Emmett knew part of what I had planned but not everything, only my father knew the entire plan. I listened outside the room as the contract was announced and the general questions were answered. It was only when they started asking Bella personal questions that I moved into the very back of the room and waited.

"Mrs. Sinclair why isn't Edward Cullen here today?" One shouted.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I assume as Mr. McCarty stated he was needed in Seattle."

"The two of you are an item and you don't know why he stayed in Seattle?" Another reported shouted as if she was lying.

"I haven't had the opportunity to speak with Mr. Cullen since returning from New York so I'm afraid I can't answer your question." Bella answered and looked as if she was getting upset.

"Why were you in New York with the Cullen's?" A woman shouted at her.

"I was there strictly for support any other information you will need to get from the Cullen's." Bella started to back away from the microphones.

"Did you and Edward Cullen marry in New York?" Someone yelled. I knew it was getting close to the time for me to step forward.

"No we did not. Thank you for coming today and this press conference is over." Bella was stepping down when one last question was thrown at her.

"So if you didn't marry and he isn't in Chicago is it safe to say that the two of you are no longer together?" I saw her stiffen before she approached the podium again to answer.

"I have never commented on my relationship with Mr. Cullen, so as I have previously stated if you want more information I suggest you ask him." That was my limit and the opening I was looking for, I started slowly moving towards the front of the room.

"What happened Mrs. Sinclair? Did he break up with you? Did you dump him?" Then I heard someone yell cruelly. "I thought it was love for both of you?" Not only the question but the snide way it was shouted pissed me off and I answered for her.

"It is love and I believe the lady told you to direct your questions at me?" I said from behind the reporters.

"Edward" She whispered as I made my way through the crowd to her. When I reached her I carefully ran my knuckles across her cheek and spoke softly so only she would hear.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here and I understand if you still want to leave but I have a statement to make that I would like you to stay for." I moved to the stage and addressed the press. "I have a rather lengthy statement to make so please bear with me." I was nervous as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I will not be taking questions after instead a press release will be issued with all the pertinent information." I looked to Bella and she looked sad but...hopeful? We would have quite a bit to talk about when I was done, if she gave me the chance.

"I did not meet Isabella Sinclair under the best circumstances. My own choices and life in general had turned me into a very bitter man by the time she entered my life. Because of this and through no fault of hers I treated her terribly, as did the society elite of Seattle. She was judged harshly and unfairly based on falsehoods, assumptions and jealousy by others and by me. Due to a miracle she saved my job and gave me the chance I never would have given her, had things been reversed. It has taken some time for me to admit that but she is a bigger person, a better person than I am, it is one of the many reasons I love her." I turned to look at Bella as she moved closer to me.

"Recent events and my own insecurities had me questioning my relationship with Isabella. It needs to be made clear that she did nothing to warrant my withdrawal, it happened due to my own issues and it forced me to face some truths. One, I love Isabella Sinclair and want to spend my life with her. I hope to marry her one day. Two, the reasons for my recent need to be alone are because I am having a hard time determining what I bring to the table considering she was married to Edgar Sinclair. Lastly, I know I don't deserve her after everything in Seattle and I can not imagine why she would still want me." I felt Bella's hand in the middle of back as if she was comforting me and it gave me the boost of courage I needed to finish my statement.

"Normally I would not give this kind of statement and never this publically. But in the last week, in typical male fashion, I made a series of mistakes and knowing that I would only get one chance to explain I decided to do it in a way that gave me the best chance of having her listen. I will not give up until I am back in her good graces, regardless of how long that may take. With that and my hopes for the future in mind I am relocating the CEO office of The Cullen Group to Chicago effective immediately. I am in the process of securing permanent office space and when we have acquired that a press release will be issued with the information." I heard Bella gasped next to me. "Thank you very much for coming out today." I backed away from the podium and they immediately started shouting questions I wasn't going to answer so I didn't listen. I held my hand out to Bella hoping she would take it and give me a chance to make things right.

As she placed her small hand in mine I closed me eyes. "Thank you Bella. I love you." She squeezed my hand and whispered to me.

"I love you too Edward but you have some explaining and groveling to do." I nodded my head as we left the room. "This is your last chance Edward, don't fuck it up."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Carlisle from House of Hope has been nominated for an Avant Garde Award and Be My Master Head Master has been nominated for Best Lemon. Voting is ongoing! twilightfb-awards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Voting also continues in the Dommella's Dungeon contest http:/www (dot ) fanfiction (dot)net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**


	26. Bella's Limit

Chapter 26

BPOV

As Edward settled in behind the podium to issue his statement I couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing for the last three days. Why hadn't he contacted me at all? Even though I suspected that he wouldn't have given me a chance if I hadn't turned out to a Sinclair it hurt to hear it confirmed. If I had not been deemed 'acceptable', even if only on the surface, in his social circle he would have walked away from me. How would he have been able to do that? I was treated with disdain, sometimes by Edward, and still I found it impossible to turn away from him without trying. When I heard him say he wasn't sure what he brought to the table since I had been married to Edgar I brought my full attention back to Edward. Is this what his issues really were? Was he jealous of Edgar? Of my marriage? Did he think he wasn't enough for me? The Edward Cullen I knew was not an insecure man, so where was this coming from?

He looked as if he was struggling so I stepped forward and placed my hand on his back. He had to know that I would support him publicly even if privately we decided not to continue our relationship. I was shocked to say the least when he announced he was moving his office to Chicago; I never thought he would make that kind of a move. In my most honest moments with myself I had expected him to ask me to spend most of my time in Seattle. Edward was a proud man, moving to Chicago would make it appear as if he was giving me the upper hand. Things started to click together. Had his reaction in New York been about his pride? Is that what he meant about not knowing what he brought to the table? Because I didn't need him to take care of me he felt...unworthy? Is this what the last week had been about? My mind was spinning with questions.

When he stepped back and held his hand out I knew what he was asking for, a chance. As I reached out he closed his eyes and I heard his sigh of relief. When I placed my hand in his I felt his body physically relax. "Thank you Bella. I love you." I heard him say softly. I squeezed his hand to let him know I would hear him out. "I love you too Edward but you have some explaining and groveling to do." I said to him as the reporters continued to shout their questions. As we moved to exit the room I felt the need to let him know where we currently stood though. "This is your last chance Edward, don't fuck it up." His grip on my hand tightened and I knew he understood that I meant what I said.

Walking out of the press room I heard the rest of the Board as well as Emmett and Garrett following us to the conference room. I introduced Edward to the rest of the Swan Board before we got down to the business of finalizing the timeline for the next steps of the project. Emmett was representing The Cullen Group so Edward stayed in the background but I could still feel him watching me as the meeting progressed. I chanced a few subtle glances at Edward and was surprised at how intently he was watching the proceedings, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen.

I was barely listening to the conversation at the table; I would be abstaining from any votes so I let my mind wonder. As I thought more about the possible reasons Edward may have for pushing me away I started to become angry. If this was about his insecurities then I had nothing new to offer him. I had already said every thing once and if he didn't believe me then, well, I just didn't have it in to me beg. He would either believe me or not but either way he needed to make a decision and stick to it. For the first time I began to wonder if Edward really was the man I had originally met. Maybe what I saw in him was buried too deep to surface for very long. That thought made my heart ache because if that was the case I couldn't have the life with him I hoped for. I couldn't tolerate the asshole but I also wouldn't be able to stroke his ego and have my career be second to his for the rest of my life. Thinking about it was giving me a headache so I focused back in on the meeting. I signed off on everything that was decided, we agreed to meet in several months for an update and people started filing out of the room. I knew Edward hadn't left the room, I could still feel him looking at me. I gathered up my things before I stood to look at him.

"I know we need to talk Bella and I have a lot of explaining to do but first I want to say thank you for giving me this chance at all. I know I don't deserve it but I am very grateful for it." Edward said from across the room.

"I meant what I said Edward, there won't be another one. I suggest you make this one count." It looked like he deflated some. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Fairmont now but looking for a condo or apartment." As I watched I could tell he was very nervous. "Is there a time that is best for you for us to get together to talk?"

"I have a thing tonight and I am sure you want to get things settled over the next few days so how..." Edward interrupted me as he crossed the room.

"No Bella, nothing is more important to me then you. If you have something tonight I am available first thing in the morning. Would you be willing to have breakfast with me?" I am sure he could see the surprise on my face. "I know you wouldn't be comfortable with me coming to the manor and I would like to do this with some privacy if possible. Are you willing to meet me for breakfast in my suite? Or the restaurant if you prefer? I promise to be on my best behavior Bella." I was having a hard time processing the urgency since I hadn't talked to him in days. "You are my first priority Bella. I know my actions have not shown that but it is true. Please let me prove that to you."

"Ok" I told him. "I'll meet you in the restaurant for breakfast at 9." He put his hands on my shoulders but didn't pull me in for a hug when I stiffened.

"Thank you Bella. I won't screw this up, you won't regret giving me this chance." Edward said as he turned to leave the room.

"I hope not." I whispered as the door closed behind him.

EPOV

As I left the Swan Offices I wasn't happy with the way things went but I also knew it was the best I could expect. Bella had agreed to see me for breakfast, it was in the restaurant but it was a start. She had opened up to me after Scotland, trusted me. That would not be easy to gain back and how would she react when I confessed all my insecurities. I knew they were my insecurities, Bella never in any way fostered them and it bothered me that I hadn't been able to put them to rest until I had some validation. It made me wonder if I was possible of having blind faith in anyone. I was trying to and I knew if I could have it in anyone it would be Bella. I was going to be honest and open and lay everything on the table with her. My hope was when I was done, she would take me flaws and all and give me time to become the man she deserves. I spent the night in my hotel room thinking about what I wanted to say to Bella and how best to say it. My mind kept wondering back to the family dinner before I left Seattle.

_I had spoken to Emmett and Jasper before dinner letting them know about my decision to move my office to Chicago. We worked out the logistics until each of us was sure that it would work. I know they left the study thinking it would be a temporary move. After the door closed behind them is when my father questioned me._

_"You aren't going to tell them this could be a permanent move?" He asked._

_"No. It will be easier to set things up and then if it becomes permanent, so be it. You, however, need to know that I am more than willing to make this permanent for Bella. I am not expecting to move back to Seattle."_

_"How do you feel about this Edward, honestly?" I could tell whatever I said wouldn't ever go any farther than him._

_"Honestly?" I said as he nodded his head. "I will miss the family but little else. I know it is what is best if I ever hope to get Bella back. It would definitely be best for our relationship and I think in the long run it will also prove to be good for me. I need to get away from the bullshit that is Seattle society." He actually laughed at me before saying he understood._

_I wish the rest of dinner had gone that well. My mother and Alice said they understood my reasons for temporarily relocating to Chicago so Bella and I could work things out. They were coming to terms with what happened and remembering why they liked Bella so much, until I refused to confirm the move was only temporary. The tone of dinner shifted to how I was a very eligible bachelor and quite a catch and she should see that and be willing to move for me or at least split our time. I countered with how all of those things were also true of Bella in Chicago and it was easier for me to move my office than for her to move hers._

_In the end it came down to my mother would rather have her children in Seattle and traditional thinking that Bella should support my career first. I explained that wasn't what I wanted. I loved the fact that Bella understood and enjoyed business, that she was just as, if not more successful then I was. Yes, on some level it was intimidating but I also found it was one of things that drew me to her. It was a hard pill for my mother to swallow but she did. We were doing this my way and that meant moving to Chicago._

I woke with a smile on my face and in a great mood. In every dream I had last night Bella and I had been able to work things out and life was good. I found myself clinging to those thoughts after I showered and sat down to read the paper while I waited to go down for breakfast. I didn't have to wait to see her, she was on the front page of the social section dancing with a man whose name I didn't want to know. When she said she had a 'thing' yesterday this is not what I was expecting. As I rode down in the elevator I gave myself a pep talk. I was here for Bella and I knew that it may not be easy in the beginning. I was not giving up and some picture on the society page wasn't going to change my determination.

I was surprised by some of the looks I received while I sat waiting for Bella to arrive. There was one table of older women that I could swear were looking at me in anger. I had been in Chicago with Bella before but we had never been out socially so I was floored with the reception she received when she entered the restaurant. She was stopped several times on her way to my table, everyone was pleasant and very polite to her and she looked very at ease. One of the older women called her over to their table and whispered something in Bella's ear as she glared at me. Bella laughed and I could have sworn I heard her tell the woman I wasn't as bad as I seemed. As I watched her I noticed she was the same Bella but more relaxed. Here she was accepted and appreciated for the wonderful person she was and it cemented in my mind that I had made the right choice by moving.

"Good morning Bella." I said as I rose and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you for meeting me."

"You're welcome Edward. Thank you for inviting me." She said as she settled in. "Are you enjoying the Fairmont? It is a lovely hotel."

"Yes it is. I find it and Chicago very welcoming." I said as the waiter arrived to take our orders. I was looking at Bella just happy to have her with again when I notice her starting to get uncomfortable. I must have been looking at her for a while.

"Edward I am not sure why you are moving? I have thought about things..."

"You were thinking about things?" I interrupted her and she nodded. "Did you do this before or after you went dancing last night. I saw the picture in the paper this morning." I knew as soon as the words were out I was being an asshole. She laid her napkin in her lap and went to stand.

"This is what I mean Edward. I will not sit here while you talk to me like that. I have done nothing that deserves me being treated this way." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please let me explain." She shook her head and stood to leave. "I'm jealous Bella and I have a lot of other issues but you're right you did nothing to deserve this. I love you Bella, above everything else I love you and I am hoping that will be enough for you to hear me out."

"Edward I have been open and honest with you. I do not have anything new to add, all I can say is that I love you but that obviously is not enough. I'm sorry." She turned to leave and I was out of my seat before she was three steps away from the table. Several tables were watching our exchange.

"I know Bella and I understand these are my issues. Please sit down and let me explain. I am trying, I really am." She turned and looked at me.

"Do you want to know about the man last night?" I shook my head.

"All I want to know is that I still have a chance. That he hasn't taken the best thing in my life from me." She laughed at me and stepped closer before whispering.

"Given that he is happily in a relationship and very openly gay I would say no, there is only friendship between us. Really Edward it has been a week, do you think so little of me?" She didn't look at me and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"No, I adore you. I also know I royally fucked things up though." I went and stood behind her chair, hoping she would still be willing to talk to me. She looked at me like I was crazy so I jiggled her chair.

"Please?" I whined. She laughed but came back and sat down. "Thank you Bella." As soon as we were seated again the waiter arrived with breakfast. We ate in uncomfortable silence for ten minutes until I decided to start what I was pretty confident would be the hardest conversation of my life.

"Bella this is very hard for me." I said as I looked at her. "It doesn't paint me in a very good light but I am hoping the fact that I am truly trying and being 100% percent honest will work in my favor."

"That is all I have asked of you Edward." She said quietly and I reached out for her hand on the table.

"I know Bella. I never really thought about your time with Edgar. Yes I knew the basics and I knew on some level it bothered me that you were his before you were mine but I can't say I dwelled on your time together. Until New York."

"I know that is when all of this began Edward. What I don't..." I cut her off and squeezed her hand at the same time.

"Please just let me get through this Bella." I said. "When you told me about the list and my name on it at first I was elated, but it didn't take long for the insecurities to set in. I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why he would pick me. I didn't know much about him outside of business and I began to think he picked me because he felt I was inferior to him, that I wouldn't be able to make you as happy as he did."

"Edward, that isn't the..." I nodded my head at her.

"I know Bella but I just couldn't see why he would pick someone that would make you happier than he had and it was at that point that I started to push you away. Then you said he had followed my career and I...I don't know Bella I just couldn't shut my brain down. Once I had it in my mind I couldn't get rid of it. I was convinced you were only with me out of some misguided sense of duty to him and he picked me because I wasn't as good as him for you. It was a vicious cycle that I couldn't find my way out of."

"Do you still feel that way Edward?" She asked me.

"No, not really but..." I paused and she was waiting for me to continue. "I wish I could say I came to this realization on my own but I can't. I read your e-mails and to find out you were the woman at the ball gave me the hope I needed to search deeper. I don't think you realize how much that night affected me. That woman was the standard I used to measure anyone I dated against for years, they were all lacking." I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me. "I also talked to Carlisle and he relayed a conversation he had with Edgar while you lived in Seattle. Mary also gave me the letter from Edgar. It explained his reasoning for doing things the way he has."

"So all of this was needed for you to come to terms with the situation?" She asked softly. "I don't know what to say Edward. I had no idea you had these kinds of doubts about us."

"I don't have doubts about us Bella. The doubts were all about me, about how I felt unworthy. I have never doubted our love for each other." I stressed to her.

"But you doubted..." I stopped her again.

"There is more Bella." I said and I closed my eyes. "After this next bit it will all be out and then we can talk, after you know everything." She nodded for me to continue. "I expected, once I somewhat came to terms with the Edgar thing, for all the other stuff to just fall into place, but it didn't and I had no idea why. It was actually Emmett that made me realize something. I suppose the easiest way to put this is, I have no idea what you see in me Bella. The way I treated you when we met, the fact that I have admitted that I never would have given you a chance, the way you warned m e about different things and I ignored those warnings. I have no idea what I have to offer you Bella, I bring next to nothing to the table in this relationship."

"Are you saying I emasculate you?" She asked with a gasp.

"No, not intentionally but look at it logically Bella. You don't need me to take care of you and you have better business connections than I do, what do I possibly have to offer you?"

"You feel like less of a man because of our relationship? Because I don't need your money or the Cullen name? I have no idea what to say Edward. I didn't mean for you to feel this way and I am sorry you do because of me or something I have done. Given the circumstances of how you feel I can not imagine why you would choose to live in Chicago or even want to be close to me Edward."

"I love you Bella and I want to get passed all of my insecurities. I want a life with you Bella but I felt I needed to be honest with you before that could happen." This wasn't coming out the way I wanted. I was pushing her away from me I could feel it. "For years Bella, two decades really, women have been throwing themselves at me because I am a Cullen and rich."

"Well maybe you were looking in the wrong places and at the wrong kind of women." Bella said with anger.

"I agree that I made poor choices but after all that time I began to believe that was all I had to offer someone. I became angry, lonely and extremely bitter. Then you came into my life and we got close and you were so different from any other woman and I was drawn to that. One of the things I love most about you is that you don't need anything from me but it also leaves me wondering what I have to offer you." I finished on a whisper because I realized how selfish it sounded, like I wanted her to stroke my ego or play second fiddle to me.

"Your love and respect are all I ever wanted from you. If you were penniless I would treat you the same way. Are you sure this isn't being triggered by New York, by the fact that a woman was the driving force in rescuing you? I am not sorry I did it Edward. Even if it means the end of us, I love you and would do it all again. What do you bring to the table? For me you bring a safe harbor, a place where I don't have to be strong. A place where someone else will keep me safe so I can be free to just...be for a moment. A place where I can be a woman, not COB or Mrs. Sinclair or Isabella Swan, but just Bella a woman who is in love and loved in return. You bring life and love with you Edward and have helped me to really live again. You brought back the love, companionship and intimacy that I never thought I would share with someone again. You made me laugh with happiness and comforted me when I was sad. You bring to the table the things only the man I love can. The only thing I am sorry about is the fact that is obviously isn't enough for you Edward. Go back to Seattle Edward. Fall in love with and marry one of those women you say you hate but obviously need. I want an equal to share my life with. I won't be inferior and I don't want to be superior, I just want to be an equal. I love you Edward but I can't be what you need me to be."

I had no idea how to respond to what she had said, instead I watched as she patted my hand with tears in her eyes and walked out of the restaurant. Could this conversation have gone any worse? I didn't think so. I knew it would be hard and make me out to be an ass but things went much more poorly than I ever expected. As I rode the elevator back up to my suite parts of the conversation kept running through my mind. Did I think she emasculated me? No I didn't. I loved the feeling I got when we were out and everyone could see she was with me, that I was the man she loved and had chosen. In business she never made me feel less of a man, she even recused herself so it wouldn't look as if we had only gotten the contract because of my association with her. I loved holding her, in front of the fire or sleeping, the way she curled into me as if I was the one who kept her safe...her harbor.

As I entered the suite I went to the windows and looked out over Chicago. I was not going back to Seattle and I was not letting Bella go. I loved her and the man I was with her, I wanted her as my wife and I wanted children with her. I was going to get her back but I had no idea how to go about doing it. I had been honest and explained things, even though I obviously didn't do a good job of it. I think this is when the groveling begins. I was going to need help with this part and I knew just the person to help me. I had seen him grovel many times and his marriage was going strong even though I was sure his wife had total control over him, someone had to. I pulled out my phone and dialed, hoping he would be able to meet me now. I knew Bella needed some time to absorb everything that was said at breakfast but I didn't want to wait too long before I reached out to her. I was brought out of my thoughts when he answered the phone.

"Hey, I was hoping we could meet and you could explain to me exactly what goes into groveling." I waited while he got his laughter under control. "Shut up and just come up to my suite. Thanks for doing this Emmett." Ten minutes later I was recounting the breakfast I had with Bella and he agreed it could have gone better but at least I told her everything I needed to and I was staying in Chicago to fight for her. He spent over an hour explaining the intricacies of groveling to me. How to be sincere in my apologies and not get depressed when I was rejected because he was certain I would be rejected the first several times. How to send flowers and notes to show her I was working through my issues and to please not give up on me. How to do the little things that would remind her of our time together and the things that were important to us, to let her know I see her clearly and want her above all others. Most importantly he explained that when she started to come around not to push for too much too fast.

"She was very open and honest with you from the go Edward and she was blind sided with this from you. When she starts to let you in again she will expect you to try to pick up where you left off and that won't be possible. You need to be prepared to start from the beginning. If you truly want her forever, start at the beginning and earn her trust back. Groveling will open the door for you Edward, then the real work begins." I wondered if he was trying to scare me but decided that I would do whatever it took to get Bella back and I was going to start with a trip to the florist.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Carlisle from House of Hope has been nominated for an Avant Garde Award and Be My Master Head Master has been nominated for Best Lemon. Voting is ongoing! twilightfb-awards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**We made it into the second round and voting continues until the 26th so go vote!**


	27. The Groveling Begins

Chapter 27

BPOV

After leaving the Fairmont I drove to the beach house, the water had always calmed me, be it the ocean or Lake Michigan. The things Edward had told me circled in my brain but I couldn't get them to fit together properly. Love, while not always easy, had always been a comfort in my life. To think the fact that I loved Edward wasn't enough for him hurt. It hurt that he needed reassurance from outside sources and I had to admit I was ill equipped to know exactly how to handle the hurt.

I sat on the beach thinking about everything and yet at times my mind seemed blank. I lost track of time until my name being called brought me back to the present and I realized it was now mid afternoon. I turned and looked at the elderly woman walking towards me and I couldn't help but smile. "Hello Gloria. I would ask what you are doing here but I am sure it has to do with the Fairmont. I mean you were there."

"Yes I was but then you knew I would be when you told me about the meeting?" She said.

"Yes I did. Did you hear what happened or do I need to give you a replay?" I asked.

"I heard enough and while I think there are some things you were right about I also think there are several things you are wrong about also." When I quirked my brow at her she sat down.

"I have known you since diapers Bella. I think I understand your life almost as well as you do. I was close to your parents and Edgar, I know how hard things have been on you. I also know you have spent the majority of your life wrapped in love. First parental love then the romantic love you shared with Edgar and now Edward. Edward hasn't had that Bella. Yes he knows familial love but how would you react if every time you tried for romantic love it turned out the other person only wanted your money or standing and not you specifically. Until you, I don't think Edward truly knew romantic love, so I would expect him on some level to question things at different points."

"I understand that but when I told him Edgar was the one that insisted I work with him to begin with he completely shut down on me. He just shut me out. I don't understand that, how do you just completely shut out the person you say you love?" I asked her.

"He was shocked Bella, he was confused. He thought you had been the driving force then to find out it was your late husband. It was a knee jerk reaction, taking him back to all his other relationships and the reasons those women were with him. Could he have handled it better yes, but he is new to having an open, honest relationship."

"But what about all his insecurities concerning Edgar? Am I supposed to spend the entire relationship stroking his ego? He makes it sound as if I am the comparing the two of them and nothing could be further from the truth."

"I understand that Bella but you need to understand how most people saw your marriage. If you set your ages aside most people saw it as a fairy tale. He swooped in and saved your parents company and then the icing was that you two were really in love. The picture the public saw was two people in love, very in love. While that was a true picture it wasn't the whole picture. I know you and Edgar had problems. Yes you loved each other but it was more a typical marriage than a fairy tale."

"It wasn't a fairy tale trust me. That was just a public image we cultivated for many reasons but it was a typical marriage. We disagreed on some large decisions. You know all this Gloria."

"Yes I do. I am one of the few people who knew. Edward, did he know? Had you explained that to him yet?" I shook my head. "So Edward thought your perfect husband that you had a fairy tale marriage with picked him for you? How is he not supposed to feel at least a little insecure about that Bella?"

"I don't know. I am just confused, about a lot of things." I answered honestly.

"I know Bella. In some ways this is new to you also. Yes you have been married but to a man you had known your entire life. You could read him like a book. You already trusted, respected and had a friendly love for him before you ever thought of marrying him. He had been a part of your life, understood how things operated in your situation. You didn't need much of an adjustment period with Edgar. Things are very different with Edward. Yes you love him but considering how things started out you are building respect and trust, that takes time. People make mistakes Bella."

"I understand that but how much am I expected to take?" I asked her. "I should just allow him to treat me this way. How can I trust him not to shut me out again? He has hurt me Gloria, from the beginning he has hurt me. How much am I expected to take?" Some things no one knew about our marriage, such as how Edgar wouldn't even adopt with me. He made unilateral decisions, left me out of the loop regarding things saying it was for the best or he would explain later. Was I comparing the two? Was I waiting for Edward to make the same mistakes? I was definitely angry because he had shut me out at the hospital, was it because it felt too much like what Edgar had done? Gloria touching my arm brought me back to the conversation that I hadn't been listening to.

"...clean slate. I do think once you are both on the same page you could have something very special Bella." I nodded at her.

"I agree, a clean slate maybe what is needed." I patted her hand. "Maybe my marriage to Edgar was influencing me even more than I thought it was. You have always been like more of a grandmother to me than just a friend. I know I probably don't say it enough but thank you for that."

"You're welcome and you are very special to me also Bella. Now walk this old woman out and I will leave you to your thoughts." I laughed and we both rose so I could walk her to her car. As we passed through the house I noticed the oddest looking bouquet of flowers sitting on the foyer table. "That is the strangest combination of flowers." Gloria commented softly. "Beautiful but strange."

"I know" I said as I plucked the card from its holder and gently ran a finger over one of the Aster's. Gloria lifted the card that was beside the bouquet.

"Would you like to know what the flowers mean?" She asked mischievously. "The Aster's mean daintiness and love." I moved to another flower. "That is a Gladiolus and means strength of character or I am sincere." I touched the white Chrysanthemum. "Truth." I heard her say as I bent to smell one of the blue flowers. "Blue Salvia and it means I think of you." I passed a hand over the purple Hyacinth and looked at her. "I am sorry, please forgive me." I pulled a red Carnation from the vase. "My heart aches for you," Gloria said, "and given there are more of them then any other flower I would say his heart aches quite a bit." I chuckled and looked at her while smelling the carnation. "Give him the benefit of the doubt Bella, he is trying and you love him." She always had a way of cutting to the heart of things.

"I do Gloria, very much." As I walked her out I thought of ways I could let Edward know I was willing to work on our relationship too.

On the drive back to the manor I thought over my conversation with Gloria. While I hadn't thought I was making comparisons between Edward and Edgar maybe I was. When he shut me out I immediately wondered if this was like when Edgar made decisions without me. It would be natural I suppose, Edgar was the only other relationship I had ever been in, I did not have anything else to compare us to. But I think he thought he came up lacking and nothing could be further from the truth. My mind turned to the card he had sent with the flowers.

_I won't give up Bella. I keep screwing this up, stumbling, trying to find my way but I am a quick learner and I hope you are a patient woman. I may not know much about healthy relationships but one thing I am sure of is that I love you with my whole heart. I will earn your trust and respect back._

_Hoping-_

_Edward_

I am a patient woman and I knew I loved Edward. My head was screaming I was an idiot but my heart was telling me not to walk away from him. I had promised him a chance, breakfast had not changed that. I returned to Swan Manor with my flowers and was instantly greeted by Theresa and my boys. I caught the way Theresa looked at the bouquet and laughed.

"That is one of the strangest bouquets I have ever seen," she laughed. "I am glad they caught you at the beach house. When the florist called to confirm delivery I told them to deliver there instead of the manor."

"Thank you for that. It is lovely isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it has personality. I would never dream of putting that combination together but it works somehow."

"Yes, yes it does. Somehow they all flow together." The longer I thought on the bouquet the more hope I had that Edward and I would find our way to flow together also.

I was playing with Loki and Thor in the gardens thinking over past conversations I had with Edward when the idea hit me. Maybe, just maybe, a small bit of humor would lighten the mood surrounding us enough to get talking again and to let Edward know I wouldn't hold onto bitter feelings forever. I went inside and ordered a gift to be delivered to Edward at the Fairmont, while it was meant as somewhat of a joke it would also tell me how serious he was about moving to Chicago. I couldn't wait to hear his reaction.

EPOV

The florist looked at me as if I was crazy when I told her the flowers I wanted in the bouquet but I was insistent. I had researched flower meanings on line and knew the message I wanted to send to Bella. When she put it together even the florist had to admit it didn't look as weird as she thought it would, I thought it had character. Bella would appreciate the fact that the message meant more to me than how it looked. I was done worrying about how something looked, it was the thought behind the flowers that mattered.

After the flowers were on their way I returned to the Fairmont and quickly realized I would drive myself crazy if I didn't keep busy so I turned on my laptop hoping I had heard from one of the realtor's I had contacted before arriving. For what seemed like the first time in forever luck was on my side and I had received replies from both of them. The one was I using to find a condo sent me information on: The Residences at 900, the Hancock, Walton on the Park and 30 West Oak. At a quick glance they all seemed to offer the same amenities I would need to see the buildings to decide. I wonder if Bella would be willing to look with me. I could not move into a place she wasn't comfortable in no matter how much I may like it.

The commercial realtor e-mailed me possible buildings also: 1st National Plaza, the Hancock Center, West Loop Mercantile Exchange and 2 Prudential Plaza. They all looked promising and were not far from each other but again I would need to visit the area to be sure they were acceptable and met my needs. In general I would travel to Seattle for meetings but some would be easier if held in Chicago. I would need to hire an executive assistant since my previous one had not wanted to move with me. Not that I could blame her. She was in her 50's and had lived in Seattle her whole life with her husband and children. She was great and still technically my assistant, she would be the go between me, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper but I needed someone in the Chicago office with me.

I returned e-mails to the realtors telling them when I was available to look at properties and sent one off to several agencies with a job description and qualification's I required in an assistant. I was just starting to go over my other work e-mails when I was surprised by a knock on the door. When I opened the door I was shocked to find a large pink princess style dog bed with a jeweled collar and, leash and dog dishes that all said Lady on them. I laughed as the stewards brought them in and I showed them were to place them. I knew they were from Bella as I tipped the guys and took the card they offered. Was she testing me to see how serious I was about moving? Well she would be surprised because Carlisle would be arriving tomorrow with Lady and my car he was driving out for me. He and Emmett would be flying back to Seattle together on Tuesday. I sat down to read her card.

_Edward - _

_The flowers are lovely - thank you. My heart aches for you also. While I wish our discussion had gone better I am glad that things are out in the open. I think there are still things left to say, explain, discuss...I am unsure of the correct word but I feel you have the wrong impression on some things and I want the opportunity to explain._

_I have sent the essentials Lady will need for her stay in Chicago. I hope when she arrives we could schedule a play date for her with Loki and Thor. We could use that time to clear the air some more about misconceptions I think we both may have._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_With love -_

_Isabella_

As I read over the card again I felt relieved. First that she still loved me and then that she was willing to talk to me again after the breakfast disaster. Yes I had gotten everything out in the open but I had done it poorly and she left before we could actually discuss anything. I wanted to explain myself, explain how I processed things. I couldn't shake the feeling that she couldn't see things from my perspective at all. I, unfortunately, was sure that from her point of view I looked like a needy tool and I wanted to change that perception if possible. I opened an e-mail to thank her for the gift.

_Isabella-_

_Thank you for the supplies. Lady will appreciate them when she arrives tomorrow. Carlisle is driving my car out and she is accompanying him. I would suggest a play date for tomorrow but I am unsure how she will do traveling. _

_How does Monday around lunchtime sound in Millennium Park? I welcome the opportunity to discuss things further with you and I would appreciate your opinion on my real estate options. Unless I hear otherwise, I will see you at the park entrance on Monday for lunch._

_I miss you -_

_Edward_

I hit send before I could second guess myself. Now how to make the lunch date in the park special? I was deep in thoughts of things Bella and I had done in the past when the phone rang and Emmett suggested we go out for dinner. I needed to get out of the hotel so I agreed and it would give me a chance to tell him how things had gone today.

CPOV

I was more than happy to drive Edward's car to him, it was giving me a chance to process everything that had happened in the last several days and a chance for Esme to come to terms with the fact that I would not order Edward back to Seattle in the future. As hard as his decision had been for her some part held on to the fact that he would move back until I told her I didn't think he would. That if I was in his position I wouldn't, that fact had not gone over well at all.

I love my wife and my kids and ultimately I want all of them to be happy. If that can happen in Seattle, great and if it can't I still want their happiness above all else. Alice had found her happiness in Jasper and their family. As she got married and had her family I saw the way Edward would watch them, desperately wanting that for himself. I also watched as he withdrew into himself time and time again as the dream slipped farther away from him.

The family was ecstatic when he found Bella. He was reverting back to an Edward we had not seen in a long time and he truly seemed happy. When things happened in New York and he started pushing Bella away I was worried he would slip back into the old Edward, the one who was an ass and tried to shut himself off from the family. Thank God for Emmett. I'm not too proud to admit I stood in my office by an open window and listened to their conversation. Emmett has been good for Edward since the day they met and this was no exception. Emmett loved him like a brother and just wanted him happy. Emmett had a hard time finding his own happiness until Rose but once he did he held on with both hands and would move heaven and earth to make her happy. I was glad he was giving that advice to Edward. I was sure once Edward and Bella worked things out nothing would be able to come between them, the problem was getting them to that point.

I was proud to see him taking the necessary steps for his own happiness, even if that meant he had to move. Edward was not a momma's boy, as many thought. My personal belief was that he kept the two females happy in his life who loved him unconditionally, Esme and Alice, because he had trouble finding love. I was worried when we returned to Seattle and allowed Esme to set him up in his old room but he wasn't discussing Bella with her. While that frustrated the hell out of her, it gave me hope he would do what was best for him and that was to go after Bella.

I was positive Edward getting out of Seattle would prove to be good for him professionally as well as personally. Edward had earned his position as CEO of Cullen but too many old cronies still came to me instead of him like they should. With him in Chicago they would be forced to go to him first and then have him bring things to the board, like it should be. The only concern I had was that if he and Bella married she would lure him away to Swan or Sinclair, especially with the new work Swan was doing. He was very interested in that project and the medical advances it could bring. I had some comfort in the fact that Jasper or Emmett would be ready to step in as CEO by that time if need be but I really wanted my son to run the company. If that made me a caveman so be it.

That line of thinking lead me back to Esme and why she was upset. She wanted Edward and Bella together because she wanted her son happy and Bella made him very happy. She would rather they be happy close to her because she was dying for more grandbabies. I had no doubt she would come to terms with things, she would come to the same conclusion I had. Bella would not be happy in Seattle long term, certain people wouldn't allow it and if she wasn't happy Edward wouldn't be happy either. I expected her to reach out to Bella in a week or less.

After spending the night in South Dakota I left early so I could reach Chicago in the afternoon. I received a call from our FBI contacts, Aro's smuggling operation had been shut down. They picked up most of the men as they were unloading the cargo in Spain. Aro had escaped and was on the run but since all of his assets had been frozen no one expected him to get very far. They were having a harder time pinning anything on his brothers, they almost always stayed in the background but since their company was involved they were not expected to get off scot free. Rumors had also started circulating that Tanya was marrying Aro's son Felix. I knew Edward would get a kick out of that, Felix was not known for his calm demeanor or generosity. He would have a hard time keeping her in line but, as they say, karma is a bitch and it had come around on Tanya.

Once I arrived and we managed to get Lady settled into her new bed the boys and I went out for dinner so they could catch me up on things. As Edward told his story all I could do was sit there and shake my head, had the boy learned nothing.

"Could it have gone any worse Edward?" I asked and he was at least able to chuckle about it now.

"Yes. She could have thrown something at me or one of the little old ladies giving me death glares could have gotten involved. After Bella walked out they stood as one and just glared at me. As they filed passed my table they made comments about how she could do much better or that she needed a gentleman. One even pointed her finger at me and called me an ass. So yeah, it could have been much worse." I couldn't help but cringe with him as he described the scene. Emmett was laughing and slapped him on the back before speaking.

"But he has gotten some good advice on the delicate art of groveling and he did pretty good after that?" I cocked an eyebrow at Emmett. "He did. The flowers were a hit and he has a doggie play date set up for lunch tomorrow."

"A doggie play date?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it was some kind of test. Bella sent me the stuff for Lady and mentioned getting together with her and her dogs, Loki and Thor, they are pit bulls too. I told her Lady would arrive today and we could do it tomorrow for lunch. She hasn't gotten back to me saying no so I assume we are still on for that." Edward said and he looked excited for it and Emmett snickered.

"Did you think you would see the day when your 40 year old son would be excited about a doggie play date Carlisle?" He laughed and Edward threw his napkin at him.

"No, but I have to ask why do you think it was a test?" I managed to ask between laughs.

"Probably to see how serious I was about staying in Chicago. She originally got me the dog to see how I did living with and taking care of something besides myself. If I had chosen to leave her in Seattle that would not have boded well for me and to be honest as much as I have always been anti-pet I would miss her. She keeps me company and recently is the only female willing to sleep in the same bed as me." I couldn't keep the laugh in and he seemed to take it well.

"You'll get there Edward. Take you cues from her and don't give up. It will all be worth it in the end, trust me."

"I know it will Dad. I am not letting her go with out a fight." I was proud and glad to hear the conviction in his voice.

"And just think," Emmett stated, "you won't even have the family around to watch you grovel." An evil glint came into his eyes. "Maybe I can get Bella to feed me information about how..."

"No you don't Emmett." Edward cut him off. "Leave her alone, the last thing I want is you telling me I am groveling wrong or something."

"Well I will have contact with her due to this new project anyway so maybe I can pick up on some..." Emmett stopped on his own this time when he saw the look Edward was giving him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright you two, stop this. Let's order dinner and then we can get down to the details of helping Edward plan his...doggie date." I said as I picked up my menu I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard Emmett laugh and my son groan. I was sure it would prove to be an interesting dinner.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**A/N: Thank you for being patient and I apologize for the time between updates. With the holidays behind us and my kids finally back in school I should be able to update more frequently.**


	28. Reconnecting

Chapter 28

EPOV

I was waiting at the entrance to Millennium Park with Lady for Bella to arrive, wondering why I was receiving not so nice glances from the people passing. I had her on a leash, had my doggie bags, I was sure I had everything necessary, so why the looks? I was starting to get nervous when I saw William approaching.

"Mr. Cullen," he said as he reached for Lady's leash. "The SUV is this way and Mrs. Sinclair is waiting inside for you."

"I don't understand." I said as I followed him but stopped talking when he opened the back door and I saw Bella sitting there. She looks stunning. "Good afternoon Bella, thank you for agreeing to lunch."

"Hello Edward, thank you for inviting me." She answered and I hated that things were so formal between us. She patted the seat next to her as William helped Lady into the back with Bella's dogs. "We are going to the other side of the park, where the private rentals are." I am sure I looked confused so she continued. "The park doesn't allow pets of any kind but I do quite a few private rentals so they are allowing me some leeway today."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said lamely. I could kick myself in the ass for not checking first.

"That's fine Edward. We will be in one of the private garden areas and they are allowing us to bring the dogs today. I have done this before, it is fine."

"I suppose that explains the looks I was getting from people."

"Yes, they tend to take that rule seriously." She said with a laugh as we pulled into a small parking lot. Once the dogs were unloaded and leashed Bella led us onto a small path that opened onto what looked like a small meadow.

"Wow, I never expected this to be here." I told her honestly.

"Yes, this is part of the wildflower garden and a hidden secret but I love it." She was beaming and I noticed a small, temporary fenced in area. Next to the dog area was a blanket set up for a picnic. We released the dogs in their area and I led Bella over to the blanket, helping her sit.

"Thank you for meeting me Bella, it means the world to me to have another chance. I know I haven't been very successful in getting my feelings out there but I am trying. It's just I am so new to..." Before I could finish my rambling she grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward pressing her lips against mine in a fairly chaste kiss. I didn't have time to react before she pushed me pack and laughed at the look on my face.

"Take a breath Edward and calm down. I promise to be more open minded today and not walk out on you." It looked as if she was reaching for my hand before she pulled her hands into her lap. "As hard as it maybe for you to believe this is new to me also. A friend pointed out some things to me I hadn't considered. Those points gave me a better understanding of what you may be thinking and I want us to clear the air and just get everything out. We will never be able to move forward if we can't get on the same page."

I scooted closer to her and placed one of my hands over her fidgeting ones. "I want that too Bella. I may have been or still be going about this all wrong but I will keep trying until I get it right because I love you Bella. There are a few things I am 100% sure of and they are that I want you to be my wife, the mother of my kids and in 50 odd years I want to celebrate our golden anniversary. I may need you to draw me a map to make that happen but I will make that happen Bella. The only thing that can stop me is you, if you don't want that but nothing else." I looked into her eyes and she looked as if she was going to cry and I could feel the panic starting to build. She reached a hand to my face and wiped a tear I didn't realize I had shed.

"I do want that Edward, when all is said and done I want that golden anniversary too." This time when she leaned in to kiss me I pulled her into my lap, I needed her closer to me. "I think we need to go back and start things without all the preconceived ideas about each other." I am sure the look on my face told her I wasn't fond of that idea at all. While I understood we couldn't pick where we left off at I didn't want to go all the way back to just friends either.

"What exactly do you mean by that Bella?" I had to ask.

"Well, I think we have shared most things about ourselves by now but I also think we need to know what has led each of us to make certain decisions." She frowned and looked away. "I'm not doing a very good job of explaining this, am I?"

"May be not but I understand anyway." I told her. "It isn't that we haven't explained things but we need to get more in depth about why we are affected by some things so strongly." I offered.

"I suppose so. Gloria thinks that maybe you can't see passed the public image Edgar and I put on about our marriage and why should you, we did a very good job of cultivating that image. But that is all that was Edward, a public image. The real marriage behind that was very normal with arguments, compromises and heartaches that were kept private. Very few people knew us well enough to see even glimpses of our real marriage, on some level I think I expected you to realize that fact without me pointing it out and it was unfair of me to have that expectation of you." The conversation was making her uncomfortable and she stood, walking to the edge of the blanket with her back to me.

"I will answer any question you ask Edward. I am not trying to hide anything from you. The problem is I don't know what you would prefer I offer without you having to ask and I do realize there are things that fall into that category." She turned to me and I could tell she was fighting off tears. "The thing is I have never loved someone who wasn't already in my life, not like I love you and because of that I have no idea what I am doing. Maybe I am putting to much pressure on you or us, am I expecting you to take too much at face value, have I explained things enough to you...I just..." She turned her back to me again and continued in a near whisper. "...I am failing at this Edward, at us. You are questioning my love for you and my motives behind that love. It hurts to fail so badly at something I feel so deeply and want desperately."

I had done this to her, made her think that my insecurities were her fault and that I couldn't allow. I stood and walked to her wanting to wrap her up in my arms and show her how much I loved her. Instead I placed my hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms until I was holding both her hands as I pressed against her back. "You are not failing Bella. Do not take my insecurities and place them on your shoulders. I haven't explained things about my past enough either. I have been taking all of my past problems and doing everything I could to make them fit this situation also. Maybe I have unconsciously been looking for a way out..." I said thinking more out loud than anything else, until I heard her gasp and she spun to look at me.

"If you want out Edward all you have to do is tell me. I only want your happiness; I love you so much I will let you go if that is what you want. It will kill me but I will do it, for you."

I pulled her closer to me and ran my fingers through her hair. "I do not want out." I told her forcefully. "I admit there is a part of me that wonders if I had that knee jerk reaction so I could pull away first. I don't know Bella. I am an old man that spent his youth looking for love and thinking I found it several times to just be used. Since those experiences I have always questioned people's motives and that ran over onto you. I apologize for that Bella. You are nothing like any other woman I have ever been involved with, I should have remembered that earlier." I knew I was becoming emotional and that was not how I wanted today to be.

"Ssshh Edward, it is fine. We do not have to figure everything out today." She took my hand and led us back to the picnic. She pulled out fruit and cheese and made me lay with my head in her lap. "First, you are not an old man." I snorted out a laugh at that.

"I am 13 years older than you Bella." She shoved a whole strawberry in my mouth to shut me up.

"So, that still doesn't make you an old man." She ran her hand over and down my chest suggestively. "I don't think an old man would be able to keep up with me and you seem to do that easily." I groaned as I felt myself start to stir.

"Not fair Bella, I know that isn't on the menu right now." She had the nerve to laugh at me and then shove a grape in my mouth.

"I know. Stop interrupting me and eat your fruit. Yes we need to discuss everything but it doesn't have to be today and it doesn't have to happen all at once. We get to know each other better and I think most of the issues we both have will resolve themselves. I mean, yes we know a lot about each other but most of that is what is public knowledge and that is rarely accurate. I want to know the real Edward Cullen better, the man who made me smores on the beach and my toes curl with just a kiss."

"I want you to know him too, just as I want to know the real Bella Swan Sinclair, the most giving woman I have ever met and yet she can kick my ass without trying." She laughed and the tension we had been under was broken. We enjoyed lunch and spent a nice afternoon playing with the dogs. It started out rough but in the end the day was everything I hoped it would be.

BPOV

It was October now. I looked over at Edward as we rode in the limo to the hospital fundraiser and I couldn't help but think back over the last two months and how we reached this point. It had not been easy and we still had things to discuss but I felt confident of the track we were on for the first time since he moved to Chicago and that is why he was accompanying me tonight.

We became friends as I helped him search for office space and a condo. We told each other stories of our childhood and I was surprised to find out that Edward was quite the little nerd until he reached college. He was not so surprised to hear that while I was surrounded by adults and pretty much treated as one, I was still quite the spoiled princess to make up for that fact. I had told him early on to ask me any question and I would answer it the best I could. I wasn't trying to gloss over parts of my life but I didn't have a clue as to what he most wanted to know.

He seemed to be fascinated by some of the people I knew, like my Godfather, and the connections I had. I had known these people my entire life, they were not a big deal to me and I think that may have been what surprised him the most. I didn't realize it at the time but later I saw how unconventional my upbringing had been. Talking to Edward about it and his childhood had me longing for a childhood I wished I could have lived and was determined to give my own children.

I wanted the family vacations that were based on just being a family and not because Daddy need to speak to someone in a certain country. Yes, I had seen the world but in a very limited capacity. I wanted to take my kids to Sea World and Disney and most importantly I wanted kids, plural, that was an important factor. I also wanted my kids to talk about me and their father with the same look Edward got when he talked about his parents. My parents loved each other, I know they did but I don't remember their love the way Edward does his parents. Maybe I don't remember because I was young when they died, for the first time I think maybe it was a good thing Edgar and I didn't have children.

It also turned out Edward was very good at groveling without being over the top. Over the past two months I had received water lily's because he remembered that I loved the water and the manor had three ponds in the gardens, I had also received a pair of Koi for the koi pond in the garden, a first edition of the Shakespeare's _Midsummer's Night Dream_ for the festival he surprised at in San Diego and I would also receive the random lunch delivery at the office. But my favorite was when he surprised me by having a Boy Scout Troop set up a fire pit and cook dinner and smores for us at the beach house. He told me since I made fun of him the first time for not being a boy scout he contacted people who knew what they were doing.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Edward asked as he squeezed my hand, pulling me from my memories and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think the better question is are **you** ready for this Edward?" I saw him cringe before he looked at me seriously.

"I am ready for the world to know we are together again and that I won't fuck it up this time. Am I ready for the press? No but I will do what it takes to win them and you over for good." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

Tonight would be the first time we would be seen this publicly as a couple. After the press conference and the disastrous breakfast the society press had not been his friend and the little old ladies, as he liked to call them, which thought they were looking out for my best interest had no problem telling anyone who would listen what they felt his short comings were. There were rumors about us, especially when it got out I had helped him pick out his condo in the Residences at 900 and again when he set up his office at 2 Prudential Plaza but no one had been able to get a picture and that is what they wanted.

"It will be fine Edward; you'll see and now you will have an idea of how I feel in Seattle." I said as we approached the hotel.

"No, they treat you terrible in Seattle for no reason. Chicago knows I acted stupidly; even they don't know the details and are treating me accordingly. I hurt one of their favorite people and for that they want my blood. I understand completely because I would want the blood of anyone who hurt you."

The door was opened before I could respond and William was helping me out of the car. Edward climbed out of the car and I wrapped my arm around his as I leaned in to kiss his cheek as the flashes exploded. "I love you Edward, remember that and the rest is easy."

He lifted my hand and kissed it before smiling for the cameras. "Remembering that is what makes this all worth while Bella." The press was shouting questions as we made our way into the hotel and ignored them all.

Due to the new Swan project The Cullen Group had steady interaction with the hospital as we tried to duplicate the program in Seattle, Jasper would be giving one of the speeches tonight on the advances made from the technology aspect of the project. The Cullen's would be in attendance tonight and I was slightly nervous about seeing all of them. With the exception of Emmett I hadn't seen any of them since New York and I hoped everyone would be able to play nice tonight.

We spent the cocktail hour mingling with people and I introduced Edward to several businessmen as well as several of the little old ladies he was so terrified of. I noticed Edward's family arrive after about 45 minutes and he went to greet them as I was talking to the hospital's Director. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and I noticed Emmett was introducing them to people he knew from the project. We wouldn't all come together until dinner was served.

Dinner was interesting, ten people to a table. At our table was Edwards family and the Fuller sister's. The sisters are a hoot, in their 80's, widowed and took back their maiden names when their husbands died. They really are sisters and felt that at their age they should be able to do pretty much anything they wanted. They were seated with Emmett on side and Carlisle on the other. They kept the conversation alive asking questions about Seattle and how did they like Chicago, every once in a while Carlisle would stiffen or Emmet would jump and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. The Fuller sisters were known for being a little grabby.

Everything had been very civil at the table and dessert was being served when Abigail Fuller made a comment about not understanding what was wrong with Seattle that they didn't like a sweetheart me. Most people at the table coughed and looked anywhere but at me, Edward looked at me sadly and I just laughed and patted his leg letting him know it was fine. Before I could answer Agatha piped up asking me about Edward.

"Is he the jackass from Seattle I keep hearing about?" She asked pointing at Edward.

"Yes Ma'am" I said taking a bite of dessert.

"He moved here right, to try to win you back?"

"Yes Ma'am" I responded.

"You aren't making it too easy for him are you?" I looked around the table and everyone was watching our exchange.

"No Ma'am, you taught me well." I told her with a wink and she laughed.

"Good girl. Is he worth giving a second chance? He looks kind of scrawny to me." She said putting her glasses on and really looking at Edward. "Definitely good looking but that isn't the important thing." The Fuller sisters loved shocking people so I was sure the others didn't realize what she really asking me, but they were about to.

"He is definitely worth a second chance Agatha. He has a heart of gold and it is in the right place even if he isn't always good at expressing his feelings." I looked at Edward and placed my hand over his on the table before turning back to face her. "Handsome, like you said, and he is anything but scrawny. Trust me ladies Edward is a big, well developed boy and you'll just have to take my word for that."

The sisters started laughing as Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and the others looked shocked. "It is good to have you back in Chicago Isabella, we've missed you." Abigail said. "Are we allowed to dance with your man Isabella?" I looked at each of them knowing they would be trying to grope him the entire time.

"One dance for each of you and I expect him returned to me in the condition we arrived tonight." They almost pouted at my statement and then played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. Agatha grabbed Edward's hand and Abigail grabbed Emmett's dragging them out to the dance floor and I chuckled. Rose raised her eyebrows to me as she watched Emmett being dragged away.

"They are two sweet old ladies who like to shock and embarrass people." I told the table in general. "Emmett will be fine Rose, they will pat his ass and rub their hands on his arms and back but they won't take it too far. No matter how violated he may come back feeling. To them it is just good, clean fun."

"Ok, then I am just going to sit here and watch him try to fight her off." Rose said with a chuckle. It was fun to watch and when the song ended the sisters switched partners. When Edward had his butt pinched for the third time and looked at me pleadingly I sent a text out to have someone save him. When Gloria walked out to cut in he sent me a look that said that wasn't the kind of help he was looking for. Jasper looked scared as Abigail approached the table not taking her eyes off him. I decided to mingle as a string of ladies vied for the next dance with Edward.

Twenty minutes later I felt hands at my waist and warm breath on my neck as Edward whispered. "That was not very nice Isabella."

"I think it was very nice and I am sure the ladies appreciated it." I said and I couldn't help the light laugh to my voice.

"Can I dance with my lady now?" I nodded. "She should feel free to pinch my ass, rub up against me and do all the other things that those nice, sweet looking, little old ladies did to me." Edward said grumpily.

"I am sure you gave them a thrill Edward. I never would have let them go too far." I told him and started running my fingers through his hair to settle his nerves.

"I know but you are the one I love Bella. The only one I want touching me in any type of a suggestive manner." I smiled at him and intentionally ran my hand down over his ass. "Not helping my current problem." He growled in my ear as he pulled me closer to his problem.

"Sorry" I said but not meaning it. "It has been a long time since I actually had fun at one of these functions Edward and I owe that to you." I told him honestly.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your evening then, even if it is somewhat at my expense." I could see and hear his sincerity, as well as his good humor, before he leaned in to kiss me softly.

Edward and I had made great strides in our communication but there were still some fairly large things we needed to discuss. We had also had several sleepovers and quite a few heavy make out sessions but sex had not been a part of anything...yet and I wanted him badly. However tonight would not be that night, Edward's family was staying with him and while things had gone well tonight, they hadn't gone well enough for that.

Esme POV

It felt good to see my son for more than one night. I admit I did not take Edward's move well. I wanted him in Seattle with me, what mother doesn't want her children close. When he put his house on the island for sale I knew I needed to face facts, yes he still had his condo in the city but it was a signal that he would not be returning to Seattle for anything but business unless Bella was with him. In the months he has been gone he has returned three times for business and I have been glad to see him each time, even if he refuses to discuss his relationship with me.

Watching them on the dance floor drives home just how much I mishandled things in New York. Things happened so fast and were out of my control so I latched onto the few things I could control and looked for someone to blame for the bad things happening to my son and I found that in Bella. She didn't deserve it and some part of me knew that, even at the time, but that didn't stop me from doing it. Now I was reaping what I had sown. I have been wondering for some time if I forced Edward into this move by my actions and watching tonight I don't think I did. I definitely sped the process up but it would have happened eventually, I am sure of that. I am also sure I would be on better terms with son had I not forced things also.

I understand what Edward meant about not asking Bella to move to Seattle after seeing her here. In Seattle she is talked about, pointed at and almost shunned at events like this but here, she is sought out, accepted and enjoys a camaraderie with people I never expected. She is less guarded and more open to people in general and to showing affection to Edward publicly, because she is accepted here and in a way she never will be in Seattle especially if she and Edward stay together. There are a lot of women who won't be happy about that. No, I couldn't have prevented him from moving to Chicago and I wouldn't have done it anyway.

I want my son happy and if tonight is any indication she makes him very happy. I wish he hadn't shut me out when it comes to their relationship. I know he is talking to Carlisle and Emmett about things but they either don't know or don't tell me much. Over the years I have gotten used to Edward coming to me with these types of problems, so it hurts to be shut out this way. The more time I spend thinking about New York and the bits and pieces of conversations I overheard between Edward and Bella I began to realize he had not ever told me much about their relationship. I resented that and her for the secrecy that I was convinced was her fault. But it isn't. He is in a healthy, adult relationship for the first in what seems like forever. He doesn't need to talk to me, he is talking to Bella and that is how it should be.

"Are you enjoying your evening? You seem deep in thought, darling?" Carlisle asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes I am sweetheart. They are very happy together, aren't they?" I asked looking at Bella and Edward as the moved among the tables saying their goodbyes.

"They are getting there. I know you don't want to see it but I think this move will turn out to be very good Edward, in many ways." I could tell what Carlisle meant. Edward was more confident and becoming more of his own man, he wasn't in anyone's shadow anymore.

"I think you are right and it is hard to admit." I stated laying my head against his shoulder. They made their way to our table to say goodnight and my joy waned some when I saw and felt Bella become just slightly more formal with our table than she was with most of the others. I noticed Edward also became more guarded as he watched our interactions with Bella. I had caused this and I needed to be the one to rectify the situation. I needed to know if others saw what I did. "She isn't truly comfortable with us, is she?" I asked the table in general as I watched Edward led Bella out of the room.

"No, but then I can't fault her for being guarded with us." Rose said softly.

"Neither can I but we need to take action to correct that, starting tomorrow at brunch." I looked around the table to everyone nodding their heads. Unless I was totally off base Bella would be a member of the family in the future and tomorrow was the first step towards ensuring my son could keep the happily ever after he wanted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review.**

**Sorry for the long wait between updates!**

**Voting is open for the Lady in Red Contest by Dommella's Dungeon on FF - go vote.**


	29. He Disappeared?

Chapter 29

EPOV

While the last few months with Bella have been great, at the fundraiser last night I felt as if we had turned a corner and were headed in the right direction, together. We have been out in public several times over the last two months but not to this degree. We were expected to show up here together, not out randomly. I noticed the looks on more than a few of the men's faces, they were disappointed that I was with her. I, however, could not have been more proud to have Bella on my arm and I am sure the look I gave those men let them know I planned on her staying there for a very long time.

At first I didn't understand why she was feeding me to the wolves by allowing all the old ladies to grope me while pretending to dance, after the third partner her reasons hit me. First, the groping was good natured and second, they used it has a form of approval. Each one of those ladies told me how glad they were to finally see Bella happy again and thank god I had apparently pulled my head out of my ass. I was going to take their acceptance any way I could get it and if the positive press this morning was any indication I was beginning to gain their acceptance.

I was also gaining the acceptance of the businessmen of Chicago. When I first opened my office different executives from the Swan and Sinclair companies would stop by and invite me out to lunch. Bella swore she wasn't setting them up but I was sure she had put the word out that it would be a nice thing for them to do. I have to admit they served their purpose. They broke the ice with other executives and I made a few friends and helpful contacts I would not have been able to from Seattle. I have to admit, while it took some getting used to, it felt good to be out on my own. Was it a bad thing to take some smug satisfaction out of forcing the old goats that preferred to deal with Carlisle to come to Chicago for their meetings? Probably but I didn't care. I was tired of them insisting Carlisle sit in on meetings and looking to him for confirmation of any and everything I said. I think he also felt some vindication by being able to tell them to see me first. He always said he didn't doubt me but we didn't want to lose their business either. It was a fine line we no longer had to walk.

As we drove to brunch I realized I was also getting along better with my family than I had in a very long time. If you would have ask me before the move what my relationship with my family was like I would have said great and let it go at that. It took moving for me to see that while I did have a good relationship with them it was mostly on a work level, that is what I felt most comfortable discussing with anyone aside from the standard social gossip. It took a few weeks to realize that I had no idea what was happening in their personal lives and that if I wanted to know I would have to ask. Judging by their surprise, it had been a long time since I had asked. The truth was, before Bella it hurt to ask. I was envious of their happy lives, they had something that I had become convinced I would never have. Then I did have it and through my own stupidity lost it. Now we are back on track and it helped to be able to talk to them about things, the men anyway.

I chanced a glance at my mother and she appeared to be nervous. Bella was nice to everyone at the fundraiser last night but it was obvious, to me at least, that she became more guarded around my family. She was most comfortable with Emmett and Jasper because she dealt with them through business often, and as I expected, she was cautious with Esme. We had discussed my family before last night and Bella said she completely understood why Esme reacted the way she did, however, that didn't change the fact that she would have a hard time trusting her. Heaven forbid if something should happen again would she react the same way? Mother swore she knew she would have to earn back that trust but I don't think she knew how hard that may be. Bella didn't trust easily to begin with, to have to earn it back, I wasn't sure how that was going to work.

I was brought out of my musings when we pulled up to Yolk, where we were meeting Bella for brunch. The original plan was to have brunch at the manor but Bella called this morning, there was a problem at the estate and ask if we could meet here. I tried questioning her about the problem and was assured she would tell me about it later. I was surprised to see William and Grey parked in a car across the street. After the problem with Jacob was settled they continued to track Aro but her security had been set back to her normal level. Something had happened to cause them to increase it again. I hoped someone had not breached the manor.

I was relieved to see her already seated and then I noticed Stephen and Anthony at the next table. They were close, very close. What ever happened was serious. She stood as we approached.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope you were able to find it okay?" Bella asked as she gave me a hug and acknowledged everyone else.

As everyone was taking their seats I let me eyes drift to the table Stephen was at and felt Bella squeeze my hand. When I looked at her she was talking to my father but shook her head slightly to let me know not to alert anyone to the fact her security was so close to her. I squeezed back to let her know I wanted answers later.

When I found a condo and office we talked about security for them and agreed to have CCTV installed in both of them. Normally I left the cameras off unless she was with me but I had a feeling I would need to activate them when I returned home. The feed from everything was linked to the security room at Swan Manor. I had never asked Bella if someone was close enough to respond, honestly I assumed there was and that was fine with me. The closer the better, especially if she was with me.

Brunch was going well, the topics were safe and Bella was relaxing around my mother until Emmett asked what should have been a mundane question.

"So Bella, what are your holiday plans this year. I know we are pushing to have Hope House in San Diego completed in time and it should be by early December but is there anything else going on?" He asked innocently. I knew her general plans for the holidays but we hadn't discussed what we would be doing for Christmas yet.

"It will be a busy time, besides opening Hope House I have the standard company parties and Sinclair picks an organization each year associated with children and hosts a big holiday party for them. This year I believe it will be Big Brothers/Big Sisters of Chicago and that will be held at the manor one weekend. Swan always works with the Make-a-Wish Foundation, we choose a hospital or large city and make as many wishes come true as we can. I believe this year it is St. Jude in Nashville so I will be spending the time right before Christmas there. The dates are being finalized over the next two weeks." Bella had barely finished speaking and I heard a fork clink harshly on a plate, my mother had dropped her fork.

"Edward will you be traveling with Bella to Nashville?" Esme asked in a too sweet, not entirely nice way.

"I'm not sure at this point. We need to finalize all the dates, there is the Cullen company party to add in to the mix and then we will decide. Bella and I both know that it will be impossible for us to attend everything together. We feel it would be unfair to ask everyone to accommodate us so we will go together when we can and by yourselves if we have too." I thought I had defused the question nicely until she spoke again.

"But you will be in Seattle for Christmas, correct?" She asked me the question but I saw her glance Bella's direction also. "We host the open house every Christmas Eve and I know how you love that." She added and you couldn't help but notice the quiet that came over the table. The truth was Bella's thing in Nashville was over on the 23rd and we had planned on going to Seattle for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but I didn't like the way my mother was handling this, it was almost like a challenge.

"Maybe I was hoping you all would come to Chicago and spend Christmas here with me? Start my own tradition." I said knowing exactly the can of worms I was opening. Her response was priceless. I have never seen my mother sit anywhere with her mouth open and at a loss for words. Knowing that laughing would be a big mistake I looked at her and waited for her to compose herself. The rest of the family looked at a loss too and Bella was trying not to laugh. With a light slap to my arm Bella spoke up.

"It is not nice to tease your mother Edward. Of course he will be there Esme." I didn't miss that she said I would be there and not we. I didn't like that but I chuckled and told her I was sorry even though I didn't mean it. Once the tension broke we continued brunch as if nothing happened. My family was flying back to Seattle today after brunch, so Bella returned to the manor as I took them to the airport. I did notice that William and Grey pulled out and followed me instead of Bella, something had definitely happened.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I needed to clear up the holidays with my mother. "Mother, I want to tell you that Bella and I had planned on spending at least Christmas Eve and Day in Seattle. She has an open house on New Year's Day and we will be in Chicago for that but we had planned for several days in Seattle. I also want to say I do not appreciate being put on the spot that way, especially in public." The car was quiet with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett looking anywhere but at either one of us and my dad looked as if he was trying to hold back a smile. I didn't understand his reaction and my mother looked insulted.

"I wasn't trying to start anything Edward, the talk had turned to the holidays and I wanted to clarify that you would be home for Christmas." She stated defensively.

"Then maybe I should clarify for you that my home is wherever Bella is. I will not spend Christmas without her." She tried to talk and I stopped her. "No mother, listen to me. You didn't even invite her, you didn't say we but talked as if I was the one invited. There have been times Alice has gone to visit Jasper's family or Emmett Rose's and an issue has never been made to my knowledge. Accept the fact that I want Bella to be my wife and treat her accordingly. I would never expect you to choose me over dad for something and that is how it should be, don't expect me to choose you over Bella. I don't think you will be happy with how that would turn out."

"That is not how I meant it Edward. Of course Bella would be coming with you, I understand that."

"It sounded as if you were trying to enforce some prior claim mother. You need to either invite her or speak as if it is a foregone conclusion she will be there. My first loyalty is to Bella mother. You need to remember that at all times, now more than ever." She nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet but peaceful.

I was surprised to receive a text from my father a short while after dropping them off. It was short and to the point. _Well done son. _I was glad he wasn't upset, he had been telling me to stand up more to my mother. That I would need to spell things out before she understood. I hoped he was right. I released the driver and car I had hired while they were in town and climbed in with William and Grey and asked them to take me to Bella. I had a feeling something had happened but they refused to talk about it with me. My suspicion was confirmed as soon as we turned into the gates of the manor.

BPOV

I felt terrible for having to move brunch to Yolk but I didn't have a choice, the manor wasn't secure and I didn't want to just cancel altogether. The second Edward's gaze moved over me and to the table next to ours I knew he had seen them outside too. I was pretty sure my message this morning about brunch had put ideas into his head and now they were confirmed when he realized my security had increased. Thank heavens in anticipation of his family's visit we had already discussed the need to keep our security measures private. No reason to upset his family unless we absolutely had to. So I was not surprised when Stephen informed me that Edward had released the driver at the airport and was on his way to the manor with William and Grey. I was ready to explain what was happening when he arrived, I was not prepared for exactly how panicked he was.

"Please tell me the increase is in anticipation of a perceived threat and not because something has happened?" He asked as he stalked into the house and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Yes and no" was the only reply I could give him and he did not look happy about it.

"Yes and no Bella? I have never seen this many men on the grounds, in the open, and did I see a sniper on the roof of the house?" I heard the tremor in his voice, as much as I know he tried to control it.

"Yes and I will explain everything. Thank you for not bringing it up at brunch. Carlisle should be informed once he returns to Seattle but you need to know now." I told him and moved us into the living room so we would be more comfortable. Stephen joined us and I nodded for him to start.

"I assume you have been kept updated on the hunt for Aro Volturi?" Stephen asked, looking at Edward.

"Yes, I receive copies of the updates Carlisle gets. I know he was still in Europe two weeks ago."

"That is correct. They always seem to be three steps behind him and obviously he has access to funds or he would have been caught by now." Edward nodded when Stephen paused. "Five days ago he disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Edward asked.

"All the leads dried up. It was rumored he was in Rome and that is where any trace of him ends. He just vanished or so it seems." Stephen answered.

"Do you think he is dead? Where do you think he is going next?" Edward was starting to panic and I couldn't blame him.

"No I don't think he is dead. With the type of connections he has in Italy I think he has disappeared with the help of the organization. I expect him to surface in the U.S. actually, if he isn't here already." Edward's eye's went wide as he listened to Stephen.

"Why? He has to know he has more people here after him than in Europe."

"Yes but he also has more support here. Plus it looks as if the charges against Caius will have to be dropped." Edward looked as if he was going to interrupt and Stephen raised a hand to ask him to wait. "They just don't have enough on him. He wasn't as high profile as Aro or have the connection to your company that Marcus does. Kevin Preston talking to the authorities is the only thing that is keeping Marcus behind bars."

"Preston is talking?" Edward asked.

"Yes he made a deal to keep himself in a minimum security federal prison. He has given them information on two of the brothers but insists that Caius kept out of everything and so far that is proving to be true."

"What prompted…this?" Edward asked circling his hand, as if to encompass the entire estate. He had just finished speaking when an alarm sounded.

"That has been happening since 3am." Stephen said and every bit of the frustration he was feeling could be heard in his voice. "There isn't an actual breach. It is as if someone is testing the system to find a weakness. We have found cats, remote controlled cars and all sorts of things but not an intruder. The fact that someone is going to these lengths tells me they are definitely going to try some type of assault. If they think we will get tired of it and turn the system off they are crazy."

"Have there been specific threats against Bella?"

"No, not yet. You should probably consider keeping the surveillance on in the condo full time Edward. We ran someone away from there this morning. They were noticed loitering in the foyer so we sent a delivery up and he left quickly enough. I also went ahead and had your foyer swept for listening devices and it is still clean. We don't know what he wanted. I also have a request." Stephen looked to me nervously. "This is just a request. I asked Bella and she said you needed to give us approval." He paused again and looked at Edward. "I would like permission to place security inside your condo when she is there, at least two men and if she stays so do they." Edward and Stephen both looked as if they just wanted this conversation over with.

"That's fine, whatever it takes to make her safe. Not to invite myself but wouldn't it just be easier if I stayed here those nights."

"Yes it would but Bella wants you to be as comfortable with her as possible and we will be tightening security at the manor." It was time for me to take control of the conversation.

"For starters I am sure you noticed the addition on the roof." He nodded. "We also have more dogs on the way from the ranch, which is where they are trained. There will be dogs on the grounds and in the house at all times. We are also activating the CCTV so it will run 24/7. The only place they won't be running is my bedroom unless I push the panic button, it will bring a whole new meaning to lack of privacy. Lastly, while they won't be visible the number of guards is being increased also, just in case." Edward looked shocked.

"What prompted all of this? And don't tell me it is just because you lost Aro's whereabouts." Stephen and I looked at each other before I nodded for him to continue.

"We are fairly sure Aro is now aware the Bella knows much more about Edgar's dealings than he ever thought. What we are not sure about is what he plans on doing with her and this information but he definitely wants Bella. The one thing I am sure of is at this point he doesn't want her dead, she is of no good to him dead. I am sure he wants money but if he wants to blackmail her or gain her cooperation, I don't know and to be honest Edward I don't care. I will not allow him to gain access to her and I need your help to keep her safe." Edward moved closer and wrapped me in his embrace.

"I will do anything to keep her safe Stephen, anything. Do you have any idea how Aro found out now, it has been over three years since Edgar's death?" Edward was looking between Stephen and I for answers. I motioned Stephen to leave before I explained.

"Last week there were some discrepancies noticed in the billing for the Swan Project, they turned out to be nothing, a few transposed numbers. But the accounts payable person from Cullen faxed us more than what we asked for. I don't know if it was laziness on her part or if she just didn't know how to get only our information. Either way I ended up with a lot of papers to sort through and that included cellphone bills." He looked at me confused. "I was curious and looked at James Damon's bill. He has made several calls to someone in the Seattle office of the FBI and since they know I was the one to warn you to look at Aro, I am sure James passed that information to him. That is how we think Aro may know. He may just have suspicions at this time but I can't take that chance." Edward looked shocked.

"And that explains why this is happening now." Edward added.

"Yes, I think it must be someone new to the case but has access to all of the files. I would also bet with the fundraiser this weekend Aro thought it would take my security longer to get up to speed than it has. He has never understood or known a quarter of what they can do."

"Why are you so sure he doesn't want to harm you?" Edward asked and as much as I didn't want to worry him, I knew I needed to correct his assumption.

"It isn't that he doesn't want to harm me, he doesn't want to kill me. They are very different statements Edward. Personally, I think he will try to blackmail me in order to keep Edgar's reputation intact. Sinclair is known and praised for its community and charity work, if it was made public that Edgar was a black market dealer that reputation would be gone. People would assume I knew and the goodwill towards Swan and myself would probably disappear also, not to mention the investigation that would start into the companies and myself." I gave Edward the moments he needed to absorb and process what I had just told him.

"Aro must not know you very well if he thinks you would bow to anything he wants?" Edward said and it almost looked as if he was trying not to smirk.

"He doesn't know me at all really. As much as I do not want any of this to become public, Edgar would have thought of this scenario. Should something happen and I need to access the file he left on his dealings with Aro, I would bet all my money something is in there explaining how he pulled out and that I had no acknowledge of any of it. Edgar would protect me at any cost, that I am sure of." I watched Edward process everything he had learned. We had made great strides in the past months and it showed. Edward from before would have a hard time getting past the fact that Edgar put me in this position at all, now he was focusing on dealing with the problem. His jealousy and insecurity where Edgar was concerned seemed to have disappeared, at least for now.

"So we are cautious and keep you safe while we wait for Aro to do something stupid?" He asked and pulled me close to him.

"Pretty much, you know I will be careful." I don't think he was listening to my answer as he pulled me close for a deep kiss that let me know he had no intention of stopping there.

As he moved his lips to my neck I tried to bring up the other points I wanted to discuss. "Edward, we still need to talk about brunch."

"Later" he whispered as he nipped my ear and ran his hand down by back. Damn he is good I thought as I fisted one hand in his hair.

"And that accounting report…" I tried again as he squeezed my ass and pulled me in for another heart stopping kiss.

"Later, much later" he said when he pulled away and was moving us to lay back on the sofa. "You are so beautiful. I can't lose you Bella, I just found you." He was kissing my neck again and scrambling my brain.

"Edward, remember the…" I moaned out as I felt his erection grind into me and talking became less important.

"I remember Bella. Let me feel you, taste you…please you." He said and I loved the feel of his body pressing me into the couch. It had been too long and I wanted him.

"Yes" was all I could say. Why was I trying to stop him again? I ran my hands over his stomach under his shirt as he started to unbutton mine. I couldn't wait to feel all of him again or to see…to see…crap! "Edward we need to stop." I said pushing on his chest.

"Belllaaa" he groaned but stopped trying to grope me. I pushed on him again. "Okay, okay, just give me a minute here." He was trying to control his breathing and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me like I kicked his puppy and started to stand.

"Edward wait" I said and pulled him back to me.

"Its fine Bella, I understand and am willing to wait until…" I kissed him to shut him up.

"I am ready Edward." That was all I was able to say before a huge grin crossed his face and he leaned towards me. I put my hand up to stop him.

"No fair teasing me Bella." He kissed my neck. "I want you Bella, I need you, need to feel all of you." He said softly and I felt his hand graze my breast.

"And you can have me Edward, all of me. I am just trying to remind you that the cameras are functioning in this room. Do you really want to give the security guys a show?" I said with a laugh.

"Fuck no, you are mine baby. Only I get to see all your hidden treasures." He said as he stood and threw me over his shoulder and ran for the stairs as I squealed. "Nothing can save you now Miss Isabella." He said with some accent I couldn't recognize as he slapped my ass. "Fighting will get you nowhere now wench. You are my prize and I plan on finding all your treasures. I am the great pirate, Captain Edward, and I have you at my mercy." He announced as he ran up the stairs and threw me in the middle of bed before going back to lock the door.

"You won't ravish me will you Captain Edward? I am untouched and promised to someone." I said scrambling to my knees. "Are you going to hurt me?" I whispered looking at my hands.

"I could never hurt you Isabella." He said and lifted my chin up. "I promise to be very gentle with you but I will have you Isabella, when I am done you will forget all about this other man. I am going to give you much pleasure Isabella and I have a feeling you are going to be a lustful wench." He said and I ran my hand over his hard cock. "A very lustful wench indeed."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review – thanks for reading!**


	30. Life Goes On Together

Chapter 30

EPOV

As she ran her hand over my cock I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through my body. I knew we needed to talk about brunch, the holidays and the Aro situation but it had been months since we had had sex. I recognized the fact that it was my own fault but now that I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, I was racing towards it. I grabbed her hand that was rubbing me.

"For an untouched and promised lady you appear to be eager to touch me, Isabella." I pushed her back and pulled her legs out from under her. "Let's see if you are as eager for me to touch you." I pulled her shoes off and reached for the button on her jeans as she tried to scramble away from me.

"I was just curious Captain." She said quickly. "I promise to be good." I quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her. "You promised not to hurt me," she wailed as I grabbed her ankles to control her legs.

"And I won't Isabella but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." I said and chuckled. Judging by the look on her face she didn't like that comment very much. I licked the inside of her left ankle before doing the same to her right and I heard a faint moan. "I won't touch any of your private places until you beg me to Isabella." Her eyes opened wide and I nipped the inside of her knee. "You will beg me Isabella, I promise you will." She moaned again as I licked the spot I bit and turned to give her other knee the same treatment.

"I will never beg you for anything sir." She said and I would have believed her if she hadn't whimpered when I ran my tongue up to her hip. I pulled on the hem of her shirt and her hands came up to hold it down. "But you said…" she started and I cut her off.

"I said I wouldn't touch you until you begged. I never said I wasn't going to look and in order to look your clothes need to come off." I gently moved her hands to the bed and pulled her shirt over her head, careful to touch as little skin as possible. I left wet kisses across her collarbone and the gently blew on her skin, she arched off the bed. As I looked at her I noticed luck was one my side and she was wearing a front clasp bra that I opened with a flick on my fingers. She gasped and tried to hold it together. "I get to look Isabella." I reminded her and gently moved her hands to the bed again.

"I have thought of being with you like this for months Isabella." I said as I ran my nose lightly up her side. "I have watched you and ached to make love to you." I started at her belly button and ran my tongue up the center of her body until I reached her chin. "You haunt my dreams Isabella." She moaned and pushed up into me as I nipped her jaw. You are mine Isabella, you belong with me not some cur who is not worthy of you." I flattened my hand and ran into down her stomach until it barely skimmed the top of her panties.

"Oh Edward," she sighed and ran her hands through my hair. "He isn't a cur and you remind me of him." She said and leaned up as if she was going to kiss me.

"Are you trying to kiss me, my Lady?" I asked as I pulled back.

"No, of course not," she said rather indignantly.

"Because it looked as if…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I take back what I said. You are a cur sir and nothing like the man I love." She huffed.

I rolled her onto her stomach and starting kissing my way up her back. "Tell me Isabella does your breath quicken for him like it does for me when he does this?" I asked and ran my hands up her thighs and over her ass. As expected she let out a long moan. When I ran my hands back down I hooked her panties and pulled them off quickly.

"He does not do that, thank you very much and give me back my panties?" She said and rolled over while reaching for them.

"Has he ever touched you like this?" I asked and moved in between her legs as I spread her wide, she was dripping and shivered when I blew on her hot core.

"Not in a long time, no, don't tease me any longer Edward. Please?"

"Are you asking me for something Isabella? I promised to have you begging I believe." I said on a chuckle and started kissing her breasts while carefully avoiding her nipples.

"Touch me Edward," she demanded and started pulling my shirt over my head. I grabbed her hand to stop her movements. "If you can look so can I," she huffed at me and I let go of her hands.

"Okay, but I don't think that will help your control any." I said and stood at the foot of the bed to remove the rest of my clothes. She licked her lips as I slid back on the bed and I couldn't stop the smirk that formed when I saw her action. "Oh I think you are in trouble now my lady."

"I can handle you Captain." She said as I knelt between her legs. I gently ran my hands up to her knees and bent them until her feet were planted right next to her ass.

"Big words from such a little lady." I nipped the inside of her thigh and used my shoulders to keep her knees spread open. I was barely grazing along her outer lips where they met her hips and she desperately trying to push up into me.

"Please Edward, stop teasing me." I looked up at her without moving and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Fine, fine I am begging you. Stop teasing me, I need you Edward."

I chuckled and went right back to my teasing. The next thing I knew Bella did some weird ninja move, I was on my back and she was sliding onto me. I grabbed her hips to hold her still.

"Fuck Bella! Hold still a minute or this will be over long before either of us wants."

"No. You teased, I begged and then you teased some more now I am taking what I want. Hold on baby, this is going to being rough." She then dug her thumbs into my palms and I had no choice but to release my hold on her. She was riding me hard and fast as soon as my grasp loosened.

"You feel good Edward." She leaned down to kiss me. "I missed being this connected with you." She mumbled against my lips.

"Me too Bella, I love you so much." I was having a hard time holding back, she felt too good. I slide a hand down to rub her clit. I was determined not to finish before she did. "I'm close Bella, you feel so good." I leaned up and pulled her nipple into my mouth, sucking gently.

"God yes Edward." She moaned and started working her hips faster. "So close…make me cum…please." I felt her tighten around me and that was the cue I had been waiting for. I moved my hands to her hips, tilted them so I would rub her clit with every stroke and started thrusting up into her. After two strokes Bella clamped down me on my cock and I felt her orgasm flow over me. "Yes, yes, yes…oh Edward," she said almost on a sigh and I continued to thrust into her feeling myself getting ready to climax also.

"So tight Bella…fucccckkkk." I moaned as I emptied into her. I held her close to me as we both tried to get our breathing under control.

"I love you." I said as I rolled us onto your sides. "You are so precious to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"I love you too Edward." She said through a yawn and I could tell she was fighting falling asleep.

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me, "sleep my beautiful Bella."

"M'kay" was her response before I felt her relax against me.

Things had been going well for us, better than before and I didn't want the shit from today to set us back.

BPOV

I love watching Edward sleep, it is the only time he seems to be completely worry free. There were things to worry about, but for the first time since I met Edward I felt he was really in this with me and that we would be fine once everything was handled.

I thought back over the last few days and had to admit things had gone better than I expected. The fundraiser was more fun than it had been in years and brunch went well, given the venue change, until the holiday discussion. Edward and I had talked about them briefly but with dates still up in the air we couldn't finalize anything. When the subject came up over brunch I was caught off guard by Esme's tone when she asked about when he would be in Seattle. Did she really think we wouldn't visit?

I felt Edward stiffen as soon as the question was asked and he squeezed my hand when I said of course he would be there, It was his way of reassuring me that he would deal with it and hadn't missed that I said he would be there and not we. Maybe it was childish on my part but after Esme's attitude towards me if she wanted me at her home she would have to explicitly invite me.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward said softly, pulling my attention back to the moment.

"I don't think they are worth even that small amount." I said and leaned in to kiss over his heart.

"They are to me." He said and before he could continue his stomach let out a loud growl.

"I hear you buddy, me too." I said as I patted his stomach. "Let's get a shower and then we can have a light, late dinner out by the fire pit, if Stephen gives his all clear and we can discuss everything that happened today. Sound good?"

"Getting you in the shower sounds great and then we can see about the rest of it." He said as he picked me up and ran into the bathroom. After a round of hot sex in a lukewarm shower we made our way to the kitchen to see what Theresa had left for dinner.

Stephen gave us the go ahead for eating outside and even though it was fall with a fire the area was comfortable. During dinner we discussed the fundraiser and I noticed Edward kept glancing around the grounds, realizing he wasn't going to ask the obvious question I decided to open the topic for him.

"Just ask Edward, I know you want to."

"Where are they? I know you have extra guards, even on the estate, and I am shocked that Stephen even agreed to let us be out here like this with the alarms sounding all day. I guess I just assumed I would notice their presence more."

"They are around but they are well trained to make their presence known to others while not to me or whoever they are guarding. It also helps that they like you, even the new guys. William and Anthony have told them how you do what is necessary to keep me safe and don't complain when plans have to change." He looked confused. "The new guards get loaned out to different people when they aren't needed for Swan or Sinclair. You would be surprised the way some people act, even when it is for their own protection."

He nodded and we continued to eat in silence as the night grew darker around us. After we finished Edward pulled us to one of the lounge chairs closer to the fire and held me in his arms. When I felt him sigh I knew he was ready to talk about things.

"So, brunch?" He said, as if it was a question.

"Yes, brunch was…fun." I offered.

"It was." He said and I am sure I looked at him as if he was crazy, so he chuckled. "Until the holiday talk came out." I could not help but laugh.

"Do you think Emmett had any idea the can of worms he was opening with his seemingly innocent question?"

"No and I am fairly certain that if he lives to be 150 he will never ask anyone in the family again what they are doing for the holidays." I was pretty sure of that fact also.

"Edward I never meant to give Esme the impression that…" He cut me off.

"You didn't Bella and I called her on her bullshit in the car. I told her that wherever you are is my home and that she needed to personally invite you to Christmas Eve or neither of us would be there. I am done with her treating you like that. You are my future wife and the love of my life, you come first to me Bella, always." He looked at me with such sincerity and love that it was impossible to doubt him.

"As you come first with me Edward, but you have to know I want to spend Christmas with you, I assumed that would be in Seattle. I didn't mean to imply at brunch that I would be staying in Chicago."

"You didn't, I understood what you meant. However, I want you with me on

Christmas, I do not want to be at my parents and have you at Sinclair House. I want to be wherever you are and I told my mother that. She will either deal with her issues and invite us both to the open house or we can celebrate Christmas at your house. I will be with you for Christmas."

"Ok" I said to stop him from talking. "I have to be in Nashville until the 23rd, if you are able to go with me then we can go to Seattle from there and if not then we figure out what to do once we confirm all party dates." I was trying to be upbeat and positive about going to Seattle but by the look I was getting from Edward, I was not fooling him.

"It will be okay Bella, I promise." He stated, pulling me onto his lap. "I won't allow you to be treated as you were at the BBQ." I hadn't even thought about that yet.

"Will the same people be attending?" I hoped not but still expected his answer.

"Some will be there, but mostly it will be upper level Cullen employees. People will be coming and going most of the night. I will be by your side all night, I promise Bella." He was speaking with such sincerity and imploring me to believe him and I wanted to believe him but his expectations were not realistic.

"You cannot stay beside me the entire night Edward and we both know this. I am sure you will be expected to say something at some point and that is fine. I'm a big girl Edward, I can handle it and everything will be fine." I leaned in and gave him a fairly chaste kiss. "But I do appreciate the sentiment and am touched that you want to protect me."

"I want you to be comfortable Bella, not just protect you. You belong there with me more than 99% of them ever will. If it is going to make you too uncomfortable then we won't attend, you are my first priority Bella, I mean that."

"I know you do and I love you all the more for it." And I did. "I am sure we will have a great time. Hopefully we can nail down all the dates close to Thanksgiving, December is going to be a very busy month for both of us."

"Yes it is and I will have to go to Seattle for the Cullen company party but that should be the only traveling I have to do without you. I would love for you to come with me if possible but I am pretty sure that is wishful thinking on my part."

"Probably, I have Hope House in San Diego and the company parties here but I promise I will accompany you if I can."

"That is all I ask sweetheart." He said and pulled me in for a kiss. Someone cleared their throat and we jumped back from each other surprised.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Stephen wants you both in the living room now." Theresa said and when I looked at her she was nervous.

"Thank you," Edward and I both said as we moved indoors.

"What has happened?" I asked Stephen.

"Nothing yet but infrared picked up two bodies just outside of the alarm range and I didn't want to take any chances." He told us.

"So now they are staying just outside the alarms?" That was something new. "Have you gotten any indication that their overall objective has changed?" Were they looking to kill me now instead of taking me? It bothered me because I could not figure out Aro's reasons at all. We had brainstormed some fairly good reasons but none of them felt right to me. I couldn't shake the feeling that while I was the target, Aro was playing a game only he knew all the rules to.

"No. They haven't advanced and all our sources say that you still aren't to be harmed. I think they are just listening, trying to obtain information on your movements. I would love to order you to stay on the estate until he is caught." I started to interrupt and he held up his hand to stop me. "But I know how much you enjoy this time of year and I would be wasting my time so I won't even ask you to scale back. Once your schedule for the holiday season is set it will be closely guarded and you will have to wait until the very last minute to let people know if you will be attending their event or not."

"Fine, I hate doing that to people but I understand. Part of me hopes he does do something stupid in public. I would love to give him a beat down with the media witnessing it, let that be a lesson to anyone else who thinks they can get to me." Edward and Stephen both chuckled but I was serious. I would love nothing more than to personally beat the crap out of Aro in public.

"Just be aware that while we are jamming their signals, someone is trying to listen in when you are outside the house." Stephen said, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Let's go to bed slugger." Edward said, guiding me towards the stairs. "You can settle for kicking my ass tomorrow in sparring practice."

"You are getting much better though. It isn't as easy as it was two months ago." I said with a laugh. He really was getting better.

We were lying in bed when I felt Edward shift and sit up against the headboard. "Bella, can I ask you a question about Edgar and your marriage?" He asked softly. We had discussed many things over the last few months but I knew he had a few questions left and they weren't small ones either.

I moved so I was sitting Indian style facing him. "You can ask me anything Edward. You know this."

"Why did you and Edgar never have children? I mean I understand because of his illness but you could have adopted." This would be the hardest question he could ever ask me because the truth was I didn't know the answer.

"I don't know why. We had just begun discussing having kids when we found out his illness was hereditary. He was horrified at the prospect of passing it on to children, even though he knew if he had been diagnosed earlier it would not have been a death sentence for him." I pulled my knees up against my chest so I could rest my chin on them, I could feel the tears gathering. "I begged him not to do anything rash until we could talk to a geneticist and see what the odds were or if anything could be done. I wanted his child badly. I loved him so much and if he couldn't be with me forever then I wanted a child that he would live on in. When he came home a few days later and told me about the vasectomy, it was the first time I was truly disappointed in him. The first time my love for him stumbled. For as far back as I can remember he had always tried to make me happy and now he had done something that intentionally hurt me. I didn't understand."

Edward moved to wrap me in his arms and I realized the tears were flowing down my face. "Why didn't you adopt?" He asked softly.

"At first Edgar wouldn't and refused to explain why. When his illness progressed it wasn't feasible to, I wouldn't have had the time to look after a small child and Edgar like I was. I gave up on adoption then and resigned myself to the fact I would never raise a child with Edgar." As I thought back on things the anger returned. "I was so angry with him. After the vasectomy I didn't speak to him for weeks. We still went out in public and I am sure things looked fine to outsiders but at home we didn't speak…that's not accurate, he tried and I just walked away. I started talking to him again when he told me it was the only present he wanted for his birthday."

Edward was holding my face and gently wiping my tears. "And adoption?"

"Several months later I asked him about adoption and that is when he started to fully inform me of his more shady dealings and how he was getting out of that side of his business. He tried to play it off as if that is why he didn't want to adopt but it was more than that. I never pushed him too far on it because his mind was made up, but it wasn't just because of his illness, that I am convinced of."

"I'm sorry Bella, I had no idea." He whispered to me. I pulled back and sat with my knees on my chin again.

"You had no way of knowing Edward. Like I told you, the image we projected was a far cry for what our marriage was actually like. It was those instances that made we realize Edgar was a man who made mistakes, jumped to conclusions and needed forgiveness instead of the perfect being I had placed on a pedestal and idolized most of my life."

"Do you want children Bella?"

"I do, although I am not sure how easy it will be for me now."

"I don't understand." He looked confused, we had talked about wanting kids but not much beyond that point.

"Two years ago I had a cyst explode in one of my tubes, it damaged that ovary and both had to be removed. I was told there is no reason I can't have kids but I may want to undergo invitro to ensure a pregnancy rather than wait to see if it happens naturally. I know you want children Edward and I can have them. Please don't think I deceived you in any way." He put his finger to my lips to stop my rambling.

"You haven't deceived me Bella, I don't feel that way at all. I want a family with you Bella and I don't care how we build it, just as long as we do it together. I love you so much Bella."

I loved this man. The more I learned about him the more I loved him. Yes there were still things to discuss but when I looked at him I rarely saw even a trace of the jackass that looked down on me six months before. We were in a better place and I wasn't the same woman I was six months ago either.

"I love you too Edward." I said and leaned over to kiss him and as I pulled away he grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss.

"We will get our family Bella, I believe that." He said and he was looking at me to see if I believed him.

"I know, I believe you," I said and I did believe him. I moved so I was lying beside him again and lightly ran my fingers through his happy trail. "But until we are ready for that…" I whispered and began softly stroking his erection. "…may I suggest lots and lots of practice." I scooted down and licked his shaft. "I mean we want to be sure we are doing it right when the time comes, don't we?" I engulfed him in my mouth.

"Yessssss, we do." He moaned out. I started moving faster and tugged on his balls. "Fuck Bella…lot-lots of…pr-practice." He stammered out before pulling me up and rolling me over for our first practice session.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for an update. The next one will come quicker – thanks for sticking with me!**


	31. Plans

Chapter 31

CPOV

The flight back to Seattle was interesting. Emmett and Jasper were trying hard not to crack a smile at the fact that Edward laid down the law with Esme concerning Bella. Rose and Alice were fairly successful in pulling off being sympathetic to Esme but I could tell their hearts weren't in it and I was very proud of my son for standing up to his mother.

Esme was trying, I could see that but it has been close to 15 years since any woman has even challenged her position as the most important woman in his life and she was having a hard time stepping back from that role. I am pretty sure today was her ah-ha moment, Bella is most certainly the most important person, period, in his life now. I admit I am surprised she isn't taking it harder.

Once the ladies were deep in conversation, Emmett leaned over to me and whispered, "I swear if I had known what was going to happen, I never would have opened my mouth Carlisle."

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "It's fine Emmett. It has been building for a while and, if anything, I am glad it happened here than over the phone. That would have been disastrous." They both nodded and the conversation moved to the fundraiser and the contacts we were able to make that night.

Upon landing each couple went their separate ways and I noticed I received wary looks from Emmett & Jasper. Esme must have given the girls an earful on the plane and I would be getting it on the way home. With that in mind I was surprised when the ride to the house went by in total silence. It wasn't until several hours later, when she realized I wasn't going to broach the subject that she finally cracked.

"Are you really not going to say anything about the trip?" She barely manages to say nicely.

"Is it the trip or brunch you want to discuss?" I asked knowing what she truly wants to discuss.

"Fine, brunch is what I want to know about." Esme said on a huff and I personally was enjoying this, I was pleased as punch that Edward had finally found someone that he felt was worth standing up to his mother for. Unfortunately for me, I didn't hid my reaction as well as I should have.

"You are finding this amusing, aren't you?" Even though I was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question I answered anyway.

"Yes I am now that you mention it." Nothing could have stopped my smile, especially after the look on her face. "What did you expect to have happen Esme? You have been pushing his buttons since his move, he pushed back. I am proud of him."

"Proud of him? After the way he talked to me." If her eyebrows got any higher they would disappear in her hair.

"I am proud of him for standing up for Bella. He put her first, as he should, that is why I am proud of him. You have become very comfortable of your place in his life and don't like that some other woman is now number one in his life." I am sure that is the problem. Bella was fine when she was living right next door to us. Hell, Edward was actually closer to us then. The New York thing brought out her protectiveness and the fact that Bella was the one running the show did not sit well with her at that point. His move to Chicago confirmed that she had indeed replaced Esme as the number one woman in his life and my wife was having a hard time with that fact. She needed to come to terms with this before she unwittingly pushed Edward farther away. I moved closer to her and reached for her hand before speaking.

"Esme, I know how much Edward has depended on you and Alice in past years but the time has come to let him go. He loves her Esme and I am very proud of him for putting her first. You should be proud of him for putting her first, you raised a fine man. I am going to tell you a modified version of what I told him. Bella is not like other women, she won't play the games and do the things that other women who have pursued him do. What you see is what you get with her, she means what she says and she won't chase after him, experience should have taught you this. I know it did Edward."

"I know Carlisle and I am happy that Edward has found someone." She took a deep breath and looked away before continuing. "You are also right that it isn't Bella. It would be anyone that was taking my place." She looked back to me quickly and her eyes begged me to understand her reasoning. "But he is my baby boy and, since you are forcing me to be brutally honest, I expected him to eventually settle down with someone from Seattle or not at all."

As much as I should have, I couldn't keep in the snort that came out at her statement. "Of course and we both know that had he settled down with someone from Seattle you would still have a large say in how things went in his life. No one goes against Esme Cullen and lives to tell the tale." I said through my chuckles, my wife did not look impressed with my efforts to keep a straight face.

"Maybe," she said with a glare. "It is just a hard pill to swallow Carlisle. Not only did my son move away but it feels as if he is cutting the apron strings in a permanent way, so to speak." I could see the confusion and hurt on her face and I understood. She and Alice were very close and Emmett, while not one of our own, he and Edward had been like brothers since they met in college and he still came to Esme for advice. But Edward, with Esme's attitude towards Bella, he was shutting her out and while I could see his reasons, I also didn't like to see my wife hurting. I held her hand in mine and gently rubbed her palm.

"I know dear and I do understand, but you need to understand that your attitude towards

Bella is just pushing him away faster." She started to interrupt and I stopped her. "Just listen to me. When Edward first left for college, we let him live his life and he was growing and pulling away and things were happening naturally. Then the drama with the girls started and he didn't know who he could trust and rather than depending on his friends he pulled back to just the family and Emmett. You didn't have to let him go, if anything he needed you more than ever, that pattern stayed in place and was reinforced after the Paige incident. Now he has Bella, who in my opinion is the best thing to ever happen to him. She loves him, as he is and he needs that. She always tells him the truth, no more but no less, she doesn't play games and just wants to be accepted for who she is as much as he does. They need each other and I would bet everything that he is more honest with her than anyone else in his life. She doesn't judge him, ever and he deserves someone who loves him like that."

"He does and I see how happy he is but Emmett mentioned the holidays and I was speaking before I even fully processed everything." She was trying to explain and I stopped her.

"I understand Esme, I do but you have to find a way to rein it in. Bella is not working against you, if anything I am sure Edward staying close to his family is probably very important to her. She has no family left Esme, I can't imagine her trying to distance Edward from his, at this point it is you that is causing the distance not her." She was nodding and I hoped that meant I gotten through to her. Esme knew I talked to Edward often during the day and I counted myself lucky she hadn't figured out we talked about much more than work.

EPOV

Things were hectic in the following weeks and it would only be worse after Thanksgiving. The week following the fundraiser involved several conference calls with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle concerning the papers that were faxed to Bella and their content. While we didn't want to fire someone over a seemingly innocent mistake, it was pure luck that it was Bella looking at our financials, there are a few of our suppliers that would love to have some of that information but I trusted Bella and knew she would only look at the things pertinent to her company.

Since the problem was related to the technological part of the project it was decided that Jasper would be the one to approach James about the issue, he was the VP of Accounting. To say that Jasper was less than impressed with James' response would be a gross understatement. Jasper was one of the calmest men I knew unless something involved Alice, all bets were off if that was the case, so I was shocked when he called me about his meeting with James.

"He didn't even seem to care that the information was faxed to Swan, Edward. He was more concerned with how the mistake was caught in the first place." Jasper said and he was pissed.

"I don't understand Jasper," was all I could get out before he cut me off.

"I tried talking to him about his people sending all the unnecessary information and all he wanted to discuss was why the information was necessary, who had caught the mistake and who at Swan requested the information."

"You didn't" he cut me off again.

"No, I didn't tell him anything more but I had already told him Bella brought the oversight to your attention and he didn't seem too pleased when he heard that. His reaction when I told him that some of the information sent were cell phone bills was very telling, he became very anxious. He is in this up to his eyeballs Edward, you know he is." He was calmer but not by much.

"I know Jasper. Did you tell him his phone was one of the ones sent?" I had to know if he knew we were on to him or not.

"No, he asked which account was sent and I gave him the number of a different account, not the one his phone is paid from. I didn't want to tip him off and to be honest I am going to take great satisfaction from seeing him go down for all this shit. He is nervous Edward and we are keeping a very close eye on the accounting now."

"Where you able to talk to the auditors about performing another audit on last year and a year-to-date on this year?" Even though we knew James was one of the ones embezzling we need proof and some idea of how bad it is.

"Yes, I told them to only speak to you or me about this and we would forward to them any documents they need." I could hear the frustration in his voice and I knew how he felt, I felt it also. "I have to say Edward, I am really glad you and Bella were able to work everything out. The company owes her a lot, not that that has anything to do with your relationship but it's true. We would be mixed up in Aro's shit and who knows how long James would be running his scam." I heard him chuckle before he decided to try and goad me. "So, how does it feel to know your woman is smarter than you?"

I was glad his mood was better and knew he was teasing in fun but I still couldn't let his statement go unanswered. "You know I now have to tell Alice you think you are smarter than she is." I told him and laughed, as I disconnected the call I was sure I heard trying to argue his point about not telling her.

As I thought about my phone call with Jasper it brought back a conversation Carlisle and I had when he told me I should concentrate on why Bella was willing to risk so much by alerting us to what was happening in my own company. He was right. Her feelings for me were there to see from the beginning, if I had pulled my head out of my ass and actually looked. It may have taken some time but I did pull it out and we were in a very good place now. I hoped to be in an even better one after New Year's.

Thanksgiving was approaching and we had finally been able to finalize our holiday schedules. We were spending Thanksgiving in Chicago and then the traveling would begin. We would both be attending the Hope House opening in San Diego the beginning of December and staying at the US Grant Hotel. We both had fond memories of the city were things truly started for us and couldn't wait to go back. The Swan and Sinclair company parties were the same weekend as the Cullen company party, so we would be going to those separately. I would return in time to attend the Big Brother/Big Sister party Sinclair was hosting then we would travel to Nashville for the Swan project with Make-A-Wish before going on to Seattle for my mother's open house Christmas Eve. It was going to be a very busy four weeks.

Once everything was set and the travel was approved by Stephen I e-mailed out my schedule and called my mother to remind her if she wanted to see me for Christmas she needed to talk to Bella. I was assured she would speak to her in person in San Diego and smooth things over. I wasn't surprised the entire family would be at the opening but I also didn't want them cutting in too much on my alone time with Bella. I loved my family but I also wanted to enjoy the time with Bella and not have to worry about what my mother may say.

Things at the manor had calmed some but there were still false alarms and Stephen was not happy that Aro couldn't be located. He was sure Aro was in the country even though the FBI insisted he was not, I believed Stephen. I wasn't sure I wanted to know how he got his information but the man always seemed to know things a day or two before the FBI, if he said Aro was in the country- he was.

They were having a problem determining who James was talking to at the FBI. Two new agents had been assigned to the case so it could be either one of them, for now they were just being observed until we had proof of which one was passing information. Those two agents were the reason Stephen refused to share his information with the FBI and it was pissing them off. They tried offering their services to Stephen in protecting Bella since Aro was on the loose, he politely declined. When they wouldn't leave the house it was entertaining to watch them jump when he pushed a button and three guards appeared, with weapons drawn, to escort them off the property. That didn't stop an agent from coming to my office, trying to persuade me to get them full access to Bella and what she may know about Aro. I had to give them credit they had done their homework on me, at least pre Bella. Agent Stiller was in her 30's, attractive and very obviously trying to use her feminine wiles on me for information.

"Agent Stiller to be honest I can't determine what Isabella has to do with this case. The Cullen Group is the company that Aro was using, Mrs. Sinclair sits on our board of directors and that is all. This situation does not directly affect her and she has no more knowledge of this case than what is provided to all the board members." I told her, even though I didn't expect her to let it go.

"You expect me to believe that Edward, given the nature of your relationship with her. Surely you share more with her than other board members, I mean you aren't sleeping with them are you?" She asked with an amused smile on her face and I didn't like what she was insinuating at all.

"It is Mr. Cullen to you and I do not like what you are implying. My personal relationship with Mrs. Sinclair has no bearing on our professional relationship and for you to imply otherwise is an insult to both of us. I would be careful who you tell that theory to, it could be considered libel." She tried to mask her reaction but recognized the threat if she continued on with this line of discussion.

"Her husband worked with Aro for years, she must know more than she is telling us. We just want to catch him Mr. Cullen. I would think you would want that given he is a threat to her." She didn't seem to like it when I laughed at her statement.

"Have you seen her security? You have a better chance of getting close to her than he does. If Isabella says she has told all she can, then she has told you all she can. She wouldn't be in danger if the FBI had done its job and caught him." She had stopped playing coy and moved on to being outright pissed.

"We will find out Mr. Cullen." She said and I almost expected her to stomp her foot since she wasn't getting to me.

"As I said, I don't see what it has to do with the actual case but good luck. Are we done here? I have work I need to do." She didn't like being dismissed but recognized that is what I had done. After she left I told Bryce, my rather flamboyant assistant, to have William sweep his area and my office for listening devices. I was willing to bet she planted at least 2 bugs, in reality it was 4 and I just shook my head at William as he destroyed them. I wish they would stop trying to bug my office and smiled at the fact that this seemed almost commonplace to me now.

William was with me most of the time now, unless I was at the manor and for the last two weeks I was there every night. Staying at the condo just wasn't feasible at this time. There were three other condos on my floor and we couldn't restrict traffic to them, after finding surveillance equipment in the foyer and hall three days in a row we decided it wasn't safe for Bella to stay there. It was obvious she felt guilty about things but it was the way things had to be for now, after the New Year we could relax some because we wouldn't be traveling or attending large parties that made Stephen nervous.

Normally Bella spent Thanksgiving working in one of the shelters but this year she was cooking for everyone who lived or worked at the manor. It was obvious she felt bad for what was happening even if she couldn't control it or ever said a word about it, this was her way of making it up to people a little. As she moved around the bedroom getting dressed to go start cooking, I rolled over and my mind drift over the ways she had been making it up to me.

There had been copious amounts of sex over the last two weeks and sex with Bella was always great but last night would put a smile on my face for a looong time. When I arrived at the manor I was greeted by Lady, which was normal but the note tied to her collar asking me to come to the bedroom immediately was not. Imagine my surprise when I entered the room and found Bella sitting with her ankles crossed on her desk. From what I could see she was wearing a deep purple corset, garters holding up her black stockings and a very sexy pair of leopard fuck me heels. I was instantly hard and willing to beg her to stand up so I could get the full effect of her outfit.

I had completely forgotten about a conversation we had several nights ago about fantasies, the one where I talked about an interest in domination. When something slapped against her desk with a loud thwack I remembered it and it occurred to me I may not have mentioned that I wanted to be the one in charge.

"Cullen, you're late." She sneered at me. This wasn't what I meant when I mentioned it to her but if I went by my body's reaction, I was definitely going to enjoy it. "Bad things happen to people who can't follow simple common courtesy and be on time." She walked around the desk and I almost swallowed my tongue. "Nothing to say for yourself?" I just stared at her and sent a prayer up thanking the heavens for what I was about to receive.

"No Ma'am" I said softly. She stood in front of me and gave me a coy smile.

"You didn't even tell me I look nice." She said with a pout.

"You look…" I was cut off when she slapped my leg with one of her leather belts.

"It doesn't count now Cullen." She said and the way she sneered my name had my cock leaking in my pants. "And you are still keeping me waiting. You are just increasing your punishment, I suggest you get your fucking clothes off and climb on the bed before I decide to beat your ass with my hairbrush." I gasped loudly and quickly did as she said when she quirked her eyebrow at me, effectively letting me know she wasn't joking about the hairbrush. I laid down on my back and took some deep breaths knowing on one hand I was going to love this and praying with the other that she didn't have too much pain in store for me.

As she stood at the end of the bed I noticed she had removed the corset and two of my ties were hanging loosely in her hands. When she climbed on the bed on her knees I realized her panties were crotch less and how the hell had I missed that fact. She quickly tied my hands together then tied them to the headboard.

"See, you can be a good boy and follow directions." She said condescendingly and I growled at her. "Should I get another tie and gag you also?" I quickly shook my head no and she laughed. "I don't want to, I have very definite plans for your mouth and gagging you takes those away." She whispered in my ear before biting down on it.

"Jesus Bella," I groaned out and the thought of eating her pussy had my dick leaking…again.

She straddled my chest and gave a good tug on the ties to make sure I was secure. I couldn't stop myself when her breasts were right in front of me so I lifted my head and wrapped my lips around her nipple, slowly sucking it into my mouth. She pinched my nipple in response.

"Did I say you could touch me?" She asked as she tweaked my other nipple and I hissed. "So eager to have your mouth on me, well let's see if you actually know how to use that mouth of yours." She took off her heels and moved so she was straddling my face, as I leaned up to take my first lick she grabbed my hair and pulled me back. "Make it good Cullen or I will leave you tied up with a massive hard on all night." I shivered at her tone of voice, this was all business Bella, the one that always got what she wanted and took no prisoners in the process.

Thirty minutes later she was screaming my name for the second time and I couldn't keep up as her juices ran down my neck. When her legs stopped shaking she fell back on top of me and we both tried to get control of our breathing. "Christ Bella, that was bar none the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I love to watch you cum, it's…pure bliss." She wasn't making a sound but I could feel her body move like she was laughing.

"I feel pretty blissed out right now Edward." She moved so her head was lying on my shoulder and ruffled my hair like you would a child. "Such a good boy," she said and licked my jaw, tasting herself on me. "I am going to fuck you until you beg me to cum Cullen." Hell yes and thank you I thought while doing a mental fist pump.

For the next hour she rode me right to the brink of orgasm but would stop before I would cum, she did this four times. Four fucking times, after the second time I was begging her to let me cum. The little minx would sit there with my engorged cock inside her and play with her clit while telling me no, I couldn't cum yet, the tease. By the fourth time I was certain she was taking the term blue balls to a whole new level and I had had enough of her teasing. When she leaned forward and braced her hands on my chest, I bent my knees and planted my feet firmly on the bed so I could thrust up into her. She rode me hard, I was thrusting into her and I couldn't remember ever being this deep in her. Fuck she felt good and I knew she was close to her orgasm, she was spasming around my cock at an insane rate.

"Please don't stop Bella, please" I begged as I felt every muscle in my body tense. "Need to cum baby, please?" Technically I was still begging but I had reached the point of no return now.

"Yes, yes, yes…cum with me Eddie…" Bella screamed as she continued to roll her hips as she clamped down on me.

"Fuck Bella…too fucking tight…fuck yes…" I came so hard I actually saw stars and may have blacked out for a few moments. The next thing I remember, I was untied and Bella was massaging my shoulders so they weren't too stiff after being tied up. She was telling me how much she loved me and how much happier she was with me in her life.

I was pulled from the memory as the bed shifted when Bella climbed back in next to me. I pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. The last few weeks had me more convinced than ever that I wanted it all with Bella, as I drifted off I envisioned Bella in a white dress walking towards me. "Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Fine, I just needed to get the turkey in the oven." She yawned and we both settled in for a couple hours more sleep. We were both fading fast and I heard her murmur she loved me.

"Love you Bella…wife." I murmured as I fell into the dream I hoped to make reality.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read and review.**

**A/N: I know, I know…too long between updates. I could give all kinds of excuses but let me just say believe it or not life actually slows down once my kids are out of school and that happens next Wednesday. I promise to try and do better. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	32. Who is Mrs Cullen?

Chapter 32

BPOV

My eyes popped open. Holy shit did Edward just call me his wife. My mind was racing. We both tended to mention marriage and we had touched on the topic several times, but he just said it like we were already married. I couldn't explain my feelings, even to myself, but something about the tone he used, it was…wistful…longing…adoring. I was having a hard time describing what his tone held. Was it all of them, none of them or a mixture of them, I couldn't decide but something alerted to me the fact that Edward wanted it happen in the near future. I believed this to be on hold until all the drama was sorted out. Granted we never even touched on a time frame but I was now positive Edward had no intention of waiting. I was calming down and had just closed my eyes when a generic therapist voice popped in my head.

"And how do you feel about that Bella?" Shit! My eyes popped open again. I looked over at a blissfully sleeping Edward with a scowl. Way to freak me out Edward. I reached over, turned the alarm off and went to get dressed. It didn't look as if I would be getting any more sleep tonight. I made my way down to the kitchen. Might as well get a head start on dinner, I was making enough to feed a small army.

I made pecan and pumpkin pies on auto pilot, not thinking just doing. It helped ease my mind. I chopped apples and thought about loving Edward. I do love Edward and want to marry him. I let my mind wander as I rolled out dough. I do want to marry Edward. When I look at any point in the future he is by my side. I love him. We don't have the type of relationship Edgar and I had, but I don't expect us too.

I feel on more even footing with Edward, like he respects me more as an adult. He didn't watch me grow up though, it is probably easier for him to see me only as an adult and equal. That one thing always irritated me, when Edgar would give me that smile that said he knew best. Fine if you know best then explain it to me. Don't give that smile that says it was because he was older and I should be a good girl and just go along. Nevertheless, I tended to just go along. If he hadn't died would I have continued to just go along or would I have begun to stand up for myself.

I put the pies in the oven and started peeling potatoes, letting my mind float again. Would Edgar and I still be married if I had insisted when I felt strongly about something? He didn't appear to really value my opinion or my thought processes until it became clear I would be the one running things. I would be responsible for the future of Sinclair. It suddenly became all about Bella and how her mind works. In my most honest of moments I could admit, to myself, that it still hurt to remember his surprise at how good I actually was at it. He had been with me through all my schooling. Did he think I did it out of fun? Because I had nothing better to do with my days?

Thoughts of marrying Edward were bringing to the surface memories of discord that I had buried deeply under the weight of my grief. I wasn't sure now was the best time to analyze them, but would it ever be a good time. Edward was proud of my education. He also thought I handled myself well and had several times commented that I sometimes picked up on things he didn't in certain business dealings. Granted I had certain experiences in business that he didn't and he didn't assume he knew best because he was older or a man. No, Edward had faith in me, faith I'm not sure Edgar ever had.

As I moved on to the sweet potatoes I realized it wasn't fair to compare the two men, they were completely different. But I wasn't comparing them directly. I was comparing my relationship with each of them, how they related to me and how we were with each other. It is natural to do that, right? I mean, I have only had two relationships so what else would I compare it too?

I moved the peeled potatoes aside and cleaned up the mess, ticking the things off in my mind that I had already thought about. I noticed the sky was starting to lighten and pulled out what I would need to make bread. As I mixed and kneaded I let my thoughts roll back to why I freaked when Edward murmured wife. What was I so worried about? I love him, hell I enjoyed being married. I loved being Mrs. Edgar Sinclair. My mind blanked for a moment. Is that what this about? Maybe it was.

Growing up I was Isabella Swan, only child, privately tutored, considered a prodigy by some, a freak by others and the only heir to the Swan Kingdom. When my parents died suddenly I also became the pitied Swan orphan. I could handle most emotions people gave me but pity, not one of them. I hated the looks of pity I received. I handled their insincere platitudes better than pity.

Then I was Isabella Swan Sinclair, wife of Edgar Sinclair. As Mrs. Edgar Sinclair, I was loathed by women, given lustful looks by dirty old men, and placated in the business world, while he was alive at least. I was expected to continue my schooling and do charity work, which I did. After Edgar passed away I realized people thought he was the one making all of the business decisions and I was signing whatever he told me to, that may have been true at one time but for a year before he died I had been making the decisions on my own. The Boards tried arguing at first but once I produced Edgar's power of attorney there wasn't a thing they could do but go along with what I wanted. I am the majority shareholder of both companies after all.

I have to admit, once I gained the respect of the business world I loved the kind of clout being a Swan and Sinclair afforded me. Part of me loved seeing the powerful men, who thought I was a trophy wife and good arm candy, have to implement my decisions and then admit they were good ideas when profits increased. The biggest part of me would have gladly given it all up to have Edgar back, even if only for a while, until Edward. Is that what this was about? Was I worried that people would start thinking that he was the one making the decisions? No, that didn't feel like it was the problem. So what was it?

The sun was fully up and I had warned Theresa and Lily I didn't want them to step foot in the kitchen until 10, I was trying to give everyone as much of a holiday as possible. I loved to cook even though I hardly ever got the chance to cook like this anymore. I pulled out the vegetables to chop for stuffing and salad as well as the cranberries. I hated cranberry sauce but Edward mentioned one of his favorite things about Thanksgiving was the homemade cranberry sauce. Only for him would I intentionally make something I didn't even like to look at, let alone eat.

Having Edward in Chicago with me was wonderful. He was being accepted and I think he was flourishing. He has mentioned that it is good to be out of Carlisle's shadow. He admitted it felt good to have the old guard of Seattle's men travel to him for a meeting rather than being called to Carlisle's office because they felt Carlisle need to approve all his decisions. I once thought that in time he would want to move back to Seattle but I wasn't so sure anymore. He was starting to have his own reasons for wanting to live in Chicago beside the fact that I was here.

So far we had done a good job of avoiding scrutiny and keeping the gossips away by me recusing myself from any board vote that concerned The Cullen Group. When we married would that perception change? Would people think Edward was calling the shots? Would he want to become involved with Swan or Sinclair? Would I want him too? Neither of those option were good ones, especially if he still worked at Cullen. He was CEO of The Cullen Group didn't that mean eventually he would have to move back to Seattle? They were all valid questions and while they needed answers and were adding to my anxiety they weren't the original reason I freaked but I thought I now knew what was. What expectations would there be of me? Who exactly would I be as Mrs. Edward Cullen?

"No expectations, you would still be Bella, the woman I love more than anything just the way she is, right now. I must admit I would like it if your name became Isabella Swan Sinclair Cullen or just Bella Cullen."

"Jesus," I yelled, as I jumped and turned around brandishing my knife. Edward was standing there with his hands raised as if in surrender. "What are you doing?"

"Normally if a tiny woman was holding a knife out at me I wouldn't view it as a threat but I know you know how to kill me with your bare hands. I frightened you with a knife in your hands, you bet your ass I keep my distance and come in peace Bella." He was chuckling but I knew a part of him knew that if he was going to surprise me doing it at a distance was a good idea, especially with all the shit that had been happening lately.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Edward." I scolded as I set the knife down and tried to calm my heart down.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he gave me a hug from behind, "but given the treatment the celery is currently getting I thought it was a good idea to make my presence known."

I looked down, the celery was closer to being minced than chopped. Good thing it was going in the stuffing. "I meant to do that." I tried to say with sincerity. I ignored his snort letting me know I hadn't pulled it off.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and I felt his sigh more than heard it. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"What makes you…"

"I am stopping you right there Bella. I have been watching you since you pulled out the cranberries and started mumbling about making something you won't eat. Which I truly appreciate, by the way. Talk to me Bella. If the thought of being my wife bothers you this much then…" He trailed off and moved to sit across the island from me.

"It doesn't Edward." He quirked an eyebrow at me and I stopped talking. I hadn't realized I was talking out loud. If his posture was anything to go on, he only heard the part where I was thinking about who I would be as his wife. Not good, I leaned over and took his hands in mine. I needed to be able to feel him as I spoke, to ensure he understood what I was going to try to explain.

"Edward, I love you and can't wait to be your wife."

"But?"

"No buts, when I look down the path I want my like to take there isn't one moment that doesn't include you. A wedding, kids, birthday's, holiday's, vacations, day to day life, you are in every single picture in my mind."

"Then why did you.." I squeezed his hand to stop him.

"Last night, as you were drifting off to sleep you said, 'love you, wife' and for some reason it kind of freaked me out. I tossed and turned until I decided to get up and start on the meal, hoping it would calm my mind."

"Did it?"

"Yes, in some ways. I realized that when you said it, you spoke as if we had been married for years. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to you. After making pies and bread I realized it wasn't because I was comparing you and Edgar as men. It also wasn't because I felt I was betraying Edgar or holding onto a piece of our marriage and I wasn't comparing what we would build against Edgar and me."

"Are you not ready to give up being Mrs. Sinclair? It seemed as if you were questioning being Mrs. Cullen."

"No Edward, that isn't it at all. I fear I am not going to explain this properly." I felt his thumb rub my hand and drew strength from it. "Questioning is definitely the wrong word, wondering may be a better fit. I spent the first 18 years of my life as Isabella Swan. I knew who she was, what was expected of her. Sure, she was lonely at times but she led a full, rich life and did many of the things most girls only dream of doing. For the next 6 years, I was Mrs. Edgar Sinclair. She was seen as a trophy wife, someone who did charity, stayed out of business, and made good arm candy. I resented that role but knew it was expected of me and played it well. The last four years as Isabella Marie Swan Sinclair have been the best. People finally see me, not my parents or my husband but me and I like the person they see."

"I like that person too Bella. I don't want you to change anything, I love you." He kissed my hands and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I know that Edward, I love you too. However, who will people expect Mrs. Edward Cullen to be, especially on the West Coast?"

"Stop Bella, you have never done anything to make me think you care what those people think. You know I could care less what they think. Where is this coming from?"

"It's one thing to be your girlfriend Edward, but as your wife there would be certain expectations. You know this as well as I do. Given how Seattle is I admit to being slightly apprehensive about what being the wife of the Cullen heir entails." He laughed at me.

"The Cullen heir? Really Bella?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Okay, in a perfect world who do you see Mrs. Edward Cullen as?"

"Me, obviously but with you, until my morning freak out I hadn't thought any further than that. But, eventually you may want to move back to Seattle and you have your own company to run. Will people always question my integrity when we do projects together, will people think you are helping me run things at Swan or Sinclair or what about when…" He pulled my face to him and kissed me.

"Now that I have your attention, take a breath Bella. Damn but you have a lot going on in your mind today. Let me tell you how I would like Mrs. Edward Cullen to be. She should love me with all her heart, be nice to me but not put up with my shit, she should have long brown hair and warm brown eyes, and she should be able to kick my ass when needed."

"Be serious Edward, I am trying to tell my fears.."

"And I am trying to tell you not to worry about all that. I was nervous when I moved here, about how it would look and would other CEO's think I was using your connections."

"You never said anything. Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"We weren't on the best of terms at the time Bella and in the end I decided it didn't matter what they thought. I want a life with you and having that life included moving to Chicago. I am a CEO, people could only avoid me for so long and I decided before moving I would tough it out. You're worth it Bella."

"But Edward, you know when we go to Seattle…"

"Isabella, listen closely because I mean what I say. I don't care about them or what they think. I don't want you to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, arm accessory. I want you to be Bella Cullen, my wife and partner. Yes, there will be times people only see Mrs. Edward Cullen, as there will be times people only see Mr. Isabella Swan but we get through those times together and fuck what people think. We will get through it all together Bella. I understand if you need to stay Swan-Sinclair in business, I do and it doesn't bother me. Let me call you Mrs. Cullen in bed and I am a happy man. Regardless of your last name, I will introduce you as my wife and that is what's important to me."

"Okay," I said and wiped my tears away. "I want that too. I guess we will have to figure the rest out as we go."

"We make a good team Bella, trust in that, in us."

"I do Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, wife." He said and wiggled his eyebrows, such a smart-ass.

"Out of my kitchen wise guy, I have a big meal to make and quite a bit to be thankful for."

"Me too baby, me too."

As Edward left to let me cook, I felt calmer and lighter. I do have a lot to be thankful for this year. Theresa and Lily entered the kitchen to help me finish dinner. This would be the first on many Thanksgivings I would celebrated with Edward, maybe next year we would be working on adding a little Cullen to the table.

EPOV

As I watched the beauty sleeping in my arms I couldn't believe it had only been a week since Thanksgiving. We were currently flying to San Diego for the Hope House opening, I was assured my mother would be playing nice this trip. Bella didn't seem to be nervous but I was, I prayed my mother could keep herself under control.

Thanksgiving at the Manor was nice but I missed my family. I did not want to be missing them at Christmas but Bella was my family now also, I refused to be without her. Bella shifted against me and I felt her relax again. My mind traveled back to the conversation we had in the kitchen Thanksgiving morning.

When I rolled over and she wasn't there I stared to panic someone had gotten to her.

As my brain woke up I recognized the impossibility of that happening in this house and went in search of her. I watched her in the kitchen for several minutes before making my presence known. Her mumbling was starting to worry me, it sounded almost as if she was trying to talk herself out of marrying me. I was seconds away from going back to bed when I heard her ask what it would be like to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. That alerted me to the fact that it wasn't me or marrying me that had her nervous, it was what would come after that is on her mind, that was a dilemma I could work at solving.

As we talked I understood Bella's point and I hope she understood mine. I know what people's expectations will be, fuck them and their expectations. While I have never purposely lived my life by someone else's rules, to a degree I have let what people thought of me and my family influence it. She didn't spell it out but I'm positive it isn't Chicago or the business world in general she is worried about. Chicago loves her and would see our marriage as me being the one to marry up and the business world would have questions regardless of whom she married. No, Seattle was the issue, I'm sure of that fact and she wasn't concerned about herself either.

I meant it when I told her I didn't care what the people in Seattle thought. In reality I thought they could use a good shake up and Bella may be just the person to do the shaking. My family's old money reputation would stand up to whatever they wanted to say and personally I would love to throw it in the faces on all those tramps that Bella is 10 times the woman they will ever be. I needed her to be happy more than she needed me. Maybe I should be Mr. Swan, that would shake them up.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked. I hadn't realized she was awake.

"Nothing."

"Really Edward." She looked at me skeptically. "It was an almost devious smile and you can't stop grinning now."

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Keep your secrets then." She said and pinched me. "I have secrets too you know." She sniffed and turned her head trying to act like she could care less.

"I am going to enjoy getting all those secrets out of you at the hotel later." I told her as I bit down on her neck. She giggled and went to say something but the flight attendant came back to let us know we were getting ready to land in San Diego.

We were staying at the US Grant Hotel in the bi-level Presidential Suite. Bella always stayed here when she came to San Diego, she loved the Gaslamp Quarter. We had flown in early and I wasn't entirely sure when my parents along with Rose and Emmett would be flying in. Jasper wasn't making this trip, they were closing in on the person, or as we suspected people that were helping James embezzle money and someone needed to stay. This was Emmett's baby, he was not staying behind.

Check in at the hotel was, interesting. The woman behind the counter couldn't have been over 30. At first she seemed surprised to see one small woman surrounded by five men. When just Bella and I stepped up to the desk her focus zeroed in on me. If I have ever been that blatantly ogled before I'm glad I never noticed and when she licked her lips I moved behind Bella. I did not want to know what that woman was thinking. She sneered at Bella before asking me the name the reservation was in. Bella answered Sinclair and I have no idea what came up on the screen but the woman's eyes went wide and she kept her eyes and mouth to herself from then on. As she slid Bella the keys to the rooms she apologized.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Sinclair, please enjoy your stay at the US Grant."

"You aren't sorry for your behavior, just sorry I am not someone you can ignore." The look on the woman's face was priceless.

Stephen and Anthony went up before us to make sure the room was secure for us. William and Grey rode in our elevator. We had secured the room beside our suite for them, it had two king size beds in it and a connecting door. I had been warned they would be setting up portable cameras in the hallway, on the balcony, and in the suite except for the master bed and bath rooms. Three of them would sleep at night while one watched the monitors. Extra men were assigned to the opening and would meet us there. William would always be with me and Anthony would be with Bella, Stephen would be watching everything. No one thought Aro would be stupid enough to try something at the opening, there would be too many cameras and people for him to pull it off, but all of us thought he might make an appearance.

Residents began moving in the week before, there would be a tour of the facility, speeches, a ribbon cutting ceremony and a big BBQ. The house was huge, close to twice the size of the one in Seattle, there was a playground, a garden and a gazebo. Emmett had out done himself on the house. We normally didn't take projects this far from Seattle or this small but he was challenged by the green measures Sinclair wanted, he was able to fulfill them all. The house had solar panels, all the appliances were water efficient, as were the fixtures, an outside water tank to preheat water before the hot water heater, gas appliances and a compost pile for the garden. It would be interesting to track this house's expenses against the Seattle one to gauge the savings.

The family arrived and Emmett was in his element explaining the green features to the city planners in attendance. He took pride in all his projects but for some reason this one seemed too really hit home with him.

"I have never seen Emmett this animated on a tour before." My father stated as he walked up to me and Bella.

"I think he is taking pride in rubbing it in to me." Bella said.

"Rubbing it in?" Mom questioned.

"Oh, yes and I'm sure it isn't going to stop here or today." Bella laughed catching Emmett's attention as he rounded the house and he waved at her while grinning widely. "Smart ass," she murmured.

"What could he have to rub in to you?" I was curious as hell.

"We may or may not have had several discussions about the water tank and compost pile." I gave her the look that said she hadn't given me nearly enough information. "Okay we argued over the fact that I didn't think it could be done safely and hidden for ascetic purposes. He was obviously able to do both and is going to love telling me 'I told you so'."

"Yes, he is," I told her and chuckled.

The tour was over, the ribbon cutting done, speeches given and now we were enjoying the BBQ. Things were going well and none of the tension from the fundraiser appeared to be present. A woman caught my eye, she had black hair and was wearing sunglasses but I was sure I knew her. She was taking pictures and if I didn't know better I would swear she was avoiding me. I was turning to William to tell him about her when I saw her profile closer to me, Tanya. What the fuck was she doing here? I pointed her out to William and scanned the crowd for Bella. Anthony touched her elbow to get her attention, that was the signal that something was off, security would move closer to her but we weren't required to leave yet. Bella never let on that anything was off as a couple and a single woman moved closer to her. Anthony didn't seem concerned about them so I assumed they were part of the extra security. We stayed for another 30 minutes before leaving, true to form Emmett teased Bella all the way back to the hotel.

We were in the same hotel but on different floors. I went with the others to their suite while Bella continued to our suite to find out what happened with Tanya. An hour later I returned to our suite to find a towel clad Bella on the bed rubbing lotion on her legs.

"Squeaky clean now sweetheart?" I ask as I shed my clothes.

"Mmm hmmm, is everyone okay with the hotel?" She ask. I took the lotion bottle out of her hand and removed the towel wrapped around her hair. "Edward, I'll get lotion in my hair if…" I kissed her to stop her talking as I picked her up and dropped the towel on the floor.

"No you won't my Bella, we are going to get dirty in the shower before getting clean."

"I'm already clean Edward." I opened the doors and stepped into the shower.

"You seemed to have missed a spot, right here." I told her as I moved my hands so they were still holding her but I could brush my fingers along her lower lips.

"I was positive I washed there already, but I could always help you get clean." She was reaching for the panel to start the shower, I used her distraction to slide a finger in her.

"So hot and wet, you are a dirty, dirty girl Isabella." I propped her against the wall and took a nipple in my mouth. "I like you dirty baby."

I slipped another finger inside and felt her arch off the wall. My cock was nestled against her ass. "I'm not the only dirty one." Her grip tightened on my neck as I felt one hand wrap around my cock. "Good thing I like dirty boys, the dirtier the better." She was stroking me to the rhythm of my fingers inside her. "I have just the thing for my dirty boy. It will make you feel like a whole new man." She lifted up and I slowly withdrew my fingers as she lowered onto my cock.

"Dammmnnn," I moaned out. "Best cleanser in the world Bella." With her legs wrapped tight around my waist, bracing herself with her elbows on my shoulders and tugging on my hair Bella slowly rode me in the shower.

"You feel so good Edward." She pulled my head back and kissed my Adams apple. "So hard, long, filling me."

"Fuck baby, faster…please faster." She wouldn't speed up, it was sweet torture. I felt her head drop against my chest.

"I love watching us Edward." I gently pulled one leg and then the other from me and over my arms, bracing my hands on the wall I spread her wide for me.

"Then watch me fuck you, hard." I slammed into her hard. She felt so tight every damn time.

"Yes Edward, harder."

"Touch yourself baby." The tension from seeing Tanya had me on edge before we began and watching my cock slid into her had my balls tightening. "Cum for me."

I could feel her fingers as I pounded into her, part of me worried I was hurting her but the larger part had me doubling my efforts. I could not get far enough inside her.

"Fuck, harder Edward harder," Bella shrieked, I felt her legs tighten on my arms and she was swinging her hips trying to meet each thrust. "Holy shit," she mumbled and her hands went to my hair. "Oh. My. Edddiieeeeee," she screamed and pushed into me so hard I stepped back before slamming her into the wall and with three short thrusts I came so hard my whole body tensed.

"Bella" I groaned out and she swiveled her hips riding out both our orgasms. I slumped against her and used the wall to support us both. "Fuck Bella, are you trying to kill me?' I panted out, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"That would be the way to go Eddie." She said as she bit my ear. I moved us to the shower bench and sat with her in my lap.

"I've decided I like how it sounds when you scream Eddie."

"So I should call you Eddie now?"

"Only when I am fucking you senseless."

"I love you Eddie, especially when you are fucking me senseless. You were right before I do need another shower." I chuckled as I helped her stand so we could shower and slide into bed.

Over breakfast the next morning Stephen confirmed it was Tanya at the opening. She didn't appear to be with anyone else but they followed her back to her hotel anyway. She was registered in her name and would be in town until Sunday. She wasn't booked on any flights out on Sunday. Thoughts and comments were flying around about what it could mean. Since she was last known to be with Felix we went with the assumption that she was spying for him or Aro. Aro had not been spotted and Stephen left two men on Tanya's hotel to track her movements. We would go on with our weekend as planned.

The others were going to explore the Gaslamp Quarter, Bella and I did that when we were her for the Shakespeare Festival so we decided to go to the Zoo. Watching Bella at the zoo was entertaining, even with the bodyguards in tow. She loved the Panda's and all the primates. I enjoyed the reptile house, it contained lots of dark corners in which I could grope her. We ate lunch at the Treehouse Café and it was nice to be out, where no one knew us and relax.

After lunch we walked thru one of the aviary's and looked at the big cats but it was the petting zoo that put ideas into my head. With no desire to walk amongst the animals or side step the landmines they left I stayed on one side of the fence while Bella went to feed the baby goats. I watched her for several minutes before she sat down and let the animals come to her. I noticed one little boy kept watching her, the way she talked to the animals or stroked them. He was captivated by her. After several minutes of moving closer he finally worked up the courage to talk to her. She smiled and laughed and talked to him, then several other children came over to join them. I wanted her to be enjoying that with our child.

I would ask to marry me shortly. I did not want to wait to be married, I know her first wedding was rushed but we could do a destination wedding or something. Would she want a big wedding, I was pretty sure the answer was no but maybe she would want it to be in a church. I could do that and still keep it small for her. We wouldn't be able to tell my family, they would just show up and bam, there would be a wedding. It was the only way for them not to try to take over things and I could not allow that to happen. I also wanted a child right away. Bella could have trouble conceiving but that didn't matter. We could adopt as we tried to get pregnant. The child didn't have to be my blood and didn't have to be a newborn, he or she would be ours, that was all that mattered to me. I don't think the child could be much older than five or six. Bella was 28, a child any older might make her uncomfortable. They didn't have to be American either. I wanted to start building our family now, would she? Watching her with the kids, playing with the animals I was positive she would. The only other time I have seen her this carefree was in the photo of her on the beach in the Seattle house. I wanted her this carefree all the time.

"What put that smile on your face?" Was I smiling, I hadn't noticed but I was insanely happy with the way my thoughts were going.

"You Bella. You looked happy playing with the children and animals."

"It was fun." She gave me a hug.

"I'm going to give you that Bella, as many children as you are willing to raise with me." Her smile faltered for a moment. "A child we adopt together is just as much ours and will be loved just as much as a child we make together." I made sure to keep eye contact with her so she knew I meant what I said. Her smile grew at my words.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Edward but I love you and I'm never letting you go."

"Like I would let you." I told her, then I kissed her senseless.

On our way to meet my family for dinner we stopped and rode the Carousel. Bella picked her horse and begged me to get on the one next to her, not a chance. I stood beside her.

"I will gladly go horseback riding on your ranch sometime but I am not sitting on a fake horse Bella."

"You know how to ride?"

"No, but I'm fairly sure I can talk you into teaching me."

"Yes you can, I even promise not to make fun of you until you get the hang of it."

"Thank you kind lady for not making fun of the beginner." She laughed as the carousel stopped and we made our way to dinner.

We met up with them at The Prado in the House of Hospitality, Emmett was dying to try their 16oz rib eye steak. We were positive he could finish it but less sure if we wanted to witness the act. Dinner was nice, Emmett ate his steak, the conversation was flowing and I could see Bella relaxing. Granted we sat on the opposite end of the table from my mother but still, everyone was relaxed.

It was December Nights in the Gaslamp District and we spent the rest of the evening looking at the shops, listening to the singers and there was some ornament collection that the women all got excited about. Carlisle, Emmett and I enjoyed sampling the beer and food from different countries as we waited. Carlisle and I watched Emmett fascinated each time we tried something, wondering where he put all that food.

The ladies were approaching us and I was happy to see Bella still looked relaxed. My mother also appeared to be in a good mood, I was glad to see they could place nice for an hour. Heading back to the hotel we passed a group of carolers and they started singing Carol of the Bells, Bella's favorite Christmas song, I quickly pulled her into a fast waltz that had her laughing. As we danced people stopped to watch but we only had eyes for each other.

"I have never seen him this carefree in public." I heard Rosalie tell Emmett.

"I know, she is good for him and he loves her very much." Emmett responded.

"He's right Bella, you are very good for me and as much as he thinks I love you, I really love much more." I pulled her closer to me before she could answer but I took her sigh and head on my chest as acceptance of what I said.

As the song came to an end I slowed us down and people started to clap. I expected Bella to be embarrassed but her beaming smile let me know she had enjoyed it also. As we took a bow I caught the smile on Anthony's face as he watched Bella, I think it had been a while she had been this spontaneous also.

We made plans to meet tomorrow morning before we flew out. The look on everyone's faces when brunch was decided on was priceless, I hoped it went better than the last one.

"You and Esme appeared to get along fine tonight." I ask once we returned to the suite.

"I have told you before Edward, I have no problem with Esme and I don't think she has a problem with me per say. She has a problem with anyone that wants to take her little boy away from her. Don't get me wrong, she isn't happy with the drama that is around me now but she would have a problem with anyone, especially if they didn't live in Seattle. I try to take my cues from her and she seems more accepting this trip."

"More accepting, I guess I can see that." I murmured, more to myself than to her.

We had been getting ready for bed and Bella crawled across the bed towards me.

"Although I don't know how accepting she would be if she knew all the wicked things I am going to do to you tonight." She removed my loosened tie and threw it on the bed before pushing my shirt off and reaching for my pants. "Is Eddie allowed to play Mr. Cullen?" she asked as she started stroking my cock.

"Yes," I hissed out as her tongue gave him a hot lick.

"Good, he always finds the best hiding places."

We made love, fucked, and pleasured each other for hours until we finally fell back on the bed exhausted. As we drifted off to sleep I had to agree with Bella, Esme may not have approved of the wicked things we did to each other but I was thanking the yoga gods that we could do them at all.

The plan for Sunday was brunch, a stop by Hope House and on to Chicago. The plan lasted for exactly 10 minutes once we went downstairs. Stephen was waiting in the living room to give us the new plan.

"What has changed Stephen? It has to be Tanya."

"Yes. Friday we followed her to her hotel and she was alone, Max was left to watch her hotel and keep an eye on her when she went out. She followed Esme and Rosalie around yesterday. Max said she appeared to be looking for someone else and we assume it was Bella. She was outside The Prado as you ate dinner. She met Felix and another man after dinner and they followed you back to the hotel but not inside. Do either of you know this man?"

He showed us a picture of the three of them taken the night before. Tanya's hair was red this time, she was obviously trying not to be recognized. I shook my head no, I had no idea who he was. Bella picked the picture up and studied it.

"I've seen this man before but something is wrong in this picture." We both waited for her to continue, she was looking at the picture covering up different aspects of his face. "The hair color is wrong, I'm sure of that and I think the facial hair is new too. Do you still have facial shots of everyone that has entered any of the homes?" She asked looking at Stephen.

"Yes, we have them all."

"Definitely before Edgar was sick…in the spring or summer…try the chalet and Sinclair House first. I don't think I ever met him; Edgar always made me stay inside if he is who I am thinking of. When I first looked at the picture I had a flash of Edgar arguing with a man and there were mountains in the background." She laid the picture down. "That's the best I have to offer,"

"That's great Bella. We'll make the changes and see if he matches anyone."

"What else is there Stephen? I'm sure his presence affects something?"

"Brunch is fine but I want to return to Chicago right after, scrap the rest of the day and leave." Bella nodded. "You can't tell anyone until we are on the plane. Tanya watched Esme and Rosalie yesterday and we have no way of knowing what she heard. Once we are in the air you can call them and let them know about the change of plans."

"Ok, I have almost everything packed, just tell the hotel to bill my account for all charges." He nodded. "Brunch then the airport?"

"Fine with me." I answered and went to get dressed.

Brunch was downstairs at the Grant Grill, we arrived early so William, Anthony and the other guys could get their tables. The others would recognize William and Anthony but have no idea that two of the tables closest to us were security also. Stephen rotated who traveled with us so they didn't look familiar to anyone.

Everyone arrived and ordered. We ate, we laughed, we talked about the weekend, and Emmett spoke without thinking…again. Granted, the table had been talking about the holidays and different gatherings each was attending but really, Emmett of all people.

"Will you be joining Edward for the Cullen company party Bella?" You could have heard a pin drop at the table, no one moved. Emmett realized his mistake and Bella chuckled, breaking the tension.

"Not this year. Unfortunately it is the same weekend as the Swan and Sinclair parties, hopefully next year."

"Have you been able to finalize your travel plans for the holidays yet?" The question came from my mother but she was looking at her plate. I wasn't sure if the question was for me or Bella and with the look I was getting from Bella she didn't know either.

"Yes we have." Bella explained. "Edward will be in Seattle for the Cullen party next weekend, while I stay in Chicago for the Swan and Sinclair parties. We will be attending the party that Sinclair is throwing for the Big Brothers/ Big Sisters of Chicago on the 17th together. It's a breakfast with Santa and Mrs. Claus that is being held at Lincoln Park, the kids will have fun."

"Nashville is what I am looking forward to." I spoke up before my mother could say anything. "We leave on the 19th and will be there through the 22nd. Make-a-Wish and Swan managed to get some pretty big names to visit St. Jude's, Bella promised as long as I don't push the other kids out of the way I can meet them too." Everyone chuckled and the tension eased as I hoped it would.

"Are you coming to Seattle then?" I wasn't sure I wanted to answer her question, I knew she hadn't spoken to Bella yet.

"Yes, we'll fly in late on the 22nd and stay until the 28th if possible." Bella answered.

"Good, then you'll both be able to attend the open house on Christmas Eve?" It was hard to tell if it was meant as a question or a statement but it was delivered with a smile and Bella looked to me before she answered.

I was the one that needed to be appeased. Bella would have been fine if she had just told us when to be there. I knew she and Bella had spoken some when they were shopping and she apologized to Bella for her behavior at the last brunch. It wasn't as heart-warming as I would have liked but I would take what I could get at this point. I shrugged and nodded; if Bella was fine with the invitation so was I. The smile was sincere and the only thing that made it ok.

"We wouldn't dream of missing it Esme."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I have an entry in the Write Tune Contest - voting opens on the 31****st**** . My entry is…I can't tell you it's anonymous.**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net /u / 2718251/ as always remove the spaces**


	33. December Romance

Chapter 33

BPOV

The past month has been hectic, nerve racking, eye opening and still very good. The Hope House opening in San Diego went off without a hitch. I don't count Tanya showing up, she didn't do anything but follow us. I almost laughed when it was Emmett, again, who brought up the holidays at brunch. I was glad Rose could keep him in line, I don't think I would have the energy for it.

I noticed the way Edward looked when we were at the zoo and I was in the petting zoo with the children, the fact that he wants a child was written all over his face and I want to give a family to him. He eased my mind when he told me that adopting was fine. We were on the same page as far as family was concerned, it didn't matter how they came to us and we would have as many as we could care for.

Edward was mentioning marriage more often and I was comfortable with that. After my Thanksgiving freak out we talked and agreed that people will talk and eyebrows will be raised regardless of how we handle things. The plan is to do what feels right to us. Eventually I will add Cullen to my name in the business world but at first, we want to give people the opportunity see for themselves that nothing will change in any of our companies because we are married. In social circles we will be Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen, no way am I not using that title, especially in Seattle. I doubt even being Mrs. Cullen will keep the ladies, a term I use loosely, off Edward. They were all over him at the Cullen Christmas party.

The Swan and Sinclair company Christmas parties were great. I wished Edward could have attended with me and was ask where he was all night, but his absence couldn't be helped. He was needed in Seattle for a board meeting on Friday, the night of the Swan party, and The Cullen Group was having their party on Saturday night, the same night as the Sinclair party. He would fly back Sunday morning after breakfast with his family.

I was having the best dream, more like a memory really. I was propped up against a mountain of pillows in front of the fireplace in my bedroom. The fire was crackling, the only lights were from the tree in the room twinkling and my hands were buried in Edward's hair between my legs, tugging as I ground myself against his face. Uuugghhh, the things that man could do with his tongue. My breathing picked up and I moaned his name as I came, this felt so real. I woke with a start to find Edward sitting up from between my legs.

"Edward?" I looked out the window, it was still full dark. "What are you…? Is everything…?" I was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

"Ssshhh Bella, everything is okay."

I took a good look at him and he was naked, kneeling between my legs. My nightgown was pushed up and he had managed to get my panties off without me knowing.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to try and wake up fully. "Are you sure…?" I started to ask then I took a good look at him. His eyes were full of lust and love, his erection straining, leaking, but his posture is what almost stopped my heart. The man looked as if he was desperate to be…loved. "Edwa…" I started before he cut me off.

"Let me love you Bella." He said as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of his thighs. "Please, I need to feel your love more than anything now." He was pulling my nightgown over my head and I moved my legs to get more comfortable.

I held his face in my hands, trying to read the emotion in his eyes and failing. What the hell had happened in Seattle to put that look on his face? I wrapped my arms and legs around him squeezing firmly as I raised myself over him.

"I do love you Edward, so much."

"I love you Bella, more than you can ever know. I love you."

We held tight to each other as we made love. It was slow, soft and I felt as if he couldn't get close enough to me. He was holding me close as I moved on him and murmuring how much he loved and needed me. I was trying to reassure him but didn't think I was succeeding.

"I love you too Edward, only you. No one makes me feel as safe and loved as you do."

As we climaxed together I barely heard him whisper, "Don't leave me Bella. Stay with me."

I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him, he squeezed me tighter.

"Let's lay down Edward. Tell me what has you so upset." I moved so we could lay facing each other but he turned me over and pulled me to his chest.

"This trip was just…eye opening." I waited for him to continue, when he kissed my shoulder I realized he wouldn't without prompting

"I don't understand Edward."

"I suppose it took moving away to see things as they truly are."

"You have to give me more than that Edward. All that statement does is open up more questions."

"Well for starters we discovered who is helping James embezzle money from the company." He squeezed me and I knew it must be someone he was close too. He wouldn't let me turn around to see his face. "Mrs. Cope." I couldn't believe it.

"Isn't she that sweet little old lady in finance?"

"Yes but she is also James' grandmother. No one had any idea they were related."

"Really?"

"Yes. Luckily it looks as if it only started in the last year but the FBI doesn't want us to fire anyone until they find out who their leak is with the Aro investigation." I felt a squeeze again. "She has been with the company for over 25 years, she used to give me candy Bella."

The anguish in his voice was heartbreaking. Someone he had known most of his life betrayed him.

"Carlisle is very upset, his hope is that James is forcing her. No one wants to believe she would do this of her own free will. Honestly, I don't know how he will be able to work with her every day. I don't think I would be able to do it, another reason to be glad I'm in Chicago."

"What do you mean another reason?"

"Those cronies of Carlisle's, they drive me nuts. The second I step foot in Seattle they start running to him for everything and I get called down to his office. I know it aggravates him but it really pisses me off." He was getting worked up and not in a good way. "The guys wonder why I take such satisfaction in forcing those goats to see me in Chicago. It may be petty but I win the battles I can."

"Edward, what the hell happened in Seattle to put you in this mood? I mean I understand your frustration but to fly back in the middle of the night and your mood. What aren't you telling me?"

"It's everything Bella, hurt over Mrs. Cope, anger over the Aro situation, those old men trying to make me feel inferior to Carlisle and the party, those women disgust me." Now I had a feeling we were getting to the heart of things.

"Did they hit on you honey?" I asked sweetly.

"I wish it were that simple. They hit on me, tried to groped me, rubbed up against me and offered to take care of me while I was in town and that was the married ones. The single ones weren't nearly as subtle." I laughed at the indignation in his voice.

"Hasn't it always been that way Edward?" I waited for him to give me some kind of response. When he didn't I continued. "What has changed that it bothers you now?"

"I have, I've changed. Maybe I didn't notice before or care or even realize it was as obvious as it is but I care now. They made me feel…dirty. I mean they did this after asking why you stayed in Chicago. And the men, they weren't any better with some of their comments."

"Ok, I understand why these things would upset you but what prompted you to fly back in the middle of the night. Even if they were never this obvious before or it was never this bad you know the best way to deal with this is to ignore it. Be honest with me Edward, what prompted you to fly back early?"

"It's more of a feeling than words Bella. Since I moved, I feel like I have finally, at 41, come into my own." He took a deep breath. "That sounds so pathetic to say out loud."

"It isn't pathetic Edward, in some ways you and I are polar opposites."

"How so?"

"In many ways I had to stand more or less on my own from a young age. Yes, there were people I could turn to if I asked but, for the most part, I was left alone. You on the other hand have always had people willing to keep you company and by people I mean women. Sure they had nefarious motives but still, they wanted to take care of you." I chuckled and when he didn't I rolled over to look in his eyes.

"Your family has also always been a large part of your life and not just on the edges. They are very involved and given what has happened to you in the past and Seattle society I understand it must have comforted you to have them that close and protective."

"But?"

"But, I think you enjoy the individualism Chicago gives you. You're not a Cullen but Edward Cullen, CEO. People admire you for you and recognize your strengths, your family name doesn't carry the same type of weight it does in Seattle. I think you like standing on your own."

"I do." I took a deep breath before continuing with what I thought the problem really was.

"So you have changed, positively I might add, then you return to Seattle and they expect you to be the same Edward so they treat you accordingly."

"Yes and it pisses me off. I am forty fucking years old, I know to those old farts that seems young but I do not need my father's permission or approval to sign a damn contract. And those women, it was worse than ever."

"What made you fly back Edward." I looked in his eyes and knew something had him scared.

"I'm worried when we go in two weeks it will be a stronger version of the BBQ and you are going to run so fast I may never catch you. There I said it."

"Nothing is going to make me run from you Edward. Remember, I am used to the way I'm treated there; it has always been that way for me. I think they may be getting more obvious because they know on some level that time is running out. You won't be living in Seattle any time soon so they are taking advantage of the time they do have, without me there to rain on their parade."

"Maybe, I can't lose you Bella. You mean the world to me, I won't let you go."

"I am not leaving you Edward. I love and need you too much to be without you."

I rubbed his chest and snuggled in closer as I felt him relax his hold on me. I couldn't help but feel that he wasn't telling me something. I would not allow those harpies to cause problems for us, not now, not ever.

EPOV

As Bella drifted off to sleep I couldn't shut my brain down. She knew there was something I wasn't telling her, the woman could read me entirely too well. Unfortunately she was right, I hadn't shared everything with her. Her observation that women were being more obvious because I wasn't easily accessible made sense but left me very concerned about being there for Christmas.

I was planning a very special New Year's surprise for Bella at the party she hosted, I'll be damned if a trip to Seattle for Christmas would ruin things for us. I would not allow those vipers to cause problems for us and I knew without a doubt they were going to try and the comments I overheard Newton and some of the other man say…disgusting. I chose to leave instead of committing hari kari on some of them, with the training I have been doing with Bella I could really fuck them up too.

The one good thing that came from the trip, I'm sure I won't need to worry about is my family, especially my mother. She doesn't come to the offices often so she hadn't seen my interactions with anyone outside the family since New York happened. This weekend and the party were an eye opening experience for her, she was as disgusted by everything as I was. I hadn't shown up at a function stag since before I met Bella. I always either had a date or stuck close to the family, something I wasn't able to do in this situation. An hour into the party she pulled me aside, told me she had forgotten how eagerly I was pursued, and promised to truly put aside her issues with Bella and do everything she could to prevent a repeat of the BBQ.

December was a light month as far as business because there was a lot of socializing and schmoozing in general. I did attend the Big Brothers, Big Sisters function with Bella. I knew it was a breakfast with Santa. What I hadn't been informed of was that the fact that I was Santa. I protested until Bella said she was Mrs. Claus and would be with me the entire time. It turned out to be fun, I enjoyed watching the kids with their mentors. Someone had asked the BB or BS of each child for present ideas, the looks on the kids' faces as they unwrapped them was priceless. It was obvious each child had received something they truly wanted and I was surprised at the level of devotion it took for the mentors to manage that.

As the kids opened their presents Bella and I split up, I was approached by several members of the BB/BS organization about working with The Cullen Group here and in Seattle. As we talked I watched Bella interacting with the kids' and their mentors, she was so at ease and looked to be in her element. I knew the Foundation picked a different organization every year but I was positive that regardless of the charity Bella would be comfortable at any of them. She enjoyed helping and meeting people and it showed. As I excused myself from the conversation to go to Bella, I cringed inside, nine months ago I would have ran from one of these things as fast I could. Today, I'm enjoying playing Santa and laughing with the kids and it's all due to the brown-eyed beauty at my side.

In the car, on the way to the Memphis airport, was the chance I had to absorb all that happened over the last few days. After the BB/BS breakfast Bella and I tied up the loose ends in our respective offices, we wouldn't be back in Chicago until after Christmas. While I was looking forward to the trip to Memphis, it was also the one that made me the most apprehensive. This was being in done in conjunction with Make-A-Wish, these were sick kids, very sick kids. I found myself wondering how I would react to them. I mean, some of them were dying, would die. How could I look at a child and tell him or her everything would fine when they were in this hospital because things were definitely not fine.

When I mentioned my fears to Bella, she essentially told me to take my cues from the kids, her exact words were very pointed. "Edward, the doctor's at St. Jude's work with doctor's all over the world concerning their cancer patients. However, to be admitted to St. Jude's or even seeing a doctor here as an outpatient, they may be kids but they know how serious their condition is, trust me. This isn't an exclusive hospital, money doesn't matter here when it comes to taking on a patient. Trust me most of these kids know that if this hospital can't help them, odds are nothing can."

She went on to prepare me for the visit. Some of kids maybe hostile about their illness and some were but a surprising low number. I was shocked at how much they knew about their illness and how upbeat the majority were, maybe that was because the staff was very upbeat. They didn't sugar coat things just because the patients were kids, they talked on their level and refused to let them wallow. I wasn't convinced most adults could handle this situation, as patients, as well as the children did.

The first day Bella and I toured the facility, met staff members and interacted with the children. They were very excited about the different celebrities that would be visiting over the next few days. Bella went all out to have as many celebrities visit as possible. The Swan jets and Sinclair helicopters were flying overtime to make sure the celebrities and families of the patients could be there. Kim, the Make-A-Wish coordinator, and Bella had also approached Dow and other companies about pitching in their company jets for "Angel" flights. Every company and person approached went above and beyond what was expected to make the kids happy. The Cullen Group arranged transportation between the airport and the hospital for everyone, as well as blocked off a floor of rooms if someone needed a place to spend the night. St. Jude's offered three separate lodgings, on campus, for families of patients depending on the length of stay. The rooms were for any extended family and of course the entourage Bella and I traveled with.

Over the next few days we met singers, actors, authors and sports athletes. I discovered Bella had quite the obsession with Heath Miller and the Steelers in general when she jumped up and ran out of a meeting upon hearing they were in the building. We didn't watch sports together much so I had no idea about her Steeler fascination. When questioned she admitted to having the games taped for her and then watching them in the office on Monday's. I teased her about it for exactly one day that is when several of the Mariners visited and my inner little boy was revealed.

I didn't realize how lost in my thoughts I had become until the car door opened. I was surprised to see it was Bella that opened it, I had no idea she had gotten out of the car.

"Penny for your thoughts Edward." Bella said in a whisper.

"Just thinking about the past week." I looked over her shoulder and noticed both jets were on the tarmac waiting to be boarded. It looked as if most of the security were going to the other plane, only William and Anthony boarded the one we would be on. Bella turned to see what I was watching.

"The second plane is normally housed in Seattle, since they are both going to the same place I have arranged for us to have one plane to ourselves, almost."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "No, not for that. You can have that when we get to the house. I just thought you might appreciate the peace and quiet for a change." She was right, I would.

"I did enjoy this week Bella."

"I know you did. I also know that you are starting to worry more about this trip to Seattle." The plane had leveled out now and Bella unbuckled so she could sit in my lap. "I told you Edward, I love you, nothing that happens the next few days will change that. I can handle whatever they throw at me, as long as I know I walk away with you in the end."

"You will. I am yours Bella, for as long as you want me."

"I want you forever so stop worrying about this."

The flight was short and peaceful, as promised. We talked about many things but in the back of my mind that damn party and what could happen circled like an annoying gnat. I decided it would be best to have a plan of what to do if something did happen, just in case.

Also as promised, when we arrived at Sinclair House Bella pulled me up to the bedroom by my tie and had her wicked with way me, several times. The shower sex was fast, frenzied, and exactly what we needed, the first time. On pillows in front of the fireplace is where I worshipped her body, to show her exactly how much she meant to me. I kissed and licked every inch of her until she reached completion, twice, and lay boneless with a soft smile. I scooped her up and moved us to the bed where I held her tight to my chest and slowly made love to her, the woman I loved. It felt so right as we whispered our love to each other and when we climaxed together I couldn't hold her close enough as we drifted off to sleep, still connected. I should have known it was the calm moment before the storm.

The day started out fine, we slept in, Mary made us a nice brunch and we actually took notice of the Christmas decorations we didn't bother with yesterday.

"The house looks great Mary." Bella said. "I want you and everyone else to take time off. I know I'm not normally here this time of year, so just ignore us and if I need you guys I'll let you know." Mary looked as if she was going to object. "I mean it. We can take care of ourselves. No arguing." Bella told her and they stared at each other until Mary nodded.

Of course everyone couldn't take off, we still had security with us and again would have extra at the party. Aro's family lived in Seattle, Stephen knew he was more than likely in town and that made him cautious. Aro wouldn't be reckless enough to come to the party but we may be able to see him around the city.

The open house started at seven and while not black tie, it was still considered formal. Bella laid out my grey Armani suit with a white button shirt, forest green tie and handkerchief. When she walked out of the bathroom I realized I matched the color of dress, a forest green silk wrap that hugged her body perfectly. I really wanted to untie that dress now instead of later.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." I said from behind her and kissed her neck. "We could always stay here, I could unwrap my present early." I pulled on the tie of her dress and she slapped my hands.

"No, we promised we would make an appearance and that is what we are going to do Edward."

"Fine," I said with a pout. "We go, say hello, mingle, then hurry back and I will unwrap my present. It should take less than an hour."

"Edward," she responded, laughing at me. "You can't unwrap any presents until after midnight, so behave yourself."

"Presents, plural?" I questioned as I tried to see down the front of her dress.

"Maybe. You'll never know if we don't leave." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the bedroom. "You have to play nice with others also Edward." She said with a laugh. I chose to ignore her last comment.

The party was in full swing when we arrived, which was the plan. We didn't want awkward conservations or awkwardness in general by being there before anyone else arrived. We would have several days after Christmas to spend with my family and we also worried people would pick on who was our security by being there first.

Still, our arrival was definitely noticed, conversation became more hushed, people openly stared, I wanted to yell 'take a picture people.' Of course that had already happened before we even entered my parents' house, Esme's open house was a society event and documented as such. Then the whispering began and the pointing and the glares. I had gotten used to being part of a more normal couple in Chicago, none of this high school bullshit happened there. Yes we were noticed but we were also treated with respect, I couldn't say the same thing of Seattle.

Mostly we ignored the murmurings. We mingled, smiled, and played nice for the people. The few times I needed to leave Bella's side I left her with one of my family. She was beginning to feel more comfortable with them. I found it hard to believe that she didn't feel resentment against Rose or Alice for taking my mother's side in things, but she didn't. She told me once they were just being loyal to Esme and one of things she valued most in a person was loyalty.

As the night progressed and the liquor flowed freely people aren't quite as hushed in their opinions. The Newton's, Stanley's, and Denali's are the most vocal in their disapproval of Bella and me. Couldn't I have found a nice girl in Seattle? She wants a sugar daddy, someone to sweep in and run her companies for her. They needed new material.

We ignored every overheard comment, but I watched Bella deflate, just a little, with each jab aimed our way. There was no need to ask, I knew she wasn't concerned for herself. She was worrying about how their comments were affecting me; I was worrying about what she was thinking. It was time to implement Plan B. I couldn't keep them from gossiping and if they were going to do it anyway I wanted to give them some juicy material.

Stephen, William, and Anthony have known about Plan A and Plan B from the beginning. When I excused myself and left Bella with my father and Anthony, I gave William a pointed look so he knew it was going to be Plan B.

Heaters were set up on the patio so the French doors could be open off the living room, to cool the house and people could step outside for a moment and still be comfortable, even if it was December. From the patio I made my way to the sitting room that housed my piano. I lit the candles around the room, left one of the outside doors open, then set down and began to play. It had been too many years to count since I had played in a setting like this and several since I had the time to really play at all.

I started with Christmas Carols and was worried I couldn't be heard over the party before I got the signal from William that she had finally heard the music and was coming my way. I quickly switched to _Carol of the Bells_ to lead her to me.

"I found you." Bella said as she ran her hands over my shoulders. "The party getting to be too much for you?"

"Something like that." I told her and turned my head to kiss her hand. I segued into the next song, _River Flows in You_ by Yiruma.

"I love this song."

"I know." I responded with a smile. Because I knew she loved this song, I had taken the time to practice it in Chicago.

"You play beautifully Edward. I would never know it's been years since you played if you hadn't told me." She was running her hands through my hair and as much as I loved it, I needed to see her face for what I wanted to say next.

"Thank you sweetheart. Can you move to the curve of the piano so I can watch you enjoy the music Bella?" As I played and watched her move I also noticed several people on the patio trying to look as if they weren't listening to our conversation.

"May I ask what brought on the mini concert I am currently enjoying?" Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. She knew I was up to something and more than willing to go along, she had no idea of what was coming.

Someone had opened the other door from the room to the patio and I could see quite the crowd building. Bella let me know she heard them by shaking her head slightly but refused to turn around to acknowledge any of them.

"I love you and want to see you happy; do I need any other reason?"

"No, I love you too."

It was time when I started _Because I Love You_, also by Yiruma.

"Bella, I reluctantly accepted years ago that I would spend the rest of my life alone. I had been burned several times; I didn't trust love, women, or my own judgment when it came to women. It was easier to lump them all in one category, gold diggers. Having grown up here, people only saw Edward Cullen, the name, not Edward, the man. You saw the man, the reasons behind his actions, and it scared the shit out of me. Even after I was a grade A asshole to you, several times, you still saw the man I had the potential to be instead of the man I had become. I owe the man that sits here to you Bella. Your patience, understanding and unwavering love make me a better man, a good man."

I saw tears in her eyes and knew she heard my voice cracking. I love her so much. I just need to get through this last piece without breaking down.

"I know I still have things I need to work on, personality traits that drive you nuts." She chuckled and I knew we were on the same page, my overbearing need to protect her at all costs, and my tendency to leave just a few sips in any milk or juice carton being a few habits she would love to correct. "But I trust you and know you love me enough to train me properly to be a good husband to you and father to children we have. I want those dreams I set aside over 10 years ago to be our reality Bella."

As the song ended I stood and moved to stand in front of Bella, taking her face in my hands.

"I love you Bella. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I didn't start truly living until you entered my life. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before sleeping every night. I promise to support you in everything you do, to comfort you when you are sad, and to always be your calm in any storm. Your very best friend, your lover, and hopefully the husband you deserve."

Tears were falling silently down her cheeks and I stopped trying to wipe them away. I reached in my pocket, pulled out the box holding the rings and dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan Sinclair will you give me the incredible honor of being your husband, of claiming you as mine for the rest of our lives? Marry me Bella?"

Her hands were shaking and she was nodding yes but hadn't actually spoken. I stood and showed her the matching wedding bands. I heard gasps and murmuring coming from the patio. I leaned in until our foreheads were touching.

"Say yes Bella. Give them something to really gossip about."

"I would love to be your wife. Yes Edward, yes!" She exclaimed and jumped up to give me a toe-curling kiss.

A chorus of 'what's' could be heard from the patio and I found that I didn't have it in me to care nor could I get the smile off my face. She said yes!

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**I can't say sorry enough for the wait between updates. I truly appreciate the readers who stick with me and my crazy schedule. The story is winding down and that sometimes gives me writer's block. I want to make sure there are no loose ends and yet still end the story the way I envision it. I can't promise to update quicker but I do promise to try.**

**I am taking part in the Countdown to 2012 contest. It has three separate segments: Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'm writing for two of them bit it is anonymous, as most contests are, so I can't tell you which two. There are good stories there so check it out.**

**Story name on FF: ****Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011**

**Author name: Breath-of-twilight**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. Christmas in Seattle

Chapter 34

Esme POV

I'm capable of admitting when I'm wrong. No one likes to eat crow, but I am capable of not only doing it but being gracious about it too. I spoke to Bella when we were in California because I knew it was what Edward wanted, did it come from the heart, not really. After his fiasco of a trip home for the Cullen Christmas party I knew another conversation was due and this one would be sincere.

Was it wrong to blame Bella for everything? Yes. Did I know this? Yes. Was I use to my family doing things the way I wanted them? Definitely. That was truly the crux of the problem. Letting go, I was terrible at letting go. I blame Bella for **taking** Edward from me. The woman in me knew he made his own decision but the mother in me was saying she insisted he go to Chicago, my boy would never leave me if he had a choice. We spoke on the phone once a week and we would have lunch when he flew to Seattle for meetings. I noticed the changes in him but things didn't hit home until the company party.

I heard Carlisle talk of how the move was definitely good for Edward in business, he was finally able to come into his own. It wasn't Carlisle himself holding Edward back but the old boys network liked to keep him in Carlisle's shadow. Only those who understood what Cullen was doing in the medical field really understood how good Edward was in his own right. Edward being in Chicago made it easier for both of them to insist that people went to him first, instead of Carlisle, as had happened when they had been in the same building.

San Diego was the first chance to observe Edward and Bella in a relaxed setting. I was surprised at how carefree he was. Even with everything doing on in their lives, he was more relaxed than I have ever seen him outside a strictly family situation. When he pulled her into a dance in the street I was overjoyed. Edward was never one to show public affection, only an idiot wouldn't see how in love they are. I also caught the way Anthony and William watched them, it must have been quite a while since they had seen Bella this happy also.

All that happiness was in direct contrast to the man that was present at the Cullen party. Carlisle warned me that he was not in a good mood after the revelations about Mrs. Cope. I was surprised also, but Carlisle took it the hardest. She had been with him for decades and he had a soft spot for her. It hurt everyone she was involved. He also warned me that Edward had ruffled quite a few feathers with the Board and he wasn't sure he could smooth everything over by the Open House.

"Penny for your thoughts." My husband stated.

"Just thinking about the Cullen party a few weeks ago, most of the same people will be here tonight." The thought worried me because I watched in disgust last time as single and married women blatantly threw themselves at my son. Before he would have laughed it off or ignored them. I watched as he visibly became angrier with each flirtation. I wasn't surprised when he flew back to Chicago suddenly. Bella soothed his soul in ways nothing else could, not even family.

"True, plus new ones, but Bella will be here with him tonight."

"I think most of those floozy's will take that as their cue to ramp up their disgusting behavior Carlisle."

"Maybe but they can handle them and you have to admit, it could make for good entertainment tonight. Between the women and the Board I'm sure Edward will get his ear chewed off tonight." He had the audacity to chuckle.

"This isn't funny dear. I hope to avoid drama of that kind tonight."

"We'll see," was his witty response.

Yes, we did see. They worked the crowd with smiles and refused to rise to the bait of troublemakers. Of course that didn't stop people from trying. The old guard matron's in attendance loved seeing them together, if Edward was pulled away to talk business they closed ranks around Bella to keep the worst of the gossipers from her.

I lost track of them when Felix Volturi entered uninvited. Carlisle was making his way to himm when Tanya strolled into sight, taking Felix's arm and steering him toward her family. I watched a quick look of shock register on my husband's face before his smile was back in place and greeting the newcomers.

As I was working the room looking for Edward and Bella, to warn them of the new arrivals, my attention was drawn to the crowd that had gathered on the patio. _The Carol of the Bells_ could be heard as soon as I stepped outside and I knew Edward must be playing for Bella has I remembered the dance in San Diego. The tune switched to something I was unfamiliar with, it had been so long since he played and I found myself lost in the joy of him playing again.

"Yes Edward Yes." I heard Bella shout.

"Did he just propose to her?" Liz Newton asked to the crowd in general.

"I think he did. He was down on one knee." Victoria replied. "How could he ask that whore to marry him?" That was enough, I pushed my way to the front of the crowd.

"This is a private area, please return to the party." I tried to say nicely but didn't quite succeed. I looked in the music room to find it empty before closing the doors again. The whispers and innuendo's continued as I herded the busybodies back into the house. In the few minutes it took for me to return inside the murmurs were growing.

"Is it true?" Alice and Rose ask when they reached me.

"I think so. I heard Bella shout yes and Victoria said he was on knee. Haven't they returned to the party?"

"No, we thought they were on the patio." Alice answered.

"No, they must have returned through the inside door."

"Then they are here somewhere. Let's find them. I'm so excited for him." Rose said and we went off in different directions looking for a definite answer.

After 20 minutes I saw Rose and Alice by the stairs. "Have you seen either one of them?"

"No, I think they snuck out." Alice offered.

"I can't say I blame them for that." I didn't either. This way they could announce things how they wanted, instead of confirming things tonight. The gossip tomorrow would be of what people think happened, not what did happen.

"Bellaaaa" I heard from the upper floor. Alice started up the stairs before I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"To see if Bella is hurt." I wanted to laugh at my daughter's naivety. Rose was smirking, she obviously was on the same page as me.

"She isn't, trust me."

"But that was Edward yelling."

"Yes it was and I'm sure he isn't hurting her. We need to return to the party like we didn't hear a thing." Alice was still giving me a confused look. "If you really need it explained Alice ask Rose under what other circumstances he could be shouting out her name." With a pointed look to Alice I scanned the crowd for my husband to relay the events I thought had happened tonight.

BPOV

Edward ask me to marry him. Oh my god Edward ask me to marry him! I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I jumped in his arms and kissed all over his face. I heard people talking but couldn't be bothered with that now. I was marrying Edward.

"I don't want to share with everyone right now. Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Edward."

He took my hand and opened the interior door, leading us down the hallway away from the party. I thought we were sneaking out through the kitchen to go back home, imagine my surprise when he started up the staircase.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my beautiful, almost wife upstairs to my old bedroom where I am going to ravish her properly." I had stopped walking and since that wasn't okay with Edward he picked me up and continued upstairs.

"We can't. Your parents have a house full of guests." I whisper yelled as I swatted his butt.

"Don't care. Not about the party, or the guests, or what anyone down there thinks." We had reached his room. "If it bothers you keep quiet but the woman of my dreams said yes and I am ravishing her right now." He set me down and was reaching for my dress.

"Edward!" I was slapping his hands away and giggling.

"Bella," he said in the same tone. "It's later and I want to unwrap my present."

He pulled me in for a deep kiss and I couldn't help the moan that came out. "I don't think your mother will appreciate us leaving the party this way." As much as I want him now, I wasn't convinced this was a good idea.

"Remind me to tell you the story of their 30th anniversary surprise party sometime." He was kissing behind my ear and slowly pulling my dress up. "My parents have no right to say something, a fact I will gladly remind them of, if need be."

He untied my dress quickly and let it fall to the floor.

"Fuck," he moaned as he took in my matching forest green panty set. I heard his jacket hit the floor as I turned around and removed my thong.

"We need to be quick about this."

"Not a problem." He answered, pushed on my back to bend over the bed and plunged into me.

"Edward" I squeaked out. I mean a little warning would have been nice.

"Always so wet for me." I moved one hand to rub my clit. "Cum for me Bella, squeeze my cock." A quickie was a new experience for us, but the hard pace of it had me on the edge in minutes.

"Yes Edward, yes." I moaned and squeezed him as I came.

"Beelllaa" he shouted, releasing into me before collapsing on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh softly at him.

"That was not quiet Edward. You know at least some of the guests had to have heard that."

"As I said I don't care what they hear and I meant it, maybe they heard the right way to please their wife."

"You are incorrigible."

"One of the many reasons you love me my dear." He said as he held my dress out to me.

"Maybe, but that arrogant little smirk you're sporting at the moment is..."

"Another thing you love about me." He said with a wink.

"Not when directed at me Mr. Cullen." I told him with a swat.

"Ouch, abuse. Shouldn't you wait until we're actually married to get rough with me?"

I was attempting to tie my dress and he was attempting to cop a feel, the two were counterproductive. "What has gotten into you tonight?" I asked through my laughter, he was very playful.

"You said yes, it's as simple as that Bella. You said yes." We both managed to put our clothes back in order and Edward led me into the hall.

"Where are we going now, the party is the other way?"

"To hell with the party Bella, I'm taking my lovely fiancée home and unwrapping my presents like I was promised I could. I attended the party, played nice with the other kids, even the mean ones and now I'm leaving."

He was leading us through the kitchen, when I saw William and Anthony waiting with ours coats' I realized he planned the entire thing with them. Here I thought they worked for me. Thank God we lived so close was my thought as we walked along the beach towards home.

In contrast to his rough but playful mood in his bedroom upon reaching ours he delicately unwrapped his present, again. The slowly dancing lights of the Christmas was the only light as we spent the late hours of Christmas Eve showing each other our love.

Christmas has always been a bittersweet time of year for me, being an only child with no extended family was lonely and the joy of Santa visiting only went so far, even to a child. With Edgar, Christmas morning tended to be a happy but quiet affair. In more recent years, I spent the holiday volunteering with different organizations or at different shelters. As I lay next to Edward, drifting into sleep, I couldn't help but wonder how different this Christmas with his family would be. It would be a new experience, a good one, I hoped.

I woke to Edward holding me close and gently twirling a strand of my hair.

"Good morning Sunshine, Merry Christmas." He told me with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," I said with a stretch. "What time is it?"

"Eight, just enough time for us to open presents and then go to my parents."

"Presents? Didn't you get enough presents last night?"

"I will never get enough of that present, no matter how many times I play with it. However, I know for a fact that Santa left you at least one present under the tree. Don't you want to see what he left?"

"Santa was here?" Edward was snuggling into me and with his roaming hands was getting very frisky.

"Yes, he told me you were a very good girl this year."

"Really? You do know you fell asleep before I did and Santa told me you had been a very naughty boy this year and I should treat you accordingly?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue with me.

"Well, between you being nice and my being naughty we have all our bases covered. Now, let's see what happens when we combine the two." With a wiggle of his eyebrows he pulled the covers over us and as it turns out the two mix very, very well.

We had agreed to give each other one gift and I hoped Edward would like his. The idea came to me after hearing a story Esme told in San Diego about Edward when he was younger.

"Present time Isabella," he said in a sing song voice as I laughed at him.

"I swear Edward you would think you were six years old again."

"I can't help it. I want to see your reaction." His face held a somber expression as he continued. "It's been a long time since I had a female, other than family, to share Christmas with Bella and you're more important to me than any woman has ever been."

"Okay, I admit I'm looking forward to seeing your reaction to my gift also. It's not as if you are an easy man to buy for Edward."

"I'll love anything you get me Bella, you know this."

"I hope so because I have to admit a part of the gift is for me to use." He looked confused. "I think you'll love it, trust me."

"I do trust you." I said as he ran to the tree to get our gifts. "I think you're going to love it." I couldn't help but smile at his giddiness as he handed me an envelope.

"We're going to Scotland for two weeks!"

"Right after the first of the year, I've already cleared everything with Stephen."

I was looking at the information and couldn't find the itinerary. "Where's the itinerary? Are we spending all the time at the loch?"

"We'll spend part of our time there but I've only been to Scotland that once so I was hoping we could do the tourist thing also."

"That's fine, I would love to show you Scotland. Where are you interested in going?"

"It's a surprise. I have everything planned already."

"But…"

"No buts missy, it's all been planned and Stephen has given his okay. I know you don't like surprises but give me the benefit of the doubt and just roll with this Bella, you'll love it, I promise."

"Fine. I can't ask you to trust me with your present and then not do the same thing. I'm sure I will love it Edward. Now open my gift." I handed him the box, what was inside could be taken many ways and I was curious as to how he would respond. The actual present was downstairs.

"Wow, um…" I couldn't stop the chuckle I let out when I saw the look on his face.

"Look at how articulate you are this morning. It's ok to say you don't like them Edward." I pretended to pout.

"No, no, no, no sweetheart I love them." I gave him a look that said I thought he was lying. "I do really." He had now pulled the leather pants out of the box. "I'm not sure I understand what they mean though." I dropped my chin to my chest and bit my lip to keep from laughing but I'm sure to him it looked like I was sobbing. "I love them Bella, I do." He had wrapped his arms around me in comfort. "Do you want me to try them on for you?" I nodded. I felt bad because it was obvious he didn't want to put the pants on and he felt bad about that fact.

"I'm going to get dressed, the rest of the outfit is in the bathroom."

He looked at the pants and balked on his way to the bathroom. I'm sure he wondered how bad the rest of the outfit would be. I went to the closet and dressed in an outfit almost identical to his, under armor, leather pants and a sweater. I was bent over pulling my boots on when Edward came back into the bedroom.

"Fuck Bella, your ass looks great and now I have a hard on, theses pants hide nothing."

I turned around and yes he was definitely sporting a hard on. "They look great on you  
Edward."

"If they look half as good as yours then they must because you look phenomenal in those. They make me think of doing naughty things to you baby." He picked me up and gave me a heart stopping kiss.

"Later Edward, I promise later. We need to get to your parents for brunch and more presents." He looked as if his heart had stopped.

"Let's change then we can go." He sounded hopeful.

"Nope," I said quashing the hopefulness right out of him. "Meet me downstairs, I'm ready to go."

"Bella, I can't go in these and I damn sure don't want anyone but me seeing you in those."

"Trust me Edward," I sang and ran out of the room. He chased me all the way to the living room and the rest of his present.

"Holy shit! Is this…are they…yes…I love it Bella. Love it!" He was swinging me around. "You had me going with the pants and the outfit, now they make sense."

He put me down to go over and sit on one of the Ducati Streetfighter S's standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad you like it, now that you actually understand what your present is."

"I love it and they match so we can ride together." I nodded at him. They were both yellow, they only difference was his had 'Cullen' on the tank and mine had 'Swan'.

"I have boots for you and heavy jackets for both of us." I told him pointing to the pile on the couch. "We also have lighter jackets for warmer weather and helmets."

"We're riding them to my parents?"

"We can, it's not far and we have heavy jackets and gloves. William has clothes in the car for us to change into once we get there. It's almost 50 outside, it will be cold but not unbearable."

"They are actually allowing us to ride the bikes?"

"Yes, Stephen, Anthony, and Grey will be with us on black Ducati's and of course we need to stay in the middle of them, but it's been cleared."

I handed him his helmet, black with the red lion from the Cullen coat of arms on the back of it, and carried my own, red with a white swan on the back, outside as the bikes were rolled out. I took my bike from Grey and watched Edward's eyes widen as I straddled it.

"I'm really going to like sharing this with you." I was a little confused by his statement. "If I stay behind you I have a perfect view of your ass in those pants."

"Pervert." I called him as he pulled me in for a hug.

"You love the pervert in me. It's what has me hoping I can convince Stephen to have the guys haul one of the bikes up to our bedroom tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "We are definitely breaking them in right before we leave Seattle, either way, you are in trouble when we get back tonight."

"Promises, promises" I told him as I put my helmet on and started my bike.

It was a short drive to the Cullen's and the sound of five bikes pulling up to the house brought them out onto the porch.

"Sweet Edward, nice bikes." Jasper said.

"Thanks, they are my Christmas present from Bella." That seemed to surprise everyone.

"A girl after my own heart." I heard Jasper say softly as we all went inside. I looked at Edward for clarification of Jasper's statement.

"He has wanted a bike for a while and my sister is adamantly against them, especially since they have kids." He whispered to me and I nodded. I could understand her position, a bike wasn't for everyone and could be dangerous if a person didn't know what they were doing.

After Edward and I changed and rejoined the group we were instantly bombarded with questions about last night.

"Speculation is high that you proposed last night." Carlisle said to Edward. "It is all over the papers."

"Let me see the ring." Alice demanded and Esme squealed and grabbed my left hand. "There's no ring."

"But I know I heard Bella say yes and all those women came in saying he had asked her." They both looked dejected. Edward looked at each with grins.

"Are the papers saying we are engaged?" I asked the group in general.

"No, not really. They have quotes from several people who swear they saw Edward on one knee with a ring box and others that swear they heard Bella say yes, but they also say they haven't been able to reach anyone for confirmation on an engagement. So, inquiring minds want to know, did you or didn't you propose?"

"You did say you wanted to give them something to gossip about." I said to Edward.

"I did and obviously it worked." The looks on the Cullen's faces was priceless, they had no idea what to think.

"There's no engagement?" Alice and Esme asked at the same time, both sounded almost ready to cry. On one hand it pissed me off, it wasn't that long ago they didn't want me with Edward. That feeling was tempered by the fact that I knew the thing they wanted most for Edward was his happiness and he was very happy with me.

"Well, he was down one knee, he did ask me a question, and there was a box with rings in it."

"Enough suspense already, are you engaged or not." That came from Carlisle, he was on the edge of his seat also.

"Fine, yes, I asked her and she said yes." Edward wasn't finished talking and there were squeals and hugs all around.

"I knew it. But where's the ring? She needs a ring Edward."

"Settle down Alice," I told her. "I will have a ring eventually. The two rings Edward showed me are Gaelic Wedding bands, specially forged to be seamless, as is the Celtic tradition. The rings say Gra Geal Mo Chroi (Graw Gal Muh Kree), in English the literal meaning is Pulse of My Heart."

"An engagement ring though."

"No, no engagement ring, I don't want one and Edward knows that. Just wedding bands."

"Do you want to confirm anything to the papers or leave it at speculation." Carlisle asked, things would be much easier if everyone was on the same page.

"Let them speculate," Edward said, "at least until we return to Chicago. I know it will be news at any time but the press is much more respectful of us in Chicago than Seattle."

"I agree. I could force the paper to not run anything but I hate doing that just because I don't like the attention. We can announce once we return to Chicago. You don't have to deny anything if directly asked but wait on the formal announcement until we leave." I looked to Edward for approval and he nodded his agreement.

As presents were being sorted and opened I listened with half an ear as Edward, Carlisle and Jasper discussed the party after we left. Esme and Alice were busy firing questions at me about the type of wedding I wanted, I wasn't sure they would like the answers I had for them. The truth is the smaller the better. I had a sinking feeling they would want a huge affair and that just isn't me or Edward for that matter.

"They're married? Tanya and Felix?" That caught my attention and my surprise matched Edward's.

"Apparently, I barely greeted them before they were off talking to her family and none of them seemed surprised they were together." Carlisle added.

"They did stick to themselves more than normal last night." Esme said and snickered. "Not too long after their arrival the rumors of Edward's proposal started circulating and that seemed to upset them quite a bit."

"I think it was probably the commotion from upstairs that actually ran them out." Alice mumbled. I shot Edward an I told you so look.

"Don't care." He said and returned to his conversation.

Emmett and Rose arrived not long before we sat down to eat a late brunch and the wedding talk started up again. Edward was confusing the hell out of me, he would shake his head and chuckle but wasn't answering any of the questions. If they persisted he would give them a 'Bella and I will let you know what we decide.' They finally gave up on us and discussed options among the three of them.

"I'm assuming it will be in Chicago?" Alice asked.

I wanted it in Chicago but looked to Edward to be sure it was okay with him.

"Definitely," he firmly stated. "All of you are coming to Chicago for New Year's right?"

They were coming in at different times but they would be there by the 31st. We had discussed sleeping arrangements while they would be visiting and agreed they could stay at the Manor if they wanted. I knew that was what he was getting ready to offer.

"Bella and I talked about it and there is more than enough room for you to stay at the Manor if you would like."

I saw their eyes light up, this was a definite peace offering on my part, letting bygones be bygones and they recognized that fact. The men had been to the Manor before for the bid process but the women hadn't seen it yet. The last time they came to Chicago the alarm system was having problems so we moved brunch to Yolk. This way they could explore the house and grounds to their hearts content.

"We'd love to." Carlisle said after looking for confirming nods from the rest of the group.

"Great," Edward said, clapping his hands together and standing. "I hate to eat and run but, I have one last present to share with Bella." I choked a little on my drink. I knew what he wanted to share with me. "We're in town for a few more days, so we'll get together tomorrow sometime. Merry Christmas." Edward called out as he continued to drag me from the house.

"Edward, could you have been any more obvious?" I asked, I could hear the laughter and speculation of the Cullen's as to what exactly the present was.

"We could have gone upstairs again." I shook my head at him as he pulled me into the car William had driven over. We hurried home and my suspicions were confirmed of his present to share when I saw only one bike in the garage. Merry Christmas to me.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait on this, with family coming in for one holiday and my family traveling for another things got away from me. Now things have returned to the normal level of crazy and I hope to get back on track with updating. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year.**

**HS101 should be updated next week.**

**Thanks for reading !**


	35. New Year for new beginnings

Chapter 35

EPOV

Best Christmas ever! I couldn't get that thought out of my mind as I lay in bed waiting for Bella to wake up. She said yes, we gave the social climbers something to really gossip about, love the motorcycles, and my family couldn't be happier for me. Definitely, best Christmas ever!

The paper Christmas morning had pictures from the Open House and was full of speculation of what exactly happened in the music room. Both company rep's received calls from several papers wanting verification that I had indeed proposed. The rep's could say with all honesty they had no idea what happened but would issue a statement as soon as they were allowed. Only Jules and the Editor-in-Chief of the Seattle Times called Bella at the house looking for confirmation. She laughed out 'no comment' and hung up on them.

The next day the media stepped up their game. The Society pages that morning were full of pictures of Bella and I, articles rehashing what they knew of our relationship so far. Then there were pictures of us arriving at the Open House and quotes from several guests about what they saw and what they thought happened. We received several calls from the gate about reporters wanting to talk to us…uummm…no.

Unbeknownst to Bella, I contacted Jules on my own. She was meeting me at office in two days. I was giving her the scoop of a lifetime with one stipulation, she couldn't publish anything until January 2. She was going to get all the details of the next week before even Bella, but I wanted uninterrupted time in Scotland and that required telling the story beforehand.

Several persistent national paparazzi have taken to camping out in front of the gate and the Cullen office building in hopes of talking to one of us. Stephen upped security in public so that was never a possibility. They must have thought I would be the easier of us to actually talk to because they rushed the car when I arrived to talk to Jules. William, Grey, and a beast of a man, he put Emmett to shame, named Butch were with me. I heard William warning them away, but there is one in every crowd. I was ignoring them, moving towards the building when it happened.

"I said, step away from Mr. Cullen." Grey said in a soft but deadly voice to the man he had on the ground.

"Really Cullen, resorting to violence." The man yelled at me from the sidewalk.

"They told you to back off, you should have backed off." I told him without breaking my stride. I did notice the others giving us a wide berth while shouting their questions.

She basically interviewed me for an hour before sitting back, staring at me. "Wow. I never expected anything of this nature. Bella doesn't have a clue about any of it?" I shook my head. "You'll give me a list of people that helped make this possible and I can talk to them?"

"Once we are on the plane to Scotland you can talk to anyone you like. You can even say that I gave this interview, after we are on the plane. Everyone will be clamoring to talk to you once this goes public." She looked slightly confused. "They won't be able to talk to Bella or I and my family has no idea what is happening."

"Really?"

"Mmm-Hmm, very few people are in the know and they all live in Chicago. Chicago just treats us better overall than Seattle, I won't take the chance that something gets out about this before I want it to and that means keeping even my family in the dark."

"Not a problem, I have enough to run a base story the day after you leave. I can talk to people and run a more in depth story or two the day after that." She was talking more to herself than me, still, I felt the need to answer.

"Bella trust you Jules, do whatever you think is best."

"Thank you Edward, I won't let you or Bella down." We shook hands and she looked like she was on top of the world when she walked out of my office.

That was the pleasant part of my day. The unpleasant part arrived after lunch in the form of the FBI, Aro had been spotted in Seattle. The leak had been identified, a low-level tech that needed the money James was paying him. He now had a permanent babysitter with him 24/7 and was feeding James false information that hopefully will finally lead to Aro's capture. Once that occurred James and Mrs. Cope would be taken into custody as well as the FBI guy.

We had been discussing what to do about the Denali's. With Tanya marrying Felix and other little things it was obvious they were involved but no one knew to what extent or how to prove their involvement. His effect on the company would be limited, especially with Bella holding more shares now, so what benefit did the marriage give him? We had people looking into it but so far they hadn't found anything. Regardless of what was found we were looking into ways to force the Denali's to forfeit their shares, criminal activity against the company would be the easiest way but not the only way.

While I was in the office Tuesday Bella was visiting Hope House and one of the shelters that funneled residents to Hope House. Stephen didn't allow her to do this on a regular basis for security reasons but a drop in was approved, surprising us both. Bella never complained but judging by her reaction when she was given the okay to go, she missed doing this more than I realized.

We were due to leave in two days and my family would ask if we had considered the wedding every time we were with them. I would laugh and tell them not to worry about that they needed to worry about coming to Chicago for New Year's. What I didn't tell them was that things were taking care of themselves with the wedding.

The night before we were flying back I was having the best dream. We were in the bedroom at Swan Manor, there was a fire crackling, the light from it and the full moon were the only light in the room. My motorcycle was in the middle of the room and Bella was spread out perfectly on it, ass on the edge of the seat, back arching with the curve of the bike, head on the gas tank, and hands hanging onto the handlebars for dear life. I was straddling the back tire, her legs on my forearms, my hands holding on to her hips, and pounding into her, driving us both to a mind blowing climax.

Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! What the fuck, I think as I am pulled from one of my favorite dreams. I groggily reach for my phone only to realize mine isn't ringing. I hear Bella patting her hand on her night stand as I look the alarm clock, 3am. Who the hell is calling her at 3am.

"No, no Stephanie, it's fine really. I promise it's fine, tell me what the problem is?"

I sit up in bed and she is just listening. As a few minutes pass I notice she is getting upset and getting out of bed.

"No it's fine really. Of course I mean it. It will take me 10 minutes to get dressed and organized, so I can be at the house in about 45 minutes. I'll make the necessary phone calls on the way, do not let CPS leave with him or the police."

I follow her into the closet and started getting dressed when I realize we will be leaving the house. She finishes the phone call as she is walking out and hits the intercom button, Anthony answers.

"Anthony, I need to go to Hope House, it's an emergency. I'm on my way down."

She snapped her phone shut and walks into the bathroom. "I promise to explain everything in the car Edward, but we need to get there as quickly as possible."

"That's fine." I call out and I think she was surprised to see me ready and waiting for her when she walks back into the room.

We hurried downstairs to find Anthony, Grey and William waiting for us. Once we load into the cars Bella explains the phone call to Anthony while the others listen on speakerphone.

"Stephanie from Hope House called me. Kelly, one of the residents that is getting ready to move into her own apartment, has a sister whose husband is abusive. She has been trying to talk her into leaving him with their son. Apparently Kelly was at their house helping her sister pack when the husband arrived home and started beating her sister. She called 911 but before they arrived her sister passed out and it looked as if he was going to go after her so she packed up her nephew and her two kids and returned to Hope House. Unfortunately he followed them back and tried to get in, now the residents are freaked out, as well as the staff, and Kelly wants to talk to me." That last statement peaked everyone's attention.

"Why does she want to talk to you?" Three voices asked at the same time.

"I helped her move into the house and we having been talking about her working for the Foundation. With this new development, I may need to look into having her work at the ranch if she is willingly to move, it has more security. I need to make some calls to ensure CPS doesn't try to take her nephew from her, if you don't have any questions?"

There weren't so we listened to her conversations as she called the Head of Social Services in Seattle, as well as a foundation lawyer that specialized in Family Law to meet her at the house. We arrived to police taking statements, crying children, and two women arguing over the boy one of them was holding.

"Mrs. Sinclair, you and Mr. Cullen need to wait in the car until we can check things over." Anthony said and we both expected an argument from her.

"Fine, but please be as quick as possible Anthony." He nodded and got out of the car meeting the other two by her door. Grey stayed with the car as they quickly checked the house and grounds for any potential threat. Fifteen minutes later we were given the okay but we had to go directly inside the house and stay there, not being outside for any length of time.

Two hours later, just as the sun was rising, having pushed our return to Chicago back until the afternoon, Bella and I crawled back into bed with a small five-year-old boy sleeping between us.

BPOV

When the call came from Stephanie and she said it was about Kelly my heart fell. Kelly was a Hope House success, she had taken the resources available and put them to good use. She was close to moving out with her kids and moving on to a better future. She first hit my radar when moving to the bigger house over the summer. I became better acquainted with her as she went through the application process at the Foundation. My last visit to the house she mentioned her sister's situation, I think with the hope that we could take her into the house. However that wasn't what Hope House did or was about, it could prove to be dangerous to the other residents. She told me she understood but, did she?

I walked into the house expecting to face her wrath for not bending the rules where her sister was concerned. Instead I found gratitude that I brought with me people who could stop her nephew from going into the system right away. As Margaret, a Foundation lawyer, explained to her the process of keeping him out of the system I watched her deflate in front of me. When she asked to speak with me alone, I was in for the shock of my life.

"Mrs. Sinclair I need to ask something of you and it's going to sound absolutely nuts, but I can't think of anything else to do." She was pacing quickly and had her hands in her hair, tugging. To be honest, she frightened me slightly. "Jo, my sister, told me once what to do if anything ever happened to her and I know, I know her husband beat her but I never thought it would go this far. I mean, I didn't know it had gotten this bad this quickly and I just, I just don't have the means to do it now. I thought I had more time." She wasn't making any sense.

"Kelly calm down and talk to me. I'll try to help you in any way I can, but you need to calm down first."

"Right, calm. Jo told me a few weeks ago that if anything happened to her I should take Tommy and leave, run as far and as fast as I could to get him away from Thomas' family. She was going to give me money she had saved and plan out where would be the safest places to go, but she ran out of time and now I can't."

"So, are you asking me for money? To help hide all of you until this is over?"

"No, it's too late to hide now. I can't let his family get their hands on Tommy, it wouldn't be good for him." She was confusing the hell out of me.

"Kelly, I still have no idea what you are trying to say." I pulled her over to a couch. "Tell me exactly what it is you need me to do to help you."

"I need you to take Tommy." My brain must have shut down because the next thing I knew she was shaking my shoulder, calling my name.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you want me to take Tommy?"

"Yes."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Why?"

"They'll take him from me and I can't let that happen."

"I can help you keep him. I won't let them take him from you." I couldn't believe what she was asking me to do.

"No, I don't have the means to keep him." She put her head in her hands. "I'm not explaining this right. It's taking too much time to explain."

"Are you worried someone will leave here with him?' At her nod I open the door and Edward was leaning against the wall opposite.

"Find Anthony and tell him no one leaves with the little boy, Tommy, until I'm done in here. It's important the boy stays here for now Edward.'

"Okay love, I'll find him." He said as he kissed me quickly before going to find Anthony and I return to Kelly.

"He won't be allowed to leave until we are done here. Anthony won't let anyone take him, tell me what exactly what it is you need."

"Okay," she said and took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Tommy's full name is Thomas Randall Mercer III."

"Mercer? As in the Mercer Island Mercer's?"

"That would be them." Now I understood why she felt she needed help. "They're a very strict, hard-nose family. Jo never felt welcome and they repeatedly put her down. I know the abuse started out as verbal and Jo always felt Thomas felt comfortable saying things to her because of how his parents treated her. Things were better while she was pregnant and for the first two years after she had Tommy, but when it came time for him to start preschool the fighting started up again. They couldn't agree on where to send him or the number of days a week he should attend. Thomas stood with his parents against Jo, social standing runs their lives and she didn't want that for Tommy." She was becoming more agitated and I was dreading the next part of the story.

"I think the abuse turned physical when Tommy showed signs of how the living situation was affecting him."

"I don't understand."

"Well about a year or a year and a half ago he…I don't know, reverted. He started wetting the bed and stuttering in certain situations. He even wet his pants a few times when Mrs. Mercer was correcting him about his behavior. That is around the time Jo realized she needed to get both of them out if she wanted Tommy to have any chance at a normal childhood. I think Thomas caught on to what she was trying to do and the physical abuse picked up. I have been begging her for months and months to just leave him and run, that there are organizations that would help her get out. She was finally leaving today and he came home early and caught us. You pretty much know the rest from there."

"You're his family too, you don't need me to take him. I'm willing to give you all kinds of assistance to keep him…"

"I can't!" She screamed cutting me off. "It's too much. I'm trying to get my life on track and with my two kids I just can't take on another one." She looked down and I knew she was ashamed of whatever would come out of her mouth next. "He already has so many issues, the bed wetting, stuttering, his clinginess, and anger. I can't risk having him around my kids. I know the Mercer's will fight for him and even with you in my corner," she huffed out a breath before looking in my eyes. "Your name carries the same if not more weight than theirs and mine doesn't. Even if I could take him I would still ask you to because I think you actually have a chance of winning against them. Also, I may be mistaken but I think I'm right, I believe that you'll allow me to be in his life in some aspect, even if only on the fringes."

"Have you really thought this through? What you're asking, people aren't going to understand and I'm sure the Mercer's will fight this, things will get very ugly."

"I cannot allow those people to raise him. Jo's will leaves me as his guardian. I'm hoping if Thomas is convicted it will be taken into consideration. If they are allowed to raise or even see him God only knows what kind of life he will have, it won't be a good one I guarantee it. Please Mrs. Sinclair, please. You're a good person, people look up to you and I've watched you handle everything the last few months and really watched you the last few days. Your hands are the best ones I can put him in, I know it."

She was begging, I was having a hard time processing the fact she was actually trying to get me to take her nephew, but it was the soft knock on the door and the little boy on the other side that made my decision easy.

"Aunt Kelly, I m-m-messed. I'm r-r-really sorry." He wailed out just as her children came in and giggled when they saw his wet pants. I know they didn't mean it, one looked to be 3 and the other around 6 or 7, but with those giggles I saw him pull in even more and I knew she would never be able to give him the help he needed.

"Let me see what I can do?" I told her softly as I went in search of Margaret and Bill Martin, the Head of CPS in Seattle.

I didn't explain what Kelly wanted in full, I did tell them that I wanted to take Tommy home with me as his temporary guardian. I also stressed I wanted to return to Chicago and then take him to Scotland with me before returning to Seattle with him in about a month. They looked at like I was nuts and I went on to explain that I was qualified as a foster parent in Washington and Illinois, I kept my qualifications current in any state I owned a home. After much discussion with myself and Kelly they agreed to wake up a, hopefully, friendly judge.

Thirty minutes later Tommy was strapped in a car seat between Edward and myself sound asleep, his belongings in the trunk as we sped home. I explained to Edward and the others exactly what she asked of me as I watched Tommy sleep. Edward, understandably, was shocked.

"I haven't made any type of decision other than to get him out of the situation he was in tonight Edward. This isn't a decision I can make on my own, we'll need to talk about this, it affects us both. However, in the meantime, I want Stephen to dig up anything he can on the Mercer's. Should we decide to go through with this it would be much easier to get them to quietly back down rather than take them to court. I also want to meet with Seth Clearwater when we return to Chicago." I looked at Tommy, who for the first time looked serene in his sleep. "He's going to need all the help we can give him."

"We'll make sure he gets it Bella. Anything, everything he needs, I promise."

The next morning I woke to find Tommy curled next to me but Edward was nowhere to be found. I adjusted the intercom to broadcast through the house so I would be able to hear when Tommy woke and went in search of Edward. I found him holed up on the first floor in what had become our office. He was on the phone but got off quickly once he noticed I entered the room.

"Bella, I woke up thinking about something, as much as I hate to suggest this I think we should postpone the trip to Scotland."

"Actually Edward it's a relief to hear you say that, I was dreading bringing it up to you but I agree. I'm not sure we are even able to take Tommy out of the country and I don't feel comfortable leaving him behind."

"I know, to be honest I feel apprehensive about leaving Seattle but we need to be in Chicago for a few days, at least."

"You're right and I have no idea how he is going to respond to any of this, that's why I asked Seth Clearwater to meet us at the airport in Chicago. He is a great child psychologist and it will give him an opportunity to meet Tommy outside his office first."

We heard sheets rustling through the intercom signaling that Tommy was awake. "Let me go talk to him first and then I'll bring him down to meet you." Edward looked hurt at my statement, so I hurried to reassure him. "We have no idea how he will react to seeing a man Edward and if I remember you're about the size of his father. I don't want to scare him, I want him to know that you would never hurt him, in any way." With his nod, I ran up the stairs to find a frightened little boy in our large bed.

"Tommy, my name is Bella Sinclair. We met last night at the house with your Aunt Kelly." He had buried his face in a pillow.

"Where is my mom? Is she coming back?" The look on his face told me he already knew the answer but was holding out hope I would say she was coming back.

"No Tommy, I'm sorry but your mom isn't able to come back." I told him as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about my Aunt Kelly?"

"We can see her again, but Hope House just doesn't have the room for you to be able to stay with her."

"So I have to stay with Grandmother and Grandfather Mercer?"

"No, we were hoping you would stay with us, Edward and I."

"Why?"

"Well, you need a place to stay and we have lots of room here. I love kids, even though I don't have any, and you need people that will keep you safe, we can do that."

"But I don't know you."

"Would you be willing to get to know us?"

"Mr. Edward too?"

"Yes, he wants to get to know you too."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he is very nice and he would never hurt you."

"The other kids told me I was lucky to be going home with you. They said you are really nice."

"I think I'm nice, but you can ask Edward or anyone else here if you like, or you could stay with us and find out for yourself that I'm nice."

"I miss my mommy." He whispered and threw himself at me as he cried.

"I know you do Tommy, I know you do." I found myself wishing I could do more, but I learned the hard way that time was the only thing to truly help.

"You'll let me stay? You won't send me away?"

"We won't send you away."

"But what if I'm bad?"

"Not even if you are bad. There will be rules and if you go against the rules you will be put in time out. Nothing you do will makes us send you away."

"No yelling or hitting?"

"No hitting or yelling." I found myself wanting to hit the person that made that question necessary.

"Okay, I'll stay." I barely heard him over the rumble of his stomach.

"Let's go downstairs and see if Edward left any pancakes for us. He is a pancake hog."

Tommy giggled when we entered the kitchen and found Edward with a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Told you." I whispered to him. He said hello to him then sat next to me and watched Edward as he ate. We explained that we needed to go to Chicago for a few days and he would be going with us, but we would stop and see Kelly before we left. He seemed relieved to find out we would return to Seattle as soon as business was finished.

The look on his face was priceless when he realized there would only be six of us flying on the jet to Chicago and that he could run around the cabin or watch a movie if he wanted. One of the six was Ian, Tommy's bodyguard. Ian was on the short side of average for a man at 5'6" but we hoped that would put Tommy at ease. We explained that Ian would be with him when Edward or I couldn't for safety reasons. We didn't explain that Ian was as lethal as all the body guards or that the wrist cuff he wore was actually a tracking device. Our hope was that if we did the necessary things from the beginning, he wouldn't question them until he was older and better able to understand.

Seth was waiting in the car when we landed, he met Tommy as one of our friends without the label of doctor attached. Over the next few days Tommy stuck like glue to me, only showing emotion when he was playing with the dogs. Thor, Loki, and Lady abandoned Edward and I and now slept with Tommy every night in the room across from ours. If you peeked in at night it was hard to find Tommy in the bed because the three of them would be pressed tightly to him. Seth told us he was responding normally given the situation.

The situation, in the last few days the Mercer's have gone ballistic, demanding their grandson back. Edward contacted a friend from college, Tanner Riley, a top child advocate lawyer to take our case against the Mercer's. No one has gone to the press yet about Tommy, all of the stories so far have dealt with Thomas killing his wife, but the Mercer's are threatening to go public soon. We hope they don't until we are back in Seattle and Stephen has the chance to dig something up to keep them quiet.

The Cullen's have arrived over the last few days and have enjoyed exploring the manor and grounds. Tommy hasn't warmed up to them yet but they were giving him his space to do it at his own speed. He loves to run through the manor with the dogs chasing him. They finally wised up, the dogs that is, and would now split up and corner him in a room before pouncing on him. I would hear him whispering to them sometimes or crying into one of them at night, it broke my heart but I was glad he saw them as friends and hoped it helped. Seth explained it was normal for children to react that way, he could express his feelings to an animal when he couldn't to a person. As long as he was expressing emotion and not shutting down I was okay with it.

He hadn't spent much time with Edward, until this morning. Tommy had been watching Edward but not interacting with him much. After breakfast Edward asked him to come in the office he needed his help with something. They have been thick as thieves ever since and neither of them will tell me what is happening. It's obvious they have a secret, Tommy giggles every time I see him, no one is talking. I pretend to glare at them when I see them with their heads together, Tommy laughs and tells me it's a surprise before walking off with Edward in tow.

I've noticed how Edward looks at him now, especially since he made a true connection. He wants to keep him as badly as I do. In less than a week, this little boy has firmly ensconced himself in our lives and hearts. We will not give him up without a fight, if necessary.

Tonight was New Year's Eve and the party. Edward insist I wear the ivory dress he found and fell in love with, I agree because I was truthfully shocked it mattered to him and the dress is gorgeous. The party will be smaller than normal this year, with Aro still out there we didn't want to take a chance on anyone slipping in with the guests. Everything is set up in the ballroom, per Edward's instructions a heavy white tent was placed in the courtyard off the ballroom for the surprise he has been planning. After he caught me trying to peek in the tent, Edward gave Tommy a chair and told him to watch the tent, that I was trying to cheat and peek inside. Tommy took his duties seriously, when he yelled for Edward the second time I tried to talk him into letting me look I was banished upstairs to get ready. I really wanted to know what was in that tent.

We hired Theresa's daughter to stay with Tommy in his room for the night. He was allowed to say a quick hello to some of the guests then whisked upstairs. We didn't want him frightened by the number of people or to overhear the questions we were sure to be ask about his situation.

The guests arrive and as expected Stella, Gloria and others ask about the engagement and Tommy. Everyone except for Alice and Jasper met most of the guests when they were out for the fundraiser, Emmett made sure to introduce him to the Fuller sisters. The look on his face the first time his butt was pinched was priceless. He didn't know if he should ignore it or not. When it happened again, he stumbled in his steps, his face turned an interesting shade of red, but when he looked at Abigail she had the most innocent look on her face. I sent Edward out to save him, Jasper didn't appreciate Alice and Rose laughing at his situation. As I walked over to explain to him that she truly is harmless I saw Edward move her hand back down to his shoulder as soon as she lifted it.

"Now Mrs. Fuller, you know Isabella isn't a very good sharer."

"You would ruin an old ladies fun, Edward?"

"No Ma'am, but I do request you keep your hands above my waist."

"Fine," she huffed and began squeezing his biceps.

Those ladies will never change, at least Edward learned to take it in stride and not be offended.

As midnight approached Edward became very…jittery. I looked for Stephen to see if something was happening but Anthony found me first and I was assured that everything was as it should be. I resigned myself to enjoy the rest of the night, whatever was bothering him would have to wait until the party ended.

At one minute till midnight I felt a pair of very familiar arms wrap around my waist. "I want to start the new year off right Bella. I want us to have a brand new beginning." He was confusing me and the guests had started a ten second countdown making it harder to hear what he is saying. When the guests said one and _Auld Lang Syne_ started playing Edward kissed me and we wished each other a Happy New Year. I was excited about the coming year, for the first time in a long time I felt as if I was exactly where I was meant to be.

"It's time for your surprise Bella." With his hand at the small of my back Edward was leading me out to the tent. "I know this may seem out of the blue but I really want this Bella." I noticed the guests were being led into the tent and I was hearing gasps of shock and murmurings.

"What's happening Edward? I don't understand." He pulled aside the flap so we could enter tent and my heart stuttered.

"I love you Bella. I want to marry you…now."

I looked around the tent at the guests in white chairs, the candles and fireplaces glowing, the judge at the end of the aisle, and more tulips than I had ever seen outside Holland. I glanced at Edward's family and they definitely didn't know this was going to happen. However, judging by the smirks they were wearing Stephen, William, and Anthony were in on the surprise.

"What? How did you do all of this?"

"I promise to explain everything and tell you who helped me. I will answer every one of your questions and smile through the lecture I'm sure you want to give me, but first, I need you to say yes."

I was so busy looking around and trying to concentrate on what he was saying, I failed to notice Edward maneuver us down the aisle and in front of the judge.

"I'm speechless Edward. I mean…" I never would have guessed this was his surprise. I looked up and the man actually looked worried about my answer. "Yes Edward, yes."

With my yes the ceremony started and it was short and sweet and everything I hoped it would be. Fifteen minutes after I said yes, we were presented to the small gathering of friends and family as Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen.

**A/N: As always I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**I have an entry in the Pop the Question Contest – it's anonymous so I can't tell you which is mine. Voting is open until the 31****st****.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
